Weiss II
by Aries Draco
Summary: Was a new Weiss team story It will NOT be completed as I now find the plot uninspired and insipid.
1. Bishounen at the Koneko

Weiss II, Arc I

#1: Bishounen at the Koneko

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Yet another "new Weiss" story. I hope this will gain some people's interest. It sounds very much like a rip-off of the original at this point in time. I hope it'll get better. Please read and enjoy. I shall bore you no further with my author's notes.

~+~+~+~+~

It was a busy day at the flower shop. As usual, there was a large crowd of girls at the storefront, drooling over the guys. Fujimiya Ran shook his head. Some things never change. Like girls and bishounen. What did change these past five years was his job and the management of the Koneko. It had been five years, five blissful years after Weiss disbanded. He was free to live life as a normal person again, together with Aya-chan. Speaking of which…

Aya was trying to shoo the girls out, unsuccessfully. Wisps of her dark blue hair had escaped form the braids they were in and she looked somewhat panicked. Desperately, she looked to her employees for help.

Shirokawa Setsuna sighed softly. He turned the hose he was operating onto the girls. "If you're not buying anything, go away!" he said firmly, spraying the now-hysterical bunch of girls. His dark green eyes were shards of ice.

"Hidoi, Set-chan!" chorused the girls, running away from the water. Fortunately for them, the spray died down.

Setsuna glared at the person who turned off the hose but did not comment. He retreated into the shop and nodded to acknowledge Aya's thanks. Then he started on a flower arrangement.

Nakata Kushin shut off the water, making sure the tap was tightly shut. He sighed as he watched his red-haired colleague start on the flowers. "Why must you always be so difficult, Setsuna?" he muttered, going in to get a mop to clean up the mess. He brushed a few stray strands of dark brown hair from his violet eyes and got to work.

Looking up, he noticed Ran standing in front of him. "Ah, Ran-san. Aya-san was wondering if you would drop by today," he commented. "Sakura-san is coming later too."

"Aa," replied Ran, walking past the young man and into the shop.

Kushin raised an eyebrow, sighing again. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think the two of them were twins, don't you, Kushin?" drawled a voice. "Fujimiya Ran and Shirokawa Setsuna."

Kushin wrinkled his nose. "Put out that cigarette, Yami-kun," he ordered without looking at the source of the voice. "It's bad for the flowers and worse for you. If Yue finds out…"

"If I find out what?" interrupted a new voice. It belonged to a fairly young looking boy with bleached blonde hair. The boy was currently glaring daggers at a tall, slim black-haired man who was trying very hard to hide the cigarette in his hand.

"Er… nothing, Yu-chan!" said Yorusora Yamifuu, laughing nervously, dropping the incriminating evidence and stepping on it. Blue eyes glared at him. "Honestly!"

Matsui Yue narrowed his eyes. "Really?" he asked suspiciously. "Then why do I smell cigarette smoke, _Yami-kun_?" 

Kushin tried to stifle his laughter. It was hilarious. The older man was backing away from the boy who was starting to look very angry. Then again, an angry Yue was a scary Yue.

Ran broke off his conversation with his sister as an explosion of noise came from outside the shop. He looked out the glass window at the scene outside. Aya followed his gazed curiously, then burst out laughing.

Yue was currently pulling Yami's ear and dragging him toward the shop while lecturing him on the dangers of smoking. Kushin was doubled over with laughter, clutching onto the mop to keep himself standing. All in all, it was very funny. 

Ran felt a smile tugging at his lips. Yes, how it reminded him of the happier times spent in this flower shop. However, the good memories always came with the bad ones. That was why he made sure that he had nothing to do with it. Aya-chan was the current owner of the shop and she was running it quite well. She even had four employees working under her. Of course, with bishounen, there would be girls so their business soared. It was great to see the flower shop flourish. Even if there still were four bishounen manning it, at least they were normal kids and not assassins using the shop as a front.

Setsuna glanced out the window, feeling a little annoyed at the distraction. At least he finished his arrangement. "Fujimiya-san, I shall be leaving early today, as arranged. Please take the payment for this bouquet from my pay," he said, getting up. Removing the apron he wore, he walked out of the shop and away.

Yue turned to look at the departing man. "Where's Setsuna running off to now?" he wondered aloud.

Yami took the chance to escape from the boy's grasp. "Just playing mystery man as usual," he remarked, rubbing his ear. "Idiot. I hope he remembers tonight's… party."

"Don't worry," said Kushin, all traces of mirth wiped off his face. "He hasn't failed us."

"Yet," added the older man. "We've only known him for what? Six, seven months?"

"I believe in him," said Kushin faintly. "I trust him."

"Kushin-kun, do you like Setsuna-kun?" asked Yue innocently.

Kushin spluttered, turning very red. "N… n… no! Of course not!"

Yami sniggered, making the poor youth blush even harder.

"Not in that way, I mean!"

Yue looked at the both of them curiously. "Why are you laughing, Yami-kun?"

"Nothing!" yelled Kushin, running back into the shop. He was so embarrassed.

~+~+~+~+~

"Onee-sama, look. I brought you your favourite flowers, and I arranged them myself, too. I hope you will forgive me for what I have done and what I will do. I'm doing this for Mei and Mirai. Please forgive me, onee-sama." There was no answer; there never would be.

Setsuna stood up, leaving the flowers by the grave. He took one last look at the picture on it. It showed a young woman, smiling happily, auburn hair cut into a bob, violet eyes glowing with the joy of living. Setsuna turned away but he was unable to stop the single tear from falling. The band in his hair snapped, deciding it had enough stress, letting his hip-length blood-coloured hair loose.

"Gomen, onee-sama. I had to break my promise," he whispered.

~+~+~+~+~

"Kyaaaaa! Don't… don't touch me!" screamed the poor girl.

"Go ahead, kid, scream all you like. Only the bugs and my friends can hear you now." The man laughed sadistically. 

The room was dim, lit by a single fluorescent bulb. It was run down but served its purpose well enough. A prison cell, a cage.

"Kyaaaaa!"

The three men in the adjoining room looked up briefly from their game of cards.

"He's at it again," commented one.

"I hope he leaves her intact enough for the ransom call," said another, putting down a card.

"If he doesn't, we can send a finger in the mail or something,' concluded the third. "Ha! I've won!"

The lights flicked and went out totally.

"What the…?" he never finished his sentence. The deceptively thin wire cut into his throat and severed his vocal chords. 

"What's going on?" cried another. Moonlight streaming in from one of the cracks in the wall reflected off wickedly sharp metal claws. The image was seared into his mind as the last he saw, ever. The claws buried themselves into him, ripping out his life.

The last standing man in the room pulled out his gun and fired wildly into the darkness. "Don't come near me! I'm armed!" he yelled.

"You're also shitting yourself in fear," said a cold but young voice. "Plus, you cannot aim. Unlike me…"

The man spun to face the voice, a moment too late. The crossbow bolt pierced his throat and he fell with a dull thud.

The girl in the other room opened her eyes as she felt the man being pulled off her. She felt the splatter of some warm liquid on her. At the same moment her eyes opened, the lights flickered back on. She looked down at her hand… and screamed. That startled the other person in the room with her. All she saw was blood-red hair and a pair of deep green eyes before she passed out.

Setsuna cursed. Hopefully, that girl had not seen his face. He pulled his katana out from the corpse and flicked the blood off it. Well, he had better check if the girl had been harmed. He flipped her over, then gasped sharply.

"Abyssinian!" came Yue's voice over the headset. "Are you done?"

Setsuna took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure. "Yes. I'll be out in a minute. Over and out, Bombay." He knelt down beside the girl and examined her more closely. "Onee-sama?" he whispered. "No." He shook his head and choked back a bitter laugh. He had better just get out of there lest his team-mates worry.

~+~+~+~+~

"Setsuna…"

Dark green eyes glared up at the offender, giving him the look of death. "What do you want?" deadpanned Setsuna.

Kushin winced. "You seem to have become more listless as of late," he ventured. "Is something wrong? Maybe if you shared it…" He backed off when the redhead narrowed his eyes.

"You are being nosy, Kushin," he said flatly. "Leave me alone and don't try to meddle in my affairs. Get out."

The brunette bit his lip and left the room, closing the door behind him. He was only trying to help! Why did Setsuna have to be so cold towards everyone? He could clearly see something was troubling his younger team-mate but the stubborn youth just would not say anything. Something had been troubling Setsuna since the day he join. He remembered their first mission together a few months back.

~+~+~+~+~

Blood sprayed his face as he dispatched another guard. "Abyssinian!" he called.

The redhead was standing in the sea of bodies. "All clear, Siberian," he replied, voice shaking slightly.

Kushin walked over to Setsuna. He could see the youth's hands shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, placing his hands over the younger assassin's. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

Cold green eyes glared at him. "What does it matter to you?" hissed Setsuna. "I can kill and I will. All I'm after is the money. I don't need your pity nor your help, Siberian." He pushed his older team-mate away roughly.

~+~+~+~+~

It stung.

"Kushin-kun?" asked Yue, startling him out of his thoughts. "We have a new mission. Please get Setsuna-kun."

"Aa," replied Kushin distractedly.

"Is something wrong, Kushin-kun?"

"No, not at all." The brunette faked a smile and walked away. 

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: If I get reviews, I will continue. If not, I shall assume this story sucks and leave it alone. I patiently await your opinions.

* * *


	2. Black is Coming

Weiss II, Arc I

#2: The Black is Coming

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I got one review the first day I posted it! Thank you, Shinigami Girl and on a side note, I have no idea what is Yami no Matsuei. On with the story!

~+~+~+~+~

Tsukiyono Omi frowned at his reports. The information he had got was just disturbing. A beep reminded him that he had Weiss on the comlink. He reached out and tapped the keyboard, opening the program for video-conferencing. 

On the other side were the four members of Weiss. Not the one he had belonged to but a new team he had set up. He felt a brief stab of guilt at having recruited more people into the business but it could not be helped. As the current leader of Kritiker, he knew that some sacrifices had to be made. He took a good look at them. 

Abyssinian, Shirokawa Setsuna. He was in it for the money to pay for his siblings' hospital bills. Never killed anything before Weiss. Now he was a deadly assassin, a precious asset in Kritiker.

Balinese, Yorusora Yamifuu. He got into a spot of trouble as a freelance agent and was offered a place in Weiss. Not that he had a choice.

Bombay, Matsui Yue. He was picked up from the streets when he was eleven, four years ago. He had become a powerful hacker with skills to rival Omi's. Also, he worshiped Omi to the extent of doing anything to look or be like him. 

And finally, Siberian, Nakata Kushin. He was discovered with no memory, no clue to his past except for nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming, inconsolable. He was trained and given a new life… as an assassin.

"Takatori-sama, the mission?" prompted Bombay, bright eyes shining.

Takatori Mamoru, that was the name Omi went by now. He was in the process of recreating the Takatori Empire using proper means and also managing Kritiker. The third thing on his agenda was to absorb Estset and incorporate their psychic talents into Kritiker.

"Yes, the mission. We have discovered a syndicate of kidnappers. However, they seem to have no motive, no fixed strike pattern except that their victims are children between 3 to 11 years of age. The children go missing and there is no ransom call or note. They are found a few days later in shallow graves. We have found out the main headquarters of the kidnappers. Hunt them down without mercy. Any questions?"

"Time limit?" asked Abyssinian.

"ASAP," replied Mamoru curtly.

"Understood." 

"White hunters of the night, hunt the tomorrows of these dark beasts."

The link shut itself off and Mamoru leaned back in his chair. He was only twenty-three and was already deciding who lived and who died. Was that not a little too much responsibility?

~+~+~+~+~

Kushin read the files grimly. There had already been several cases and each time, the child was found badly abused in more ways than one. Pictures were included as well.

Yami turned green as he flipped through the pictures. Sure, he had seen quite a lot during his life in the underworld but this was just sick. To do that to a child… Yue peered over his shoulder curiously, only to be shoved away.

"You don't have to look at this, Yu-chan," said Yami firmly. "You don't want to."

"I'll take your word for it," replied Yue dryly. He busied himself with researching the area surrounding the location so that he could plot escape routes should the need arise.

Kushin flipped to the pictures, then fought to keep his dinner down. He glanced up at Setsuna only to see that their leader was reading the file impassively, as usual. A wave of irrational rage swept though the brunette assassin. Was Setsuna really so emotionless? How could he look so impassively at these tortured children?

The rage subsided as quickly as it swelled. He pitied them, these children. They lost their lives at such young ages in such a brutal manner. On the other hand, had they survived… He shivered slightly. What would become of their minds? Or would they forget like him? He blinked at his last thought. Where did that come from? Shaking his head, he put it out of his mind.

~+~+~+~+~

__

Chichiue [ father ], where are you taking me? Why is it so dark here? I'm scared. What are you doing to me? Why are there so many people around? I'm scared! Kaa-san [ mother ], where are you? Save me! Chichiue? What are you all doing? No… No!

Kushin sat up in bed, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. He brought his knees up to his chest and pressed both hands to his ears. The door was flung open.

"Kushin!"

He did not hear it. He continued screaming, a confusing tapestry of images running through his mind. A stinging slap snapped him out of it. Dully, he looked up. Concerned green eyes gazed down at him.

"Set?" he mumbled. His fingers clutched his own hair tightly. "Set, I'm scared," he whispered, voice unnaturally high and childish. "There are people coming to hurt me. Bad people."

By that time, Yami and Yue had arrived to see what the commotion was about.

"You must protect me," continued Kushin, sounding more hysterical. "I'm scared, so scared. Don't leave me behind. Please. Save me. Please!"

Once again, Setsuna slapped the brunette hard.

"Setsuna-kun!" protested Yue, grabbing onto the older assassin to prevent him from striking again.

Yami sat on the bed beside Kushin and gathered the trembling youth in his arms. He glared up at Setsuna with his baleful gold eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" snapped the redhead. "I was just trying to clear his head!"

At the sound of raised voices, Kushin curled up even further, whimpering pitifully. Yami unconsciously tightened his hold on the frightened youth. "Yue, get him out of here," he ordered, cold fury in his voice. "I will look after Kushin."

The youngest member of the team nodded and escorted Setsuna out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Kushin," whispered Yami softly. "Kushin, it's me. Wake up, Ku-chan." The boy did not respond. Yami frowned. Usually, the nightmares' effects did not last that long. And it had been quite awhile since Kushin had that nightmare anyway. What could have triggered it? "Ku-chan, you're safe now. No one is going to leave you. No one will hurt you," he murmured soothingly, rocking the boy. "Ku-chan, come back to reality. Come back, Ku-chan, come back to me."

Slowly, the blankness in Kushin's eyes faded and was replaced by the usual bright violet orbs. "Yamifuu?" he asked softly, still shaking.

"Aa?"

"I want to remember," said Kushin quietly. "I want to, but I can't. It's so painful."

"Hush. Don't think about it," said Yami with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"It's been nine years and yet…"

"Hush," said Yami more insistently. "Enough. Don't hurt yourself any further. I think you gave Yu-chan and Setsuna quite a scare too."

The brunette looked away. "Tell them I'm sorry," he told the older assassin. "But don't tell them anymore."

"Alright, Ku-chan. Now, just tell me, what brought this on?"

Kushin shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea. Yami could see that.

"Can you go back to sleep, Ku-chan?" he asked, getting off the bed.

The younger man nodded tiredly.

"Then I'll be going back to bed." Yami walked out the door. Just before he shut it, he heard two simple words that made him feel slightly more light-hearted. 'Thank you'.

~+~+~+~+~

Yue sat on the couch in their living room and tried not to look to intimidated by the red-haired demon pacing around. Damn, Setsuna could be so scary. 

"Why must everything be my fault?" raged Setsuna silently. "I was only trying to help!" Then something struck him. That train of thoughts seemed awfully familiar. The situation seemed awfully familiar. Angrily, he forced down the guilt rising in him. Guilt was bad, anger was good. 

Yue gulped and shrank back into the couch. It was going to be a long night if Setsuna kept it up.

"I'm leaving," declared the red-haired assassin flatly. He just walked out the front door and let it slam shut behind him, leaving the youngest member of their team staring.

~+~+~+~+~

"Sir, visiting hours are over, you can't go in." The nurse tugged at the young man's sleeve to no avail.

"I will only be awhile," said Setsuna shortly, pushing her away. He punched in the combination and walked through the door.

The room was dark, lit only by moonlight streaming through the barred window set high up on one wall. The light illuminated a single figure kneeling in the middle of the padded cell. Red stood out starkly against the white straightjacket, like blood on fresh snow. Slowly, the person raised his head, amethyst eyes gazing up from under blood-coloured bangs.

"Aniki," he murmured. "Aniki is here to see Mi-chan, right?" He laughed softly, tossing back his hair. He looked young, a mere child. "Mi-chan doesn't want to see aniki. Mi-chan knows aniki doesn't like Mi-chan. Mi-chan says it's okay because Mi-chan still likes aniki because aniki visits Mi-chan. So Mi-chan will tell aniki. Mi-chan will tell." Insane eyes gazed up Setsuna. "White is red and black is coming."

"What?" 

"White is red and black is coming," repeated Shirokawa Mirai a.k.a. 'Mi-chan'. "I see blood and death in the shades of grey between the white and black. White is red and black is coming." 

Setsuna shook his head. What was he thinking, visiting this psycho in the middle of the night? Then again, he had not been visiting his little brother for quite awhile.

"Aniki don't believe Mi-chan?" asked Mirai, cocking his head curiously. Then his face twisted in anger. "Aniki is bad. Aniki is a murderer. Aniki hates Mi-chan. Mi-chan hates aniki! Go away! Mi-chan doesn't want to see aniki. Aniki never believes Mi-chan!" He turned away, sulking. "White is red and black is coming. Mi-chan don't care now! Mi-chan don't care when aniki have to fight the black. Mi-chan don't care if aniki dies."

__

If I… die? "Mirai, what are you talking about?" asked Setsuna, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and shaking him.

Mirai kept silent, purposely looking away from his elder brother.

"Mirai!"

Silence.

"Mirai, tell aniki what you're saying and aniki will bring you out for a day."

One brilliantly violet eye opened, then shut as the boy pouted. "Aniki always lies to Mi-chan."

"And I'll buy you your favourite ice-cream?"

That caught his attention. "With the chocolate sprinkles?" he asked eagerly.

Setsuna nodded.

"Mi-chan is so happy! Mi-chan tell aniki what Mi-chan sees. Mi-chan sees aniki and the white. Mi-chan sees the black. The black are bad, bad people because they hurt aniki. White is red because when Mi-chan sees white, Mi-chan sees blood. The black is coming and aniki will see them tomorrow." Mirai finished, and smiled, pleased with himself.

__

The black is coming? Setsuna wrecked his brains, trying to think of the connection. White, black… Weiss… his eyes widened in realisation. _Schwarz?!_ He dropped the startled boy and ran out.

Mirai scowled. "Aniki is always using Mi-chan," he muttered to himself. "Aniki is always so mean to Mi-chan, even when Mi-chan is a good boy and takes his medicine. But Mi-chan likes aniki. Mi-chan don't want aniki to get hurt." He shut his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, he looked almost sane. "Mastermind, Faceless, Puppeteer and Prodigy versus Slasher, Arachne, Claw and Hacker. I hope that nii-san does not get hurt too much. If I see it coming, then I must interfere."

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: As per normal, want new chapter, tell me. Otherwise, I'll just give up. I patiently await your opinions.


	3. Neu Schwarz!

Weiss II, Arc I

#3: Neu Schwarz?!

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Thank you, Silver Sphinx for your review. As promised, the next chapter. Here goes…

~+~+~+~+~

Naoe Nagi never thought that he would live to be sixteen, let alone get a job and a wife. However, all that came true for him. At twenty-one, he was working in a mental hospital and getting fairly good pay. Also, he just got married the previous month. The best part of it was that his wife was in his workplace. Though relationships with patients were frown upon, Nagi was sure that Tot was becoming sane enough for him to bring her home.

He still kept in touch with the ex-members of Schwarz, of course. Farfarello was currently inhabiting the mental hospital and getting a lot better. Brad had become a highly successful stockbroker within the past five years. Five years. Had it already been that long since Schwarz disbanded and Estset was ruined? Obviously. There was only one hole in his blissful life. The final member of Schwarz, that smirking German telepath, did not make it. Or at least that was what they assumed.

After being split up in that final battle, Nagi managed to find Crawford and Farfarello but no one found Schuldig. If he was alive, he never contacted them. Crawford said that he was probably dead but Nagi preferred to believe that that annoying telepath was still out there somewhere living an anonymous life.

Someone bumping into him shook him out of his thoughts. "Hey! Watch it!" he cried, catching himself in time.

Cool green eyes glared at him. "Sumimasen," said the person flatly, brushing pass Nagi, long red hair smacking him in the face.

For one insane moment, Nagi thought of Schuldig, then shook his head. He had been around these crazy people for too long. Perhaps he should stop volunteering for the night shifts. All sorts of weird people came in at night. A buzzer rang, signalling to him that one of the patients he was in charge of was calling. With a sigh, he got up and moved toward the room.

~+~+~+~+~

Yue awoke suddenly, not knowing why he woke up. It took him awhile to regain his bearings. Yawning, he tossed the blanket off him and stood up, stretching. Yes, he remembered. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after Setsuna stormed out. Then who put the blanket on him? He smiled slightly. It had to be Yami-kun.

The front door slammed open. "Tell me everything you know about Schwarz," demanded Setsuna, totally freaking the poor boy out. Setsuna pushed Yue back down onto the couch and leaned over him impatiently.

"Um... Schwarz was the group assigned to protect Takatori Reiji. Five years ago, they disappeared with the fall of Estset and so far, there have been no records to show they still exist as a team. They were one of Estset's top teams and consisted of four powerful psychics."

"When are we carrying out or new mission?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Setsuna stepped back, thinking hard and leaving the poor kid cowering. "Bring extra weapons, you especially. We'll need it. Weiss is going to meet Schwarz tomorrow night."

Yue stared at his older team-mate. "How would you know that, Setsuna-kun?" he asked.

"Sore wa himitsu," replied the assassin shortly. "That is a secret. Trust me."

~+~+~+~+~

"What do you want…" Nagi glanced at the name printed on the door. "Shirokawa-kun?"

The boy smiled innocently up at Nagi. "Can Naoe-san let Mi-chan out of this jacket? Mi-chan's arms hurt."

Nagi raised an eyebrow. If a kid was put in a straightjacket, there had to be a good reason.

"Please?" Wide violet eyes stared pleadingly up at him. "Mi-chan promises to be a good boy."

"Okay," he finally relented. "But don't tell anybody." Nagi locked the door mentally and started undoing the boy's bonds.

Mirai laughed happily, jumping to his feet and stretching. He was small for his eleven years of age and extremely pale. His hair was uncut, a blood-red cascade down his back. "Sankyu, Naoe-san!" he cried, hugging the attendant.

Nagi was a little taken aback at the kid's behaviour. "Um, yeah, whatever."

"This is the first time someone other than aneki let Mi-chan out," said the boy, voice muffled as his head was buried in Nagi's shirt. "Everyone thinks Mi-chan is a bad boy because Mi-chan tells them what is going to happen. Everyone thinks Mi-chan is evil, even aniki. But Mi-chan wants to be a good boy. Mi-chan wants to go outside."

Tears seeped through the thin material of Nagi's shirt. Pity welled up in him and he knelt down by the boy. "There, there, kid, don't cry. Nagi-nii-chan doesn't think you're a bad boy. Here, I have a toy for you." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a rubics (sp?) cube. It was something he had got out of a vending machine and ignored until now.

Mirai stared at it, wide-eyed. "Really? A toy for Mi-chan only?"

"Yes."

"Mi-chan is so happy!" cried the boy. "Mi-chan will tell Nagi-nii-chan a secret."

"A secret?" asked Nagi, pretending to be very interested.

"Yes. Nagi-nii-chan's friend, the guilty one, is going to show up again. That way, Nagi-nii-chan will be happy, right?"

__

The guilty one? 

"Right, Nagi-nii-chan?"

"Aa," replied Nagi. He sat down and kept one eye on Mirai as the boy played with the colourful puzzle. In his mind, he puzzled over the kid's words. _"… Mi-chan tells them what is going to happen…""…Nagi-nii-chan's friend, the guilty one…"_

Unless… Shirokawa Mirai was a pre-cog? Nagi looked up sharply to see Mirai give the cube a last twist, solving the puzzle. Two minutes flat. There was an odd smile on the child's face that seemed almost sinister in the moonlight.

~+~+~+~+~

Sakurakai Ruri tried to walk into the flower shop but was shoved out roughly by the schoolgirls crowded around the entrance. "Ano…" she said timidly. "I want…"

"If you are not buying anything, get out!" called a voice firmly. "Or else."

That worked. Dejected girls streamed away from the highly popular shop, leaving Ruri standing there, debating if she should just go to another shop. She tucked a stray strand of auburn hair back behind her ear and pushed her glasses up nervously. Then she caught sight of _him_. There was no mistaking it. Who could forget that brilliantly coloured hair and deep green eyes?

"Excuse me, miss. Are you here to buy flowers?" asked a cheerful voice. Ruri started, then turned to face the person. He looked friendly enough with clear violet eyes.

"Yes… but first, can you tell me who that is?" she gestured at the red-haired young man who had retreated into the shop.

The person she was talking to laughed. "That's Setsuna-kun," he replied. "Would you like him to make you an arrangement? He's pretty good at it."

"O… okay," said Ruri.

Kushin lead the girl into the shop to let her pick out the flowers she liked. She was a nice girl, unlike those others who crowded the shop and bought nothing. But she did not look like an average Japanese. Perhaps she was part gaijin, since she had auburn hair and violet eyes. Not for the first time, Kushin wondered about his own parentage.

Ruri tried not to stare at the young man seated at the table, working on his latest creation. Yes, it was him beyond all doubt. "Excuse me," she said softly.

The young man looked up. A look of shock crossed his face as his shears clattered noisily to the floor. The expressionless mask slid back over his face. "Yes, can I help you with anything?" he asked neutrally as he bent over to pick them up.

"No, nothing," replied Ruri, losing her nerve. She dropped the flowers and ran out of the shop.

Yami, who was manning the counter, raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?" he commented, only to be whacked by Yue.

"Be nice, Yami-kun," chided the younger assassin. "Maybe Setsuna scared her off."

Yami sniggered, then stared at Yue. "Did I just hear you crack a joke at someone else's expense?"

"No," lied the boy easily, brushing past his older team-mate. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. Setsuna says that some old friends are turning up at tonight's party so we are all supposed to bring extras, just in case."

Aya sighed as she entered the main section of the shop. "Another party?" she asked. "You four are always going out for parties but you never invite me. Why? Is this old woman too old to attend your parties?"

"No, of course not, Aya-san. You aren't old at all," said Yami, leaning across the counter, smirking. "You're still as young and as beautiful as the girls we see in the shop everyday."

Aya swatted at the twenty-two year old. "Idiot," she scolded, laughing slightly.

"Only for you, my lady," returned Yami, faking a bow. That sent Yue into fits of laughter. The mood as they left the Koneko was light but for the feeling of impending doom hanging in their heart.

~+~+~+~+~

"Abyssinian, Siberian, report," Bombay's voice crackled over the comlink. 

"All clear," replied Setsuna.

"Good, meet-up."

Abyssinian and Siberian headed to the meeting point.

~+~+~+~+~

"Come on, they're all hiding in that room at the back," said Balinese tensely.

"Saw their faces?" asked Siberian.

"Yes. Rich mans' kids practising Satanism," replied Balinese. "They're absolutely screwed up."

"They deserve their punishment," said Bombay grimly, dragging a huge sack behind him.

"What's in the bag?" asked Siberian.

"Don't ask." The look on Bombay's face was enough.

Weiss stood at the entrance, the four of them, weapons readied. At the command from Abyssinian, they would move in. Suddenly, music started playing. It was a haunting melody on a flute.

"What the…?"

Someone landed right in front of the door after doing a mid-air flip, barring the way. His eyes were shut as he continued playing the flute. He was dressed in a jester's outfit, complete with hat, bells and all. 

Beside him, someone stepped out of the shadows, literally. It was a boy who looked like a shadow himself. In his hands was a black boomerang. 

If he was shadow, the next person would be light, with white hair and nearly white eyes. He was a walking armoury, belts of knives adorning his outfit.

"Who are you?" asked Abyssinian sharply.

"Who are you?" echoed the jester, putting away his flute. "And what does it matter who we are? We are here merely to collect a piece of garbage and return him to his father."

"The people in the room are our prey," stated Bombay flatly. "They are the dark beasts that 'Weiss' was set up to hunt."

"Weiss?" echoed a new voice. "White? I remember now! We are Schwarz, the black as contrary to your white." The final member of Schwarz remained hidden in the shadows. "Just like Schuldig says."

__

Schwarz, the black. _"Mi-chan will tell aniki… White is red and black is coming…"_

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: Wanna read more? Tell me because I am not a telepath and I can't read you mind. Think I suck at writing? Tell me, coz I'll stop writing and end your suffering.


	4. Black and White

Weiss II, Arc I

#4: Black and White

By: Aries Draco

A/N: And NaughtyCookies () has taken the third review! Just a small survey: how many people would like to see shounen-ai/yaoi in this? Also, note that I have a tendency to recycle thrown away characters. Okay, enough rambling. On with the story!

~+~+~+~+~

Yue stared in shock. Just as Setsuna had predicted, Schwarz… He snapped out of it quickly and reached into the sack to pull out his extra weapon.

"What the f…?!" exclaimed the jester. "Split up!"

Yue opened fire with his rocket launcher. The members of Schwarz barely ducked away in time as the rocket burst through the door and blew the room up. At the same moment, Abyssinian gave the command to attack.

The jester blocked Setsuna's katana with his flute, azure eyes glittering with mischief. That bastard was actually having fun! They fell back and suddenly, the jester seemed to multiply, surrounding the assassin.

"Which one is the real me?" he taunted Setsuna, voice coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Come get me, if you can!"

Yue shot a crossbow bolt at the boy but it vanished in mid-air, clattering noisily to the floor a few inches away from the boy's feet. He was hard pressed to duck when the black boomerang soared over his head.

"Omae o korosu," said the boy flatly, catching the returning boomerang deftly.

Kushin backed off, claws flashing as he tried to defend himself against the man's relentless attack. Not only did that guy throw his knives, he could fight at close quarters with them as well. Grey eyes were devoid of emotion as he pressed attack against Siberian.

"Who are you?" screamed Kushin.

Yami was about to go over to help his team-mate when someone stepped in front of him. "O… okaa-sama!" he stammered.

"Yami-chan," purred the woman. "Yes, it is I, your mother. The mother you killed with your own two hands."

The assassin trembled slightly, before regaining his cool. "Then that would mean you're already dead!" He triggered the wire, sending the silvery strands toward the woman. She did nothing to resist.

"Yami-chan, you would not kill me again, would you?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Your own mother?"

The moment of hesitation was enough for the woman to free herself and press a dagger to Yamifuu's throat. "Okaa-sama!"

The person laughed coldly, voice no long that of a woman's. "You fool," he sneered. "Seeing is not believing. Not when you're up against Faceless of Schwarz."

Balinese elbowed Faceless and stepped back, wire out.

Meanwhile, Abyssinian was getting confused as the image of his opponent swirled around him. Finally, he snapped. Instead of thinking, he reacted. The images dissolved and he pressed the blade against the jester's neck. Shocked azure eyes gazed up at him.

"Any last words?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Where have you been all my life? I've been looking all over for you, love," replied the jester, totally serious. "Prodigy! Get the trash and get out!" He took advantage of Abyssinian's momentary distraction to throw him off.

Yue started as his opponent vanished. He felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck, then saw blackness.

Kushin screamed as his opponent snapped his arm. He whimpered as he was dropped, expecting more torture. Instead, the person dressed in white merely gazed at him with emotionless eyes. 

__

"I am Uriel, pet." The message was put straight into his mind. _"Don't forget it. I will come back and claim you."_

"Bye, Yami-chan!" called Faceless, leaving the assassin tangled in his own wire. "Till we meet again!"

Setsuna held his katana in a ready position but it was useless. Four against one?

"Weiss! Today, we're in a hurry so we'll let you leave unharmed," called the jester. "If you put down your sword."

__

"No!" Seething, the leader of Weiss lay his katana on the ground. As much as he hated surrendering, he had to think about his team-mates' safety.

"Good boy!" said Faceless brightly. Prodigy joined them and they disappeared into the shadows, leaving Setsuna cursing.

~+~+~+~+~

Takatori Mamoru stared at the latest report in numb horror. They confirmed his suspicions. Schwarz was back and worse than ever. They just sent three out of four of the members of Weiss into trouble. Siberian was nursing a broken arm, Balinese had extensive cuts and Bombay was still unconscious with a suspected concussion.

"Well, Takatori-sama?" asked Setsuna frigidly, glaring at their boss over his desk. "What do you think of the 'Schwarz' situation? Do you have any information on them?"

Mamoru sighed inwardly. He had hoped that he did not have to resort to this. "Give me a day or two, I'll get back to you," he said, dismissing the assassin.

"You'd better," said Setsuna softly, threateningly as he left. "The lack of information sent my team out of commission." 

~+~+~+~+~

Brad Crawford picked up his cell phone, an ominous feeling descending over him. "Hello, Brad Crawford speaking."

"Takatori Mamoru here."

Shit. "Yes?"

"Schwarz has made a reappearance. Care to elaborate for me?"

"Shit."

~+~+~+~+~

"How dare you interrupt our ritual?" screeched the obviously faked feminine voice. "You're only bodyguards, damn it!"

"Mister… um… Miss Arashi, please do understand the circumstances. Your father…"

"Can go screw himself! Like I care about what he thinks!" Arashi flipped the jester off, then dropped down on the couch. She was dressed in black leather, a tank top and a miniskirt with knee-high boots. Her long fingernails were painted black, as were her lips. Chains, inverted pentagrams and cross adorned her. "You screwed up pack of dogs."

Faceless a.k.a. Sünde growled at her but she only laughed. "See what I mean?"

"Let me kill that bitch!" begged Sünde. "I don't care how much we're being paid, just let me kill him! Please, Ryan, please?"

"No, Sünde, forget it," said the jester a.k.a. Ryan. "It's not a matter of pay."

"Like we cannot massacre their entire family and any employees that try to help them."

Ryan glared at the sulking young man. "No means no. Our boss's son… daughter is still his… daughter so no killing him… her."

Hikaru sniggered softly. "Trash was the right word to describe her, ne, Uriel-kun?" he asked. He was sitting on the older assassin's lap, head resting on his chest. "Uriel-kun?"

__

"I found a new candidate for a pet," said Uriel, patting the boy on his head. _"I don't need my red-headed puppy anymore."_

The boy raised an eyebrow. "To be on the safe side, why don't you keep him till you get your new pet?" he suggested.

The white-haired assassin nodded calmly. Yes, it was a good idea. He lifted a whistle to his lips and blew hard.

"What the f…?!" exclaimed Arashi, covering his… her ears. Her eyes widened as something or someone walked out of one of the doors and knelt on the floor by Uriel's side. "Woah… Wicked! You guys are sicker than I am!"

"I shall take that as a complement," muttered Sünde.

Green eyes turned blankly to face the source of the voice. Flame-red hair fell messily to frame a non-Asian face, held back by a yellow bandanna. Around his throat was a black leather collar stating his name and owner's address.

"And get that stupid dog out of my sight."

~+~+~+~+~

"Nagi-nii-chan!" called Mirai when Nagi entered the cell. His violet eyes were shining excitedly. "What did Nagi-nii-chan bring today?"

Nagi smiled at the kid's excitement. It seemed that Mirai never slept, whether it was day or night. "It's nothing much today. I can't always be bringing you presents," he told the boy, handing him a small red ball.

The boy's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Mi-chan likes ball," he said, then looked a little sad. "But Mi-chan can't play ball. Mi-chan miss puppy but Mi-chan's puppy is lost and broken. Mi-chan wants to fix puppy and play with puppy."

"Puppy?"

"Can Nagi-nii-chan help Mi-chan find my puppy?" asked Mirai, looking up hopefully. "You can find him if you go down a few streets from here and look in the alleys. He should turn up in a couple of days. Please help me."

Nagi blinked. Something was off. "Mi-chan, did you just start speaking in first-person?"

The boy looked up, confused. "Mi-chan doesn't understand. What is 'first-person'?"

The attendant shook his head. "Never mind, Mirai-kun," he said hastily. Perhaps he just heard wrongly.

"So, will Nagi-nii-chan help Mi-chan find Mi-chan's special puppy?"

"Well…" it would not hurt to humour him. "Why not?"

Violet eyes looked up at him seriously. "Nagi-nii-chan promised so Nagi-nii-chan must help Mi-chan look, right?"

Nagi nodded, a little unnerved. Sometimes, there was just something about that boy…

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna glared at three trays in front of him. Which one should he bring up first? Finally, he decided on the one that would require it most. Picking up the tray, he walked upstairs to where the bedrooms were located. Balancing it with one arm, he reached out to open the door.

"What are you doing?" asked an obviously amused voice.

"Your share and Yue's are in the kitchen, Yamifuu," said Setsuna flatly in non-reply.

"Riiiiight. Whatever. Go on doing whatever."

Setsuna shot Yami an annoyed glare but the older assassin ignored him and headed downstairs. So he decided to do the same and ignore the annoying creature. He opened the door and stepped in.

"I brought you lunch," he said, shutting the door behind him. There was no reply. He glanced at the bed and realised why. Kushin was fast asleep.

Dark brown hair spread out slightly on the white pillow. Eyes shut serenely in sleep. Soft lips slightly parted, looking utterly kiss-able. Setsuna blinked. Come to think of it, Kushin looked quite feminine. The peacefully sleeping face suddenly twisted, as if in pain. Kushin whimpered pitifully, tossing and turning.

"Kushin? Kushin, wake up!"

The youth's eyes opened, frantic, frightened. He choked back a scream. Slowly, he processed the fact that he was in his own bed and someone was beside him, concerned. "Set… Setsuna?"

"I brought you lunch. Can you manage?" The voice was as flat and emotionless as usual.

"I don't feel like eating," said Kushin quietly. He jerked back as a spoon was lifted to his lips.

"If you don't eat, I shall be forced to feed you."

Despite the troubles in his mind and the pain in his arm, Kushin smiled. Then he started to giggle until he was laughing hard. To his surprise, Setsuna was smiling as well.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat!" he said in mock-surrender.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: Oops, a little too late for the question. Still your other opinions matter. If you don't like shounen-ai and it affects your reading, tell me. I'll keep it down as much as possible. As usual, review = chapter.


	5. Lost Puppy

Weiss II, Arc I

#5: Lost Puppy

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I just realised that I have not written any disclaimer. Here it goes. Only the original characters and the plot belong to me. However, if you wish, you may borrow my charas… provided you ask first. Right. For this chapter, you can thank Mchan. On with the story!

~+~+~+~+~

Hidaka Ken was in seventh heaven. He had a great job as a soccer coach and his past life would never catch up with him ever again. It was very enjoyable watching those little kids running around after the soccer ball. They were on a special trip out of school for a fun day at the park. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ken spied someone watching the kids intently. His first thought was of some other assassin but he quickly dismissed the thought. He had to stop thinking like an assassin. That was behind him. It turned out to be a young gaijin. From what Ken could see, the youth had dark gold hair and was dressed in a loose T-shirt and Bermudas. He made his way over to the person.

"Hi, would you like to play?" he asked cheerfully.

The youth looked a little taken aback. Violet eyes considered the Japanese for a moment. "I would love to," he replied, sighing. "But I'm not allowed to. It's too strenuous and I can't keep it up for more than ten minutes."

"Oh. Sorry."

The young man smiled slightly. "Don't apologise, it was nobody's fault," he said. "I would just like to watch. Is it okay with you? You're their coach, right?"

"Ah… Sure you can watch. And yes, I am their coach," replied Ken. Surprisingly, the gaijin could speak Japanese quite fluently. "My name is Hidaka Ken."

"Mine is S… Kristian," said the young man. "Thank you." He sat down on the grass in the shade and turned his eyes back to watching the impromptu game. He had not done this for a very long time and he nearly forgot how relaxing watching a game of soccer could be. Too bad he would have to go soon.

"Come," ordered the voice.

Kristian tilted his head and looked up at the person talking to him. Dressed as immaculately as ever in a suit, even under the hot sun, was Ryan Crawford a.k.a. the leader of Schwarz. "Nein. I wanna watch them play soccer," he replied.

"Sünde…" there was a threatening note in the older man's voice.

"I wanna watch." Sünde smirked slightly as he heard Ryan sigh. 

"Okay, you can stay for awhile more," the American relented.

"No thank you. We can go now," said the German, smirking widely as he got up. He loved pissing their dear leader off.

"I hate you."

"Real mature, Ry-chan."

~+~+~+~+~

Mamoru frowned worriedly. It was time to alert the ex-members of both Weiss and Schwarz and put their contingency plan into action. He had conversed with Crawford and had been given some disturbing news. The oracle had had several visions that he dismissed because they seemed too nonsensical to be true but they were important. Estset had risen again and at their head is a mystery man. Neu Schwarz, as the new team had been dubbed, was the main strike force.

The leader of Kritiker turned to his computer and struck some keys. Time to contact his Weiss.

~+~+~+~+~

"Look, Takatori-sama has sent us an email," said Yue. He had several other windows up and was sifting though the mess. 

Yami peered over his shoulder. "Are you sure it's good for you to be working so soon after you woke up?" he asked, scanning through the message.

"I've been kept away from my beloved for too long, Yami-kun. Give me a break. I need the computer and I need the internet." Yue made a big show of hugging and kissing the computer. "Don't keep me from my koibito."

Yami laughed, then ruffled the boy's hair. Then he became serious. "Read it," he said, pointing at the email message. "Our dear Persia is going to contact the ex-Weiss and ex-Schwarz people. It seems that he thinks Neu Schwarz is a big problem."

The boy's eyes darkened. "They are good, very good," he remarked. He would not be forgetting their previous battle in a hurry. "We don't stand a chance against Neu Schwarz."

"So, we'd better tell the rest."

"Yep."

Neither moved from their positions in front of the computer.

~+~+~+~+~

"Here."

Mirai stared. "Ice cream!" he cried happily. "Sankyu, aniki!"

Setsuna let the attendant undo the straightjacket on his brother, then handed the hyper little boy the ice cream. 

"Oh, yeah. Nagi-nii-chan, have you found Mi-chan's puppy yet?" asked the boy between licks. "He's nearby now. If Nagi-nii-chan goes out now, Nagi-nii-chan can find Mi-chan's broken puppy. Puppy is really special."

Setsuna frowned. "What are you talking about, Mirai?" he demanded. "Since when did you have a puppy?"

"Mi-chan's new puppy. Mi-chan found puppy so he's Mi-chan's puppy. But now, puppy is lost and broken." Innocent violet eyes gazed up at the two adults.

"I'll go find you puppy now," said Nagi, beating a hasty retreat. He did not like the way Mirai's brother was glaring at him. 

~+~+~+~+~

Fortunately, it was his lunch-break and he did not eat lunch. Feeling a little stupid, he walked down the street and turned into the first alley he came to. "Here, puppy," he called half-heartedly, not expecting anything. Then, he noticed a movement at the back of the alley. Cautiously, Nagi walked in.

~+~+~+~+~

Mirai ate his ice cream slowly, savouring every bite. He could see his brother staring at him suspiciously but it did not matter to him. He had ice cream with chocolate sprinkles _(Aniki remembered!)_ and he was going to get to fix his puppy. He licked at his vanilla ice cream quietly. He was used to silence but Setsuna was not. He could see his brother getting fidgety.

"Mirai, what is this crap about finding a puppy? And what is it about 'Nagi-nii-chan'?" snapped Setsuna.

"Nagi-nii-chan is a better aniki than aniki," declared Mirai. "Nagi-nii-chan is Mi-chan's friend. Nagi-nii-chan loves Mi-chan, not like aniki."

"Mirai, that's not the point. You are not allowed to talk to people."

"Mi-chan only wants some friends! Is that wrong? Mi-chan is a good boy and Mi-chan wants to be loved!" Tears spilled over, hot and angry. The ice cream dropped onto the floor. "Go away, aniki! Aniki is always so mean to Mi-chan! Aniki hates Mi-chan! Go away, aniki! Don't steal Mi-chan's friends! Aniki always makes Mi-chan's friends go away! Go away, aniki! Go away! Mi-chan doesn't want to see you!" He ran forward and pushed Setsuna, shoving him. "Go away!" he screamed, tears of rage streaming down his cheeks. "Leave Mi-chan alone!"

Cruelly, Setsuna slapped the boy, sending him crashing to the floor. "Shirokawa Mirai, don't you dare forget that all this is done for your own good," he said coldly. He forced the struggling and screaming boy back into the straightjacket. 

"I hate you, Setsuna!" yelled the boy, eyes crazed. "Why don't you love me like you love Mei? Why does everyone only love Mei? Even after Mei is unconscious, you still don't care about me! I hope she dies. I hope you die! Damn you, Setsuna!" Sanity was fully present in those violet eyes burning with hatred. "I hate you, Setsuna!"

The door slammed shut, leaving the boy in solitude again.

"Damn you, aniki," whispered Mirai.

~+~+~+~+~

Nagi advanced cautiously. Who knew what dangerous creature lurked at the end of the dead end alley? The dustbins rattled and something pounced.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mew?" the cat stared at the human quizzically, then decided it was not worth the time.

Nagi gave a sigh of relief, then felt embarrassed. "Stupid," he muttered. "Getting scared over nothing. It's not even dark."

The dustbins shifted aside and something big stepped out. Nagi's mouth fell open. Flame-red hair held with a yellow bandanna. Tired emerald eyes, wild and confused. "Schuldig?!"

The poor creature shrank back, whimpering. That was when Nagi noticed the collar and the tag. 

__

"Can Nagi-nii-chan help Mi-chan find Mi-chan's puppy?""…a special puppy…""…broken…lost…"

"Kami-sama," whispered Nagi. "He knew."

~+~+~+~+~

Hikaru examined his already perfect image in the mirror. Hair, perfectly neat and glossy black. Eyes, open. "Uriel-kun, you let your pet go already?" he asked distractedly.

__

"Yes. It was amusing watching him try to follow me back."

"You're so sadistic."

__

"Bite me."

~+~+~+~+~

Mirai looked up dully, anger spent. Then, he perked up. "Nagi-nii-chan found Mi-chan's puppy!"

Nagi stared at the boy, half in fear, half in expectation. "What's wrong with him?" he asked the boy.

"Broken," was the simple reply. "Now will Nagi-nii-chan let Mi-chan go so Mi-chan can fix puppy?"

"Can you… fix him?"

"Trust me, Naoe-san," said the boy calmly. "If you let me go, I shall help your friend regain his sanity."

__

"Naoe-san?!" What choice did he have? "Okay, I'll trust you."

He undid the boy's bonds. Mirai stretched, then winced as he felt his bones cracking. Setsuna was really rough on him. He walked over to the puppy, and placed his hands lightly on its… his head. Schuldig whimpered slightly, shying away from the reaching hands. Nagi held him still with telekinesis.

Once the boy's hands touched the telepath's head, Mirai's eyes turned red. Schuldig began howling, an inhuman howl of pain. He trashed against the telekinetic hold, convulsing. Slowly, the howls turned into human screams. Mirai's eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious, leaving Nagi to deal with two sleeping bodies and curious people who heard the unearthly shrieks.

The door slammed open and the supervisor surveyed the scene with disgust. "Naoe! You've got some serious explaining to do! In my office, NOW!"

Nagi sighed. He was in some serious shit.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: review = chapter and flame = no more. Just a list of original characters in case you can't recognise what isn't mine.

Setsuna, Kushin, Yami, Yue, Hikaru, Ryan, Sünde, Uriel, Mirai, Mei, Sakurakai Ruri (anyone remembers her?), Setsuna's onee-sama… more might come.

Ja ne!


	6. Brother, My Brother

Weiss II, Arc I

#6: Brother, My Brother

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Thank tearlesereph for this chapter. Just let me point out the change in the title. Yeah, Arc I. 

~+~+~+~+~

Slowly, Mirai's eyes parted. He was back in his jacket and Schuldig was in one too. Fortunately, they are still in the same cell, even though they upgraded his security. Unfortunately, he was unable to fully repair the damage done to the telepath's mind. What the heck had they done to him?

He managed to get on his feet and hop over to Schuldig. Great, they tied up his legs too. When would they realise that he was not dangerous physically? An evil smirk twisted itself onto his face. Just let him touch one of those idiots who locked him up and they would suffer. Meanwhile, he had to check how much he had been able to fix in the telepath's broken mind. Without bodily contact. Damned.

Mirai looked down uncertainly at the now peacefully resting telepath. How could he get enough contact that he could easily read the body? The solution came to him finally. He knelt down before the prone telepath and lay his head on Schuldig's face. His eyes changed from violet to crimson as he read that he wanted to find out.

Truth be told, he was not insane as he made many people believe. It was just that sometimes, he lost touch with reality. He lost touch with reality whenever he utilised his powers. He was no oracle; that was the job of his unconscious twin. He could not predict the near future. He could read time itself. Past and present, even the future. They were all at his disposal. He could plot the future as far as he liked. There was only one drawback. It exhausted him. Every time he used it, he would have to sleep for a long period of time to recover. During the use and the period after, he would not be able to perceive the present. At all.

There were limitations of course. He could only read properly if he came into physical contact with the object. Also, if he did it for too long, he might take a leaf out of Mei's book and fall into a coma too. Of course, instead of getting upset over him, his brother would rejoice. Mirai laughed bitterly, stepping back from Schuldig.

"Puppy, dear puppy. Mi-chan will help you. Mi-chan will help puppy recover but for now, puppy is Mi-chan's puppy and Mi-chan's only. Understand Mi-chan, puppy?"

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna arranged the gaily-coloured flowers in the vase, smiling slightly.

"Mei-chan, onii-san has brought you some flowers," he said softly, sitting down by the bed. 

The girl lying in the bed did not acknowledge him. She merely continued staring blankly at the ceiling. Every once in awhile, her eyes would blink in reflex. Other than that and her breathing, it was almost as if she was dead. Her auburn hair curled over the pristine white pillow like vines and her emerald eyes were glossed over. The sleeping beauty in bed could not see nor feel anyone.

It had been like this since that day. That tragic accident that claimed the life of his elder sister, the sanity of his younger brother and the spark of his little sister. _"Accident my foot,"_ he thought angrily. It was sabotage. The brakes had been disabled on purpose, sending the happy family crashing over a cliff. 

Before the incident, they were a perfect family except for Mirai. That boy had been in institutions since four because he was unable to interact normally with children his age. How could one twin be so sweet and lovable while the other was antisocial and detestable? 

Mei was the brightest star, the sweetest little sister anyone could have. She was light of their lives. Onee-sama was their support. He, himself, was the elder son, the one to carry on the family line. Only Mirai…

There was no reason to it. Some drunk idiots decided that it would be fun to ruin someone else's car. They fooled around and managed to spoil the brakes. They were charged for vandalism, jailed, fined, then released. _"They should have been killed."_

Setsuna caught himself. He was thinking dark thoughts again. It just would not do. Mei would not have liked him doing that. Mei was always sensitive to other people's emotions. Right now, he should be thinking positive thoughts so Mei might wake up sooner. Yes, he should.

~+~+~+~+~

Mirai nearly screamed in frustration. Why did Setsuna always visit Mei and Mei only?

__

Brother, my brother, I wish to break you.  
Brother my brother, I wish to make you  
Cry and cower before my pain  
And beg me to love you once again.

Brother, my brother, I wish to take you.  
Brother, my brother, I wish to let you  
Understand how much you've hurt me.  
How on earth can I make you see?

The lines of verse sprang unbidden to Mirai's mind. "Yes, Setsuna," he breathed. "I want to break you. I want you to come crawling to me as I have done to you. I want you to beg for my love and forgiveness, just as I have for you! Brother, my brother, how much I love you…"

His laughter was low and cruel, making the newly awakened telepath cower. At that, the boy blinked, then patted his puppy gently, innocence and tenderness in his violet eyes. "Don't worry, puppy," he cooed. "Mi-chan won't let that happen again. Mi-chan won't let Mirai hurt anybody ever again."

Schuldig cocked his head quizzically at his new master. Was the boy not in a straightjacket? How had he gotten free?

~+~+~+~+~

Kudou Yohji was happily married with a lovely, understanding wife and two lovable children. He had never thought it would happen to him but he managed to get himself hooked. Sure, he had to give up some things but what he go in return was just as good, if not better. That was why he freaked when the phone rang. Not just any phone but _that_ phone.

"No, Omi, I am NOT leaving," he yelled. "I don't care if Schwarz is back and much better. Why can't we forget about our past lives?"

"Yohji-kun, think. If Neu Schwarz wants to hurt us, their first move would be…?"

Realisation struck. His family. Innocents. He swore colourfully. "Fine. I'll get them to pack."

~+~+~+~+~

"Onii-san, why do we have to leave so urgently?" asked Aya, packing her clothes. "And are you sure my employees can look after the shop?"

"Aa."

~+~+~+~+~

Ken managed to persuade the school to let him 'take a few days off'. He would rather not leave but staying on would implicate the children.

~+~+~+~+~

Nagi stared at his handphone. Well, it was fairly good news, especially since he had just lost his job. He had to tell Mirai and go and pick up Schuldig. Also, he had to get Farfarello and Tot out. Three crazy people for him to watch. Damn.

~+~+~+~+~

__

"Otouto-chan…"

"Shut up, Mei," muttered Mirai.

__

"Otouto-chan, please listen to me."

"Mi-chan doesn't like Mei."

__

"Otouto-chan! Listen to my voice for once! Please?"

"No." Mirai blocked his mind against that of his twin. He did not want to hear her voice. Her mind was enough. He knew. Estset was currently under… He would wait. He would wait until aniki came to visit him again. If not, he would not tell what he saw. 

The door swung open to admit Nagi. "Mirai-kun, I need…"

"Schuldig. You need Mi-chan's puppy. Will Nagi-nii-chan bring Mi-chan along?" there was a glint in his eye.

"I can't!"

"You can, Naoe-san. In any case, Schuldig will be uncontrollable out of my presence. I suggest you take me out of here. It's not like you're following any rules here," said Mirai, a frightening calm in his voice. "Just let me leave a note for aniki. I want him to panic. I want him to find me."

Nagi stared. This was the sweet young boy he knew?

~+~+~+~+~

Yue gazed at the computer screen. Ex-Weiss and Ex-Schwarz had already been moved out. That was good. Next step… His eyes widened.

"No way!" he exclaimed, startling Yami, who had been dozing on the fluffy chair next to the computer.

"Yu-chan?"

"We're supposed to show ourselves?" he yelled at the computer.

"Yu-chan, what are you talking about?" asked Yami, more than a little annoyed.

"We are supposed to visit the old people at the safehouse and announce our identity."

"What?! But… Aya-san will be there!"

Yue gave Yami a weird look as the older assassin blushed. Click.

"Yami-kun, you have a crush on Aya-san, don't you?" asked Yue smiling evilly.

"Nothing of that sort!" Yami was getting visibly flustered. "And don't you dare say anymore."

Yue grinned. This was potential blackmail material.

~+~+~+~+~

__

Aniki,

Mi-chan is perfectly fine. Mi-chan has something to tell aniki but aniki must find Mi-chan first, okay?

Shirokawa Mirai

Setsuna crushed the note, growling. That idiot! How could he do something like that? He could endanger the lives of many people as well as his own. Did he not have any sense of responsibility? A little voice named logic told Setsuna that Mirai was only a child but anger overrode everything else. All he saw was a sea of red.

He did not even notice that he had been followed. 

Kushin watched wide-eyed as Setsuna tore up the padded cell. Finally, he had found out something about their leader. Of course, he felt a little guilty spying on Setsuna but it was all his fault anyway.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: *snigger* Setsuna has been found out. Anyway, thanks for all the encouraging reviews. However, review = chapter, as always. 


	7. And Out of the Darkness, They Strike

Weiss II, Arc I

#7: And Out of the Darkness, They Strike

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I thank my current reviewers though I was hoping for some new ones. At least I know some people like my story. Onward!

~+~+~+~+~

Yue ran all the way to his classroom. He was late and burst though the door, panting. The teacher glared coolly at him.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us, Matsui-kun," he said icily. "For your 'reward', you can show the new boy around."

"New boy?" echoed Yue reflexively, then regretted it.

"If you had been here on time, you would not have missed his introduction," snapped the teacher. "You will familiarise Tenjin Hikaru with this school compound as well as write me a thousand lines of 'I will not be late for school'."

"Hai, sensei," said Yue with a resigned sigh. He looked up at the new boy, then froze.

Black hair at chin-length, obsidian orbs for eyes in an angelic face. A devil with an angel's smile. Schwarz! The boy smiled calmly at Yue.

"I am Tenjin Hikaru, you are?"

"Matsui Yue," replied Yue, trying to keep his voice from trembling. No, it was not possible. It could not be the person he had been fighting.

"Please take you seats now," said the teacher.

As Hikaru passed Yue by, he whispered, "Omae o korosu." Then, turning to face the boy, he smiled angelically and slid into his seat.

This was bad. He had to get home and tell the rest of Weiss. But first, he had to survive the day.

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna slapped his team-mate hard across the face. Anger twisted his delicate features. "How dare you?" he raged. "You followed me!" He pinned the older man down, one hand around his throat.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna, I…" Kushin choked as the hold tightened on him. "Set… listen…"

"Shut up!" The redhead removed his hand and slapped Kushin again. "Damn you!"

"I'm sorry. Please let me go," whimpered the brunette. "It hurts."

Baleful eyes of deep emerald glared at him. His arms had been pinned above his head, held by Setsuna's hand. The other man was practically sitting on him. "Please, Setsuna," he choked out. "Let me go." He could see rage and a hint of insanity in those beautiful eyes. 

Red tinted Setsuna's vision. He wanted to hurt this person who had dared to follow him, to pry and find out his darkest secret. His eyes turned from the frightened face to the letter opener on the coffee table. He reached out with his free hand, grabbing it and putting it to Kushin's neck.

"Iie! Yamero, chichiue!" screamed Kushin. "Don't touch me! Don't hurt me! Yamero! Iie, iie!!!"

__

Father? That snapped Setsuna out of it. He dropped the letter opener as if it was a poisonous snake. Kushin was sobbing hard under him. He got up, stepping back from the older assassin, uncertain. _What am I doing?_ He ran.

Kushin, left alone, curled up into a foetal position. He shivered as the memories rushed back into his head. He did not want to remember. He wanted to forget everything. He had to forget everything. Impossible. Once they came back, they were back. Slowly, his eyes focused and he noticed the thing lying on the floor right in front of his eyes.

~+~+~+~+~

Yami came home with an ominous feeling. Before he even entered, he smelt something that was not unfamiliar to him. Blood. He shoved the door… only to find it unlocked. That was a bad sign. He had only come back to find Setsuna, who had not gone for his shift, and Kushin, who was also missing. He stepped in.

Kushin looked up blankly, putting down the now-bloodstained letter opener. The red liquid poured down his hand from the deep slashes on his wrists. "Yami-kun," he said faintly. "I think I'm going to die, don't you? I've cut deep enough, right?" He smiled sweetly and looked down at the life flowing out of his body.

Yami swore and ran into the kitchen. Fortunately, they had a lot of bandages. He grabbed some and knelt by the young man. "Ku-chan, what are you trying to do?!" he yelled as he bandaged up the slashes. Yes, they were very deep, almost to the bone. He would have to send his team-mate to a hospital. A soft sob shook him from his work.

Violet eyes filled with shame gazed at him. "Don't touch me," whispered Kushin. "Just let me die."

"You're a long way from dying, Ku-chan," snapped Yami. Then, he softened. "What happened?" He applied the last bandages and pulled Kushin into his embrace. The younger assassin tried to fight, but was too weak from the loss of blood.

"Please, don't further dirty your hands by touching me," begged Kushin. "I remember now. I remember everything now."

So that was it. The nightmares had solidified into memories, building a past that the poor child was not ready to accept. He had seen it coming long ago. Why did he not do anything to stop it? He could not. If he had, it would have been worse. Right? 

"In my eyes, you are always the pure Ku-chan I know, regardless of your past," murmured Yami softly. Kushin smelt of raspberries and blood. "Always. Ignore what you remember from before and live your life as it is now. It does not matter."

"It does matter."

"Not to me."

Uncertain violet eyes gaze up at him. "Honto ni?" asked Kushin softly, hoping, but afraid to hope.

Yami tilted the younger assassin's face up and pressed a kiss lightly to his forehead. "Hai, koibito." There was a mischievous grin on his face.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna knelt in front of the grave. 

"What's happening to me?" he whispered. He looked down at his hands, only to see them trembling. "Why did I…? What am I doing?" 

His eyes widened as blood poured from his hands. He was no longer in a cemetery but on a sea of skeletons and rotting bodies. Their accusing hands reached up at grab him, to pull him under the earth, so that he could lie with them. Blood, so much blood. Setsuna covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

He was back in the cemetery, both hands clasped over his mouth. He looked up at the person casting the shadow over the grave. 

"My name is Ryan, Ryan Crawford. I've been searching for you all my life. Will you come with me into the darkness?"

Setsuna stared at the gaijin. "No," he replied flatly, mask back in place. "Go away."

Then, he felt it. Tentatively reaching fingers in his mind. Angrily, he shoved them out. Ryan stumbled backward, then glared at Setsuna.

"You do not know the potential you have," he said angrily.

"Shut the hell up," snapped Setsuna. His eyes glowed red, sending the gaijin stumbling again. "I have nothing that you want, Crawford. Leave me alone." He focused all his strength on sending that thought.

Ryan fell to his knees clutching his head. How could such a powerful telepath be ignorant of his powers? How could he not want to train it?

"Ryan!" cried Sünde's voice. "Are you okay?" He came running out from his hiding place.

Setsuna turned his gaze to him. "Leave, both of you," growled the assassin, eyes like burning coals. "Don't bother me again, ever." He turned and walked away.

"Ryan?"

Ryan slapped Sünde. "You idiot!" he hissed. "You scared him away."

"But…"

"Shut up, bitch. Let's go."

Sünde glared at their leader. "Damn you, Ryan."

~+~+~+~+~

Yue was shocked as Hikaru appeared in front of him out of nowhere again. He was even more surprised when the younger boy pushed him into one of the cubicles of the toilet and locked the door behind him.

"Hello," said Hikaru, deadpanning. "My name is Tenjin Hikaru. If you know that much, you know too much." He smiled coolly. "However, I have a better idea as to what to do with you. Uriel-kun wants a new pet and that little Weiss kid is not easy to get. Therefore, I have decided to make you a gift to my Uriel-kun."

"What?!" exclaimed Yue. His exclamation was cut off when the Schwarz assassin pressed his lips to the startled boy's. Yue choked as something was forced down his throat. "What did you make me swallow?" he demanded, spitting.

"Sweet dreams," replied Hikaru simply. At that, the Weiss boy collapsed.

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna came back in a bad mood and immediately locked himself in his room. Kushin was resting. That left Yami to call Aya to tell her that they were all taking a day off and to worry when Yue failed to return home from school.

He paced the living room, occasionally glancing up at the clock. After two hours, he was sure that Yue was not just late. And with Schwarz running around, he should report it to Persia. He went into the den and woke the computer. He wrote a brief note and sent it via the secured line. Other than Yue, he was the only person who was able to handle the computer well enough to do research, hacking or otherwise.

"Yami-kun?" came Kushin's slightly worried voice. "Has Yue-kun been home?"

"You should be resting," replied Yami, spinning his chair around to face the younger assassin. "And no."

"No?" echoed Kushin. "How about at the Koneko?" He bit his lip worriedly.

Yami stared. He had never noticed how cute Ku-chan could look, especially right after a nap. "Don't worry too much," he said lightly. "He's probably just gone out with some friends or something."

"Meaning no, he's not," concluded Kushin. "Yue-kun doesn't have any friends other than us and Aya-san. He has no time for them." Now he looked really worried.

Something came crashing though the window, embedding itself in the far wall and startling the two assassins. Yami rushed to the window but there was no one in sight. Behind him, he heard Kushin give a little gasp.

"What's wro…" he did not finish his sentence as he caught sight of the note attached to the knife.

__

Dearest Weiß,

Don't worry about your precious Bombay. He's in our hands. Soon, there won't be much of him left to worry about. We are posing a direct challenge to you on behalf of Estset and our esteemed employer. Estset hereby declares war on Kritiker and the Takatori Empire.

Have fun!

Love, Ryan.  
_(Leader of Schwarz)_

Have fun?! That guy had to be a sadist. Yami was almost shaking with rage and fear for his youngest team-mate. He noticed that Kushin was trembling. It was not of anger but of pure fear.

"Yami-kun, I know why they took Yue-kun. Uriel wanted me as his pet. Since they could not get me easily… it's my fault that Yue-kun got captured. My fault." He was on the verge of crying.

"Stop it!" snapped Yami. He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and shook him. "Don't say that! You might start to believe it. Our first priority is not for you to wallow in self-pity. We need to contact Persia and tell him about this. Also, we have to inform Setsuna. Get a grip on yourself! We will rescue Yue, you got me?"

Kushin could only nod. _Please, please let Yue be safe…_

~+~+~+~+~

Mamoru read the report. It was worse than he thought. War? If there were going to be war, it would be underground, in the underworld. It would turn the entire underworld upside-down and inside out. If there were going to be war, he would be ready to fight it. Weiss, past and present would be there together with him.

__

"We will defeat you, Estset. Bring it on."

~+~+~+~+~

End

A/N: Yes, this is the end of Arc 1. I am very sorry for leaving it like this but I think it will be a very long time before I will be able to post again. Thank you for your kind attention and please check back once in awhile. You can try pestering me through email but I doubt it will work. Sorry once more and thank you.

Notes:

Setsuna is a telepath, just that he does not acknowledge it.

Neu Schwarz is way more twisted than the original. They consist of Ryan, Sünde, Uriel and Hikaru, a telepath, shapeshifter, empath and person with power to teleport though shadows (sweatdrop) respectively.

Just a by the way thing. I have not decided on pairings yet. It might end up having none though I've put in so many SetsunaXKushin and YamiXKushin hints. Um… wanna vote on it?

Yep. That's all. Reviews will get you chapters later on or at least make me happy enough to write. Love you all and farewell for now.


	8. Many Meetings

Weiss II, Arc II

#1: Many Meetings

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I'm back. I decided to change the spelling for Estset to Estsett because that's the German 'ss'. Grin. This shall be a free chapter but I expect more reviews.

~+~+~+~+~

__

Where am I? Who am I? I… I can't remember anything… anything but pain. No, stop it!

Wild emerald orbs looked around the well-padded cell. _Escape! I need to run from him! Who? I… Run!_

The door swung open and he lunged at the person, only to draw back when he saw the familiar blood-red hair and amethyst eyes. Meekly, he lowered his head and crawled to the person's side. It was safer there. It was always safer if he did not fight his master. He would not get hurt if he were a good puppy. The person, his master, stroked his head gently.

"Schuldig," murmured the young, childish voice.

__

Schuldig? Guilty? Is that… is that my name?

The child knelt down beside him and hugged him around the neck. "Schuldig, let Mi-chan see your mind," whispered the boy. "Let Mi-chan help puppy. Let Mi-chan see." Tendrils of power reached into his mind, caressing, gentle. Pain.

Schuldig howled in agony as the boy tore his mind open. The memories of pain… too much. The pain ceased suddenly. Emerald eyes looked up. The boy, his master, was on the floor beside him. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing to Schuldig?" demanded a new voice.

The puppy turned his head to look. That new person looked familiar but he could not place the feeling. That man hurt his master. He growled at him, baring his teeth. The man looked shocked.

"Schuldig?"

The growling got louder, angrier. 

"Sh… Puppy, come here, puppy," called the boy softly. He was sitting up.

Schuldig went to his side, still glaring warily at the man. Fingers caressed his face, lips pressed gently to his forehead. "It's okay, puppy. He's not a bad guy. His name is Brad Crawford. He was your friend."

__

Friend?

The boy choked suddenly, coughing up blood. Schuldig whimpered slightly, nuzzling the child. _What's wrong? Blood…_

"What's wrong with Schuldig?" demanded the man named Brad Crawford. "Tell me, boy!"

"I would love to tell you," retorted the boy. He put one hand to his head, shutting his eyes. "But not now. I want… to… sleep…" He felled lifelessly onto the floor.

The puppy nuzzled his master worriedly. He took the child into his arms and held him like a kid would hold a doll. Wary eyes gazed up at the tall man at the door. "Go… go away," said Schuldig, voice hoarse from the lack of use. It sounded strange to his ears. "Leave Mirai-sama alone." He bit his lip, afraid of being chastised for using words. His master was asleep, right? His master would not hear him. "Leave my master alone! I won't let anybody hurt him!"

The man seemed shocked, then upset. Why? He was leaving. That was good. Schuldig ignored the man, rocking the child he cradled in his arms. "Master, I will protect you," he murmured, an odd glint in his eyes. "I will."

~+~+~+~+~

Aya sat quietly on the sofa, her brother beside her. She was still trying to digest the fact that her brother had once been an assassin and that now they were all in danger of being hunted down and killed by a group called Neu Schwarz. Mamoru had called a meeting and all the people at the safehouse had assembled in the den.

Ran watched the three ex-Schwarz members warily. He still had not got over his distrust of them. Five years was hardly enough time for him to forget the fact that they were once enemies. He pushed it out of his mind. They were supposed to meet the new team of Weiss. That was the purpose of the meeting. Other than Aya-chan, himself and ex-Schwarz, the rest of the ex-Weiss was there too.

It was quite surprising that Yohji was the first of them to settle down. His two children were currently running amok in the den, their poor mother trying to calm them down and make them realise the seriousness of the situation. Ken was sitting quietly, unnaturally quietly, aside. Farfarello, that insane Irishman, was being held by Nagi's telekinetic powers. Snuggling up against the telekinetic was Tot, that deranged little girl who was now his wife. Crawford was pacing back and forth, worried about something he refused to vocalise.

Mamoru popped his head in. "Well, they're here," he announced, letting the new members of Weiss in.

"You?!" came exclamations from several different people.

Aya gaped at the three bishounen before her. Her employees were assassins?! But… parties. That was it. Their 'parties' were actually missions. She knew that her brother was also shocked by the situation.

Nagi blinked. Mirai-kun's brother was in Weiss?

There was a small noise in the hallway outside the den. Someone appeared at the doorway.

"Aniki? Aniki has found Mi-chan?" asked the child. His voice was unnaturally high and his eyes were glazed over. "Then Mi-chan will tell aniki. Estsett is headed by Geheimnis." He smiled giddily, holding tightly onto his pet. "Beware, beware the secret ones, the ones that hide in the shadows. White versus Black but Secret will interfere." His laughter was shrill. "Aniki, will you believe me? Or will you disregard me since you know I am not the oracle?"

Setsuna felt rage fill him. How dared that freak of nature appear before them? How dare that freak call him brother? "Shut up, Mirai!" he snarled, lunging at the boy. "I've had enough of your games."

Before he knew what was happening, he had been thrown to the other side of the room. He looked up.

"No one is allowed to hurt my master," declared the 'puppy' flatly. His eyes were as cold as Setsuna's. "I will protect him."

Mirai smiled, a dazed, giddy smile. "Puppy, good puppy," he murmured, leaning against the man for support. "Mi-chan loves puppy. But Mi-chan is very tired now. Will puppy bring Mi-chan back to Mi-chan's cell? Mi-chan wants to sleep."

The German telepath nodded sharply then turned, leading the boy along.

The people in the den gaped at the display. Those who had known Schuldig were more agitated.

"What happened to him?" demanded Crawford, turning to Mamoru. "That boy refused to tell me anything."

"That's because that boy is totally insane," contributed Setsuna. "He's a total psycho. He's been like that since he was young and he sure as hell isn't going to change."

"Setsuna-kun! How can you say that about your own brother?" asked Kushin.

"I wish I didn't have one." The words were spoken so coldly that the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "I wish he was dead instead of onee-sama. I wish that he was the one unconscious on the hospital bed instead of Mei."

The sound of a slap resounded in the room. "How can you say things like that?" demanded Kushin, violet eyes flashing with rage. "He's your brother!"

"So what? Anyway, our objective was not to debate my treatment of Mirai. It is for us to meet the people we are fighting together with and protecting. That done, I see no point in continuing my stay here. Good day."

~+~+~+~+~

Yue woke up in a cold, dark room, alone. Well, what did he expect? There was no light, no sound save the beating of his heart and his quiet breathing. The silence was oppressive. He could see nothing, not even when he raised his hands to his eyes. Standing up, he groped around in the darkness like a blind man. Nothing, nothingness.

As the time passed, he became more and more panicked. It seemed that wherever he walked, there was no boundary, no obstacles. Whether he was walking in circles, he did not know. There was nothing to suggest the passing of time. He was going insane. He was scared, so scared.

__

"Help, someone, anyone. Get me out of here please! I'll do anything, anything!" he screamed mentally. _"Please…"_

"Anything?" came a voice out of the darkness. "Can I hold you to that?"

"Yes!"

The light appeared, a small spark at first but gradually growing larger. In the midst of the silver flame was… an angel. Silver-white hair and pale grey eyes, radiating light and warming those around him. Sweet, innocent and pure. A devil in an angel's guise.

"I am Uriel. I am your master now."

"Yes," whispered Yue faintly. 

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued...

A/NL: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I'm dying to post and dying for reviews. Of course, now that there's school, my writing time is about = zero. This is just a little something to see if I have kept my readers.


	9. Trade In

Weiss II, Arc II

#2: Trade In

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Holidays approaching. Hopefully, you'll see new chapters faster. I need reviews to keep me going, please. Thanks to Hell's Dark Tenshi for this chapter.

I had meant to post chpt 1 earlier but I sort of forgot. Sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of the second arc. Enjoy.

~+~+~+~+~

Kushin pushed the door open hesitantly. "Mirai-kun?" he ventured, stepping into the room. He was greeted, instead, by Schuldig, who eyed him warily, ready to attack.

"What do you want?" asked the telepath.

"I... I'm just here to check on Mirai-kun." Kushin saw the telepath tense, so he quickly continued. "I promise I won't hurt him. I just want to meet him, since he is Setsuna's brother."

Finally, the 'puppy' relented and stepped back from the door, allowing Kushin in. On the single bed in the room was Mirai.

Long, unkempt hair pooled around his still form like blood. His eyes were shut, as if in pain, and he was curled up. One over-bright amethyst eye parted.

"Hurts," whimpered Mirai, clutching at himself. Schuldig was immediately by his bed, gently stroking the boy to comfort him. "Painful. Mi-chan hurts."

Kushin stared for a moment, horrified. He lay his hand on the boy's forehead, only to find it burning. "We need to get you a doctor," he gasped. "Schuldig, please carry him."

The puppy still looked at him in distrust. Green eyes flickered down to Mirai's pain-filled face. 

"Hurts, puppy. Mi-chan hurts..."

The telepath scooped the boy into his arms and stood. "Where?"

~+~+~+~+~

__

"I don't like this one," commented Uriel, a slight whine in his voice. _"He broke too quickly and he's not interesting at all."_

Hikaru sighed. "Uriel-kun, you're not still obsessing over that pretty boy with violet eyes, are you?" he asked. "The one now known as Nakata Kushin?"

__

"He's got the prettiest violet eyes I've seen," replied Uriel, seemingly lost in thought. _"I seem to remember seeing them before, though."_

Hikaru smiled coolly. He patted Uriel on the head. "Don't worry yourself about memories," he cooed. "There are much more pleasant things to do right now." His lips brushed the older man's, then he proceeded to plunder the willing mouth. "Don't forget, you are mine," he whispered, after breaking away. "All mine."

Uriel smiled vaguely. _"Yes, Hikaru."_

~+~+~+~+~

"Sünde, I have a task for you," said Ryan calmly.

"All for me? I'm so honoured," the German's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Pick up a package from the Weiss safe-house," ordered Ryan, eyes flashing malevolently. "Better yet, trade them for that stupid pet that Hikaru brought back for Uriel."

"And which package would that be? Is it the one that will draw your precious Abyssinian to you? Or is it the one that will bring the entire Weiss down on your head?"

~+~+~+~+~

Life went on. Even with all the changes, life still went on. Yami put one hand on the cold glass window, looking out into the rain. Someone came and stood beside him, looking out as well. They were living as if in a prison. Out there, beyond the barred windows, was freedom. Freedom that could get them all killed. Then again, the prison was not safe from all attacks either.

"Yami-kun, why did you choose to become an assassin?" asked Aya's voice. She turned her head to face the younger man.

There was a smirk on Yami's face that did not reach his eyes. "Do you think I had a choice?" he returned. "Oh yes, I had a choice. To live as a sinner or die. I chose life. I kinda figured that even if I had died that day, I would not have gone to heaven. My hands were already too stained. If Fate decreed that I had to sin, then I might as well go all the way and try to do some people some good in the process."

Aya stared. It was plain weird hearing such philosophy coming from Yami. He did not act like he thought about things so much, neither did he show it.

Noticing the look on Aya's face, Yami laughed. "Just ignore me," he said cheerfully. "The rain is getting to me." _It's always the rain. Every time something bad happens, it rains. Is it just me or is someone up there playing a joke on us. 'coz it ain't funny no more._

Aya wisely decided to change the subject. "Have you seen my brother anywhere?" 

"Dunno."

~+~+~+~+~

"He's got several fractures in his ribs in addition to the bruises on his face and arms. Also, he looks undernourished, is extremely underweight and looks much too small for his age." The doctor looked at Kushin sternly. "Has this child been abused?"

"I... don't know," admitted Kushin. "I'm not the one looking after him." Still, it was worrying. Mirai looked so fragile and Kushin had no doubt that Setsuna manhandled him on a regular basis but he had no proof. "As far as I know, his legal guardian is his elder brother, Shirokawa Setsuna."

Schuldig was kneeling by Mirai's bed, as usual. Briefly, he nuzzled the limp hand and was rewarded with a pat on the head. "Master?" he whispered. To his disappointment, Mirai was still fast asleep. He was worried, very worried for the little boy. Kushin told him that Mirai was sick but he knew that Mirai was hurt too. He saw Mirai get slapped. He saw Mirai's memories of being tied up, sometimes too tightly. He saw all the pain in the boy's mind.

"Aniki..." murmured Mirai. "Aniki wa doko ka? Aniki..." His eyes were still shut. Even in his sleep, he called out the name of his torturer.

"Master, don't worry," whispered Schuldig. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever again." He got up and crawled onto the bed beside the boy. Mirai was a good master. Mirai never hurt him except to help him get his memories back. However, he felt that he had no need for the past now. Not now that he had Mirai. His master. "I will protect you."

The boy snuggled up against the warmth. No one had ever hugged or held him willingly. No one had ever rocked him to sleep after a nightmare or a vision. No one had ever loved him at all. Not his parents, not even his siblings. At most he would see pity but not love. He opened his eyes to see emerald ones gazed at his face. _Just like aniki's..._ Except that these emerald orbs were not filled with disgust or hatred, only adoration and, currently, worry.

"Master?" Schuldig started to get up, not wanting to be punished for his daring to sleep in the same bed as Mirai.

"Will puppy stay with Mi-chan?" asked Mirai quietly, pressing himself closer to the telepath. "Don't go, puppy. Mi-chan is so lonely." Tears trickled down his cheeks as he buried his face into the crook of the telepath's neck. "Don't leave Mi-chan, please?"

Schuldig was startled but he quickly nodded. "Of course, Master," he replied soothingly. "I will always be here by your side." He caressed the soft red hair and pulled the boy as close to him as it was physically possible.

"Sankyuu." Within seconds, Mirai was fast asleep again. 

Schuldig touched the boy's forehead and winced. Mirai was still hot with fever though it was not as hot as just now. No wonder he slept so quickly. He had to be exhausted. Then, perhaps, Schuldig should go to sleep too.

Kushin pushed the room door open, sighing in exasperation. He had just received a long lecture from that doctor about child-care. He blinked at the sight before him. Mirai and Schuldig, curled up on the single bed in the sick room. How sweet. He could not help but smile as he left the room and closed the door silently behind him.

~+~+~+~+~

A shriek came from one of the rooms before it was quickly stifled. Ran's eyes went wide as he realised that it came from Aya's room. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway, flinging the door open. His sister was unconscious, slung over her captor's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Aya!" How he wished for his katana.

"Come close and I'll drop her," warned the person. He smirked down at Ran. "Don't worry about your little sister. We are just doing a trade. She will not be harmed. I think it's a good bargain, isn't it? This useless young woman for one of the Weiss assassins?"

"You…!" Ran lunged forward.

The person merely laughed, leaning back and falling out of the window. "Ja ne, Weiss!" his voice echoed coldly in the room. "Faceless has left the building."

At this moment, more people burst into the room. "What happened?" asked Yami tightly. He glanced at the empty bed, then at Ran. The murderous look in the ex-assassin's eyes was enough. "Aya-san…"

"Had just been kidnapped by Faceless of Neu Schwarz," quipped a voice. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows where he had been just a moment ago. "Or rather, she was my ransom."

"Yue?!"

~+~+~+~+~

Yue watched the next few hours indifferently. Every once in awhile, Yami would give him an odd glance and turn away quickly. He did not care. He did not even bother pretending to smile as he usually did. What was the point of self-deception?

Ran was in fully mission attire, having found it in one of the boxes stowed away in the attic of the safe-house, complete with katana. He was sharpening his sword with a cold vengeance. Yue found it amusing, to say the least. Aya got kidnapped and Ran blamed him. What fun. 

"Matsui-kun?" asked a voice quietly.

Yue turned around. "Mamoru," he replied coolly. He peered at his employer from under his lashes, head slightly bowed. "Is there something you want from me?"

"What did Neu Schwarz do to you?" asked Mamoru anxiously.

"What makes you think they did anything to me?" returned Yue, voice flat. "I had been trained since eleven to become an assassin. Should I not act the role?" 

Mamoru flinched at the statement. "But you usually seem more…"

"Cheerful? Mild? Oh please!" Yue laughed, a harsh, mirthless sound. "It was all an act. I was trying too hard to imitate you." His blue eyes were shards of ice that bore into Mamoru. "I loved you but I know now that it was merely a childish crush. However, it seems that we are already very alike, in pasts and in looks." He turned sharply away. "If there's nothing else, I think I shall go take a nap." His voice was dismissive and dispassionate. 

The look on Mamoru's face was absolutely precious. Yue could not help but smirk. It served him right for taking children off the streets. Bringing them from one side of hell to another. Sweet. Wonderful! Oh, kind and benevolent Kritiker. 

"Matsui-kun!" called Mamoru, running to catch up with him.

"Why don't you face it?" interrupted Yue. He glared at the taller and older man. "You and I, we were both raised in darkness for the sole purpose of sinning. Why don't you admit it? We are both descendants of darkness. Not just the two of us, Kushin too. And Uriel and Hikaru-san and Sünde. All of us. There's no point in this war between Weiss and Schwarz. No point at all except to satiate our blood-lust." His eyes were burning with rage when he was done. Abruptly, he turned and left, quickly this time to avoid questions.

Yami followed Yue's back with his eyes until the boy left the room. "It was Neu Schwarz, wasn't it?" he asked Mamoru. "They did something to him."

"I would like to believe that," replied Mamoru. "It seems to be the most likely explanation. However, there is always the other possibility to consider."

"That the nice, cheerful Yue we knew was just a role?"

"We cannot rule that out," said Mamoru heavily. "Until we know for sure, we have to put Matsui-kun somewhere where he will not interfere with us."

~+~+~+~+~

A/N: Well, inspiration struck. What can I say? As usual, review = chapter and flame = no more. I will be back in full by June, I promise.


	10. Profiles 1: Weiss

Weiss II, Profiles

#1: Weiss

  


A/N: Well, here are the character profiles. I've got Weiss, Neu Schwarz and Geheimnis. Since this is not technically a chapter, I'm not 'charging' reviews. *grin* However, there is something I have forgotten to mention. 

The inspiration for this story came mainly from "Weiss Kreuz -- Next Generation" by Komi. It annoyed me so much that I was inspired into writing a 'New Weiss' fic just to prove that old plots can be good if handled properly. I would like to thank Komi if she ever get's a chance to read this. If it was not for her story, no one would be seeing "Weiss II". I highly recommend reading her fic for compare and contrast.

  


Abyssinian

Name: Shirokawa Setsuna  
Age: 18  
Weapon: Katana  
Likes: Money  
Dislikes: Hysterical girls

Balinese

Name: Yorusora Yamifuu  
Age: 23  
Weapon: Wire  
Likes: Aya  
Dislikes: Spiders

Siberian

Name: Nakata Kushin  
Age: 19  
Weapon: Bugnuks  
Likes: Kids  
Dislikes: Liars

Bombay

Name: Matsui Yue  
Age: 16  
Weapon: Anything you can shoot  
Likes: The Internet  
Dislikes: Old people


	11. Profiles 2: Schwarz

Weiss II: Profiles

#2: Schwarz

  


A/N: Sorry aout the previous note that was probably longer than the profiles altogether. *sheepish look* Um... Right. Here goes the Neu Schwarz profiles.

  


Name: Ryan Crawford  
Codename: Mastermind  
Age: 20  
Weapon: Flute  
Likes: Playing jokes  
Dislikes: Authority 

Name: Sünde  
Codename: Faceless  
Age: 19  
Weapon: Dagger and poison  
Likes: Soccer  
Dislikes: Cigarette smoke

Name: Uriel  
Codename: Puppeteer  
Age: 22  
Weapon: Knives  
Likes: Blood  
Dislikes: Imprisonment

Name: Tenjin Hikaru  
Codename: Prodigy  
Age: 15  
Weapon: Boomerang  
Likes: Flowers  
Dislikes: Blood


	12. Profiles 3: Geheimnis

Weiss II, Profiles

#3: Geheimnis

  


A/N: And this is the Geheimnis profiles. Be reminded that these were given to me by my brother Wetstorm so if you think it's weird or anything, give me feedback and I'll feed it back to him. ^_^

  


Raven

Name: Karasu  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 30+  
Power: analytical mind  
Likes: power  
Dislikes: oppression  


Crane

Name: Mikhail  
Nationality: from the former Soviet bloc  
Age: late twenties  
Power: pyrokinesis  
Likes: discord and anarchy  
Dislikes: any form of government

Cuckoo

Name: Nameless  
Nationality: Northern Ireland  
Age: 25  
Power: berserker and slight telekinetic  
Likes: hallucinogenic drugs  
Dislikes: Kids TV and pop culture

Sparrow

Name: Leon  
Nationality: Chinese  
Age: 16  
Power: clairvoyance  
Likes: explosives  
Dislikes: cleaning up


	13. That is a Secret

Weiss II, Arc II

#3: That is a Secret

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Right, I've been bitten by the writing bug and I can't stop. Anyway, Geheimnis belongs to my brother, Wetstorm, who persuaded me to put them in.

This chapter is up thanks to Blaise

~+~+~+~+~

Everyone was stretched thin and tempers were running high. Ran snapped at anyone who got too close to him and hovered over Mamoru as the leader of Kritiker did research on Neu Schwarz. Yohji was trying very hard not to pick up his cigarettes on the account that his kids were watching. Yami was pacing the house, occasionally sighing and chain smoking. Nagi was trying to get Tot to understand the situation with little success. Crawford had locked himself in a room away from distractions, hoping to get a vision of the future that might help them. Setsuna was no where in sight, as usual. 

Yue watched all the going-ons, not really caring. Aya got kidnapped. So? No one was so worried when he got taken. Heck, they probably did not notice till they needed someone to do some research. Che. 

"Yue?" asked a startled voice. Before he knew what was happening, he was drawn into a tight hug.

"You're back!" Kushin held the boy at arm's length, looking him up and down. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried when you just disappeared like that! Yue…"

Yue blinked. "Kushin, let go of me," he ordered. "And I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." He could see genuine concern in his team-mate's eyes and that disturbed him. They had come together out of necessity, had they not? Why should anyone care about him? Emotional attachments made one weak. In a world where survival of the fittest was the only law, the weak could not survive.

"Are you really okay, Yue-kun?" asked Kushin, backing off slightly. 

"Perfectly fine."

~+~+~+~+~

Yes, he had heard the news. Aya had been captured, straight from the safe house. Setsuna could not help but feel slightly worried. If the safe house was not safe, what was? However, he pushed these thoughts from his mind and focused instead on the girl lying on the bed before him. It was almost dawn.

"Mei-chan, onii-san has to go soon," he whispered. "Sleep tight, okay? Wake up soon."

He got up, stretching, then walked over to the open window. Someone slid in and landed on him.

"You?!" exclaimed Setsuna.

"Yes me," replied the person, smirking. He delivered a sharp blow to the assassin's temple, just enough to knock him out. "Faceless, reporting for duty." He got up and walked over to the bed. "So here's the package I'm to pick up."

Suddenly, soft laughter started to echo around him. "Who's there?"

"That… is a secret," whispered a voice, right beside his ear.

~+~+~+~+~

Farfarello opened his eyes. There was someone else in his cell. "Who's there?" he growled. Kill him or her and hurt God more.

Someone stepped into his view. The person was obviously not Japanese. He looked to be in his mid twenties with black hair and glowing red eyes. He laughed softly, and sat down in front of the insane Irishman. "My name is Lucifer," he said in manner of introduction. "I have long hear of your unholy crusade against God and I was interested in finding out more."

"You're the devil?" asked Farfarello in disbelief. 

"Actually, no. I'm just a fallen angel," replied Lucifer. "My name is not Lucifer but God hates liars."

"Lying hurts God," rasped Farfarello. He grinned insanely at the fallen angel.

Lucifer blinked. "Right. Whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that it is next to impossible to hurt God but you can make him very sad."

"How?"

There was a smirk on the fallen angel's face. "Kill, of course. You already know that. Self-mutilation is not a very effective method. Death is required to disturb the Lord above. But another effective method is to think up of a Fate worse than death, then inflict it upon someone." Lucifer paused, as if listening. "I have to go now, Farfarello," he told the insane man. "Remember me as Datenshi Hikaru. If you ever want to see me again, just say my name." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Kill…" muttered Farfarello. "Yes, kill."

~+~+~+~+~

Faceless backed off as four people seemed to materialise in the hospital room. The first one he saw was obviously the leader.

He was Japanese and looked about thirty or so. He had black hair that was marred by a white streak down the middle. Intelligent blue eyes gazed at the Schwarz assassin in amusement. He was dressed in a black coat over a white shirt and black pants together with smart clerk shoes.

To his left was a gaijin, though Faceless was not too sure about the race. He looked to be in his late twenties with messy blonde hair falling all over his face, tumbling down to his shoulders. His dark green eyes glittered with malice though there was a smile on his face. He wore a black shirt under a dark blue coat that fell to mid-thigh. Long, jean-clad legs ended in combat boots.

Beside him was an insane looking person with oddly multi-coloured hair. Crazed grey eyes flicked back and forth between Faceless and Mei. He was dressed in white, in clothes so tight that it defined his muscles under them.

Finally, taking up the rear was a Chinese boy. He had a bored look on his face and was dressed in something that resembled a Chinese dress. Brown eyes surveyed the scene calmly.

"So, what do you think, Raven?" he drawled.

The leader nodded, as if pleased. "Not too bad," he said. Then, he turned to Faceless. "Look here, kid. We are Geheimnis." 

Faceless paled at this. 

"You know our name," noted Raven. "But do not worry. We were merely watching. It will do you good if you learn who we are. I am Raven, the leader of this team. That psycho is Cuckoo. The boy is Sparrow and this annoying creature is Crane."

Sparrow frowned slightly at this. "I'm not a boy," he declared.

"And I'm not annoying," protested Crane.

Cuckoo merely laughed quietly. "Can I kill this one?"

Faceless gulped, then tried to back off. He had heard of Geheimnis. Oh hell, he had. They were the ultimate horror story. Just the mention of their name was enough to instil discipline in any member of Estsett now. They were the Elite, working directly under the Boss. However, their movements were so secret that few knew that they truly existed.

"We shall be going now," said Raven. "See you." They disappeared as silently as they came.

"Holy f*cking shit," whispered Sünde. He was trembling. Oh well. He had a task to complete. 

~+~+~+~+~

"Master?"

Mirai opened his eyes. He was feeling a lot better now. "Schu," he murmured. He nuzzled his puppy, seeking the warmth. "Schu, Mi-chan had a very bad dream. Mi-chan dreamt that Mei had been taken. Mei was laughing at Mi-chan. Mei wants aniki."

Schuldig hugged his master close, providing the comfort that the boy sought. "Master, who is Mei?"

"Mei is Mi-chan's twin sister. Mei is older than Mi-chan, though. And Mei is evil!" Mirai sniffled. "She proved herself capable of murder at the age of four when she tried to kill me. However, no one remembers. All they remember was that I had hit her and hurt her. They did not see that she had been trying to kill me." His amethyst eyes darkened. "I hate her," he hissed vehemently. "I wish she was dead."

"Master?" Schuldig winced as the fingers twined in his hair tightened painfully.

Immediately, Mirai was gone and only Mi-chan remained. "Poor puppy. Did Mi-cha hurt you?" he asked tenderly. "Here, Mi-chan will kiss puppy all better."

The puppy whimpered as his mind was invaded again. This time, it hurt less than the previous times. He could see the images floating around. He could see memories playing out like a film. That was it. He had all his memories but they meant nothing. It seemed that he was watching someone else's life play out in his mind. All that mattered to him now was his master.

__

"Puppy. Puppy must remember."

"I do remember."

"Not the memories, the emotions."

"Remember the… emotions?"

Schuldig drew away from Mirai, looking at the boy in confusion. Emotions? There was only pain.

"Oh, Schu," whimpered Mirai defeated. "Mi-chan don't know how to fix Schu."

"Maybe I don't need fixing?" suggested the telepath. "I would rather not remember, thank you. I like you."

Mirai stared up in shock. "Schu… Schu likes Mi-chan? Really?"

"Yes."

Tears gathered in Mirai's eyes. "Nobody ever liked Mi-chan before," he mumbled. "Because Mirai is a bad boy so everyone don't like Mi-chan."

"I like you," repeated Schuldig. "So please don't cry, Master."

Mirai grinned in spite of his tears. "Mi-chan likes Schu very much too," he said smiling widely. "Schu is the best puppy ever!"

"Yes, Master." He would stay by his master's side and offer solace. Even if he was only ever treated as a pet, he would not mind. Mirai was a kind master.

~+~+~+~+~

It was eight in the morning when Setsuna burst into the safe house. Everyone was cranky from the lack of sleep. However, when Setsuna stormed in, they all had to pause in their various activities.

"Mei was taken by Neu Schwarz," hissed Setsuna. His eyes promised death. "I want their location ASAP. I will hunt them down and kill them."

Mamoru looked up wearily from his computer. "We're working on that. You are not the only one pressing me for information." He glanced at Ran who merely glared back.

"Then you'd better hurry," muttered Setsuna. His rage was building and he knew that he would snap soon. When he did, he wanted to make sure that he was with Neu Schwarz. He would make them pay for it.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: Geheimnis means secret and as I have already mentioned, it belongs to my brother. I will be posting up their bio as stated by Wetstorm so as to clear up any confusion… soon.

I hope you've all enjoyed this so far. Review = chapter, as per normal. Ja na!


	14. Twists of Fate

Weiss II, Arc II

#4: Twists of Fate

By: Aries Draco

A/N: This chapter is up thanks to @_@. I got a pic of Mirai and Schu! *smile* If you wanna see it, I might post it up somewhere. Or I can just send it to you. Requests?

~+~+~+~+~

The atmosphere in the safehouse was too oppressive. That was why Ken had chosen to go out and quite far away. The cabin was located in the woods in a small clearing. Which was good because it was hard to find and bad because it was hard to find should there be an emergency. Absently, he started dribbling the soccer ball. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move. He spun.

"Can I play?" asked the person. It was a gaijin with dark gold hair. He seemed familiar.

"I've seen you before," stated Ken. "You're... Kristian?"

The young man nodded, pleased. "Yes. I saw movement in this direction. My family is here for a picnic so I decided to explore." There was an air of innocence around the youth. "Can I play with you? It'll only take ten minutes. Not that I can play longer than that."

"Sure," replied Ken cheerfully. Once soccer was in his mind, it was hard for him to be distracted by anything else. They passed the ball between them, practising tackling and such. Kristian was surprisingly good at the game.

Ken ran forward, stealing the ball from Kristian, laughing happily as they played his favourite game. To his surprise, Kristian knelt down on the ground, a hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Ken worriedly, going over to his side.

"I... I'll be okay in awhile," replied Kristian, eyes shut in pain. He looked up and smiled Ken. "Thanks for the game. I haven't enjoyed myself so much for a long, long time." Slowly, he stood up and went over to a tree, pulling a backpack from behind it. He reached in and popped a pill, swallowing it with a sip of water.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kristian nodded. He suddenly looked a little sad as he glanced down at his watch. "I have to be back now," he said. "I wish I could stay but I have to go."

"Oh. Bye, then."

Kristian smiled slightly, then disappeared through the trees.

~+~+~+~+~

Sünde clutched at his stinging cheek, glaring up at Ryan. Their leader looked ready to slap him again.

"What is your damned problem, Sünde?" yelled Ryan. "Playing around with the enemy? What were you thinking?!"

"Can't I even have a little fun?!" Sünde yelled back. "God damn, I'm nineteen! I don't need you hanging over me like some deranged mother hen. Can't I even pursue my interest?!"

The hand came down again, this time hitting so hard that Sünde cut his lip. Ryan glared down angrily at the German. "Not if it's going to get you killed," he snapped. "There is a reason why I disallow you to do certain things. You are too weak to play soccer."

"But not so weak that I cannot kill," returned Sünde, seething with rage. "Well, f*ck you, Ryan." He got up and ran off into the forest.

They were there to spy on Weiss on sudden orders from above. Was it his fault that he wanted to play for awhile? It was not like that ex-Weiss assassin had recognised him or anything. Tears of rage spilled from his eyes as he ran aimlessly through the dark wood.

~+~+~+~+~

"Oh, you're back," commented a voice. 

Ken looked up. It was one of the new Weiss assassins. What was his name again? Nakata Kushin, was it?

"Yes?" replied Ken noncommittally.

"These are for you," said Kushin, holding up a set of files. "This is the current information we have on Neu Schwarz. Takatori-san thought that it might be good for everyone to recognise Schwarz's faces."

"Aa. Thank you." Ken took the file from the youth and started flipping through. He froze as he stopped at the profile for Faceless of Schwarz.

~+~+~+~+~

Mirai was under strict orders to stay in bed while he recovered from his fever. The doctor ordered nutritious food so Schuldig went to the kitchen to get some for Mirai.

"Schuldig?" 

The telepath looked up at the sound of his name… straight into brown eyes shaded by spectacles. 

"Schuldig, do you remember me?" asked Crawford.

"Yes, why?" replied Schuldig, step-siding the man to get to the refrigerator to get some milk. Milk contains calcium which would help Mirai mend faster.

"Do you remember all of your past?"

"Almost," said the telepath stiffly. "Please get out of my way, Crawford. I have to bring breakfast to my Master." He started and nearly dropped the tray when Brad grabbed him by the wrist.

"If you remember, why are you still calling that boy 'Master'?" demanded Brad. "Why are you hovering by his side?"

Pain crossed the German's beautiful emerald eyes. "For the past five years, I have not been allowed to say anything other than 'Yes, Master' and 'No, Master'," said Schuldig, more than a little bitter. "Even then, I was scolded and beaten if I even dared address _them_. It was Mirai who saved me from it. I was abandoned and he found me. I was broken and he mended my mind. Where were you five frikin' years ago?! Bastard! You probably left me for dead! Do you know that every day for the past five years, the only thing that kept me from totally losing it was the hope that you would find me and get me out of that hell?

"But you did not. I waited in vain. Do you expect me to go quietly back to your side and abandon Mirai? To abandon someone who cared enough to help me when you didn't? He did not even know who I was and he was willing to risk his sanity to save me! How about you? What have you ever done?"

Schuldig spun angrily, nearly upsetting the tray. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and go back to Mirai's side.

Crawford could only gape. His protests died on his lips. Yes, it was true that he gave Schuldig up for dead. What could he have done? He had no resources, no clue. The first year or two, he had kept a look out but gradually, his career engulfed him. It was much easier, then, for him to pretend that the possibility of Schuldig surviving was non-existent. It was his fault. Had he looked out more, maybe this would not have happened.

Brad shuddered as he remembered the animalistic look on Schuldig's face just the previous day. What had the poor telepath been put through that he became like that? Today was a great improvement from yesterday. It looked like Mirai was not so bad after all.

~+~+~+~+~

"Schu is upset," noted Mirai. 

Schuldig looked up, startled. 

"Why is Schu upset?" asked Mirai innocently. "Will SchuSchu tell Mi-chan?"

"It… it's nothing," replied the telepath. He took another spoonful of cereal and fed it to Mirai.

Mirai cocked his head curiously. "Mi-chan doesn't want SchuSchu to be sad," he declared. "Let's go outside. Mi-chan wants to go outside. Mi-chan has not been outside for a long time." He looked a little pensive at that.

"Sure, why not? If it makes you happy, Master," said Schuldig. He found that his smile did not have to be forced, for a change, and he really meant it.

Mirai immediately grinned. "SchuSchu is the best!" he cried, giggling. Then he winced slightly. Of course. His sickness might have worn off but injuries take more time to heal.

"Master?"

"Don't call Mi-chan that anymore," said Mirai with a pout. "Just call Mi-chan 'Mi-chan', okay, SchuSchu?"

"Aa…"

"Come on, let's go!" cried Mirai enthusiastically.

"Wait. You need to finish your breakfast," said Schuldig.

"Do I have to?" whined Mirai. He looked up at the man with his best puppy-dog eyes.

The telepath laughed softly. "Sorry, Mi-chan, that's not gonna work. Finish your food, then we go out for as long as you want."

"Okay!"

~+~+~+~+~

Sünde clutched at his chest, gasping for air. Running off had *not* been a good idea. At the rate he was going, he was going to get himself killed. Whimpering quietly, he sank to the ground. Why did he listen to that American pain-in-the-ass anyway? Oh yeah. The self-destruct button.

He was found without a face, without any memories whatsoever. Ryan restored to him what he had lost so he made up his mind to follow the leader wherever he should go. He was only, what, eleven? Eight years. He had spent eight years of his life with Ryan. Ryan saved his life.

If there was one thing he loved more than anything else, it was life. Movement, living, breathing, thinking objects. He did not want to lose his life before it was absolutely necessary. That was why he managed to survive for who knew how long on his own in the streets. That was why when Ryan found him dying on the cold ground, he managed to pull through. That was why he dared not rebel. 

He had something implanted within him to keep his heart beating. However, it was barely enough to keep him alive. That was why he could not keep up strenuous activities for more than ten minutes. When he was being operated on, someone decided to plant a suicide device there too. If the enemy should ever catch him, he had instructions to use it if he could not escape. Many a time, he caught himself thinking of pressing that button. He had one control, Ryan had the other. Ryan held his Fate, so he could not rebel.

Unless he wanted to die, he could not tear free of this Hell. He did not want to die. He wanted life.

"Sünde," came Ryan's voice filled with concern.

Sünde opened his eyes. "Ryan," he whispered. "Make it stop. Please, make it stop."

"Stupid boy," snapped the leader, though it was half-hearted. He scooped the youth into his arms. "Just rest for now. It will get better."

"I guess I never learn my lesson, do I?" mumbled Sünde. He smiled weakly up at his leader.

"Idiot."

~+~+~+~+~

Why? The question bugged him even as he raged. Why Mei? Setsuna had confined himself to his designated room and was pacing impatiently. Why did Schwarz want Mei? There was a sound coming in the direction of the window. Immediately, he spun, katana in hand. The person entering froze with the blade at his throat.

"Schwarz!" hissed Setsuna, pressing down slightly so the blade broke the skin.

"Tsk, tsk," remarked the Schwarz assassin. "Have you forgotten my name already? I'm Ryan."

"What have you done to my imouto?" demanded Setsuna. Oh how he wanted to slash into that exposed throat and wipe that smug grin off Ryan's face. However, his first priority was to find Mei and to do that, he needed information. He need Ryan… alive.

The Joker stopped smiling. Instead, he looked at Setsuna seriously. "I'm going to wake her up," he told the youth. "So far, the hospitals do not have the technology to but Estsett does. I do. I will wake her up."

Confusion flashed across emerald eyes. "Why?" asked Setsuna. Then his eyes narrowed. "Unless this is some half-baked plot to get me to join you."

Ryan met his gaze squarely. "I'm doing it for you," he said quietly. "Because it would make you happy. You look beautiful when you smile."

Setsuna took a step back, face hot with embarrassment. "Wha… What the heck are you talking about?" he snapped.

At this, the Schwarz assassin grinned. "We are met to be, Shirokawa Setsuna. I am willing to do anything to gain your trust and affection."

"Shut up! God, you sound like a love-sick idiot!"

"I'm not a God but can I be yours?"

Setsuna stared in numb horror. It was not happening. His archenemy was not trying to hit on him. Especially not with corny pick-up lines. And he was not enjoying the attention. Not one bit. In fact, he hated that smugly grinning, drop-dead gorgeous gaijin. Angrily, he banished all thoughts from his mind and concentrated on Mei.

"If you 'love' me so much, give Mei back."

"Sure," replied Ryan cheerfully, to Setsuna's surprise. "My car is downstairs. Come with me to go get her."

His desire to get his sister back overrode his suspicion of Schwarz. Further more, if they could wake Mei… he would do anything to see Mei healthy and alive, awake.

"Anything?" asked Ryan thoughtfully.

Damn. He had been broadcasting. 

"You still have a chance to change your words. They have not yet been spoken."

"I will do *anything* to see Mei awake," declared Setsuna, glaring at the Schwarz assassin. "And I mean it."

"Aa," Ryan turned and headed back for the window. "You'd better not regret it," he said softly as he jumped out.

Setsuna followed suit. Regret it? Definitely not.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: And the plot advances! Cheers. I shall do a mini survey here. Up to now, which is your favourite character in this story? Depending on the vote, I might try my hand at another fan art.


	15. Talk to Me

Weiss II, Arc II

#5: Talk to Me

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Well, my reviews have been encouraging. I wish to thank all the readers who bothered to review. You guys are my inspiration and the reason why I found the motivation to continue writing. Thank you all and please continue reviewing.

~+~+~+~+~

It was a nice, big car, a seven-seater. Yeah, it was really nice. Unfortunately, Setsuna did not like cars. Still, if he could see Mei again, he did not mind. Something told him that Ryan had not been lying to him. He felt it. Hesitantly, he got in. That was when he realised that the rest of Neu Schwarz was in there too.

Uriel peered at him curiously. It almost felt that he was being stripped and thoroughly examined. Setsuna shuddered. Then, the Schwarz assassin offered him a vague smile and turned back to making out with that boy.

__

"You are not the pet I want," commented the voice in his mind. _"You are the one that Ryan wants."_

Somehow, that did not comfort Setsuna one bit.

~+~+~+~+~

"Well?" demanded Ran. "Have you found anything?"

Mamoru sighed quietly. "We have precious little information to work on and our resources are spread thin at the moment."

"Meaning no," said Ran, frustration obvious in his voice. "Damn it. Isn't there something you can do?"

"Unless we have an inside source, no. Unfortunately, no one has been able to penetrate this new Estsett."

"Inside…" Something clicked into place. "Schuldig." Ran turned and nearly sprinted out of the room.

~+~+~+~+~

Gently, Schuldig ran the brush through Mirai's hair again and again. Those soft strands were like silk, though it lacked the shine. It was the colour of blood, but dull, not vibrant. So long that it almost touched the floor when Mirai stood. Just a few minutes ago, it was also extremely tangled and messy. Now, it flowed like a waterfall of blood.

"Is SchuSchu done with Mi-chan's hair yet?" asked the boy, fidgeting impatiently.

"Almost." Deftly, he twisted the long strands into a braid, tying it with spare piece of bandage. "There you go."

Mirai turned around and faced Schuldig. Stray strands of crimson fell becomingly around his face. The over-sized tee shirt he wore was slipping off one shoulder, making him look even smaller than ever. An innocent, vulnerable child. A frown crossed the telepath's face when he noticed something peeking out from under the tee.

He had not noticed before because Mirai's hair obscured his back but now, Schuldig could see that there was something there. He reached out, pulling the boy toward him and turning the kid around. Yes, there was something. 

"Don't," cried Mirai, trying to pull away. "Don't look!"

Schuldig let go of the boy, startled. "Why? What's there?" he asked. 

A look of despair crossed the boy's face. "If Mi-chan lets SchuSchu see, will SchuSchu promise to keep it a secret?" he said finally. Amethyst eyes gazed up pleadingly.

"Of course."

Slowly, the boy pulled his tee shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. He turned around at an even slower pace, pulling his braid over his shoulder to his front to reveal what was on his back.

Schuldig had suspected that it was old wounds or scars but what he saw, he never expected to see.

It was done in red and gold, outlined in black. The phoenix spread its luxurious wings across the small back. Its eyes seemed to stare at the telepath, trapping him in its chilling gaze. It was a tattoo, an extremely well done one. In fact, it was too well done. Each feather was different from another; the strokes used to draw them so fine that it seemed that it could not have been done by human hands. Which mortal artist could do such a delicate piece of work?

Mirai turned around, head bowed, chewing his lip. At once, the power of the phoenix was broken. 

"Aniki says that Mi-chan is a demon's child," whispered Mirai. "Aniki says that no human is born with something like that. That's why Aniki hates Mi-chan." He looked up suddenly, eyes filled with tears. "Will SchuSchu hate Mi-chan too?"

"No!" said Schuldig quickly. He drew the child into his arms. "Never. I could never hate you or hurt you, Mi-chan." He spoke those words gently, sincerely, projecting his thoughts into the boy's mind. Suddenly, he sensed someone coming down the hallway to the sick bay. He helped Mirai back into the tee shirt and waited for the arrival of the person.

~+~+~+~+~

"Ryan?"

"Yes, koibito?" asked the Schwarz leader sweetly. Setsuna shivered. It was just creepy.

"If you can, please tell me why you kidnapped Aya and Mei," replied Setsuna as coolly as he could.

"Well…"

"No!" said Sünde sharply. "Ryan, even if he is in our hands, he is still the enemy."

"Shut up," snapped Ryan. "Who died and made you boss? I think I like you better asleep or unconscious. That way, you won't talk back to me."

There was a tense silence the air, then Sünde drew back to the back seat and lay down again. "If you like me quiet, why don't you kill me?" inquired Sünde quietly. "You should have let me die when you had the chance. Or you can just reach into that coat of yours and press the button. I will get out of the car if you like. Then, there'll be no bloodstains here when you blow me up."

__

"Sünde, be quiet," came Hikaru's mental voice in his mind, channelled by Uriel. _"Don't do this."_

Sullenly, the shapeshifter curled up and faced away from all his team mates.

Ryan's grip on the steering wheel tightened. That boy was sometimes really too much. He had saved his life and how did Sünde repay him? That caused him to pause. Sünde had never been so irrelevant or rude. In fact, he had been a good boy who was obedient to the point of blindness. What happened? When did this all start?

It merely brought him to another point. The Fujimiya girl… what did he want her for? 

"Immortality," he told Setsuna. "Fujimiya Aya is being held so that I can experiment on her. Data shows that while she was in a coma seven years ago, she did not age at all. After waking, all processes returned to normal. However, an in-depth study of her genetic make-up might give me a clue on how she managed not to age. It could lead to a path to immortality."

Setsuna gaped. He knew that Schwarz was insane but this? Impossible. He shook his head slowly in disbelief. "You're kidding. Why do you want eternal life anyway?"

"I'm dying," replied Ryan.

That caused the Weiss assassin to turn sharply and look at him. No, the joker was not joking. "What?"

Ryan ignored the question. He was too lost in his thoughts to care. Ten years ago, he had been a top researcher in the field of bioscience. More accurately, he was an expert in genetic manipulation and cloning. Then, he came down with cancer. Leukaemia in the advanced stages. In a last bid to save himself, he created a new body using his own cells and transferred his consciousness into the body. It worked.

However, something went wrong. Ten years ago, he re-created his twenty-six-year-old self. All seemed normal for about two years then _it_ happened. Reverse ageing and mental deterioration. It was frightening. He knew that the things he did were not normal for him. He was acting strangely. The worst part was that sometimes, he felt that it was not even wrong. It felt absolutely normal. Now, he had a body of a twenty-year-old and the reverse was not showing any signs of stopping.

What was going to happen to him? He had to find the formula to immortality soon, or he would lose his mind and lose his only remaining chance at life.

~+~+~+~+~

The door burst open, as expected. Ran rushed in and grabbed Schuldig.

"You were there! You know where they are," he shouted. "Tell me, where is the Neu Schwarz headquarters?"

Schuldig pulled away. Five years of conditioning made him wary of begin handled like that.

"Fujimiya Ran," snapped Mirai sharply, causing the man to pause and look down at him. "Ran-nii-chan should not hurt SchuSchu. Ran-nii-chan should ask nicely." His amethyst eyes narrowed slightly, threateningly.

Ran stared at the boy. It was that kid, Setsuna's younger brother. "What gives you the right to speak to me like this?" he demanded.

"I do not care for age or rank. I am merely speaking sense," said the boy calmly. His tone was oddly cold. "Ask nicely."

Something about the boy was off. It was just… wrong. And it was frightening. Ran sighed. "Fine. Do you know where Neu Schwarz is located?"

Schuldig shook his head slowly. He did not remember the location. All he remembered was the sensation of falling into an endless void. Void. Wait. "It might be our old apartment," he said, thinking back. Unfortunately, it also brought back not too pleasant memories. He put a hand to his head. 

"Is SchuSchu okay?" asked Mirai worriedly. He lay a hand over the man's and his eyes flashed red briefly. "Better."

The Schwarz old apartment? That was an idea. Ran walked thoughtfully out of the room. He knew better than to rush in by himself. Once, he might have but now, experience tempered his judgement. He would go and tell Omi.

Right after the ex-Weiss assassin left the room, Mirai crumpled to the floor.

"Mi-chan!"

"Mi-chan is not feeling well," murmured the boy. "Will SchuSchu help Mi-chan back to the bed?"

"Come."

~+~+~+~+~

Nagi had decided to bring Tot out for awhile. They ended up in a clearing scattered with fallen leaves. It was nothing much and they expected to find some time alone but someone was already there.

Yami was standing in the middle of the clearing, just standing there, letting the wind tug at his hair. He was worried about many things. Yue, for one. That boy was acting plain weird. Suddenly, the wind picked up and the fallen leaves swirled around him. He had to shield his eyes from the particles in the air. When it settled, he saw the object of his thoughts standing in front of him.

Tot looked at Nagi, confused. "Did Nagi-kun do that?" she asked.

Nagi shook his head, getting a sinking sensation. Either the wind was acting strangely or there was another telepath. "I think we should leave them alone," he suggested. They left to find a more private spot.

Yue looked straight into Yami's eyes. "Let's talk."

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna looked at the mansion before him. So this was where Neu Schwarz lived. Wow. Ryan smirked at him, then bowed, inviting him in.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: Well, here goes. The plot thickens. You find out Ryan is actually 36 years old. O_O I didn't really plan that. Oh well. Review = chapter and flames = stop. Love you all and good night.


	16. Same Old Brand New You

Weiss II, Arc II

#6: Same Old Brand New You

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I'm so glad that people are actually reading this. I can't remember putting so much effort into fanfiction before. Thank you, all reviewers. On a side note, now I have a pic of Ryan. Requests?

One more thing. I got a comment asking for humour (I think) so here's Kushin on a sugar high for you. Enjoy.

~+~+~+~+~

"Let's talk." Yue looked totally serious and extremely calm. However, emotions raged in his blue eyes. 

"Why me?" Yami blurted out. He looked at the boy despairingly.

Yue was silent for awhile, thinking. "You're upset that I seem different from who you thought you knew," he said quietly. "I was hoping to cheer you up."

Yami stared at the boy. For all he expected, this was not it. He started laughing.

"What is so amusing?" asked Yue, a slight frown on his face. He was startled when the older man put his hands on his shoulders.

"I can see that you're the same old brand new you," replied Yami, chuckling softly at the private joke. Then, he sobered up and pulled the boy onto the ground with him. "You wanted to talk?"

"I…" Yue was at a loss for words. How could he express himself? All he knew was how to 'speak' from behind the safety of his monitor. Conversation was not one of his strong points.

"Tell me about what happened during your stay with Schwarz," prompted Yami.

And so, haltingly, the words tumbled out. 

"At first, there was darkness and a void. I was all alone. It was scary because I could see nothing, hear nothing save for my own breathing and my heart, smell nothing but my own cold sweat and feel nothing. It was utter isolation. Then, _he_ appeared. Like a star in the night sky, _he_ appeared. He made me submit to him fully…" Yue trailed off, remembering with a shiver.

Arms wrapped around him comfortingly. "The person you're talking about is Uriel?" asked Yami.

Yue nodded, leaning back into the embrace.

"At first, I thought that I was going to end up a broken slave but he did nothing to me. In fact, he just ignored me. It was Hikaru-san who took care of me. He showed me that the life I was living was nothing but a lie. Killers are killers no matter how honourable the supposed cause. It was no use for me to pretend that I was a normal, cheerful kid. He saw through me and saw the hard assassin behind the mask of innocence I created unknowingly.

"They taught me to embrace it. To embrace the darkness instead of pretending to belong in the light. They are not unlike us. They are humans too. They have feelings, emotions, opinions, morals and consciences, just like us. Just because they believe in something different does not make them wrong. In this world, there is no true right or wrong. There is no black and white, Schwarz and Weiss, only the shades of grey in between." Yue looked up to see Yami's reaction.

The older assassin's face had a neutral expression on it. "You are perfectly right," he said finally. "It is no use for the inhabitants of darkness to pretend that they belong in the light. However, this deception makes you feel happier, does it not? The ability to pretend to fit in, to convince yourself that you fit in, is a privilege. At least it makes you feel like you belong somewhere in the world you long to be in."

Yami hugged the boy tighter. "I would like it very much if you went back to wearing your mask. That way, we will not be too worried for you. People get used to other people's masks and not all the time do they want to see the true face beneath." His gold eyes shone with love for the boy as he placed a light kiss on his forehead. "It is possible to embrace the darkness without giving up the delusion of light."

Tears gathered in Yue's eyes. Yami had just voiced the thoughts that Yue himself had, proving that he had not been wrong in his thinking. Who knew that Yami would be the one to understand? Now, he understood. Yami had always been there to lend an ear. Yami was like a father to him, or maybe an elder brother, his guide and guardian. And Yami was right. He had been happier when he was living his lie.

"Hush now," murmured Yami softly. "Cry all you like. When you get it all together again, we'll go back to the safehouse, okay?"

Yue nodded, sniffling. "Arigatou, Yami-kun," he whispered.

~+~+~+~+~

It had sure been a hectic day. First, Aya-san was kidnapped, sending Ran into a fit of panic. Then, Setsuna-kun's little sister got kidnapped too. To make things even more interesting, Mirai was ill and Kushin had not check on him since the previous night. Also, Kushin was currently running on caffeine and sugar plus no sleep, which did not make for a good combination. Oh yeah, Yue-kun was back too and Setsuna seemed to have disappeared somewhere in the later morning. Pause. Rewind.

Setsuna was missing?! Kushin paused mid-bite into his chocolate bar. When had he last seen Setsuna anyway? Oh yes, eight in the morning. Oh well. Who cared about that anti-social brat anyway? Kushin giggled softly. He was on way too much sugar. That he knew. It was just that it was a nice feeling and he felt no need to correct it.

Someone else was coming into the kitchen. It was lunchtime already. Who was the person? One of the ex-Schwarz members. Kushin blinked at the man, trying to recall his name. "Hello," he chirped cheerfully. "What's your name? I seem to have forgotten. My name is Nakata Kushin."

The person blinked at him from behind spectacles. He looked like an owl! Kushin giggled again.

"I'm Brad Crawford," replied the person, frowning at the heap of plastic and foil packaging on the table. There were all sorts of sweets and chocolates. Something caught his eye. It was a half-eaten pack of chocolate-covered expresso beans. Great. The kid was on a caffeine _and_ sugar high. Why had he not seen this coming? Then, he would have avoided the kitchen.

"Would you like me to cook for you, Mister Crawford?" asked the Weiss assassin brightly. "It is lunchtime, after all. And I am a good cook. Compared to my team-mates, of course." He seemed slightly more sedate now, not so high.

Brad considered the possibilities. One, he could attempt to cook something simple. Two, he could trust this kid to cook a lunch that would not kill him nor burn down the safehouse. He followed the first option to some disturbing images.

"If you wish, I do not mind. However…" He picked out all the unfinished and/or half eaten candy and threw them into a cupboard. "I don't trust you with candy."

Kushin shrugged, the sugar rush starting to wear off. "Fine by me. I think I ate too much anyway," he said casually. Then, he started going around the kitchen, assembling the necessary equipment to cook lunch.

Cooking was a simple and distracting activity. Maybe he would cook enough lunch for the rest as well. It was relaxing and he would not think about Setsuna. No, nothing about Setsuna at all. He would not worry where Setsuna had gone. He would not wonder what happened to his team-mate. After all, Setsuna was always disappearing off somewhere, right? Right?!

~+~+~+~+~

"I'm starving!" cried Yue loudly as he walked back into the safehouse. He paused, then sniffed the air. "Are you cooking, Kushin-kun?"

"In the kitchen!" came the reply. 

"Hm, smells good," commented Yami, coming in behind Yue. "What are you cooking?" They both entered the kitchen.

"Fried rice," replied Kushin, grinning widely. "The all-things-edible-thrown-in-Kushin-style fried rice."

Yue's eyes widened. "All things edible?" he echoed, sounding a little queasy.

"All except for any sweet thing and coffee because Crawford took them away," said Kushin cheerfully. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. My cooking hasn't killed anyone."

"Yet," muttered Yue darkly. Sure, Kushin could cook but Kushin also liked practical jokes. He still remembered tucking into that scrumptious plate of noodles only to see his 'noodles' crawl off his plate. He shivered. It still gave him the creeps. Of course, he deserved it. He had skipped his shift, dirtied the shop, over-watered Kushin's favourite cacti and, in general, pissed the usually mild assassin off. Pay-back was hell.

Kushin pouted. "I promise that this will be edible," he said, turning off the fire. "Get a plate and try some."

"You try it first," said Yue, sticking his tongue out at his senior.

Kushin blinked. It seemed that everything was back to normal. Yue was himself again. "Okay, if you want me to," he replied. He picked up a spoon and sampled some of his own cooking.

Yami watched the smile on Kushin's face widen. That was a good sign. It meant that the food was edible and not too bad tasting. Kushin just looked so cute standing there in front of the stove with a spoon in his mouth. Yami then caught sight of the writing on the apron. He started laughing.

Kushin looked at him, puzzled. Then, Yue noticed and started chuckling as well. This caused poor Kushin to become even more confused. He looked down and finally noticed what the apron said. 

'Kiss the cook.'

He blushed brightly and removed it. "Stop laughing already," he growled in embarrassment. "Eat and be happy."

"Whatever you say, Ku-chan," said Yami, smirking. He walked over to the younger man and planted a light kiss on his lips. 

Kushin's eyes widened. Yami just…?!

"Only following instructions, dear cook," said the older man, smirk widening. "Yu-chan, shouldn't you oblige too?"

Yue frowned at him in mock annoyance. "Look what you've done," he told Yami scoldingly. "You've made poor Kushin-kun so embarrassed."

Kushin covered his face, unable to stand it. He started laughing. Soon, all three of them were howling with laughter. And it felt good.

~+~+~+~+~

"You are allowed to go anywhere in here so long as you don't force your way in."

"When do I get to see Mei?" asked Setsuna bluntly. Honest, he could not care less about his privileges.

Ryan frowned. "Not today. Tomorrow night, maybe. It'll take me some time to wake her."

Setsuna glared coldly at his host. "Then I shall be in my room until I get to see her," he declared firmly.

"What's his problem?" commented Sünde, obviously not liking Abyssinian the least.

Ryan glanced at him sharply. The non-verbal command to shut up was extremely clear. Sünde decided that it would be best for him to shut up and leave. Why the hell was Ryan acting like such a bitch to him?

~+~+~+~+~

It felt good, Yue had to admit. Acting had never been so fun. To tell the truth, it was not really acting. He did not have to pretend to be cheerful. All he had to do was push all his dark thoughts out of his mind. His friends around him just cheered him up. On impulse, he grabbed Yami's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Gold eyes met his blue ones and Yami smiled. Everything was going back to normal. Yue knew that. The show of normalcy was just something to keep his mind off other things. That was why he enjoyed it. Even if he could never be a normal kid, he could pretend and he could feel just like one, even if it was for just a moment. That was enough.

~+~+~+~+~

Hikaru glanced up from his book at Uriel. The older assassin was all dressed up with nowhere to go. 

"Planning to go somewhere, Uriel-kun?"

__

"Tonight."

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: That didn't turn out the way I planned. Too bad. I can try to follow my action plan in the next chapter, though. Just a little note for those looking out for shounen ai. I am planning for Ryan X Setsuna, Schuldig X Mirai and Hikaru X Uriel. Comments? Rants on who should get together? Does Yami belong with Kushin or Yue? Or Aya? If you don't like the idea of shounen ai, then tell me and I shall cut down on it. After all, relationships are not essential.

Review = Chapter

Flames = no more

Thank you for your time. 

~ Aries Draco


	17. And We All Fall Down

Weiss II, Arc II

#7: And We All Fall Down

By: Aries Draco

A/N: This shall be the conclusion to Arc II and I shall strive to make the story continue moving on. Thanks to all of you who have been reading this. Here it goes…

Warning: m/m sex (yaoi) and religion-bashing. If these things offend you or if you're underaged, please hit the back button and leave.

~+~+~+~+~

It was night. The moon was but a slender crescent in the oppressive darkness. It let a thin silver of moonlight pierce the darkness to illuminate the figure kneeling before the cross. 

__

"Oh, God, I have sinned but it is a necessary evil. I only wish to purge this world of those who cry your name in false worship and preach the lies of the men who wrote your holy book. Here, I offer to you another of these false fathers for judgement."

Uriel stood, drawing the blade from inside his coat. He walked calmly over to the trembling man, tied up in a corner. Silver eyes gazed down unpityingly, like the eyes of the dead. The knife flew across the priest's neck, splattering blood on the assassin's pristine white clothes. The sound of applause reached his ear and he turned curiously to look.

There was a girl sitting there on one of the benches. She had blue hair, as dark as the night sky. Her irises were black and she looked upon the dead body with obvious delight. Had he seen her before? Black leather, black lips, black fingernails and Satanic symbols. The boss's cross-dressing son. What was her name again?

__

"Miss Arashi," he said formally, kneeling before her and kissing her offered hand.

"You're that person who agreed that I should be called trash, aren't you?" asked the drag queen. She backhanded the assassin, causing him to fall.

Silver eyes looked up at her. _"I did not,"_ he replied coolly, expression never changing. _"Not to my knowledge. If I have offended you in any way, I apologise."_

Arashi stared at the assassin. He was really so ready to apologise? 

Uriel remained on the floor, on his side. Moonlight glittered off his unevenly cut hair, casting a halo around his face. An angel. He had the beauty of an angel together with the aloof expression. A gaijin's face with high cheekbones, a straight nose and soft-looking, kissable lips. And he was an assassin? 

"Get up," ordered Arashi. She grabbed Uriel and shoved him roughly onto the altar. She clambered on and straddled him. Her dark eyes peered at him from under long lashes, desire evident from them as well as the hardness pressing against Uriel's stomach. "You are an angel," she whispered, practically tearing his coat off. "What better way to pass my time than to violate an angel in this sanctuary?"

~+~+~+~+~

Kushin sighed quietly to himself. Why had he volunteered to take Farfarello out for a 'walk'? And why had agreed to let Yami and Yue come along?

"There's a church about a street away," he heard Yue say. Oh shit!

"Yue-kun, no!" Too late. The Irish madman was already heading in the direction of the church.

Yami patted Kushin on the back comfortingly. "Come along," he said gently. "We'll catch up."

~+~+~+~+~

Arashi leaned down and claimed the assassin's pliant lips. He tasted so sweet, like mint and blood. Arashi thrust his tongue in, exploring the warmth. It was creepy how still Uriel remained while he was being ravaged. Angrily, the drag queen pulled away.

"Kiss me," he demanded before capturing those lips again. To his pleasure, it was returned this time, though hesitant and uncertain. His wandering hands quickly rid the gaijin of his top and were exploring the now bare flesh. The long fingernails trailed over the broad chest, causing the assassin gasp into the kiss.

Arashi let the sweet exchange trail to a close, pulling back to see Uriel's expression. The assassin lay there, unmoving. His hands were above his head, relaxed and his lips were bruised from the passion put into the kiss. His chest rose and fell as he took in several deep breaths. Beautiful. Arashi slapped him hard, causing his head to slam against the stone underneath him.

Uriel gasped sharply, arching up as Arashi mouthed him through the fabric of his pants. His panicked silver gaze landed on the towering cross above him. It almost seemed that the figure on the cross was looking down at them, watching them. A cry of shock and despair left him as he was enveloped in Arashi's hot mouth. What had happened to his clothes?!

Arashi peered at the assassin, shivering in pleasure. The young man was grasping at the stone beneath him and arching into his mouth. His eyes were shut in ecstasy. Oh yes, beautiful. Arashi moaned softly, reaching under his skirt. He hiked it up to reveal his long, slender legs. Time.

The scream echoed in the empty church. Uriel twisted and writhed beneath the strong grip of the drag queen, trying to pull away from the pain. It felt as if he was being split into two. Gently, Arashi flicked his tears away in cruel contrast to the pain he was inflicting.

"You're so hot," moaned Arashi, thrusting in deeper. "And tight." He leaned down right by the assassin's ear. "And I want to fuck you until you scream my name."

Uriel turned his face away. No, he would not let a physical weakness get to him. Pain, pain could be ignored. Then, Arashi hit that spot within him. A hand wrapped around his flesh, pumping in time to the thrusts. A cry of pleasure left him involuntarily. Pain and pleasure melded together, creating more intense sensations. He was so close… Arashi stopped.

Arashi gazed down at the youth pinned beneath him. Silver eyes gazed upward, pleading. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to continue fucking the boy. "Beg," he ordered huskily. "Beg me to let you finish."

The assassin whimpered, trying to thrust upward only to be restrained by Arashi's hands. 

"Beg me, scream my name," demanded Arashi. Then, he changed his mind. There would be more fun tonight. He pulled out of the hot body and forced the assassin to stand.

The altar was covered in blood and more of it ran down the assassin's pale legs. Uriel could hardly stand up. He wanted, no, needed release. _"Please,"_ he whispered in his mental voice.

Arashi smirked at him. "Kneel."

Obediently, Uriel knelt before the altar. He felt the hardness entering him again and he welcomed it.

"Start praying," ordered Arashi sadistically. "Or sing if you prefer. Praise the lord. The louder the better."

By the time Arashi was done, Uriel was practically screaming. They collapsed, neither had enough energy to move.

Uriel kept his eyes shut. Shame. He was so ashamed. He had let himself be overpowered. He had not resisted at all. In fact, he welcomed it. Oh, shame. His mind reached out, searching for that particular mix of emotions that was Hikaru. Cold horror settled in his stomach as he found it right next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

~+~+~+~+~

Fortunately, Yue managed to get Farfarello before he reached the church and caused mischief. The Weiss assassin glared at the ex-Schwarz in annoyance. Out cold. That was good. Now all he had to do was wait for Kushin and Yami to catch up. A sound caught his ear. It was coming from the church. Curiously, he walked the final few metres and peered in.

"Uriel? Hikaru-san?"

~+~+~+~+~

__

"Hika…" 

A slap silenced him. There was murder written all over the younger assassin's face. Uriel struggled to get up. _"Hikaru…"_

Another slap, this time sending him crashing onto the floor. Stars filled his vision upon impact. Again, he tried to get up. He managed to get into a kneeling position.

__

"Hikaru, please listen to me," he begged, grabbing onto the unmoving boy's shirt.

"What is there for you to say?" asked the boy flatly.

"Does he belong to you?" came Arashi's voice, filled with malice. She smiled coldly. "If you're interested to know, I jumped him and he was a damned good fuck." Calmly, she smoothed off her skirt and took a seat.

Eyes filled with murderous intent turned to her. She could see the smothering hatred in those black eyes. It sent a chill down her back. 

"What do you plan to do to me?" she taunted. "What *can* you do to me?"

"Shut up, you piece of trash," snarled Hikaru. His eyes flashed and Arashi disappeared only to reappear in another corner of the church. He turned back to Uriel, eyes softening.

__

"Hikaru, I'm sorry," said Uriel miserably. He leaned against the boy, still in his kneeling position. _"I didn't know he was going to…"_

"You're hurt," said Hikaru, helping Uriel up. He conveniently ignored the apology and attempted explanation. All he was concerned about was Uriel.

__

"Hikaru, I…"

"Hush," ordered Hikaru, quiet but firm. Gently, he stroked the assassin's face, then kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sit down awhile, we're going home."

__

"Home…" Tears filled Uriel's eyes. He did not deserve this. _"Hikaru, I lo…"_

"I know," replied Hikaru, cutting him off. "So don't jinx it by saying it." He looked up suddenly. 

"Schwarz!" exclaimed a voice. 

Shit. Three out of the four Weiss assassins were standing at the door.

~+~+~+~+~

Kushin tensed. Schwarz! The worst part was that he did not have his weapons with him. He scanned the scene and noted that there were only two members of Schwarz there. One was that creepy black-haired boy and the other was the one who wanted him as a pet. Uriel, was it? 

Silver eyes met his gaze and Kushin took a step back. Could this really be the Schwarz assassin? He looked so vulnerable! Kushin looked around again and saw the blood and the clothes. Something clicked within him. Had he seen this before? Blood on the altar, clothes on the floor, the pleading silver eyes of a white-haired child. A headache hit him hard.

"Ku-chan!" cried Yami as his team-mate just disappeared. He spun to face the Schwarz assassin only to find Kushin blocking the way between them. That bastard was using Kushin as a human shield. "Kushin!"

"Yami-kun," said Yue quietly. "Please move."

Yami looked behind him and froze. Yue was holding a revolver, aimed at the Schwarz assassin. He stepped aside.

"Hikaru-san, let Kushin-kun go now," said Yue firmly. "Or else I will be forced to shoot you."

"You might hit your friend here," commented Hikaru grimly. 

"Yue, don't shoot!"

Blue eyes met Yami's gold ones. "Trust me," whispered Yue. "I will not miss."

The tension in the air hung between the two.

"Go."

Yue fired.

~+~+~+~+~

Uriel's eyes widened. The bang, the bullet, the shocked expression on Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru!" screamed Uriel, using his voice for the first time. He jumped to his feet, only to collapse in pain. "Hikaru!"

The boy lay on the floor, eyes wide in surprise, a bullet through his head. Uriel choked back sobs as he crawled over. 

"Hikaru, can you hear me?" he whispered, grabbing the cooling hand. Dead. "Hikaru… Hikaru!"

Gently, arms wrapped around him and he looked up in shock. It was that Weiss assassin. That boy with the purple eyes. Now, dark hair shaded those violet irises.

"Darling child," said the Weiss assassin in English. "Do not cry. He will be restored to you. Go home now. It takes more than a slug of lead to kill him."

Uriel stared in shock. Kushin raised his head, violet eyes blank. He smiled coolly at the Schwarz assassin, sadly.

"Go now, child. It will be okay," he urged comfortingly. "I will hold them back. You're hurt so go home. Hikaru will tend to you when he gets back."

"Hikaru…" Uriel shivered. "Hikaru is dead." He started sobbing brokenly into Kushin's arms.

"Child," admonished the Weiss assassin sharply. "Leave now or his sacrifice will be in vain." He forced the distraught Uriel to his feet. "Go!"

What was Kushin doing? Yami ran over toward the two. To his surprise, Kushin stood, barring his way. 

"Leave Uriel alone," said Kushin firmly. His eyes were dead serious. "The poor child has suffered enough."

"Kushin, what are you doing?" asked Yami, panicked. The assassin was not acting like himself at all.

Suddenly, Kushin swayed. Yami barely caught him in time. He swore quietly.

"Yami-kun, let's go back," said Yue. His eyes were hidden by his bangs and Yami could sense that he was crying. "Let's go now."

"Yes."

In the course of everything, they had forgotten about a certain Irishman they had brought out that night.

~+~+~+~+~

Farfarello waited until the Weiss people were gone. Then he saw a girl walk out. Kill her. He pounced, putting a knife to her neck.

"Killing hurts God," he hissed into her ear.

"Oh? Let me go and we'll hurt Him together," replied the girl. She turned around and smirked at him. "I am Arashi, you are?"

~+~+~+~+~

It was almost dawn when a pair of black eyes opened. 

Hikaru sat up and stretched. "Damn it, I died again," he muttered. "Too bad poor Uriel had to see it." He looked up at the fading darkness. He had to hurry home.

~+~+~+~+~

End Arc II

To be continued…

A/N: Wow, what a long chapter! Right, onto the note.

Arashi is one twisted individual. I refer to him as 'she' when he is in drag and 'he' when he is doing other things in which he *has* to be male.

No, Hikaru is not human. At least it seems that way.

Finally, last but not least, the next Arc shall concentrate on Estsett's motives and the battle between Estsett and Kritiker.

Hope this has been entertaining so far. Ja ne!

~ Aries Draco


	18. Adding Another Variable

Weiss II, Arc III

#1: Adding Another Variable

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Let's see, we have Weiss, Schwarz, the new Weiss, Neu Schwarz, Kritiker, Estsett, Geheimnis and other random but important characters (e.g. Mirai). Let's throw in another variable into the equation. 

On a side note, I do realise that there are way too many yaoi/shounen ai fics in the Weiss fandom but I have to admite that I am a fangirl. *coughs* So, I might tone down and also, I *do* have a few hetero pairings in there. E.g. Nagi + Tot.

On with the story!

~+~+~+~+~

The youth stepped out into the airport, then frowned. Long silver bangs hung to his chin and the rest of his waist-length hair was tied in a low ponytail. A pair of metal-framed spectacles perched on his nose. He was obviously a gaijin from the shape of his face. His eyes were a sedate sea green, like those of a cat. Impatiently, he scanned the arrival area for some sign that someone was waiting for him. There!

"Excuse me but are you Sakurakai Ruri?" he asked the auburn-haired girl politely in fluent Japanese. The girl jumped, then turned to face him.

"Tobias Crawford?" she asked in reply.

"Hai, Ruri-san," said the gaijin cheerfully. "Fresh off the plane from America."

Someone approached them. Tobias scrutinised the new person. 

"Excuse me, Kurofuodo-san (a/n: yeah, that's the more or less accurate romanisation of 'Crawford' according to the katakana), but your brother has sent me to pick you up," said the man dressed in a black business suit.

"You're late," replied the youth rather acidly. He turned back to Ruri with a smile. "Why don't you come along with me? I'm sure Ryan would love to meet you. I haven't got many friends who are actually interested in bioscience."

Ruri was slightly startled at the sudden invitation. She had met Tobias over the 'net a few months back. Then, Tobias announced that he had to come over to Japan for a period of time. Of course, they arranged to meet. However, she was not too sure if she should accept an invitation from an almost stranger just like that.

"I'm not sure…" she started, only to be cut off.

"Come on! It's not like I'm gonna use you as an experimental subject or anything!" his voice was light with humour.

"Okay," she finally relented. 

The person who had come to get Tobias led them toward the car. Though Ruri did not notice, people around the trio saw the young gaijin's face twist into a cruel smirk.

~+~+~+~+~

__

"Mi-ra-i-ku-n~"

The boy whimpered softly, cringing into a corner of the bed.

__

"Mi-chan, I shall be awakening soon. And onii-chan will be by *my* side."

"Shut. Up. Mei." hissed the boy angrily. "Go away!"

__

"If you want to see him again, I will let you," sang the girl's voice in his head. _"Come out and find me. You always know where to find me, otouto-chan."_

"Leave Mi-chan alone!"

__

"I find your use of your name as a pronoun amusing but childish. So I shall warn you again. I will give you only one chance. Find me and you shall get to see onii-chan one more time. If not, I shall keep him all to myself and you will die by my hand."

"I will die anyway if I go," snarled Mirai. His eyes narrowed in irritation. "So leave me alone."

__

"Hm, first person now?"

"Mirai is a bad boy! Go away, Mirai! Mi-chan wants to see aniki again! Mi-chan misses aniki!"

Forcefully, Mirai threw Mei out of his head. There would not be anymore interruptions.

"I miss Setsuna too but it will be suicide to go to that bitch."

"Mi-chan don't care! Mi-chan wants to see aniki!"

"You may end up losing your life."

"Mi-chan wants ANIKI!"

"You may never see Schuldig again."

"Mi-chan… Mi-chan likes SchuSchu."

"Then don't you go to Mei."

"But… but… Mi-chan love aniki and Mi-chan wants to see aniki!"

"Don't you care about Schuldig, Mi?"

"But… Mi-chan likes SchuSchu but Mi-chan loves aniki."

"Will nothing I say dissuade you?"

"Mi-chan wants aniki."

"Please, for your sake, don't!"

"Mi-chan don't care. Mirai is a bad boy. Mi-chan won't listen to Mirai."

"What?!"

"Mi-chan won't listen. Mi-chan WON'T LISTEN!"

"Mi-chan?" came a new voice.

Mirai looked up to see Schuldig's concerned face. Impulsively, he threw himself into the telepath's arms.

"Mi-chan likes SchuSchu," he murmured softly. "But Mi-chan loves aniki." He looked up into shocked emerald eyes. "Bye bye, SchuSchu."

Schuldig screamed in pain as his mind flooded with thoughts. He collapsed on the bed, unconscious, leaving Mirai free to go.

"You will regret this."

"Shut up, Mirai. Mi-chan does what Mi-chan wants."

~+~+~+~+~

Setsuna scowled at Ryan. For the eightieth time in two hours, the telepath was trying to hit on him. It was damned annoying.

"Oh come on, koibito!" urged Ryan. "It's just a sip!"

"How do I know that you have not spiked my drink in order to render me helpless so that you can rape me?" asked Setsuna cynically. He had to hide his smirk when Ryan pouted and turned away. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The intercom cackled to life.

"Hey, bro! It's me! Lemme in already!" called the voice in English.

Ryan's mood went from playful to dead serious in two seconds flat. "Coming," he replied curtly. So, Tobias was here. That was quick, considering he only sent the message a week ago. Wait. He had known that Tobias was coming today, right? He had arranged for transport. A frown marred his features, quick to hide the worry in his heart.

Tobias was finally here. As much as Ryan hated to admit it, he needed help. He needed the help of someone who was more informed than him in the area of bioscience. He needed a professional and it happened to be his 'younger brother'. 

Though Tobias looked only about seventeen or so, no one knew his true age. All Ryan remembered was that on his fifth birthday, his parents brought back a strange silver-haired kid and told him that Tobias was going to be his little brother. At that time, Tobias looked only about three. Thirty-one years later, Tobias looked seventeen. Some speculated that he had found the secret to immortality but he always dismissed it by saying that he looked young, that was all. However, Ryan had his suspicions.

"Ryan!" called the voice happily. "How nice to see you again!" Tobias looked as young as he had been five years ago, when Ryan decided to drop from R&D to go into fieldwork.

"Tobias," he acknowledged. "We have to talk."

Sea green eyes regarded him calmly, discreetly looking him up and down. "It seems that we do," said the younger brother, voice sounding a little grim. "In private."

"Yes."

They left the room, leaving Setsuna staring at their retreating backs wondering what the heck was happening. They were both speaking English and speaking so quickly that Setsuna could not catch the words.

"Ano…" said a female voice timidly.

Setsuna turned to face the person. His jaw dropped. "Onee-sama?"

~+~+~+~+~

"People say that you have found the secret to immortality."

"People are idiots," snapped Tobias. Then, he softened. "Ryan, how far are you gone?"

"As you can see, this body has degenerated to a twenty-year-old. However, it is my mind I am worried about. Recently, I've been forgetting things. Just now, I forgot that your flight was due today. I fear that if I do not find a way to stop this soon, I will not be 'me' anymore." Ryan put his fingers to his temples. "Tobias, what went wrong? Why is this happening?"

Tobias snorted, then apologised. "I could not help it," he explained. "You have known that something was wrong for, what? Eight years? Now you ask me?"

"You know me, Tobi," said Ryan, slightly embarrassed. "I never ask for help unless I'm desperate."

"And now you are," concluded the youth grimly. "Ryan, you are an idiot. Strip and let me check you."

~+~+~+~+~

Ruri stared at the person before her. "You're that person from the flower shop!" she blurted out. 

__

"No, not onee-sama." "Aa. My name is Shirokawa Setsuna. You are?"

"Sakurakai Ruri," replied the girl quietly. "Why did you call me…?"

"You reminded me of her," said Setsuna quickly. That was all. "Please excuse me." He left hurriedly, thoughts churning in his mind.

~+~+~+~+~

Tobias glared at the sheet of paper. He glared at what he had written down on that sheet of paper. Then, he glared at Ryan.

"There was a mutation during the cloning process," he said slowly, as if explaining to a very young child. "It is what is causing the reverse-ageing now. Somehow, it seems to be the dominant gene. It is no use to attempt to create a new body because the same thing will happen, this time faster. With every copy you attempt, the faster the degeneration."

Ryan stared at Tobias blankly, as if he had just been read his death sentence. "What can I do now?" he whispered. "Tobi, I've got a girl who somehow managed to lose two years while she was in a coma. I need to find out how. I need to stop this."

The harsh laugh startled Ryan.

"Ry, why don't you accept it? Your time was up ten years ago. This is what you get for tempering with Fate," said Tobias seriously, gazing deeply into Ryan's azure eyes. "Had you allowed yourself to die then, you would have been remembered as a prominent scientist who died in his prime. When you die now, you shall die insane and alone, forgotten by the world."

His words held a strange, prophetic tone. It was almost as if the youth could see the past and future, the 'might have been's and the 'will be's. Ryan shivered. When Tobias acted like this, it always freaked him out.

"Just die quietly, Ryan, and spare yourself the pain of existence," whispered Tobias gently. "Just let go."

"No! I want to live. I WANT TO LIVE!"

~+~+~+~+~

"Why aren't we doing anything?" demanded Ran. "We have a clue as to where Neu Schwarz is so why don't we…"

Finally, Mamoru snapped. "Ran, stop this! I know you are concerned over Aya-chan but right now, Kritiker is being spread thin. We've already lost several units to Estsett. There is conflict all over in the underworld. As for the clue, the agent I sent out died the moment he opened the door because it was rigged. Don't you see? Neu Schwarz knows how we think. They expected someone to rush to that apartment so they planted the bomb. Do you know what that agent's last words were? 'Have a nice day? Kami-sama, it's a bomb!'"

Mamoru paused to take a breath. He looked up at his ex-team-mate, eyes brimming with tears. "Stop badgering me already, please, Ran-kun?" he begged voice almost inaudible. "I can't stand it anymore. I will be leaving here tomorrow to tend to other matters. Weiss is not the only unit in Kritiker. Aya-chan is not the only innocent in danger. Please, Ran-kun, please understand."

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: Let see how this progresses. As usual, review = chapter. Have fun!


	19. Profiles 4: Others

Weiss II, Profiles

#4: Others

A/N: Well, someone asked so here is a list of the not so important characters, some of which do not even require names for the purpose of this story.

Name: Shirokawa Mirai  
Age: 11  
Role: Setsuna's insane little brother.

Name: Shirokawa Mei  
Age: 11  
Role: Setsuna's unconscious little sister.

Name: Shirokawa Kurenai  
Age: 22 (present)  
Role: Setsuna's dead elder sister.

Name: Imahi Kaori  
Age: 26  
Role: Yohji's wife

Name: Kudou Hisoka  
Age: 4  
Role: Yohji's son

Name: Kudou Yumeko  
Age: 3  
Role: Yohji's daughter

Name: Sakurakai Ruri  
Age: 16  
Role: the girl rescued in the first (new) Weiss mission

Name: Kagami Arashi  
Age: 23  
Role: cross dressing son of Neu Schwarz's employer

Name: Tobias Crawford  
Age: 17 (?)  
Role: Ryan's genius younger brother

Hope that was helpful.


	20. The Purpose of Weiss

Weiss II, Arc III

#2: The Purpose of Weiss

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Thank you for your support all. Erm... one thing? I don't think 'Aries-chan' suits me very well. -_-;;; What had originally started out as a beginning with no end is slowly (sorry) taking shape into a full-fledged, really long fic. With no end in sight, still. Well, I've got some tentative plans but we'll see. On with the story!

~+~+~+~+~

He did not know how he got home or when. All he knew was that he was in bed, sore, sticky and crying his eyes out because Hikaru was dead. Dead. That word rang with an air of finality in his head. Dead. How long had he been lying there on their bed? The sun had to be high by now. It did not matter. Hikaru was dead. Dead. Perhaps at some point in time, he fell asleep because he was roused by someone rocking him gently. Blood-shot silver eyes turned to the person.

__

"Hikaru?!"

"Hush now, love," murmured the boy softly. "You're a mess. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up."

Silver eyes stared incredulously, wishing to believe but unable to. _"Are you really Hikaru?"_ he whispered. 

Hikaru smiled sadly. "Yes, I am still alive. It takes more than a bullet to kill me," he replied as lightly as he dared make his voice. He helped Uriel up and out of bed. "Tsk, tsk, now I have to change the bed sheets."

Uriel looked down, biting his lip. Hikaru was back but all he could do was cause his lover more trouble. _"Sorry."_

One slender hand caressed his face and forced him to meet Hikaru's eyes. "It's okay, baby," said Hikaru very softly. "Don't cry and stop apologising. All that matters is that you're home and you're safe."

__

"You're alive."

"Yes, that too. Come along now," cooed Hikaru soothingly. 

Obediently, Uriel followed Hikaru to the bathroom. Suddenly, a thought struck him. That Weiss assassin with the pretty purple eyes had told him that Hikaru would be back. _"Hikaru, who is that boy with the purple eyes?"_ asked Uriel, frowning. _"He was being very nice to me. He told me you would come back. He told me that you would not die but I thought that you were dead. Who is he? Did we know him?"_

Hikaru was silent for a long while. Methodically, he started preparing a bath for his team-mate. The Weiss assassin with the purple eyes. Who was he? 

"I know who he is," replied Hikaru quietly, thinking back. "You had known him once but not here, not now. Now, he is Nakata Kushin, Siberian of Weiss." A small smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps he shall remember after all."

Uriel looked at Hikaru curiously but decided against asking. The bath was looking very inviting right about now.

~+~+~+~+~

"What?!" Yue nearly screamed. "What do you mean I have to go back to school and we all have to go back to the shop?!"

Mamoru winced at the accusing tone in the boy's voice, then steeled himself. "Weiss was originally created as a team to uphold justice here if legal means are not viable. Just because there is a war that might affect you does not mean that you stop all activities. There are still missions so I feel that you should go back to the flower shop instead of hiding here."

"Great," snarled Yue. "Just great. Even in this safehouse, Aya-san and Setsuna just disappeared from under our noses. If we go back, you'll probably find us murdered in our sleep or something."

Blue eyes met blue in a contest of wills. "Then, for your own safety, you do not mind letting serial rapists or murderers get away with things?" asked Mamoru acidly. "You do not care that there are prostitution rings that specialise in little children? How selfish can you get?" That last remark was probably un-called for but Mamoru was not in the best of moods. He had to go soon to tend to other business. The stakes were so high.

Yami put a hand on Yue's shoulder. "Yue, Takatori-san is right," he said quietly. "Weiss was not supposed to fight a war. We were created to hunt the dark beasts of the night. The purpose of Weiss is to murder those who have sinned."

Yue laughed sharply. "People who have sinned? I bet more blood stains our hands than any of the people we've killed. What gives us the right to take their lives? Why don't we just kill ourselves since we, too, are sinners."

"We have taken many lives. Heaven's doors are already closed to us, even before Weiss. Here, we are given a chance to take out others like us. If we die in the line of duty, we die. However, whatever your thoughts, I shall not willingly give up my life while I still have a chance at ridding the world of sinners like us." That, surprisingly, was contributed by Kushin.

"So says the person who recently slit his wrists," sneered Yue.

Kushin stiffened, eyes narrowing. That was low.

"That is enough," said Mamoru firmly. "Pack up and go back to the Koneko. Yue, you start school tomorrow. Your absence had already been covered. These are your orders, Weiss. Do you understand?"

Yue fumed but nodded tightly. His eyes promised death. What could he do? An order was an order and he still had not completely got over his infatuation with Takatori Mamoru. Finally, the Persia left and Yue followed.

Kushin collapsed on the couch, holding one hand to his head. He still had that pounding headache from the night before. Oh yes, where was Farfarello? He assumed that the other two had brought the madman back here. However, just to be sure… "Yami-kun?"

"Yes? Are you okay, Ku-chan?" asked Yami, concerned. He leaned over the seated youth and put one hand to his forehead. A frown crossed his face. "You feel a little hot."

A blush spread over Kushin's face. "Yami-kun!" he said, exasperated. "I was trying to ask what happened to Farfarello."

At the question, the older assassin froze. That was not a good sign. Oh shit! Yami groaned. He hated the prospect of having to explain to the ex-Schwarz that they had lost their psychopath. Even worse was the prospect of having to find the said psycho before a major catastrophe occurs. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

~+~+~+~+~

Brad was hurrying toward Mirai's room. Earlier on, he had a vision of Schuldig lying unconscious on the ground and he wanted to see what had happened. Upon bursting into the room, he was seized by another vision. Farfarello, a woman in black leather, inverted pentagram and blood. A rush of curses flowed from his mouth. Farf was loose?! Oh great! He *had* to thank those Weiss assassins. Goddamn it.

But first… Schuldig was lying prone on the floor, a look of panic on his unconscious face. Worriedly, Brad knelt down next to the German telepath and shook him gently.

"Mirai…" moaned Schuldig, putting a hand to his head. "Where is he?"

"What do you mean, 'where is he'?"

Emerald eyes snapped wide open. "Mirai left!" he yelled, suddenly remembering his anxiety. "Where has he gone?"

"Mirai is gone?" repeated Brad. He shook his head slightly, then stood up. "Come, we'll inform Persia about this. I am sure that something will be done about it."

~+~+~+~+~

"Have you seen Persia/Takatori-san?" asked Kushin and Brad at the same time. They had bumped into each other on the way to find Mamoru. 

"What happened?" asked Kushin a little worriedly.

"I had a vision of Farfarello's escape and Mirai is missing at the moment," replied Brad. He fixed the assassin under his cold gaze, causing Kushin to squirm. "I suppose you had something to do with Farfarello getting lost."

"Yes," whispered Kushin. "It was our fault. I'm not sure what happened but I know that he got lost."

"We met Schwarz last night while out and in the midst of the chaos, we kinda… well… forgot," said Yami, fidgeting. 

"Great, just great. We now have two psychopaths on the loose."

~+~+~+~+~

"Tobias?" 

The boy turned at the sound of his name. "Ruri-san! I nearly forgot about you," he said, a casual grin on his face. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. I suppose you want to go home now?"

Ruri nodded. She did not want her parents to worry. Besides, being in such a huge house all alone was not very comforting. And there was that person from the flowershop. She really wanted to find out who he was but at the same time, she was afraid of the answer she might find.

"I know! We can go out for dinner," cried Tobias delightedly. "Then I can make it up to you for abandoning you here."

Ruri stared, shocked. "N… no, it's not right for me to impose on you…" Going out to dinner with a (very cute) guy all alone? 

"Oh come on! It's not like I don't have money," said Tobias. "It's settled then. I'll go grab a change of clothes. You wait for me at the door, okay?" Without waiting for her to reply, he ran off.

Inside his head, wheels were turning. It was a pity that Ruri was already sixteen. She was almost out of his range. That was okay, he preferred boys anyway. They were much cuter and easy to understand. So all he was doing was give her dinner, send her home, then make her forget about him. On the way, he could always attempt a little fling with her. An evil grin appeared on his face. How, oh, how could he get her to hate him? It was too simple to just dump her. He wanted to get her to hate him to the guts. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

He dug through his still-packed suitcase and pulled out an outfit. Perfect for a Tokyo sling. Tight leather pants that looked painted on, a Chinese-looking sleeveless top, a silver filigree cross on a thin chain, matching earrings and platform boots. He put his spectacles carefully on the bedside table and smirked at his reflection. 

"You, my friend," he cooed at his mirror image. "Are the perfect slut." He brushed his lips against the cool glass and walked back out of his room.

As he walked out, he happened to crash into someone. The said someone was Sünde, who was still sulking over Ryan bringing Setsuna home. 

"Hello there," purred Tobias, sitting on top of the stunned youth. "Let me guess, you're Sünde, right?"

"Tobias?" yelped Sünde.

There was a wide, cat-like grin on the American's face. "Yep, in the flesh. Come on, we haven't gone out for a long time, mainly coz you were too young then, but now I am *positive* that you are legal. And I'm sure you know some night-spots."

"No," replied Sünde, calming down. He got over the shock of seeing his old friend but now he remembered why he had not liked Tobias very much in the first place. Number one, that boy was the most egotistic and narcissistic person he had ever known. Two, Tobias was a pedophile. Three, he could not be trusted further than he could be thrown, especially if one did not know him. Sünde could remember that Ryan disapproved of their friendship and frequently found excuses not to let them meet. Sünde did not mind but Tobias kicked up a huge fuss.

Though he had few morals, Sünde firmly believed that children were innocent and they should not be touched. To his credit, Tobias only took willing parties but it was still wrong! "I don't like cigarette smoke so I don't visit those places."

"Your loss," said Tobias, shrugging. He continued on his way.

Sünde heard a shrill scream, then the thump of a body hitting the floor. He sighed. It had to be that girl fainting. 

"Well, well," came Tobias's amused voice. "Looks like I won't have to take her out tonight."

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued…

A/N: chuckle. Had fun? Then tell me, please, by clicking on that button at the bottom of the page and reviewing. I miss my old reviewers though the news ones are just as good (if not better). 


	21. Note from the author

Weiss II, Arc III

#2.5: Note from the Author 

A/N: Well, this is the last section that I shall be writing. I am very sorry but I just ran out of inspiration. I has been too long since I started writing it and maybe I'll come back and finish it someday but for now, this is the final section.

~+~+~+~+~

"Who are you people? Why am I here?" screamed Aya hysterically. She had been stripped and confined to the cool steel laboratory table. At least that was how she found herself when she awoke.

One person in a lab coat smiled at her and she instantly calmed down. That person had an angel's smile. Sea-green eyes looked down into hers comfortingly. 

"Don't worry, Fujimiya-san," said the bioscientist. "We're just going to run a few experiments on you. My brother is highly interested in what makes you tick. Or rather, what made your clock stop ticking during the two years you were in a coma."

Experiments? That thought was driven from her mind when the electricity coursed through her. Her shriek echoed in the near-empty lab.

"Let's see…" murmured Tobias. "No much deviation from normal human beings. Let's check for healing abilities."

"Yes, master Crawford," came the computer's mechanic voice. 

Aya's screams echoed throughout the entire hallway as the experiments continued.

~+~+~+~+~

To be continued… someday… maybe…

Sorry to those who have been following this but this may just be the end. Anyone is welcome to take this up and continue. Just gimme an email and I'll hand everything over. Thanks to all my readers and goodbye for now. (don't kill me; leave that to Weiss II and Neu Schwarz)

Omake: To kill an author…

Setsuna: Put her in a car with no brakes and send it careening off a cliff.

Kushin: Let her become some sacrifice to the gods in some pagan ceremony.

Yami: Strangle her.

Yue: Embrace the darkness, author-san. You are not much different from us… sadistic bitch! *points gun*

Ryan: Let her be one of my experiments.

Sünde: Plant a bomb inside her body.

Uriel: Kill…

Hikaru: Shoot her.

Aries Draco: *runs away screaming* Gomen! Gomen ne!

~owari~


	22. Side Story 1: Schwarz vs Geheimnis

Weiss II: Side Story 1

Schwarz vs Geheimnis

By: Aries Draco in conjunction with Wetstorm

A/N: Just a little something that might happen if Geheimnis and Schwarz battled each other. Might be a little confusing if you don't know the characters. ^_^

Scene 1: Crawford vs Raven

Scenario: Predicting tomorrow's share prices

Raven: "According to careful processing of the data over a few decades, I can safely estimate that the market will rise by five points tomorrow."

Crawford: "Due to unforseen circumstances, it will actually fall by five points."

Mirai: "Actually, Braddy is right."

Crawford: *sweatdrop* "Don't call me Braddy."

The next day.

Raven: "Damn it! Crawford *was* right!"

Crawford: *pushes up glasses with an evil smirk* "Pseudo-oracles will never compare to real oracles."

Mirai: "Oracles will never compare to time-readers." *sticks out tongue* "Mi-chan rules!"

Scene 2: Farfarello vs Nameless

Farf: "Why aren't you carrying a weapon?"

Nameless: "Of course I am, see!" *hold up hand in posture of holding something*

Farf: "..." *blinks* "You're more crazy than I am." *laughs* "Lying hurts God."

Nameless: "But I *am* carrying something!" *flings 'it'*

Farf: *gets hit in the head* "Pain hurts God." *faints*

Mirai: "I n t e r e s t i n g . . ."

Scene 3: Schuldig vs Mikhail

Mirai: *steps in front of Schu* "Don't hurt Mi-chan's puppy!"

Mikhail: "Get out of the way, kid!" *flings a fireball*

Mirai: *calmly dodges it* "You're mean!" *sticks out tongue*

Schu: (who was not as fortunate) *cough* "Help! I'm on fire!" *screams*

Mirai: "Poor puppy!" *pat pat kick roll*

Mikhail: *blink* "What?!" *begins to focus energy on Mirai*

Mirai: "Mi-chan thinks this room is getting hot." 

Schu: "I won't let anyone hurt my Master." *overload Mikhail's mind with gathered thoughts*

Mikhail: *screams* *faints* *collapses*

Mirai: "Wow! Puppy no sugoi!" *chibifies and bounces around the room*

Schu: *sweatdrop*

Scene 4: Nagi vs Leon

Scenario: continuing from Scene 3

Leon: *grabs Mirai by the scruff of the neck* "Stop that!" *Flings him down*

Mirai: *teary-eyed* "Itai..."

Schu: "Stay away from my Master!"

Nagi: *sweatdrop* "I think you should leave, Schuldig."

Leon: *bored* "Can we start yet?"

Schu and Mirai: *leaves*

Leon: *pulls out a long sword* *jumps and slashes downward a la Aya/Kenshin/whatever*

Nagi: *puts up a telekinetic shield and proceeds to shatter the sword* "You know, I really don't have time for this. Tot is waiting for me to go home."

Leon: *doesn't miss a beat and simply bounces off the shield* *produces a gun from nowhere*

Mirai: "Cool spandex space!"

Nagi: *gets tired of fighting* *throws Leon into a wall, making sure to break at least a few bones* "Sorry, but I have to go." *exit*

Mirai: *walks over to Leon* "I like your spandex space." *grin*

Leon: *weakly* "I learnt it from Max Payne."

End


	23. Stein Engel

Weiss II: Collection of Shorts

#1: Stein Engel

By: Aries Draco

_____________________

A/n: Just something to restart those creative juices. Does anyone want to read this at all? Do any of my ex-readers check back anymore? I think that I might not continue with Weiss II in the same style as the previous chapters but I will try to continue it, for whoever is interested. Maybe the plot will appear. Maybe not. Who knows? If you love me still, review this and tell me I'm still being read. If not… well, what can I say?

_____________________

"Kushin!" Yami caught the youth as he fell. The stench of blood hung heavily in the air. It was soaking into his clothes but he could not find its source.

"I made the stone angels cry," whispered Kushin. His eyes were half-shut, glazed over, deranged. "Devil versus devil, I made the stone angels cry."

His hair was saturated in blood, dripping onto the white-tiled floor. Blood ran down his face, streaks of red on ivory. They were like tears, tears of blood. His clothes were becoming stiff as the blood dried. Kushin was in a mess and neither of his team mates knew what happened to him. He did not seem injured, just... crazy.

"I made the stone angels cry..."

^i^

Snow swirled around his feet as he shuffled down the street. Anyone looking would have seen a young man, all wrapped up against the cold. His hat covered most of his face though a few strands of chocolate brown hair tumbled onto his shoulders. Gaijin, most people would think, or a wanna-be. Youths nowadays, always trying to be different.

The black trench flared behind him as he picked up his pace. He was in a hurry now. People ignored him as most people do. Most people were too wrapped up in their own lives to care about anyone else. They did not see the suspicious handles peeking out from his knee-high boots. They did not see the holsters tucked carefully behind him. They did not see him draw his trench closer, as if afraid that someone would see him. They did not see him tug his collar up.

He knew where they were going to strike. It was quite obvious, actually. He did not even need to be an oracle to know. Their thoughts were like a train, fixed on a straight line. He was going to stop them. He had to. 

He slowed again when he approached the church. He could see the gaijin filing in, one after another, ready for the Christmas service. Saturday. What a sweet coincidence. He stepped in with them but did not head for the seats. Instead, he hung awkwardly around the door. The church was a big one, by his standards. It looked Gothic, the pillars in the high halls topped with stone angels. It was as if those angels, stern-faced and lifeless, were trying to escape the stone pillar. They made it out halfway, arms still bound back, hair streaming, wings still stuck to the stone. Accusing, blank eyes gaze down at the masses below but no one noticed.

No one cared except for him. He stared up at the pillars, not realising how long he stood till the father came up to him. Then, he felt the cold that had seeped into his bones. He hurried into the church, to one of the front row seats that were still empty, smiling his thanks to the gaijin. 

The father smiled back. He saw that the Japanese youth was troubled, perhaps because he was in a church filled with foreigners. It did not matter. All were welcome, especially today. He watched as the youth settled down on a seat. All he saw was a boy, of possible mixed parentage, and the over-large gloves on his hands.

He had to resist the urge to clench his fists. Nervousness crept up around him, twining silently around until he was trapped in its icy grasp. Under the nervousness, there was another emotion. A fire burning within him, a serpant coiled. Anticipation. It was the same anticipation he felt before every mission except... except this was not a mission.

^i^

Yami quickly stripped him of his clothes. At this rate, he would freeze to death. The drying blood stank, releasing its fetid scent into the bathroom. 

"Kushin, what happened? Where were you?"

"Devil versus devil, I made the stone angels cry."

The older man stifled a curse as he wrapped blankets around his shivering team mate. Yue was just standing on one side, as if unable to believe his eyes. Kushin, the most sane, sensible and calm member of Weiss had snapped. Who had he killed that night? How many? Where and why?

"I made the stone angels cry," whispered Kushin deliriously. He laughed softly, then started coughing. He would soon fall sick. "You should have seen it. I made the stone angels cry."

^i^

He let the words and hymns rush over him. It was comforting, listening to the many voices around him, even if he could not understand too well. His grasp of English was still limited. Once before, he had been in a similar situation. One bored Sunday morning, he wandered into a chruch and sat through the service. It was nice, just nice.

Alive. The people around him sounded and felt so alive as they sang praise for a God he no longer believed in. He felt guilty, somewhat, as if he was intruding on a private gathering. Like a thorn hidden amongst the roses, he felt like he did not belong. And why should he? Death was his shroud. What was he doing, mingling with the living, the innocents? He was waiting.

He shut his eyes as he heard the door fly open. The rush of cold wind into the warm hall made everyone start. They had come, just as he expected. He did not need to look to see the black-hooded figures strolling down the aisle. They were too predictable. He heard the frightened cries and angry protests. He heard the sound of guns being cocked. He stood.

Yes, just as he expected. On Christmas Eve, the Satanists had to wreck havoc. It was just something to do. These bloody idiots here for a cheap thrill. Killing for thrills. He shivered, not from the cold but from the anticipation growing within him. The serpant was rearing, ready to strike.

He moved, faster than most would believe a human could. The steel blade clashed against his bugnuks' claws. Violet eyes gazed into a single, crazed gold one. Farfarello. The psycho he had accidentally lost awhile ago. It figured but he was not the target. They parted, sizing each other up, wary.

Arashi watched as the two clashed once more. The psychopath had abandoned the heavy cloak, dressed in his usual blue and black. The other person was like a shadow. The sound of metal on metal echoed in the now empty church.

"Weiß..." murmured Arashi. She motioned for the other black-cloaked figures to lower their weapons. This could prove interesting.

^i^

Gentle hands bandaged his wounds. For all the blood on him, he was only lightly injured. For that, Yami was thankful. However, there was one problem. Blood was still flowing from Kushin's face. Tentatively, he reached out to brush the blood-soaked hair from the pale face. To his surprise, the boy twisted violently.

"No," shrieked Kushin, voice shrill. "Don't touch me! I am guilty, guilty. I made the stone angels cry."

Yue had finally snapped out of his shock. He loaded a syringe with tranquillisers and managed to inject it into the struggling youth. Yami shot him a thankful look, then rocked Kushin as the drug took effect. 

"Don't. I made the stone angels cry..."

^i^

He flung the madman to one side but Berserker merely rolled back onto his feet. His hat had disappeared sometime during the fight, as had his trench coat. No longer did he feel the nervousness and anticipation. All he felt was lust, battle lust, blood lust. And there was blood, all right.

Arashi watched in growing interest. What was that weiß assassin doing? He was… smiling? The blood-stained claws came up and a pink tongue flicked out to taste the now-warm steel. The weiß boy… who would have expected? She leaned forward in her seat. They were like two demons fighting, one pale and scarred, the other beautifully deceptive. Devil versus devil. Cool.

His senses were on high alert as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Block, block, dodge, attack, attack, ATTACK! The salty, metallic smell of blood was in his nose, in his mouth. It seemed that he felt no pain, even when his opponent's blade came into contact with his flesh. He was high, high on fighting. "Boku wa… omae o korosu," he hissed. Throwing his head back, he laughed happily as he threw himself fully into the battle.

Arashi shivered in pleasure. It was beautiful. Devil versus devil, who would win? Would the psychopath, hater of God, triumph in this battle? Or would the fallen angel crush the mortal? Suddenly, gunshots rang out. She stared in shock as her fellows fell. That weiß boy was carrying a gun?!

He was. Faintly, he wondered when Yue would notice that his guns had been borrowed. Or when Yami would notice that someone took his watch? The silvery wire whipped through the air. He was getting tired. Time to end this.

Arashi could not believe it. She felt the wire cut into her skin, even through the cloth. The bugnuks' claws rested lightly on her throat. "Surrender your weapons or she dies," called the weiß assassin.

"Bastard," hissed Arashi. "How could you use an innocent lady as a hostage?"

The weiß boy smiled and that smile froze the drag queen's blood. Those violet eyes were glazed, blank and tinted with red. A real devil. "You know as well as I do you are no lady," replied the assassin. Gently, he kissed her bared neck. "You smell nice. Red will look so good on you. I want to kill you."

Arashi glared at him angrily. "You are insane!"

"So I am."

The Irish psychopath chose this moment to renew his attack. The claws sunk into Arashi's neck and her scream was cut off. Kushin backed off, watching Farfarello impale Arashi, by accident, of course. At that point in time, everything stood still. Then, utter pandemonium broke out.

How long he fought, he did not know. He only knew that he did. No, it was not really a fight. It was a massacre. The entire interior of the church was splashed with blood by the time he was done. He lay on the cold stone floor, spent, amongst the dead.

It was where he belonged, amongst the dead, not amongst the living. Tired violet eyes looked up. Even the faces of the stone angels were splattered with blood. It made them look as if they were crying. Crying tears of blood for the sinners within these hallowed halls. Kushin shut his eyes and wept softly. 

"Killing hurts God," whispered a voice dementedly. 

Kushin noted dully that Farfarello was still alive. They were like cockroaches, Schwarz. 

"Killing you will hurt God."

The weiß assassin pulled himself back onto his feet and faced the ex-Schwarz assassin. He started laughing, the same, insane laugh that he heard himself voice before.

"No, I'll give you something better," he laughed, hysterical.

^i^

Yami frowned as he towelled off the blood. Was Kushin cut somewhere on his face? The cut seemed quite deep and near his right eye. As gently as he could manage, Yami cleaned the area to look at the wound. 

"HOLY SH…"

^i^

The weiß assassin threw his glove to the floor. He raised his right hand, still smiling insanely, and thrust it into his eye, ripping it out and flinging it at Farfarello's feet. Kushin started laughing again.

"There, are you happy?" he screamed. He emptied his last rounds of ammunition into the psychopath, then collapsed onto the floor once more. The world was blurring, he was hurting, the stone angels were crying tears of blood. 


	24. Phoenix Rising

Weiss II: Collection of Shorts

#2: Phoenix Rising

By: Aries Draco

A/n: Well, here it is. More story. Note that this may be a little confusing. Basically, it switches between two time periods. As a guide, every other section belongs in the same time frame, excluding the second and third, which belong to the same time frame. Hope that didn't confuse you even further. 

________________

"Baisu… baisu wa doko?"

Eyes searched the darkness. They were no longer at the safe house, that was for sure. He needed to find them… and soon.

"Weiß… where are you?" he sang softly, laughing to himself. He had forgotten. It was so simple. Follow the trail of blood. After all, white is red.

^i^

"It would be best to test it on a guinea pig first. I have found something but before I use it, it is much safer to test it." Tobias turned to his brother. "Well?"

Ryan smirked. "I have just the candidate."

Mirai glared at the two of them. That Ryan person was keeping him away from his aniki. He fought the bonds and the gag. What were they going to do to him?

"This won't hurt… too much… I think," cooed Tobias sweetly.

Mirai felt the familiar prick of a needle. For a second, he continued glaring, then, he collapsed unconscious in an undignified heap.

^i^

Pain, unlike anything he had ever felt. He would scream but his vocal chords were already raw and torn. He was being burnt alive! Amethyst eyes parted slightly to see the two scientists standing safely behind their glass window. They were smirking at him, those damned bastards!

__

Mi-chan hurts!

Shut up! Don't you think I feel it too?

Stop bullying Mi-chan…

I would if you left me alone!

Hurts…

Mi-chan… maybe…

Mirai has an idea?

Yes.

He could see the little boy crying. He went over and hugged the child. How young, immature and childish he was! Still, this pain was not nohing.

Mi-chan looked up at Mirai, wary. He saw himself reflected, but older, his proper age. Mirai caused too much trouble. Mirai was a bad boy. But now… Mirai was trying to help him?

He rocked the child in his arms. They were both hurting. It felt as if he was being stretched and burnt at the same time. Still, he could not give in to his urge to cry. He was not a child, not like Mi-chan.

Mi-chan lay against Mirai. For some reason, the pain was going away. He looked down and saw Mirai's hand on his shoulder. It was translucent, as if the outlines between their bodies were blurring.

"What's going to happen now, Mirai-kun?" he whispered.

"Two broken halves will re-form a whole," replied Mirai. He kissed Mi-chan tenderly, then the child was gone.

No, not gone. They were a whole together. Neither could be really gone. A smile spread over his face.

Shirokawa Mirai sat up, long red hair spilling over the edges of the table. Amethyst eyes glittered with malice as he looked up at the two scientists. The contented smile on his face turned into a smirk as he shot them the finger. "If you can hear me, let me go! Or else… you may regret it…"

^i^

Schuldig was jolted out of bed. He looked out of the window, as if expecting to see something. All that the moonlight revealed were shadows. Disappointment welled up within him. What had he hoped to see?

"SchuSchu," called a voice, a low, deep voice that he did not recognise.

The telepath spun around, ready to defend himself. His mouth fell open. "Setsuna?!"

The figure smirked. "Iie," he replied. He had a hand on his hip and the other reached up and flipped his bangs from his face. Amused eyes gazed at Schuldig. "Boku wa Setsuna ja nai."

He was dressed in a black shirt with a blood-red tie and black pants as well as polished black shoes. Spectacles were perched on his nose, obscuring his eyes. Long, unruly bangs covered most of his face while the rest of his hair was in a long braid down his back.

"Boku no namae wa Shirokawa Mirai," [my name is Shirokawa Mirai] he announced. "Hajimemashite!" [a/n: no idea how to translate this -_-;;] He cocked his head and smiled disarmingly. "Did you miss me?"

Schu stared in shock. No. This could not be Mirai. Mirai was only gone for about a fortnight. This… this eighteen-year-old could not be his Mirai!

An indecipherable look crossed the stranger's face. "Go back to sleep," he said softly. "This is only a dream." He slipped off a glove, then lay his hand on Schu's forehead. The telepath collapsed back into bed, asleep.

"A nightmare."

^i^

Tobias swore at the smirking boy. "Damn it, I give up," he yelled. "What must I do to make you let me examine you?"

Mirai cocked his head in that endearingly childish manner. "You can start by bringing me some clothes," he suggested. He was still a little freaked out by his voice, which sounded at least an octave lower. He did not know what happened but he did know that he liked this new body. "Now?"

The American glared daggers at him. "Fine. But I need you with your clothes off for examination."

"Fair enough. After that, you'll let me see aniki."

"No," interrupted Ryan hotly. "I won't. I refuse to allow you to see him."

Cold shards of amethyst glared at the Schwarz leader. Suddenly, the room seemed uncomfortably hot. It seemed that during the experiment, Mirai had acquired a secondary power that made him literally untouchable. Pyrokinesis. Then, the room temperature dropped back to normal. Mirai was smiling sweetly now.

"Mei won't let me anyway," he concluded, much to the relief of both scientists. "Do your testing, go ahead. After that, I will go."

He meant it. He did not really care about himself anymore. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Setsuna. But that was for later. First, he had to find weiß and tell them what happened to Setsuna. Or not. A smirk played over his face, a now-common expression. He glanced into a mirror. Oh yes…

^i^

Kushin was back on his feet. Neither of his team mates trusted him enough to leave him unsupervised, however. He was not upset. In fact, he was quite thankful that they actually cared enough to do this. He had to adjust to having only one eye left, though. The bandages on his face were a stark reminder of what he had done.

He settled himself on a sofa in the common room. Yue was seated on another sofa, reading a magazine. The radio was playing softly. How pleasant it seemed!

__

"And the next song is by the up and coming visual kei band, 'Assiah'," announced the deejay. The music started playing.

__

"A cold and lonely heaven awaits me,  
The one who has seen Death's black wings.  
This rainbow world has become monochrome  
And nothing remains to be seen…"

The melancholic crooning of the vocalist was interrupted by a series of sharp knocks on their back door. Kushin stood to answer it. He cast a look at Yue, seeking approval. The younger boy nodded, getting up. Oh, they had to go together.

The knocks came again, sharp, panicked raps. Kushin hurried to the door, opening it.

"Set… set…" he stammered in shock.

"Setsuna-kun?" exclaimed Yue.

He was in a terrible state. His clothes were shredded and there were visible bruises all over him. Blood was trickling from a shallow cut on his cheek.

"Kushin… Yue…" he whispered before collapsing into the house.

^i^

"Can I bring her back?" Mirai was looking on in fascination at the prone body of Aya. "I remember someone was upset about her being abducted."

"Not like we can stop you," muttered Sünde darkly. He was Mirai's assigned babysitter for life. Hikaru was too busy cuddling up to Uriel and Uriel was… well, Uriel. Unless they wanted a corpse, they would not get Uriel to watch anyone.

Mirai realised all this, of course. He also realised that Sünde was really, really kawaii. Especially when he was riled up. Or embarrassed. It had become somewhat of a hobby for Mirai to annoy Sünde, even though they had only known each other (as far as Mirai was concerned) for a few days.

"So does it mean I can?" persisted Mirai.

"She's of no more use, as far as I know. Go ask Ryan," replied Sünde, annoyed.

"kawaii," purred Mirai, chuckling when Sünde flushed an angry red.

"Stop that already! It's damn freaky, okay?" snapped Sünde. "I keep thinking of you as a kid but obviously, you are not."

"Thanks to your precious Ryan-sama," retorted Mirai. He found it hard to keep the disgust out of his voice. 

Sünde fell silent. Mirai gazed at him searchingly but his eyes were carefully neutral. Poor child. He was treated even worse than Mi-chan.

"ne, nii-chan, cheer up," said Mirai lightly. "No one died… yet." He removed one glove and lay his hand on Sünde's bared arm. His eyes flickered for a moment before turning red. He was searching for memories, events, whatever. Sünde was just too tempting to ignore. Sweet.

The German arched beneath his hand as Mirai browsed though his memories as if he was nothing but an open book.

^i^

Past, present, future. All that was within his grasp. He had plotted this course of action as far as he dared to go and made sure that he did nothing to upset this delicate balance he had set up. Not even an oracle would see him, he would make sure of that.

"Setsuna," called a voice. He turned his head to see Kushin bearing a tray of food. Somehow, this seemed familiar. The room, the house remembered. Setsuna had done this for Kushin before.

Setsuna was awake, that was good. Kushin sat on the bed, resting the tray on Setsuna's lap. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes," replied the stoic leader of weiß. He looked a little tired, though. It had to be expected. After all, Setsuna had just escaped from the clutches of Schwarz.

"I brought you some breakfast," offered Kushin. This was the first time in awhile that he was allowed to go somewhere on his own, even if it was only to Setsuna's room. He was relieved that he had not freaked out or anything.

"Thank you." Short and flat, as usual. Setsuna started on his breakfast. He glanced up at Kushin, then dropped his chopsticks. "Ku-chan, your eye…!"

Kushin turned away. He did not feel like explaining. "It's nothing, Setsuna-kun," he told the leader. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'll come up to clear your dishes later."

Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief. So Kushin had not noticed that little slip-up. He had said 'Ku-chan' and Setsuna never called Kushin 'Ku-chan'. Fortunately, Kushin had been distracted. Mirai chided himself for that slip-up. Once was still not good enough. He had to make sure that it would never happen again.

^i^

In the few days he had spent with Schwarz, he learnt a lot. For example, wearing gloves helped if he did not want information overload whenever he touched something new. Also, metal burned less well than most other materials. Oh, yes, one more thing. Sünde was such a pitiful child, just like Mi-chan. 

He had been beaten again. Mirai watched silently as his assigned babysitter tended to the wounds. Sünde was trying hard not to cry, Mirai could see. 

"Sünde?" he asked.

"Go away!" yelled the shapeshifter. "Or have you come to gloat over my misery?"

"No, I have not," said Mirai. He took the ointment from Sünde, then removed his gloves. With a gentle hand, he rubbed it over the forming bruises. "I only want to help."

"Why?" 

Was kindness really so hard to believe? "Because when I was hurt, no one was there to help me. I know how it feels and I don't want you to suffer it." He sounded so… innocent. Naïve and childish, in fact.

Sünde stared as Mirai tended to him. Not a child, yet not an adult. Poor child. "Thank you, Mirai," he said softly. The words felt foreign to his tongue but he had never been happier saying it.

^i^

There was something wrong with Setsuna. Yue watched his team mate as they carried on their life in the flower shop. He seemed… different. For one, he was smiling a lot more often. He actually offered to help make arrangements. And he listened to songs and music! Rock music!

Setsuna was humming to himself, listening to his mp3 player. He smiled cheerfully at the schoolgirls, making some of them swoon. It was not too often that they saw the icy youth smile and they were taking full advantage of his new openness. In fact, he hardly chased them out of the shop anymore, even if they were not buying things. 

"Set-chan, will you go on a date with me tonight?" called one of the girls.

"No," replied Setsuna, grinning broadly. "I'm taken."

"What?!" screamed the girls. 

Yue looked up and stared in open surprise. Now he *knew* there was something wrong with Setsuna. Or… what if…

"Who's the lucky girl, Set-chan?" asked Yami, flashing his winning smile at the crowd of semi-disappointed girls. He suspected something was amiss too.

"e~to…" Setsuna laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed. "I… she…" He blushed and the sight of it made all the schoolgirls forget their disappointment.

"Set-chan, kawaii!" they squealed.

"Get out," said a voice flatly. "If you're just here to goggle at bishounen, get out." Kushin stepped out from the back room, carrying two arrangements. His one visible eye flashed in malice. "The shop will be closing early today. In ten minutes, in fact. Get out if you're not buying anything."

The girls grumbled and whined but trooped out of the shop after receiving Kushin's death glare. It was not often that they saw the sweetest, most charming of the boys annoyed but they knew they never wanted to see it again.

Kushin turned to Setsuna. "Who are you?" he demanded. "You are not Shirokawa Setsuna."

Silence hung in the shop, a tense silence, like those they felt during missions. Unconsciously, the three weiß members were standing closer to each other, getting into battle stance. The silence was shattered when 'Setsuna' chuckled.

"How did you guess?" asked the impostor, pulling out a pair of spectacles. "I was trying so hard."

"No enough. You're not acting anything like Setsuna," Yami pointed out. 

The impostor blinked, then stared at weiß curiously. "You mean, he's a total jerk to you too?" he wondered aloud. Then he shook his head. "Ah, where are my manners?" He bowed politely. "My name is Shirokawa Mirai. Pleased to meet you."

Mirai?! As in Setsuna's kid brother? Yue laughed derisively. "If you're a spy, you obviously haven't done your research," he sneered. "First, you pose as Setsuna but even your eyes are the wrong colour. Second, you don't even know that Setsuna's brother is a little kid."

Mirai pouted. That was not fair. He *had* done his research. It was just that… just that he never realised that Setsuna was so BORING. "Mirai is eleven, going on twelve," he told them. "I know that. I also know that you think he is totally insane. He disappeared sometime back, about a fortnight ago. Well, what you don't know is that he went to Schwarz."

Kushin sucked in a breath sharply. "Schwarz?"

"Yes. So… this is what happened to me. But it's okay. I like it better this way," Mirai smiled happily. "I also have more proof that I am not your enemy. Come with me and I'll show you." He turned around, then paused. "Oh, yeah, one more thing. If you need proof that I really am Mirai, call SchuSchu. He'll be able to recognise me."

Could they trust him? "We will see your 'proof'," said Yue, frowning. "After we verify your identity. In the mean time, please remain where we can see you. I trust that we do not need to restrain you?"

Mirai smiled amiably. "Don't worry. I won't try anything, honest," he said earnestly. "Just let me listen to my music while we wait, okay?"

What harm could it do? "Okay…"

A smirk played over Mirai's face. Music it was.

________________

A/n: I want to thank Hyperventilator (did I spell that right?) for rekindling my interest in Weiss II. You can all thank her too, if you like reading this. Other than that… well… that's that. Please review?


	25. Sin, Sin

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#3: Sin, Sin…

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Once more, the alternating time frames thingy. One time frame is about a day before Mirai showed up at the Koneko posing as Setsuna. The other is when Mirai was still with Schwarz, after Arashi was killed. Hope that's not too confusing. On with the show!

________________

She lay, as if in a coma but he knew that she would be waking soon. The drugs would wear off in another day or so. She would wake and perhaps forget everything she went through these few days. If she was lucky, that is. If not…

"Aya…" he murmured, looking down at her from his position at the doorway. Let her wake soon. Please. Mirai said that he would be back when she woke. Let her wake soon.

^i^

A sharp cry escaped Hikaru as he took the brunt of the blow for Uriel. Hikaru was trying to protect Uriel but to little avail. 

"How could you?" screamed the man. "How could you let my precious son die?"

He rained blow after blow with his golf club on the duo. "You were supposed to watch him! You were supposed to protect him!" He gave Hikaru such a vicious kick that the boy was sent flying.

__

"Hikaru!" cried Uriel, reaching out but he was merely kicked down again. He bit down fiercely on his bottom lip as he felt his arm breaking. _"Sünde, do something!"_ Those usually impassive eyes were pleading.

Sünde hesitated. He wanted to help them, of course, but how?

"And you!" cried their employer, spinning around to face Ryan. "Why did you assign these misfits to look after my precious Arashi?!"

Ryan looked up calmly. "I didn't," he said simply. "I assigned Sünde to do it."

"What?!" yelled the German boy. He did not have time to protest as their employer's rage turned to him. He did not get that assignment! Hikaru was the one assigned to it. He was assigned to look after their prisoners! "I didn't… ah!"

He could hardly find the breath to scream as he was beaten up. Beseechingly, he looked up to their leader. Ryan was… Ryan was… pleased?! Pleased that Sünde was getting punished for something he did not do?! "Ry…"

"Shut up," snapped the leader maliciously. "I've pampered you enough."

Pampered?! PAMPERED?! A scream tore out of him as the metal came into contact with his spine. Black spots swam in his vision as he struggled to keep conscious. The beating suddenly stopped. Through a haze of pain, Sünde saw that Hikaru had grabbed hold of the golf club.

"It was not our fault," said the boy evenly. "We did not kill your son. Weiß did. Sünde was not even in charge of this. I was. However, it was weiß that killed Master Arashi. If you want to hate someone, hate weiß and Kritiker."

"Who died and made you boss?" seethed Ryan but their employer brushed him off.

"Weiß? You mean that annoying team that you've been up against?" pondered Mister Kagami. A cruel glint appeared in his eyes. "Now, more than ever, I want them dead. You are all dismissed."

__

"Sünde?" came Uriel's voice. _"We have to go."_

"I… I know," Sünde choked out. It hurt, hurt to move, hurt to even breathe. "I… I…"

"Get up," said Ryan coldly.

Sünde looked up, the action sending jolts of pain up and down his back. Why was he being treated like that? "Ry…"

"I said, get up," repeated their leader flatly. "Or you will be left behind."

__

"Can't you see he's hurt?" argued Uriel, surprisingly. He sounded almost… concerned? _"Come, I'll help you up."_

He was offering a hand. Blood was already seeping through his coat sleeve on his other arm, yet he was offering to help. Sünde reached up.

"Leave him be," said Ryan sharply. "He can get up on his own. If he wants to come with us, he will get up."

Uriel shot a dirty look at their leader and for a brief moment, they held a contest of wills. Then, he dropped his gaze and stood. 

Sünde bit his lip, fighting back tears. He ignored the screaming pain in his back as he struggled to his feet. Slowly, using the wall as a support, he stood. Perspiration trickled down his face as he gasped in pain. Ryan merely smiled complacently and continued walking.

He managed to hold out until they got to the car. Then, he collapsed into the back seat, trembling in pain. Silent tears coursed down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Sünde…" whispered Hikaru, obviously worried.

"Leave him be," came Ryan's voice. "He'll be fine by the time we get home."

Home? Sünde felt like laughing. Home? Since when had that place been a home? He wanted to scream that he was not okay, that it fucking hurt, but he would not. He could not. Those pesky black spots danced in front of his eyes again. This time, he did not bother to fight them.

^i^

Ken unlocked and opened the door to the safehouse. It had been a fortnight since they left it but he came back. After all, he no longer had a place to stay. His landlady kicked him out after he neglected to pay his rent for the past two months. He had lost his job due to his absence for quite awhile and the last of his money was spent paying the landlady back. The safehouse was the only place he could think of, if only to stay for a little while until he could find another job.

He stepped in, then froze as he heard a sound from inside the house. Slightly worried, he crept quietly toward the source of the sound. It was coming from the kitchen. Ken pressed himself against the wall and stalked forward, up to the door frame. He jumped out suddenly and crashed into the person walking out.

"Ah!" cried the person as their combined momentum sent them both crashing to the floor in a very awkward position.

Ken blinked away the stars in his vision as he looked up. His eyes widened in shock. "You're…?!"

^i^

He awoke to the sensation of a cool towel on his forehead. Blinking, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Daijoubu ka?" asked a voice softly, as if afraid of jarring him.

Sünde started to get up, then winced and fell back into bed. There was some kind of frame put on him. It was damn uncomfortable.

"Don't," chided the oddly familiar voice. "You'll only hurt yourself further. The doctor says that you have a fracture in your spine. Though it's not serious, just a small crack, you need to make sure it heals and doesn't get worse." Finally, he could place the voice.

"Mirai?"

"Aa. I'm here," said the boy. Sünde turned his head and saw amethyst eyes staring at him keenly, worried. Mirai was worried for him?

"Does it hurt very much?" asked Mirai, gently stroking back Sünde's sweat-soaked hair.

"Why should you care?" he shot back bitterly. Yes, it was frikin' hurting every time he breathed. But it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. As cliché as it sounded, it was true. What had happened? Why was Ryan treating him like that? 

Suddenly, he felt lips touching to his. Shocked, his eyes flew wide open. Ruby orbs glittered at him, looking down in compassion, in love. The pain was fading, slowly but surely. Mirai broke their chaste kiss and stepped back.

"Feeling better?" he asked, smiling tiredly. He seemed to look paler, more worn than just a moment before.

"What did you do?" asked Sünde suspiciously.

Mirai shook his head. "Feeling better, Sünde?" he repeated.

"Yes, " replied the German honestly. The sharp stinging pain had faded to a dull ache that he could live with. "Mirai?"

"Hm?"

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?" inquired the boy, feigning ignorance. 

"The kiss."

A smile played over Mirai's face. "sore wa…" [that is] he murmured. "hi~mi~tsu!" [secret] His eyes were amethyst again and glittering with humour. "Rest well, Sünde." He left, leaving Sünde to ponder the meaning of nothing.

^i^

"Neu Schwarz!" The ex-weiß pushed the person off, rolling onto his feet. To his surprise, he was not attacked. Instead, the Schwarz assassin curled up, whimpering.

"Please don't hurt me," whispered the person, a frightened tone in his voice. His eyes were shut and hands clasped in the manner of prayer. "I have no weapons on me and I mean no harm to anyone."

It could be a trick, it could not. "You're Faceless, aren't you?" asked Ken warily.

The boy winced. "I was," he replied. 

"You *were*?"

"Yes," said the boy softly. He gazed up at Ken, eyes pleading. "I'm no longer with Schwarz. If… if you don't believe me, I can prove it to you. Upstairs is one of the girls I helped kidnap before. I think she was called… Fujimiya?"

"Aya?" cried Ken. Ran would be ecstatic. But… what if this was a trap? "Get up," he ordered Faceless. "Go up to where you've kept her."

Meekly, the boy stood and started walking. It was then Ken noticed that he was limping slightly, as if in pain. It could be an act, it could not. The boy pushed open one of the bedroom doors.

"Here she is. She will be awake by tomorrow, hopefully," offered the boy. He leaned against a wall, sighing softly.

Ken went over to the bed. Yes, it was Aya-chan, in one piece and alive. Still, it did not prove anything. Had this safehouse been converted into a Schwarz base? He turned to face the boy, ready to speak, then froze.

"What happened to you?" he blurted out before he could help himself. _Come on, Ken, get a grip. This is your enemy. He's probably just acting pitiful to get you to let him off._

Sünde smiled slightly, a twisted, sardonic smirk. He could not help himself. "Ryan happened," he said simply. "So I had to leave." Why did so many people care while the only person who mattered did not? He could not maintain the smirk for long, though. Tears tumbled down his cheeks even as he berated himself for being so weak.

It was no act, it could not be. No actor could fake pain so well. "Faceless… no, Kristian?"

He remembered? He remembered the 'poor little boy' who just wanted to watch soccer? Sünde raised his head. "Sorry," he sniffed, though he knew not why. He just felt the need to apologise. When was Mirai coming back? Mirai could deal with weiß. Mirai could deal with him. Mirai could protect him.

Ken watched as the boy sank onto his knees, curling up. It seemed that the world no longer existed around him. When was the last time such a display of helplessness and abject despair took place? Ken did not remember. _This is your enemy. Be wary, a cornered beast will fight, even if injured._ Somehow, he could not keep thinking that way. He… wanted to help?

^i^

__

"No, Ryan, stop, please! No like this, please no!"

"Sleep no more, Sünde! Hear my voice and come back to me!"

He woke screaming, fighting the arms that held him. He was sick, sick to the core. No more, no more! 

"Sünde!" cried the voice sharply. Not Ryan, of course not Ryan. 

"Mi…" sobbed Sünde softly. He stopped struggling though mere physical contact was making him nauseous. "Mirai." As if chanting a prayer, he repeated that name over and over while the boy rocked him. Just as he was calming down, he was torn from the warm embrace.

"How could he?" demanded Tobias, voice trembling with rage. "How could he do this to you?"

Sünde cringed back, wailing in fright. He did not want to see Ryan's brother, he did not want to see anyone. He did not want to be screamed at and scolded and beaten. He was scared, so scared. He yanked up the covers and hid beneath them as he heard Tobias rage. He heard the muffled voices but he did not care. He did not want to. He just wanted to hide.

"How could Ryan do this to Sünde?" cried Tobias, sadness seeping into his voice. "If it had been anyone else but…" He trailed off, unable to speak again.

"Tobi, Ryan is insane," said Mirai calmly, coldly. Hell would freeze over at the tone of his voice. "You know that."

"Yes," sighed Tobias. He looked exhausted all of a sudden, so much older. "But he is still my brother. And I thought that Sünde… Sünde whom he loved most…"

"Did you really?" asked Mirai sarcastically. "You thought that he would never touch his favourite pet?"

"Sünde is not a pet! I remember. Ryan loved him as a SON, Mi-chan. How could he…?"

"Do not try to fathom the mind of a lunatic," said Mirai, still keeping his cool façade. "I have tried before and I still do not understand the workings of my mind. Ryan. Is. Insane. Need I spell it out more clearly? He's lost all sense of reason."

"No," countered Tobias softly. "He's losing it but he has not lost it yet. His memory is going too. He's afraid."

"So that's a valid excuse for taking it out on an innocent?" sneered Mirai.

"There is not excuse for what he did to Sünde!" said Tobias hotly. "Even if he would have died, then he should have instead of… instead of… violating his own son!" It was so hard to put it in words. Once he did, it seemed all too real. "I love both of them," he confessed. "Ryan is my brother, after all, and Sünde is Sünde. He is just a child!"

"Not by most laws nowadays," interjected Mirai. "I will kill him, you know."

Tobias nodded mutely. 

"He will kill you first," continued Mirai. "All those around him will die."

"Including Sünde?" asked Tobias sorrowfully.

At that, a flash of emotion flickered over the younger boy's face. "I will not let him," he stated flatly. "Never."

Tobias nodded once more. "I think I shall leave now," he said softly. "I will go and talk to Ryan. Maybe he will see some reason."

Disbelief was clearly spelt on Mirai's face but he refrained from saying anything. He merely gestured at the door. After Tobias left, he went back over to the bed and sat down by Sünde. Tentatively, he tugged at the covers.

"No!" came the muffled shout. 

"Sünde, it's me," coaxed Mirai. "Tobi is gone."

Sünde choked back more tears. He wanted to stay under the covers forever but Mirai was worried. And maybe…

"Take the pain away," he begged, peering out from beneath the blankets. "Please, Mirai. Take it away."

The cool mask on Mirai's face shattered. Frustration was evident in his amethyst eyes. "If I could, I would have, rather than let you suffer," he whispered angrily. Angry at himself. "But even if I died, it would not be possible. I can heal your body but not your mind."

Sünde shut his eyes. Yes, he was asking the impossible. He could have asked for the sun and the moon and Mirai would bring them to him but these hurts, these memories were his to bear. No one could take them from him. Still, he could hope, right?

Gloved fingers caressed his face and he looked up at Mirai. "Don't cry, Sünde," said the boy softly, gently. "Though I cannot protect you from your past, I can protect you from now on. And I will. I will not let anyone hurt you, ever again."

Where had he heard those words before? Ryan had uttered them once, a long time ago. And he had believed… only to be betrayed. How could he trust again? How…? Thoughts died in his mind as his eyes met Mirai's. In those amethyst orbs was a story, a story of loving, pain, insanity and conquering it. How could he trust again? Because it was Mirai.

"I will take you away from here when it is time for me to leave," whispered Mirai. "I will protect you from now on."

And he believed.

^i^

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Sünde. His eyes were downcast, staring at the squeaky clean floor. At that, he could not help a small chuckle. He remembered cleaning the whole safehouse from top to bottom the first day he arrived, just to take his mind off things. Mirai was so amused. At least he would die in a clean house.

"No," replied Ken, a little confused at the laughter he heard.

Sünde's head snapped up in shock. "No?" he echoed faintly. 

The weiß assassin coughed nervously. "Well, this place is fairly huge and Aya-chan isn't exactly the best company," he said lamely. "Plus I trust that you will not kill me in my sleep."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Can you teach me to play, then?" he asked.

"Huh?" came the not so intelligent reply.

"Soccer!"

"Oh, that. Sure!"

________________

A/N: A light end to a heavy chapter. Oh well. There was supposed to be more but this thing is already about the length of one chapter. Never mind. I'll get started on the next chapter soon.

Is anyone confused about anything, by the way? I would gladly explain. Also, would anyone want to see the backstory of Ryan and Sünde? One last question: Which Weiss II character do you like most, (if you even like any)?

Anyway, as per normal, review = chapter and flame = no more. ^_^

~~ Aries Draco 100103


	26. Failed Hope

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#4: It's Too Late

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I project another six chapters after this. By the way, I have finalised pictures of the new Weiss and Schwarz boys. Also, I have two mini comics starring the new Weiss boys, 'Ice Cream' and 'To Tame a Siberian Kitten'. Regretfully, all pictures and comics have not been inked nor scanned. This can be changed *hint, hint* if I'm given enough pressure *hint* and support *major hint*.

________________

__

Are you afraid?

"Shut up."

Crawford glanced at Schuldig. "Did you say something, Schu?" he asked, concerned. 

The telepath shook his head. "Nothing," he lied. 

__

Why don't you tell him? And you call yourselves 'lovers'.

Schu gritted his teeth. Sure, he had always had voices in his head but not many actually talked to him. It was not part of someone else's mind. If it were, it would have been so simple for him to cut it off. However, it was his own mind that was taunting him, tormenting him. It had got better the past couple of weeks until _he_ showed up.

__

Do you wish it really is him, Schuschu? Do you wish to have a 'master' once more?

"Shut up," whispered Schuldig. "Shut up."

Why did weiß have to do this to him? _"Please come down. We require an urgent favour."_ They had found Shirokawa Mirai and they needed him to prove that 'Mirai' was real. 

__

In truth, you're dying to see him, aren't you?

"Shut the f*ck up, damn it!" screamed Schuldig. He dissolved into sobs. "Shut up, shut up, shut up…"

Then, there was nothing but the worried voice of his lover calling his name. 

^i^

__

"A cold and lonely heaven waits for me  
I, who have seen death's black wings  
This world fades into monochrome  
And nothing can be seen

"Stone angel, your sightless eyes  
Stone angel, don't gaze upon me  
Stone angel, heartless God  
Stone angel, turn your gaze from me"

"Will you please stop that?" inquired Kushin irritably. "You've been singing for ages." 

Mirai pouted in that oh-so-innocent way of his. "Does my voice sound that bad?"

"Yes," came the blunt reply. 

No, his voice sounded fantastic. It was just that the lyrics hit a little too close to home. Kushin could still see those blood-stained angels gazing down condescendingly at him. He shook his head to clear it of that vision. It was a memory he would rather not re-live. What in the world had got into him, then?

He doubted he could ever see heaven but he knew he had seen death. Every time he looked into a mirror, he saw…

__

"Pure tears of white falling  
There is no more need to cry  
The stars in the sky have lost their light  
And nothing can be seen

"Stone angel, heartless angel  
Stone angel, crying blood-tears  
Stone angel, loveless God  
Stone angel, don't fake sympathy"

"Will you just shut the hell up, Mirai?" snapped Kushin. He grabbed a nearby pair of shears, spinning to face the boy.

"Are you going to hit me?" asked Mirai calmly. His eyes, amethyst eyes, all too knowing. Too old, too clear, too penetrating. "Are you itching to kill me?"

The shears clattered noisily onto the floor. Both his hands were clapped over his mouth. Yes, he was. He could feel the urge to shed some blood. He wanted, no, needed to stab Mirai, kill him. Why did Yue and Yami have to leave him here alone with Mirai? 

"You… would gain much pleasure from my death, wouldn't you?" murmured Mirai, looking thoughtful. "So that why he…"

He had had enough. Kushin sprinted out onto the pavement in front of the shop, looking back apprehensively, as if expecting Mirai to follow. 

__

"The sun shines ever so brightly  
Yet it cannot warm my heart  
God of Death, take this world!  
And nothing can be seen

"Stone angel, I can never touch you  
Stone angel, crying for me  
Stone angel, sightless God  
Stone angel, live eternally"

"Must you mock me like this, Mirai?" screamed Kushin, glaring at the boy through the window. "Won't you give me some peace?"

Mirai met his gaze calmly. "I can give you nothing," he said flatly. "I did not write this song nor was I the original singer. Why blame me for something I have no control over?"

"You can stop singing it," hissed Kushin.

"But will it stop your hurting?"

Would it…?

"Are you trying, in your own twisted way, to help me?" spat the assassin. "Well, I can tell you it won't work."

"Then, I am really sorry. I will be silent from now on," said the boy. He went back to humming the rest of the song under his breath. Just wait, wait till Schuschu comes. Then, everything will be okay again. 

^i^

"Sünde! Sünde, where are you? It's not funny anymore! I'm sick of hide and seek," called Ryan. "Sünde?"

Tobias watch Ryan with growing unease. "Ryan, I just told you. Sünde is gone. He left."

Ryan whirled around, madness glinting in his eyes. "No," he protested. "Sünde would never leave me. He's mine, my child, how could he just leave without telling me? He promised to always stay by me."

His memory was going. Ryan was further gone than Tobias had imagined. How could he have forgotten? "Ryan, please try to recall," beseeched Tobias. He stepped forward and drew his brother closer to him. "Ryan."

On one hand, he loved Ryan so painfully, perhaps to the point where it was inappropriate between brothers. On the other hand, he felt immense hatred for this wretched creature before him, who dragged him into such trouble due to a wish for immortality. Even more, he felt disgust that he could be related to this beast who…

No. This was Ryan. It was not all his fault. It was the regression, yes, that was it.

"Tobias," whispered Ryan uncertainly. "Tobias, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He stroked his brother's hair. 

"Ah!" The hand tightened its grip. 

"Tobias, where is Sünde?" asked Ryan coldly. He gave the hair a sharp tug, drawing another cry of pain from the younger brother. "I know that you know, so tell me."

"Ry… Ryan," gasped Tobias. Suddenly, he was released and drawn into a tight embrace. 

"You're not going to abandon me too, are you?" the voice was now soft, frightened. "You're not going to betray me too, right, Tobias?" A stifled sob. "Tobias?"

"N… no," stammered the younger brother. He pulled back and looked up at his elder brother. Manic one moment and so fragile the next. To his surprise, Ryan sank to his knees.

"Give Sünde back to me," whispered Ryan. "Please, Tobias?"

__

Why do I love you when I should hate you? Why do I always give in to you?

^i^

"Ran is coming over now," announced Ken. Aya had just woken up and it took a little convincing to get her to trust the ex-Schwarz assassin. At was at first. At the moment, the two of them were caught up in a game of poker. "Hey, did you hear me?"

Aya nodded vaguely, eyes fixed on Sünde's. "I up my bet," she said coolly, pushing forward another pile of sweets.

"I'll match you," said Sünde just as seriously. 

Ken rolled his eyes. They were acting like children. When one of them lose, the crying would start. Sure enough…

"What?! You must have cheated!" gasped Sünde in outrage.

Aya smirked slightly. "I did not. I won fair and square."

"Ken-kun! Make her admit that she cheated!"

"Ken-kun, tell him I didn't!"

*sweatdrop*

Children indeed.

The two of them gazed up at Ken from their sitting position on the floor, eyes wide and beseeching. Ken coughed. The best strategy in this case was evasion so…

"Aya-chan, why don't you change into proper clothes. Surely you don't want to see your onii-san in just your nightdress?" he pointed out. "You're too old for that already."

Aya blushed, then blinked. "You didn't say anything before!" she wailed. "I have been walking around in this and you've been taking advantage of that!"

"Aya-nee-san, it is not Ken-kun's fault that you were too caught up in playing with me that you forgot to change," Sünde reasoned. 

Aya stuck out her tongue in uncharacteristically childish behaviour, then ran upstairs to find a change of clothes.

Well, that was that. On to some serious business. Before he could speak, Sünde started.

"Ne, Ken-kun, I've been meaning to ask you," he hesitated slightly. "Your team was dissolved though you knew there might be more trouble ahead. Why didn't you just leave the country and hide out somewhere?"

That was a very good question. He could have just migrated to another country and leave all these problems behind but somehow, it did not seem fair. If all his friends were here, willing to take the risk, why should he run off like a coward?

"After this, after all this, I plan to leave," said Ken finally. Then, on impulse, "Do you want to come with me?"

Sünde stared at him in shock. To leave? To escape from all this? "What's the catch?" he managed to choke out.

"We are both assassins. Too much blood has already been spilt by our hands. Let's make a vow never to shed blood again. Then, we can leave this place and start a new life somewhere."

Ken winced slightly on hearing his own words. It sounded almost as if he was planning to elope with Sünde. No, he was just trying to help this child find a proper place, a better life. That was it. Hopefully, Sünde did not misunderstand.

"I accept," said Sünde softly, smiling. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Ah, Ken-kun, once more thing."

"Hai?"

"Aya-san cheated, didn't she?"

^i^

There it was, the flower shop. What a lame cover! And they were still using it. Well, that was Kritiker for you. The tinkling of the bell announced their arrival.

Schuldig swallowed nervously. Brad's grip on his hand was getting tighter and tighter. _"It's okay,"_ he was saying, even though he was not sure what was disturbing Schuldig.

"Hi there, Creepy Crawlie! If you continue to hold SchuSchu so hard, you'll break his hand!" Mirai laughed, jumping off the tabletop. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

There he was in full colour, approximate age seventeen. It was Setsuna! It had to be. That long, blood red hair - _absent from its braid_ - tall and lanky body - _thinner, much thinner_ - the… eyes? Beautiful glowing amethyst eyes peering out from beneath long lashes. He was wearing a black tank top with mini shorts. In winter? Spring had barely begun! But he wore gloves and boots too. 

"SchuSchu, tell weiß that I am the real Mirai," said this red-hair apparition, grinning cheerfully. "Come on!" He ran up to the telepath, only to be blocked by Brad.

Amethyst eyes met brown ones in open hostility. "Stay away from him," said the oracle calmly. "You are not to touch Schuldig."

Mirai's eyes narrowed slightly, then he bounced back onto the table. "Creepy Crawlie, I'm more powerful than you," he said, making a face at Brad. "You are just an oracle while I am a chronokinetic. You can't stop me." With that, he darted around the startled oracle and embraced Schuldig.

"Hi, SchuSchu. We have not much time left. Hurry up and tell them I am Mirai," whispered the boy. "Hurry."

Schuldig turned around and face this person claiming to be Mirai. There was that same glow in his eyes yet something was missing. The confused insanity. Tentatively, he reached out with his mind to touch the other's. Mirai shoved him away suddenly, collapsing on his knees. Schuldig stared in confusing until he realised that Brad had done just about the same thing.

"No!" screamed Mirai. "You can't do this! You're screwing up my perfect plan, damn it!" He was talking to the floor, fingers tangled in his own hair. "No, no, no! Too late, too late! It's… too late! Damn it!" He sprinted out of the flower shop, hopped onto the motorcycle parked on the curb and sped off.

Kushin swore softly, then grabbed for the car keys. Soon, the rest of weiß was after Mirai. 

Schuldig watched all this in confusion until he turned to Brad. "What did you see?" he asked.

The oracle remained silent, just shaking his head in disbelief.

^i^

"IIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The weiß assassin ran forward toward the scream. Just a few metres away from the safehouse, the smell of blood assaulted their noses. Yami ran forward, then skidded to a halt beside Mirai's kneeling figure.

A pair sitting together, the brother holding the sister. It would have been sweet but for the sword thrust through Ran's back to the hilt, impaling Aya on it as well. Both dead. Not without a fight, it seemed, judging from the amount of blood on the ground around them.

Yami heard his team mates catch up and the gasps of shock. He did not care. He felt numb, somehow. Aya-san was dead. Their innocent employer, dragged into this mess, was dead.

Yue turned his eyes away from the scene. How could this have happened? Then, something caught his eye. Apart from the pair, there was another corpse. This one was set in a kneeling position, holding its severed head. The blood on its cheeks looked like tears falling. 

That was Hidaka Ken, was it not? Kushin gazed for awhile at the two different death scenes before him, then walked over to Mirai.

"So?"

"Too late," mumbled the boy. "Screwed up. Damn Tobias, damn Ryan, damn Schwarz."

He could not help it. A giggle left him and soon, Kushin was laughing hysterically. It snapped his team mates out of their silent horror.

"What's so funny?" demanded Yami, grabbing Kushin by his collar and slamming him against a tree.

The one eye that stared at him was half-lidded and blank. Kushin smirked. "Such interesting killing," he purred. "And I was not here to enjoy it."

Yami dropped him in shock. The younger man merely continued laughing. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Even when the house just caught fire and started burning, even as the rain started to fall. He just laughed.

^i^

How could he have refused?

__

"Sünde, don't do this! You don't have to!"

It was Ryan. How could he say no?

__

"I knew it! Schwarz cannot be trusted! Shi-ne!"

He had not the strength to resist. All this running away was futile.

__

Stabbed by his own katana. First Ran, then Aya. Brother trying to shield sister with his own body.

Gun pressed into his hand, facing Ken.

"Don't. You promised. We made a vow…"

"BANG!"

Bye bye, Ken.

Sünde sobbed, curling up more tightly.

"Hush, my darling," whispered Ryan, rocking him gently. "Don't think about it. They don't matter. All that matters is that you are back here by my side. You promised, remember? We will *always* be to~ge~ther~"

Tobias glanced at the rear view mirror, at the crying boy and his elder brother. He would not cry. It was too dangerous to drive with blurred vision.

________________

A/N: Hm… in case you are confused, Ryan forced Sünde to kill everyone. 

On a totally unrelated note, Weiss Kreuz Glühen rocks! It's seriously cool! Unfortunately, I only have up to ep 5. Oh well. I also realise that this fic is flawed in the fact that Rna's 'Weiß' is the **third** group of weiß. Hm… should I change the title to "Weiss IV", then?

~ Aries Draco 100203


	27. Farewell, My Brother

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#5: Farewell, My Brother

By: Aries Draco

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to humour, angst and Tobias. Warning: Slashy stuff, innuendoes, incest and boys behaving badly.

________________

Vodka... vodka was good. It burned him up from the inside like the very fires of hell. Yami drowned the shot then gestured for another one. 

He was not one to go clubbing often. In fact, he preferred to stay home with some nice book and just read. Who needed to go to bars anyway? Which sane person paid to commit slow suicide, breathing in cigarette fumes and drowning alcohol, then getting laid by some loose, disease-ridden whore?

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked someone, sitting down next to him. Gaijin, young, too young to be admitted in. Ah, screw it. If he wanted to waste his money on a depressed Japanese man, let him.

Lazily, Yami glanced at the gaijin. His eyes nearly fell out. Hot stuff! Though it was a guy, he was wearing a miniskirt. Fishnet stockings covered his long legs, disappearing into knee-high platform boots. That was it for clothes. On his head was a black cap and around his neck, a collar. Obviously, he was dressed to shock. 

"So, you got a name?" asked the youth in perfect Japanese, smirking widely. His lips were painted black, as were the lids of his eyes.

"Do you?" replied Yami coolly. Now, this could get interesting.

^i^

Yue was too young to go to bars so he got sent instead. Kushin set his face in a fixed, neutral expression and continued walking. It was cold and he was glad for his coat. It kept him nice and warm as well as hid the highly embarrassing outfit beneath. He could feel his face heat up even as he thought about it. Who knew that Yue knew so much about clubbing clothes?

The younger boy had selected this outfit for him. He had a pair of extremely tight black leather hipsters on, a cross on a chain and belts. That was it. The belts crisscrossed his body, hanging off his shoulders, slung across his hips, some shorter ones adorning his arms. With the outfit he wore a pair of platform boots that Yue somehow managed to produce with a 'don't ask' look on his face.

Finally, he was at the bar where Yami was supposedly getting himself drunk off his ass. The doorkeeper raised an eyebrow at him, as if wondering what a person in a full-length coat wanted to do in a place of disrepute. Kushin sighed. Time to play evil slut. 

He shrugged back his coat, pulling it over his shoulders. Did he mention that Yue acquired make-up for him? Dropping his voice, he leaned closer to the doorkeeper. "Won't you let me in?" he breathed huskily, gazing up through his lashes. "I swear, I'm legal."

A smirk played over his face as he was showed in immediately. Those bastards had more brains between their legs than in their heads.

Upon entering, the noise and crowd enveloped him. Kushin shied back from the dance floor, wide-eyed. He had never gone clubbing before and the scene before him was too much for him to take in at once. Was that dancing? It was more like sex with clothes on. Those who wanted their clothes off could retire into the rest rooms behind, provided they did not mind sharing space.

__

"Oh my... How am I supposed to find one guy in this place?"

^i^

They were both getting themselves piss drunk. Tobias giggled as a scantily clad woman draped herself all over Yami, much to the older man's distaste. 

"Go 'way," he slurred. 

"Why, Yami-kun? Don't you like a voluptuous lady?" asked Tobias, grinning wickedly. 

"I don't like girls," muttered Yami. "Only one... only one and she's dead." He shoved the woman away from him, falling over onto the bar counter. He mumbled something incoherent, laughing to himself. "Dead."

Tobias stared. "Whoa, man. You don't look like the yaoi type of person," he commented. 

"Yaoi...? Read them," said Yami, head still resting on the counter. He looked at Tobias from the corner of his eye. "You look pretty. Pretty, pretty Tobi-chan."

Tobias leaned forward as well, resting his elbows on the counter. "Too bad for you, Yami-kun. This temple is sacred ground," he purred. "No worships allowed."

A laugh burst from Yami. "Right, I believe you," he sniggered. "As if there hasn't been services there before."

"Only by the purest altar boys."

Yami nearly fell off his stool. "Care to repeat that?" he gasped.

Tobias's eyes narrowed slightly. "Does it matter what I say?" he demanded. "I admit it, I am a paedophile but I don't mind older people either."

"That makes you a slut, doesn't it?" laughed Yami.

The gaijin kicked him in the shins and threw him a mock glare. "Hey, at least I draw the line at humans. Unlike some people who stop at insects and inanimate objects."

The two drunk guys burst into fits of laughter again.

"Hey, babe," called a voice. It was some random person off the dance floor. He stood right behind Tobias, smirking like an idiot. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Do I have to get laid?" retorted Tobias. "I'm a guy, FYI." He paused, then giggled. "Hey, I made a rhyme!"

"FYI is not a word," corrected Yami.

"Information doesn't rhyme with guy, Yami-kun," pouted Tobias. His face was grabbed and forcibly turned to face the new person.

"Look, babe, I don't care. You're too hot to miss." He proceeded to kiss the startled youth.

Yami watched in fascination as the two strangers locked lips and swapped spit like they had known each other forever. Then, he saw one hand reaching under Tobias's skirt. 

The next moment, the guy was on the floor five feet away. He was grabbing his crotch, mouth open in a silent scream. 

"Horny bastard," spat Tobias. He wiped his mouth, then ordered another drink.

Yami laughed again. That was strange, was it not? He was very upset before, now he was laughing every two minutes. Somehow, it did not matter anymore. Life was just so funny.

"Can I do that?" he asked Tobias.

The youth raised an eyebrow at him. "Get kicked in the balls?"

"No, this!" He leant over and kissed Tobias, hard. Ah, so soft and pliant. The taste of alcohol but not cigarettes. He hardly felt Tobias move closer to him much less climb on his lap. His fingers were tangled in the gaijin's long white hair.

"Go on, cop a feel," urged Tobias when they broke off, breathless. He was straddling Yami's lap, legs spread obscenely. 

Yami trailed his hands up those fishnet-clad legs, marvelling at their smoothness. He followed the stockings until their end, just above the hemline of the miniskirt. His eyes widened in shock. "You really are a slut, aren't you?" he inquired, tone oddly polite.

Tobias cackled. "No undies!" he cheered, grabbing Yami's hands and guiding them higher. 

A hand on his shoulder made him pause. It was just a brief touch but it was enough. He hastily removed the questing hands from his skirt and slid off his seat. Suddenly, he had drunk too much. Nothing was so amusing anymore. Ignoring the questioning look on his new friend's face, he flashed a bright smile. 

"Got to go," he mouthed, gesturing to the back of the bar. Yami nodded dazedly then turned back to his drink. 

Tobias felt himself sobering up as he made his way through the crowded bar. The noise was starting to get to him. Briefly, he wondered if he should have continued playing with Yami instead of responding to the tap. It would have been his final fling anyway. A flash of red in one of the darker corners of the bar. Yes, it was not too good to keep _him_ waiting.

^i^

Kushin finally managed to get enough courage to ford the sea of gyrating human beings and ended up at the bar counter.

"Yami-kun!" he gasped. "Daijoubu ka?"

The older man squinted up at him, blinking as if to clear the alcohol-induced haze around him. "Tobi-chan?" he mumbled. "No. Not Tobi."

"Yami-kun!" cried Kushin again, shaking his teammate. "It's me!"

Yami blinked, once, twice. "Ku-chan? What you doing here?" he slurred. "Buy me a drink?"

"Yami-kun, let's go," said Kushin, grabbing the man's arm. "You've had enough to drink already. I know you're upset about Aya-san's death but..."

"Aya?" echoed Yami stupidly. "Who needs Aya when I have you?" He stood, grabbing the counter for support. "Ku-chan, you're upside down!" he exclaimed. "So is everything else! Am I upside down, then?"

"Yami-kun, you're drunk. Let's go." Kushin tugged at Yami. Slowly, the older man started walking, letting himself be lead. His eyes were glassed over.

Since he was not looking where he was going, he tripped. Since Kushin was holding on to him, Kushin got dragged down too. To keep Yami from hurting himself, Kushin tried to break his fall. Yami fell heavily onto the younger man, knocking the wind out of him.

As Kushin tried to take in some oxygen, he found himself face to face with Yami. Drugged, gold eyes gazed down at him with un-veiled lust. "Yami-kun?" 

"Hai, Ku-chan?" breathed Yami. His breath reeked of alcohol. 

"Get off, you're heavy!" cried Kushin, trying to disguise his discomfort.

Yami managed to get back on his feet and help Kushin up. Then, he stole a kiss. A long, wet one.

Kushin froze in shock, then gave up. Damn. Since he was drunk, let him. The fact that he was totally straight could be divulged another day. For now, he would let Yami take some comfort in him. For now. Just one kiss. 

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's go home."

^i^

"Tobias, it's tonight."

The gaijin rubbed at his eyes. "I figured," he grumbled. "Is that all you have to say, Mirai?"

Mirai threw him a disbelieving look. 

"Don't give me that look. You have something else to say, don't you?" 

"Fine, I do. Sorry." Mirai scowled, wrapping his arms around himself. He was dressed in his black tank top and mini-shorts but did not seem bothered by the cold. 

Tobias watched him, shivering slightly. He should have brought his coat along. "Do you hate me, Mirai?" he asked, voice gentle and curious. 

"For what?" deadpanned Mirai. "Turning me into this freak of nature? Destroying the only chance Sünde had for survival? Causing my dear Sünde to be sent back to Ryan? Killing three people totally uninvolved in these events?"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," said Tobias, raising his hands in defeat. Damn, it was cold. "So why did you apologise?"

Silence hung in the air. "I don't want you to die," whispered Mirai finally. 

"The chess player doesn't have to apologise to the sacrificial pawn." Tobias turned fully to look at Mirai. "If you want to make up for it, give me a hug. You don't look cold at all. At least keep me warm before I die."

Mirai walked over, soundlessly putting his arms around the older boy. Tears fell silently, soaking into the fabric of his top.

"Ah, you feel so warm, Mi-chan," murmured Tobias. "Stop crying, damn it. It'll freeze."

"Shut up, bastard," hissed Mirai angrily. "I'd burn you up right now with my 'warmth' if it didn't mess up my plans."

"Liar."

"Fuck you."

"Don't say what you don't mean."

"Bastard."

^i^ 

Why did Tobias like to come to such places? It did not matter. What mattered was that Tobias had to be killed. Mei said so. Tobias had betrayed him. Tobias was going to leave him. Tobias was keeping him from Sünde. 

__

"Yes, Ryan. Be patient. He'll come out soon."

Yes. He promised never to leave but he was planning to. Tobias lied. That traitor. 

^i^

Mirai had left together with his 'gift'. Tobias shivered. It was time, time to die for the sake of the world. Damn, it sounded corny. More accurately, he was dying for his brother, for Ryan's redemption. He hoped that his death would wake Ryan up. There was no such thing as immortality. Even if there was, it was overrated. Ryan should have died a long time ago.

So cold. He stepped out through the back door into the alley. Without even looking up, he knew that Ryan was waiting for him. "Hi, Ryan," he said softly, gazing at the alley floor. Sick place to die.

Ryan gaped in shock at his brother's attire. "Tobias, you're dressed like a whore!" he exclaimed. 

Tobias remained silent, keeping his distance. It was too damn cold outside. He wanted Mirai back to warm him up with that fire. 

Ryan covered the distance between the two of them. He blanched at the makeup on his younger brother's face but could see that Tobias was freezing. He took off his coat and wrapped it around Tobias.

"Thanks," mumbled Tobias, refusing to meet his eye.

"Tobias?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you betraying me?" asked Ryan. There was a hurt tone in his voice, as if he had just been grievously wronged. He drew his brother into his arms, pressing a soft kiss onto the soft white hair. 

"Just die, Ryan," sighed Tobias. "Your time was up a long time ago."

"I don't want to die." A child's voice, stubborn, whiny. Oh, Ryan!

Tobias was on the verge of tears. He could see his brother's sanity hanging by mere threads. As time passed, more of these threads would break and Ryan would lose his mind totally. He never wanted to see that happen. Whether that meant that Ryan died or he died did not matter. 

"Ryan, I..." A sharp cry left him as a slap sent him tumbling onto the alley floor.

"I hate it when you dress like this and go clubbing," said Ryan matter-of-factly. He was standing over Tobias, looking down. "I hate the idea of people touching you."

"Why? Jealous?" asked Tobias sarcastically. "I'm just looking for a last fling, you know? Before you kill me?"

Ryan knelt down, not caring about the muck on the ground. Gently, he caressed Tobias's face. "Did you get it?" he inquired, a hidden edge in his voice. 

"No." He gasped, arching when Ryan's cold fingers reached under his skirt. What the…?!

"Slut," whispered Ryan, gazing directly into Tobias's eyes. "You'll screw anything on two legs."

"That's… not true," Tobias choked out, trying in vain to control his breathing. Cold fingers on his warm flesh. Gods! "Ryan, what are you doing?!"

"Are you cold, Tobias?"

The younger brother could only stare. He made a strangled sound of assent.

"Let me warm you up."

^i^

Mirai shivered, hands clasping the syringe tightly. It was a game and he had just moved his knight. Tobias was too important to be considered a pawn. Yet, it disturbed him. He had plotted out the possibilities of the events and none of them had any good outcome for Tobias. It was a move that guaranteed checkmate but at great cost. Perhaps, just perhaps, it could be likened to exchanging the queen for a king. 

He would not interfere, even as he guessed what was going on. There was no one to decide for him so he had to decide for himself. He would take on the burden of making the choice that could destroy lives or save countless others. Suddenly, he felt so old and tired. Glancing down at the syringe, he steeled his resolve. 

__

"Just a little longer," he told himself. _"Hold out for a little longer."_

The last word he said to Tobias was 'bastard'. How nice. But he was sure that the scientist understood him perfectly well.

__

"A little longer…"

^i^

So warm, burning hot. 

"Ry… Ryan…" His pleas became incoherent screams but no one took notice. No one was crazy enough to meddle in others' affairs in that area.

Like the very fires of hell, burning.

How tenderly he kissed in cruel contrast to his other actions. Tobias reached up, sobbing, to pull his brother closer. "Ryan," he rasped. "Brother."

His lips were covered to prevent him from saying more. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks. He did not want to die, not anymore. However, if his death was required… Fate was ripping him off. 

"Is this enough, Tobias?" asked Ryan quietly, nuzzling the hollow of his brother's neck. He picked up the gun he had set down earlier on.

"It will never be enough," replied Tobias, blinking away his tears. He turned his head to face his brother fully, green eyes filled with untold sorrow. "Now that I've tasted the forbidden fruit, I will be left longing."

"Then you should never had betrayed me," said Ryan angrily, drawing himself up. He pointed the gun at Tobias, clicking off the safety.

Sadly, Tobias put both his hands around the hand that held the gun. Ryan watched in disbelief as the youth guided it gently to his mouth. 

"If it pleases you, my beloved brother, kill me now," whispered Tobias. His lips parted to receive the barrel.

"No," mumbled Ryan. He could not. He could not just murder his own brother in cold blood. What was wrong with him?! This was Tobias! 

__

"He BETRAYED you! What sort of brother would do that?" hissed the voice in his head. _"Now he's inviting you to kill him. Go ahead!"_

"No," repeated Ryan, squeezing his eyes shut. Tobias was on his side. He could not just kill his brother like that! Or could he? He was not like that! He was not that kind of person!

__

"Ryan! Leave no survivors! Traitors deserve death!"

"No…"

__

"He betrayed you, Ryan, he BETRAYED you!"

"No."

__

"It is the only way."

"No!"

__

"He will betray you again and take everything from you, Ryan. Kill him. You know you want to. You know you must."

"NO!"

__

"Pull the trigger."

^i^

Sünde was waiting in the car for him. Ryan climbed quickly in, sighing softly in pleasure at the heat. 

"Are you cold, Tobias?" he asked tenderly, drawing the person in his arms closer to him. "Don't worry, Tobi. When we get home, you can take a nice warm bath, okay?"

"Ryan, are you hurt?" asked Sünde, glancing into the rearview mirror. "I smell blood." Amongst other things, scents that he would rather pretend did not exist.

"Hush," said Ryan angrily. "Tobias is sleeping. You'll wake him." He rocked the boy in his arms, smiling innocently. "He must be so tired."

Sünde could see the blood splattered on Ryan's face and hands. What had he done this time? The car skidded to an abrupt halt.

Ryan cried out in shock. "Sünde! Be care…"

"You killed him?!" The hand lashed out and slapped him hard.

"Sünde, be quiet and drive properly," ordered Ryan, pouting. "Don't wake Tobias." He drew the body closer. The hood of the coat fell back to reveal the blood-soaked hair and blank, unseeing eyes. He kissed the tear-stained cheeks gently. "He must be so, so tired and cold. I want to go home quickly so I can put him in bed."

Sünde felt physically ill. "Ryan, he's dead," said the boy matter-of-factly. 

"He's not! He's just sleeping, that's all!" cried Ryan. He hugged the corpse tightly, sobbing. "He's just sleeping… just… sleeping…" Just dead. 

__

"Ryan, I love you."

"Tobias…" moaned Ryan, burying his head in the corpse's hair. "I love you. So you must wake up, okay? Wake up for me? Maybe tomorrow. You're tired, aren't you? Sleep now and wake up tomorrow. I love you so much."

Sünde bit his lip and drove. It was no use trying to reason with Ryan, not when he was like that. He tried to shut out Ryan's voice as he focused on the road home.

________________

A/N: Well… What can I say? Twisted? Of course. Read and review, please. Just a few more chapters and I can wrap this up.

~Aries Draco 200303


	28. Never Forgive the Bad Ones

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#6: Never Forgive the Bad Ones

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I seem to be on a killing spree. I absolutely love my reviewers. Thank you so much for sticking with me through writer's block and almost giving up. It will be done soon, just a few more chapters to go. If I finish, this shall be the first completed multi-part fanfic I have ever written so far and I have been writing for about four years now…

Current number of words in the story, excluding sections breaks/author's notes = 42 102 words

Let's see if I can break 50 000. ^_~

Warning: Events in this fic are not in chronological order. Taking 0 to be the reference point, 1 would be the next day, -1 would be the previous day and so on.

More warnings: Implied violence, shounen ai.

____________________

0, late night

Violet eyes, they were his salvation. Beautiful, warm eyes of that glittery shade, gazing down tenderly at him. He opened his mouth to call out to this saviour.

"Jesse…"

And the person took him into his arms, rocking him gently. So warm, so full of love, pure love. This was his angel, his guiding light, his god. 

"Jezebel…"

His dream.

^i^

0, late morning

"Ku-chan, package for you!" called Yue. "The postman needs you to sign for it."

Kushin blinked. Who would send a package to him anyway? He hurried down to the door and accepted the brown-paper-wrapped box. How odd. There was no return address.

A low moan made him turn his attention back to the person slumped over the counter. "Yami-kun, if you're still hung over, go take a shower and go back to bed," he chided, strolling over and leaving the package aside. "Who asked you to go drinking so frequently now? Do you know how many times I've had to pay for your drinks and drag you back here? You're hardly a featherweight, did you know that?"

Yami scowled. He rubbed at his bleary eyes. Why did Kushin have to nag so much? It was damn annoying. "Of course I know. If you want, I'll get my wallet now and pay you back," he muttered. 

"That is not the point!"

The point. Of course. He got it. The point was that his team-mates were sick of him gallivanting around and indulging in alcohol. It was bad for him. Why did he do it, then? A simple and torturously slow way to kill himself. That was it. 

"Yami-kun, you're not listening to me at all!"

"Hn. Whatever." He would hurt Kushin. Dear, caring, kind Kushin who was always mothering all of them unless he was in one of his odd moods, which seemed to have grown more frequent. Yami was too hung over to care. He just wanted to sleep on the counter. That was good enough.

^i^

-5, early afternoon

"Ryan, you are insane," said Hikaru coldly, flatly. "I am writing a report at this very moment to request that you are taken off the team."

Ryan paused mid-step. Very slowly, he turned around to face the boy. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"I said, you are a liability. Schwarz will function better without you," replied the boy, sneering. "Need me to repeat that?"

"Have you sent it?" asked Ryan, still speaking in that soft, childish voice. "The report?"

"I'm going to."

A smile spread over the leader's face. "Good," he said cheerfully. He pulled out his gun and shot Hikaru in the stomach. Without even giving the boy time to register, he strode over and stepped down on the wound, drawing a scream. He glared down at Hikaru, malice apparent in his eyes. "Even you would betray me," whispered Ryan, half to himself. "And Uriel too, I suppose? Of course. He doesn't even have a mind of his own. All he knows is to follow you."

"That's not true!" snarled Hikaru, even as pain ripped through him. He would heal, soon. 

Anger, irrational anger swept through Ryan as he delivered a harsh kick to the boy's ribcage, purposely aimed to cause the maximum amount of pain. "You're going to die," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to torture and kill you because you betrayed me."

"Just like what you did to your own brother, Ryan?!" demanded Hikaru. 

Rage contorted Ryan's face. "I did nothing!" he yelled, then a dreamy look can over him. "Tobias is just asleep. I love him and he knows that, so he will wake up."

"You're fucking insane Ryan," whispered Hikaru. "You fucked and killed your brother, you lunatic."

"Shut up!" screamed Ryan. Somewhere inside of him, perhaps, he knew that it was absolutely true. He refused to admit it. He could never do such a thing, never, ever, ever! _"But you did, Ryan,"_ whispered the last shred of sanity in his mind. He pushed it away and started running. He would go to Tobias. He would wake Tobias up. He would, he would…

Hikaru shook his head in disgust. He had to finish that report soon.

__

"Hikaru," called Uriel's voice softly, worriedly. He was just turning the corner to where Hikaru was standing. There were some intense emotions radiating from that area just a little while ago and he was worried for Hikaru. A shocked cry left him when he saw the blood pooled on the floor. _"Hikaru!"_

"Don't worry, sweet angel, I am not hurt," said the boy soothingly. He stepped over the puddle of red on the floor and gave his lover a comforting hug. "Come back to our room with me. I have to finish my report and I don't want you wandering around the grounds."

__

"Why?" asked Uriel, letting himself be led by the boy. 

"I don't want you out of my sight with Ryan around," said Hikaru flatly, eyes narrowing. "You saw what happened to Sünde and Tobias. I do not want the same to happen to you."

Uriel nodded. Sweet, guiltless Uriel. Hikaru shut his eyes briefly. He would never allow Ryan to touch *his* Uriel so long as he was alive. He was not able to help Sünde before but he would die protecting Uriel now. Sünde was… just not as important. It had been too late by the time they found out anyway. Now, he would prevent history from repeating itself on the one creature he could truly love.

^i^

0, late morning

"What the shit?!" yelped Yami when ice cold water was emptied over his head. He wiped the water out of his eyes in time to see Yue putting down the bucket. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he demanded, shivering.

"To wake you up," replied Yue cheerfully with a huge grin on his face.

Sure, he was hung over but not stoned enough not to receive the danger message. The more Yue smiled, the angrier he was, nowadays, anyway. Yami stood, trembling in the cold. "I'm up," he sighed, stretching. Damn, it was cold. It was about time they upgraded the heating system in the Koneko.

"Good," said Yue sweetly, still smiling. "Go take a warm shower, get dressed and come back down for your shift."

"Hai, leader-sama," muttered Yami. He immediately regretted it when the younger boy grabbed him by the arm. _"Ah, crap."_

"Yami-kun, what did you call me?" asked Yue, still using that sugary tone of voice. 

"Yu-chan?" answered Yami, feigning ignorance.

"I prefer 'Master'," whispered Yue, smirking. He shoved the older man away and started mopping up the water.

Yami blinked, hard. Suddenly, the image of Yue dressed in leather and standing over him with a whip popped up in his mind. He blushed and hurriedly got rid of it. _"Yami! You're not a paedophile!"_ he scolded himself. _"Unlike Tobias… hm… whatever happened to Tobias anyway?"_ It was… a week ago, was it not? That amusing gaijin slut.

"Move, go take a shower before you catch cold," ordered Yue sharply.

Yami sighed, then nodded. He began to trudge his way upstairs.

^i^

-3, dawn

When had he stopped caring about his sister anyway? Setsuna lay in the huge bed that Ryan had provided, staring at the orange-tinted ceiling. The sun was just rising and the scenery had to be beautiful. Too bad he was too lazy to get out of bed.

Instead of Mei, a new figure now dominated his thoughts and dreams. It reminded him acutely of what he had given up for his sister. Weiss. How were they doing without him? Apparently, not too well. He heard from Hikaru that Kushin, kind and caring Kushin, had massacred a whole bunch of people outside of mission. He heard about the deaths of their former employer and two old Weiss members. But mostly, he worried about Kushin.

After he found out, he had asked Ryan to let him go back for awhile to see how his ex-team-mates were doing. Needless to say, Ryan refused. After all, they had an agreement. No matter how elaborate and comfortable, a cage was still a cage and Setsuna was locked inside. 

He missed his old life. He missed the way his team had looked up to him as a leader. He missed the banter between Yami and Yue, the little quarrels that made life interesting. Most of all, he missed Kushin's smile. That gentle boy who was always there to help in whatever way he could. Kushin, who had always been too fundamentally good to be a killer.

With a start, Setsuna realised that he cared for Kushin. More than the rest of Weiss, he cared for the boy with the violet eyes. 

He would escape from his cage and go back. They could denounce him as a traitor or even kill him but he did not mind. He just wanted, at that very moment, more than anything else, to see Kushin again. 

^i^

0, lunchtime

Kushin walked down slowly, package still in hand. He had not had the time to open it yet. Perhaps after lunch, he could. He strode into the kitchen to find Yue and Yami already waiting. He offered them an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," he said softly, taking his seat. He placed the package beside him on the floor.

"What's in the box?" asked Yue curiously. "It was sent by special delivery."

"I don't know," replied Kushin, glancing down. "It was sent out yesterday. There no return address, no sender's name…"

"Maybe it's a bomb," joked Yami. He quailed at Yue's glare. Fine, so he should not be making jokes like that. It was totally possible that someone would send a bomb to Weiss.

"Whatever it is can wait until after lunch," declared Kushin. "I'm hungry."

"Let's eat, then."

^i^

-3, afternoon

Hikaru saved the document and started printing it. Finally, he had completed that pesky report. He sat back with a sigh, stretching. Glancing back, he smiled at the sight of Uriel asleep on their bed. Quietly, he made his way over to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping man. 

Poor darling child. Everyone misunderstood this creature that was Uriel. Only he, Hikaru, could know this lovely angel fully. 

Everyone thought that Uriel could not feel but it was not true. Which human being could survive without emotion? Uriel had merely taken a step back from his heart and built a wall around it, to protect himself. He had always been a terribly powerful empath so before he learnt to control it, he found that the only way to keep himself sane was to stop feeling so he could more clearly see others' feelings. Due to that, his emotions had stopped developing so he was, in essence, a mere child. 

Hikaru leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lover's cheek. Uriel stirred slightly but did not wake. Only love, that was all he felt for this sweet angel. 

It they had been in another place, another time, another situation, Uriel would probably have turned out to be a very gentle and loving boy. However, considering their current profession… Fate was cruel.

A knock on the door. Sünde. "Ryan wants to see the both of you," came the voice from beyond the door. "Now." It was filled with dread.

Hikaru got up, a little irritated that his quiet time was disturbed. It did not matter. Ryan would soon be disposed of by Estsett. He opened the door... to find no one. Ah, but that someone was leaning against the wall by the side.

"Don't go to him," whispered Sünde. "I have a terrible feeling about this." He looked up with his mournful eyes. "Take Uriel and run away."

Hikaru laughed, almost cruelly. "Ryan will be disposed of as soon as I send the report," he told Sünde. "And aren't you on his side, Sünde?"

Sünde bit his lip, turning his head away. "I cannot leave him," he said, voice filled with regret. "Not now, not ever. But it does not mean that I agree to everything he does. Leave now, or you may regret."

"Don't worry, Sünde. Ryan can't do anything to me," said Hikaru confidently. 

"Oh, no?" murmured Sünde. He swept away, leaving that little comment with the boy. 

Hikaru went back into the room to find Uriel rubbing his eyes, having just awoken.

__

"I had a strange dream just now," said Uriel. 

"Oh, did you?" asked Hikaru smiling at the young man. 

Uriel nodded solemnly. _"It was a good dream. An angel saved me from a monster,"_ he told Hikaru. _"He had such pretty, pretty violet eyes, just like that Weiss boy."_

"You can tell me about it later, Uri-chan," interrupted Hikaru. "Ryan wants us."

Silver eyes gazed at him as their owner nodded once more. _"Let's go, then."_

^i^

-5, evening

He sat alone, out in the garden, out in the cold, dressed only in a sweater and jeans with a thin coat over. However, he was not cold. Deadened eyes glanced down at the freshly turn earth. 

"Are you cold?" he whispered tenderly. "Have I buried you deep enough? The earth should keep you warm now."

__

So warm, burning hot. Like the very fires of hell…

Ryan knelt down quietly by the grave. His mind was clear from the cold, clearer than it had been for weeks… no, who was he kidding? It was clearer than it had been for years. In the evening still, he could reflect. 

What had happened to him? Once, he had been a shining star but now, all that was left was a sullied reflection in a muddy puddle. He knew that he had committed so many grievous crimes and hurt so many of the people around him, those who loved him. And he knew that he could never go back to the way he had once been. 

He missed it, the beautiful days before his resurrection, when he was just a scientist with a capable and loveable assistant. When he was still sane and rational. 

It was raining. When had the rain started? He did not even notice. He did not even care. Let the tears of the heavens wash away his pain. 

Was Tobias right after all? That he, Ryan, should have died? If he had just accepted his fate then, all these unhappy things would never have happened. Then again, who knew? Time was infinitely complex. 

Had the rain stopped? No, he could still hear it falling. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the person holding the umbrella. Sünde. Sad grey eyes (when had they become grey?) looking down at him, a hand offered.

"Come in, Ryan. You'll catch cold in the rain," said Sünde softly, as if unwilling to disturb the relative quiet. 

Ryan took his hand and stood. He could have cried. Sünde still cared for him, regardless of what he had done. His child, whom he had hurt so badly, was still there for him. He should have sent him away, posted him to another team far, far away. Instead, he had selfishly kept the boy to himself. He wanted to scream, to sob, to ask for death but he could not. He could not make a single sound.

Sünde stood quietly, worried about Ryan's silence but not daring to ask. The rain was getting heavier and he was getting wet. Suddenly, without warning, Ryan grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. His first instinct was to turn and run but a choked sob stopped him. Ryan was… crying? Hesitantly, Sünde returned the embrace.

The umbrella lay forgotten as they stood there in the downpour, one begging wordlessly for forgiveness and the other silently forgiving. 

^i^

0, night

Sünde covered his ears, trying desperately to ignore the screams coming from Ryan's room. _"At least it isn't me,"_ whispered a part of his mind. He tried to ignore that as well. That was what he had been doing ever since he went back to Ryan's side. Ignoring. Everything. 

Even as Hikaru was being tortured…

__

Don't think about it!

Even as Uriel begged him to help…

__

Stop! Stop!

Even as those silver eyes beseeched him…

__

Forget about it! Ignore it!

Yes, ignore everything. Otherwise, he would not be able to function. Otherwise, he would not be able to take care of Ryan. Ryan needed him.

The screams had faded into quiet sobs that were even harder to ignore. He ducked his head under the comforter, trying to drown out the noise. Ignore it, ignore everything. He had to.

^i^

0, lunchtime

"Will you open your package now, Ku-chan?" asked Yami, peering over his team-mate's shoulder. 

Kushin nodded, picking it up and putting it on the table. With a start, he realised that it had got wet. "What the…?" he blurted out, seeing a red smear on his hand. Blood. But how? His eye widened in realisation. Frantically, he ripped at the package.

Once the brown paper was removed, the sides of the box fell open to reveal the grisly item.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Yami, putting his hand over Yue's eyes. He glanced over at Kushin, only to see that the youth had gone rigid, face white and body trembling. Silence. That was never a good thing.

^i^

-3, night

Uriel curled up on the bed, shaking. His head hurt, all the voices screaming at him. A hand caressed his face gently and he shrank back in revulsion. Ryan, it was Ryan. 

Ryan smirked at the beautiful assassin. So this was the 'real' Uriel, the creature hidden behind the walls. He could still hear Uriel's lovely screams when he had simply ripped those mental walls apart. What a sweet voice he had.

"Hi…karu…" whimpered Uriel, clutching at his head. 

"He's not coming in to save you, dear princess," said Ryan mockingly. He leaned closer to the shivering man, smiling maliciously. "He's keeping the scientists entertained. They've never seen anything like him. A creature that you can torture to death and yet, appear alive once more."

At the word 'torture', Uriel's head snapped up. No. 

Ryan grabbed Uriel by his hair, yanking his head back viciously. "You would think about him even now, when you're in a much worse position than him?" hissed Ryan angrily. "Stop worrying about him! Worry about me instead, bitch."

"What do you want?" choked Uriel. Dread crept over him even as he asked the question. He could feel what Ryan was planning to do. That potent mix of emotions…

^i^

0, lunchtime

Yami watched with growing worry as Kushin picked up the attached message. The youth was still silent, eye cold with fury. Yue had wrenched Yami's hand away to take a look, then immediately turned away.

There were photos in the little ziplock bag. Slowly, methodically, Kushin went through the pile, then put it down on the table, away from the blood. He turned around and walked slowly down the stairs into the basement. Then, the screaming began.

^i^

-1, afternoon

Their hands were clasped tightly together, both unwilling to let go. Hikaru shut his eyes, not wanting to look at Uriel. It hurt too much, more than what he had suffered the past two days. God, had it only been two days? 

"Hi…ka…ru…" sobbed Uriel. "Gomen, gomen, I…"

Hikaru looked at his lover sadly, rage stirring within him. His poor angel was sprawled on the floor beside him dressed in pyjamas. Red pyjamas that were once white. He could see the various wounds where the cloth failed to cover flesh but even worse were the wounds he could not see.

Angrily, he forced himself to stand, to let go of Uriel. He glared hard at Ryan, who was staring down contemptuously at the two of them.

"How dare you?!" he demanded, regardless of his own injuries. He would heal soon enough. "Ryan, you bastard! We're your team-mates!"

Ryan met his eyes calmly. "You betrayed me," he said simply, though rage was boiling in him as well. 

"That's because you're a fucking lunatic!" snarled Hikaru. 

At that, Ryan fired, causing the boy to collapse on the floor. 

"Hikaru!" cried Uriel. He crawled slowly and painfully toward his lover. Their eyes met for a second, then Hikaru dropped his gaze.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," whispered the boy. "I couldn't protect you."

"No…"

"It's all Ryan's fault," continued Hikaru, voice getting louder. "That fucking sadistic, insane pervert who calls himself our leader!"

Uriel looked up to see that Ryan had gone white. "Enough," he whispered. "Hikaru, enough."

"No," said Ryan, overhearing. "It's not enough." His eyes were blazing in hatred. "It's already too much." There was a sword in his hand, a bright, glinting katana.

That was all Uriel could register before a splatter of hot blood against his face, then blackness.

^i^

0, lunchtime

Yami sprinted down the stairs. "Ku-chan!" he called frantically. His descent was abruptly halted when a set of bugnuks was aimed at his neck. "Kushin…"

Crazed violet eyes stared up at him. "I'm going to murder him," growled Kushin. "I'm going to tear him limb from limb." 

"Ku-chan, calm down," said Yami softly, frightened. 

"Calm down?" repeated Kushin. "Calm down?! How can you ask me to calm down when Ryan just sent me Hikaru's head?! To me! It's a direct challenge!" He was screaming by this time. "Do you know what he did?! Yami!" He froze suddenly when the dart hit him. Tears gathered in his eye as he ripped it out. "Yue, Yami, I cannot forgive him, ever," he whispered, even as the drugs coursed through his system and sent him into unconsciousness.

^i^

__

Dear Siberian,

I hope the package was interesting to you. Of course it would be! I'm sure you'll enjoy the pictures too. I had so much fun taking them! Uri-chan was the perfect model. If you want to _save your little angel, come down tomorrow to_ ______________________________. _See you there and have fun!_

Love,  
Ryan.

____________________

3663 words

~Aries Draco 300303


	29. Crucify My Love

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#7: Crucify My Love

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I'd die for reviews. Nuff said. 

Warning/s: Insanity, angst, shounen ai, violence, strong language

________________

1, early morning

When he awoke, the glowing green numerals told him that it was 4.00am. Yue really fucking overdid it this time around. They should at least have woken him up during the night so that they could discuss a plan of action instead of walking straight into Ryan's trap. Or perhaps they *had* discussed a plan, one that excluded him. Frankly, he was surprised that neither had reported his instability to Persia yet. He was a liability, after all. 

A soft laugh startled him. It sounded so cold, insane. He froze in shock when he realised that it was coming from himself. He put one hand up to his face and found that he was smiling, widely. No. Why was he smiling? He looked up into the mirror on his right, seeing his reflection grinning insanely at him.

"Because we will get to kill soon," said the twisted creature in the looking glass. "Because there will be blood and suffering."

He felt his mouth move, his throat contract to make those sounds yet he could not have. He could not. He would never say things like that. His hands were trembling and nothing could make them stop.

"It's anticipation," purred the reflection. "We can't wait to sink our claws into a soft, warm body, ne?"

"Iie!" cried Kushin, turning to face the mirror fully. "I'm not that kind of person."

"We are what we are," hissed the creature in the mirror. "We like killing, we do."

"No! I only want to save Uriel!"

The reflection drew back, single eye narrowed, fingers trailing over the closed eyelid. "We have damaged ourselves before and Uriel helped us. Yes, we will save Uriel. We will kill soon."

Kushin stifled his sob. He could not recognise the demented beast in the mirror. "Who are you?" he asked, stepping forward, placing his hand on the cool surface of the mirror. "Why are you so bloodthirsty?"

The reflection's eye widened in sadistic pleasure as it pressed against the glass fully. "Who are we?" he echoed mockingly. "Do you not recognise your own fucking face, Nakata Kushin?!"

He tore the mirror from the wall and smashed it on the floor, violet eye wide with rage and fear. "Iie," he whispered, sinking down onto his knees. "I'm not like that. I'm not… I'm not…"

^i^

-2, morning

He found the room while he was just wandering around the Schwarz compound. The heart-wrenching sobs made him pause mid-step. Who would be crying so painfully at this hour in this place? A hostage?!

Setsuna gave the door a little push and it swung in. Not locked? Tentatively, he gave it a harder push, opening the door enough for him to peer in. Immediately, he was hit by the sharp, coppery scent of blood. Someone was hurt! He rushed in, slamming the door wide open.

Green eyes met frightened silver ones for a moment before the silver turned away and the sobbing continued. Was that…? How could it be? It defied all logic yet… Setsuna stepped forward cautiously, then cried out in horror as he got a good look at the person on the bed. 

He was lying facedown, naked, whip marks criss-crossing his back and legs. The blood covered his skin in a red sheen, creating the illusion that there was no skin left. His hands were bound above his head to the headboard, arms in a painfully twisted position. Setsuna stared in horrified fascination. Wait. There was too much blood to have come from just whips. A closer look revealed long cuts caused by knives and…

His blood ran cold. Who had done this? Who was sadistic enough to do such a thing?

"Help," whimpered the tortured person. "Help me."

That snapped Setsuna out of his trance. He rushed forward, cutting the bonds with a small dagger that he kept in his boot. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, then winced at the stupidity of the question. He looked at the person's face, then did a double take. "U… Uriel?!"

At the mention of his name, he turned away, still crying. Setsuna had a million questions all of a sudden but seeing the state of the once proud assassin, he decided to put them off. Gently, he rested his hand on Uriel's head, stroking the soft silver hair. 

"Can you move?" he asked softly, so as not to aggravate the poor man. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Uriel nodded slightly. He turned his head back to look at Setsuna. Whatever remaining prejudices and hatred that was in Setsuna prompt vanished. How could he feel anything but pity for Uriel when faced with such vulnerability? Those silver eyes pleaded for salvation, begging to be freed from this pain.

"I'll go run a bath for you," said Setsuna quietly. "Then, I'll help you get cleaned up, okay?"

Another nod. Those wide silver eyes followed him as he rushed to the adjoining bathroom and started filling the bathtub. Once he was sure that the temperature would be okay, he went back to the bed.

"Come, Yuri-chan," coaxed Setsuna. He saw the assassin wince in pain as he tried to get up. Setsuna wrapped an arm around Uriel, mindful of the open wound, helping him up. They made their way to the bathroom slowly. Each step was obviously torture to Uriel, a fact highlighted by the blood that splattered on the floor as they progressed. 

"Abyssinian," whispered the Schwarz assassin, a plea. He was shaking, trembling from blood loss and fear. 

Setsuna suddenly realised that Uriel was actually speaking. His voice was amazingly sweet, a low tenor, but a little hoarse. Hoarse? Had he been screaming during his torture? How long, how loudly? Poor child. 

"Yuri-chan, I'm going to put you in the water, okay?" asked Setsuna, pushing his questions out of his mind once more. He picked up the assassin, surprised at how light he was.

"Ah…!" Arms went round his neck, pulling him close. "Hurts." So young, so childish.

Setsuna could feel his face heating up. "It's just for a little while, Yuri-chan," he said soothingly. "You must bear with it." Seeing that there was no way Uriel would let go of him, he did the only thing he could do. He kicked off his shoes and stepped into the bathtub.

The arms around him tightened and he heard a stifled sob. Uriel pressed closer to him. As slowly as he dared, he lowered the both of them into the water. Fingers dug into his shoulders as Uriel tensed in pain, entire body shaking. "Hush," he murmured. "Yuri-chan…"

"Abyssinian…"

"My name is Setsuna. Shirokawa Setsuna," he told the assassin. 

Lovely silver eyes looked up at him, then looked away. Oh well. Setsuna grabbed a soft towel from the rack and started sponging the blood off the person currently resting on his lap. Slowly, in an attempt to reduce the amount of pain as much as possible, he cleaned Uriel. As he worked, he found out the extent of hurt the poor child had gone through. By time he was done, the water was dark pink and Uriel, fast asleep.

^i^

1, early morning

Sünde was driving, again. For some reason, the ex-Weiss had asked to come along… and Ryan let him. Uriel was locked in the boot and Setsuna was sitting at the back with Ryan, who was trying to the ex-Weiss to kiss him. Heh, served him right for asking to come.

He could not help feeling jealous. Ryan hardly paid attention to him, even though he strove to be the perfection that his leader desired. However, this Setsuna had merely to appear to cause Ryan to go to pieces over him. That bitch.

There was a muffled scream from the boot. Sünde glanced back in worry but a sharp look from Ryan made him turn back to the road. Poor Uriel. They were heading for an old, deserted church. Whatever Ryan had planned for the assassin, it would not be pleasant.

^i^

-2, morning

He placed Uriel gently on the couch, then went off to get fresh linen for the bed. The assassin flinched at the contact with the fabric of the couch but remained asleep. Setsuna bit his lip. Honestly, he had been afraid of this poor creature before? It was only then he could fully appreciate the beauty lying in front of him.

He stripped the bed, then put on new sheets. There, that was better. A few pillows and a blanket and it looked good enough to sleep in. 

"Yuri-chan?" he called softly, stroking the impossibly soft silver hair. 

Sad eyes parted to look at him. "Hai?" whispered Uriel, as if afraid to raise his voice.

"Go over to the bed to sleep," said Setsuna, smiling. He did not expect the reaction at all.

"NO!" screamed Uriel. He turned away, facing the back of the couch, trembling all over again. "No…" The angry red marks that criss-crossed his back presented themselves glaringly to Setsuna. "No…"

Of course, why had he not thought of it? "Hush, Yuri-chan," murmured Setsuna, kneeling beside the sobbing youth. "Gomen. But lie back down properly, okay? Don't hurt yourself."

Slowly, hesitantly, Uriel turned back to face Setsuna. He settled down obediently, watching the redhead with wide, wary eyes.

"That's a good boy," cooed Setsuna, grinning. He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on Uriel's forehead. "I'll get you a blanket, okay?"

Uriel nodded, eyes never leaving the ex-Weiss assassin. Abyssinian was being so nice to him. The couch felt wonderfully cool beneath him and the blanket that Abyssinian brought over was dry and crisp with the scent of freshly washed linen. He let the soft cloth run over his body, pulling it up to his chin. He was tired, so tired. His back hurt, a dull ache that would not go away. 

"How do you feel now, Yuri-chan?" asked Setsuna softly. He placed a hand comfortingly on Uriel's shoulder. 

Sick. Utterly sick, disgusted and used. Poor child. He did not have to put it in words. Setsuna could already hear his unguarded thoughts.

"Abyssinian…"

"Just call me Setsuna," interrupted the ex-Weiss. 

Uriel nodded solemnly. "Setsuna-san, arigatou," he said quietly. 

"Don't worry about it, Yuri-chan," laughed Setsuna. "You needed help so…"

"I always thought that you were a heartless and selfish person," said Uriel honestly. "You abandoned the team that looked up to you as a leader just for a chance to wake your own sister. I never thought that you could actually care for someone else."

It was as if someone had just run him through with his own katana. His shock must have shown on his face because Uriel began to apologise. "Iie, Yuri-chan," he said, holding up one hand. "I guess… you're right." It was true, was it not? He was a damn selfish person. Even before everything, when he was much younger, he had been like that. So, was he finally growing up? "I am an insensitive bastard."

"But, you're so nice to me, even though you hardly know me," protested Uriel. "Why?"

__

Why? What was a question he was asking himself as well. Just a month back, he probably would not have cared even if someone was dying at his feet. Why had he changed? It did not really matter. What mattered was that it was a change for the better. 

"Isn't that great, Yuri-chan?" asked Setsuna, smiling widely. "At least now I know I have grown to become a better person. Why don't you go to sleep now? You should rest, considering your injuries."

"Aa," whispered Uriel, quiet once more. He looked up shyly, blushing. "Can you kiss me again?"

"Eh?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Gomen! I didn't…" His voice was cut off when the ex-Weiss assassin did kiss him. Uriel felt his face become even hotter. Why was he even doing this? All he wanted was a little, chaste, goodnight kiss from this kind person who helped him. He did not expect Setsuna to kiss him on the lips!

"What the fuck?!" came an shocked voice. 

Setsuna pulled away immediately, turning to face the person who had just stumbled upon them. He was met with a fist aimed for his face.

Sünde glared at the redhead angrily. Did that fucking whore not realise that what he was doing could put Uriel into more danger than he already was in? Ryan had claimed Uriel as his latest toy. If he saw SETSUNA kissing Uriel, Sünde hated to think what might happen to his team-mate. 

"Get out, Abyssinian," he snarled. "Unless you're in a hurry to get Uriel killed."

Two pairs of shocked eyes stared at him. "Sünde…" whispered Uriel, eyes wide. 

"What do you mean?" snapped Setsuna. "Can't you see I'm just trying to help Yuri-chan? You're his team-mate and you let this happen to him!"

"Yuri… chan?" repeated Sünde. He growled, stepping right up to the ex-Weiss assassin. "You don't understand anything at all so stay out of it, Abyssinian." His eyes were narrowed in fury. "Leave Uriel alone. You don't even have the right to tag a 'chan' to the back of his name. GET OUT!"

It struck him suddenly. Had he really been calling Uriel 'Yuri-chan'? When did he start? Setsuna's confusion gave Sünde the opportunity to physically remove him from the room and slam the door shut, locking it. 

"Please," begged Sünde. He seemed so upset, so tired. "Just don't interfere, okay?"

Setsuna glared at him but refused to answer. This kid (he's older than you, Set-chan -_-;) dared to order him around? He would not bother. Instead, he stormed off back to his own room.

An idea was beginning to take shape in his head and he had a little work to do. So, he had forsaken Weiss. Did his team-mates think that as well? If they did, well, at least he had a chance to redeem himself. The image of frightened, silver eyes gazing up at him flashed in his mind. If he could find space in his hardened heart to help this fearsome creature (gentle child), what was there to stop him from helping Weiss and Kritiker? Especially since he was inside the Schwarz compound… and there was always Ryan…

^i^

1, morning

"Ohayo, Yami-kun, Yue-kun!" greeted Kushin cheerfully, setting down the breakfast he had prepared. "Since we don't have to be there until 8 am, I thought I would make you guys some breakfast."

"My, you're up early today, Ku-chan," laughed Yami. Inwardly, he felt that something was seriously wrong. He could sense it. For the moment, however, he could only play along.

Yue raised an eyebrow at his over genki senior. "Did you poison our food?" he asked bluntly.

"Eh?! Hidoi, Yu-chan!" whined Kushin. "How could you suspect me of doing such a thing?" He smiled but somehow, it seemed sinister. "I still need backup when we head down to the church. Would I try to kill you?"

"I never said anything about killing," returned Yue calmly. 

Kushin pouted. "Fine. I'll eat some of everything off your plates to prove that I've done nothing to it, okay?" Before either of his team-mates could say a thing, he went ahead. "See? There's no poison in the food."

"Hai, hai, Ku-chan!" laughed Yami. "Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on eating your own food. I'm sure that Yu-chan was just joking."

"I wasn't," muttered Yue, tucking in. "Hey, this is pretty good."

Kushin grinned widely as both his team-mates started shovelling down the food. Of course there was no poison in the food. Was he that stupid? "The poison is in the cutlery," he informed them, still grinning. "It takes about six hours to go through your system. After the critical six hour mark, no antidote will save you."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. "Why?" whispered Yami. "Ku-chan, why?!"

Kushin's single violet eye flashed dangerously. "I need insurance that you will listen to whatever I say. If you do that, I will give you the antidote. If not, you will both die," he told them, smirking. "We leave now. I want to be there early."

"Matte!" cried Yue. "What's wrong with you, Kushin?! We're you're friends, aren't we? Why must you resort to this?"

The smile on the assassin's face was truly chilling. "You are _Nakata Kushin_'s friends, not mine," he replied. "Never mine."

"Kimi… wa dare?!" demanded Yue. 

"A part of him that he would rather deny."

^i^

0, night

He was ecstatic when he found out that Ryan would be meeting Weiss the next day. That made everything so much easier. Of course, it took a little work to convince Ryan to let him follow but he managed. Setsuna grinned happily as he completed his little project.

His glee fled him when the screams started. Uriel. No, he had to wait. By tomorrow, Uriel would be safe with Weiss, with Kushin. Then, he would work on Ryan. Patience was the key. Patience.

^i^

1, morning

He flinched when the boot was opened, letting the morning sunlight stream in. It was so cold. Then again, what mattered? Hikaru was dead. Really, truly dead.

"Get out," came Ryan's voice.

Slowly, painfully, Uriel picked himself up. A cry of shock left him as he was shoved out of the boot, falling heavily onto the pavement. The concrete tore some of his skin off, drawing out another cry. 

"Bitch, look up at me," said Ryan maliciously. He grabbed Uriel's face and forced it up, enjoying the look of utter despair. "I'm going to display you beautifully to your precious violet-eyed boy."

__

"Angel… Saviour… Will kill Ryan…"

Ryan slapped him, hard, causing him to come into close contact with the concrete once more. "Not so soon, bitch," he sneered. "If you're praying for my death, you can stop. I'm not going anytime soon."

__

"Hate him."

"Go ahead, love," laughed Ryan cruelly. "I like it."

Setsuna bit his lip to keep himself from interfering. Patience. _"Yuri-chan, bear with this a little longer,"_ he thought to himself, not daring to send it out. 

^i^

0, morning still

They arrived. Weiss. He watched them from his vantage point. Schwarz had arrived a little while back… with Setsuna. No, Mirai, focus! Mei was not there. He watched Uriel get thrashed even more by Ryan, then 'displayed'. A nice show for those who had just turned up. And Setsuna was just watching. Focus, Mirai, focus!

__

"My god," whispered a voice. _"And I thought that I might have saved him."_

"It was worth a shot, Tobias," sighed Mirai softly. "It's not the killing blow but sometimes, it's the little things that kill."

__

"He's really out of control, ne? Someone should kill him soon," said the spirit sadly. 

"Don't worry, I will. But for now, patience is the key," said Mirai, eyes narrowing. "This sequence of events must occur. Then, we'll give Ryan a spectacular death, okay?"

__

"So long as you send him to me soon," replied the spirit. _"I can feel that he's frightened himself. When will he realise that the only way for him to live on is to die?"_

Mirai laughed softly, not answering. Never, Ryan would never learn. Not in his current state, in any case. Pain shot through his body and he gasped.

The spirit turned to him, worried. _"You haven't taken *it*,"_ he noted.

The boy shook his head. "I still need this body, for a little longer," he told the spirit. "So I must hold out till then."

__

"Take it soon, okay, love?" pressed the spirit. He reached out, then remembered that he could touch nothing. _"You have to. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen to you."_

"Hai." The boy turned back to looking down at the scene before him, pointedly ignoring the syringe in his pocket. Weiss and Schwarz were meeting again. Everything depended on the wild card now. Which side would Setsuna choose? Mei was challenging him. Biting back a snarl of rage, he stood. 

__

"Good luck, love," called Tobias, grinning. 

"There's no such thing as luck… but I figure I can use it."

__

"Asshole."

"Slut."

^i^

1, morning

Ryan hit his head so hard. His head hurt, he could not breathe. Tensing his arms, he lifted himself slightly and drew a painful breath. Then, he fell back down, impaling himself once more on something. He could feel the blood (more blood) flowing down his legs, down that thing that he was stuck on. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

Everything was black but he was still awake. He wished that he could escape into the realm of sleep but Ryan refused to let him. The barbed wire on his head cut into him. He wanted the angel to come. Just like the dream he had the last night, after Ryan was done torturing him.

Another breath, more pain as the wood scraped his back. The ropes cut deeply into his wrists. At least Ryan was kind enough not to use nails. He heard some footsteps, running in and halting. Gasps of shock and horror. They saw him, then?

"Uriel!"

That was him, the angel, Jezebel. It had to be. He would save him. 

Kushin froze upon entering the church. On the cross was Uriel, blindfolded, legs spread obscenely with blood all over the place. Beneath the cross, Ryan was waiting, obviously enjoying the anger that crossed the Weiss assassin's face.

Yami was similarly paralysed in mortification but Yue had seen something else that made his blood boil. Or rather, someone.

"Setsuna," he hissed, breaking the tense silence. "Omae…!"

The redhead caught his gaze and smirked, cocking his head. "Yo, Yu-chan, Yami-chan and Kushin," he called, waving cheerfully. 

Kushin turned to face their ex-leader, an odd look in his remaining eye. "Setsuna…" he whispered. 

Setsuna took an involuntary step back at the look in his ex-team-mate's eye. What had happened to the poor boy? Then, he steeled himself, picking up his act. "Ku-chan, nice to see you here," he greeted. 

"Why did you betray Weiss?" asked Kushin quietly, almost sweetly. "And why is Uriel crucified?"

Ryan was content to watch and for that, Setsuna was thankful. That way, he could pull off his show more easily. He stepped right up to Kushin and leaned close. "Simple. They woke my sister," he replied. "And as for Uriel… gee, I dunno. Why don't you ask Ryan?" Then he stepped back, chuckling.

"Kisama!" snarled Yami, snapping out of his semi-trance. His wire shot out toward Setsuna, who knocked it away easily with the back of his katana. "You selfish bastard! Do we mean nothing to you at all?!"

"No," said Setsuna innocently. "I told you from the start that all I was interested in was the money." He dodged suddenly, bullets whizzing past where he had been just a moment ago. 

A few more shots went off in Ryan's direction and that was all that was needed. Sünde leapt out form his hidden position and tackled Yue, knocking the gun from his hands. For that, he was rewarded with a chokehold courtesy of Yami. Setsuna ran forward to join in the fray, forcing Yami off the German.

While all this was happening, Kushin remained standing very calmly in the middle of the aisle, staring at Ryan. A part of him was whispering for him to go forth and kill Ryan immediately, to spill blood. Another part was begging him to go up and help Uriel down. God knew the poor child had suffered enough. Finally, the major part of his mind at that moment was wondering why Setsuna had handed him a disk.

"Are you going to leave Uriel up there to suffer?" inquired Ryan in an extremely polite tone of voice.

Kushin tilted his head and Ryan stepped back. That Weiss assassin's pupils were almost non-existent. All that was visible was a pool of violet. Siberian took a step forward and Ryan took another step back. That look on his face! It was such a cold smile. 

"I will kill you," promised the Weiss assassin. He leapt, straight up toward where Uriel was tied up. Landing lightly on the horizontal part of the cross, he knelt down to see how Uriel was doing. 

"You're here," whispered Uriel, joy flooding his voice. "Jesse."

"Yes," replied Kushin in English. He slashed the bonds off Uriel's wrists, then caught him just before he fell. Uriel whimpered softly in pain. Kushin took a breath, then yanked Uriel up onto the level surface, throwing off the crown of barbed wire. 

"Jesse," sobbed Uriel, collapsing into the assassin's arms. "Jesse…" He repeated that name over and over as if reciting a prayer. 

"Hush, child," murmured Kushin. "But I cannot remain long. _He_ is dying to kill someone."

"Who? Nakata?"

A feral smile spread over the Weiss assassin's face, causing Uriel to back away, even though he did not see it. "No, Nakata Kushin is too weak," he snarled. "Siberian is the one." With that, he leapt down with a battle cry, laughing maniacally.

He clashed with Ryan, again and again, yet the telepath blocked him easily. Strike, defend, defend, attack, attack, KILL! Blocked?! Claws hit the katana with a metallic ring and his single crazed eye looked up into deep green ones.

"Setsuna…" he growled.

"Ku-chan," whispered the other, eyes wide in shock. "What happened to you?"

With a cruel grin, Siberian jumped back, then attacked again. Setsuna was hard pressed to parry.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackling sound and the exterior of the church burst into flames.

"Set-chan!" called Ryan, worried for the safety of the person he desperately wanted.

"Ryan, take Sünde and get out of here!" yelled Setsuna, blocking another flurry of blows. He had already knocked Yue out earlier on and Yami should have no problem dealing with Sünde.

"But…!"

"Sünde, get Ryan out of here!" shouted Setsuna. He paused long enough to watch the assassin knock Yami out before being forced to defend himself again. He faced Kushin. Or was this even Kushin? The single violet eye glowered malevolently at him. In the escalating inferno, he seemed more like a devil sent from the depths of hell.

A scream made them both pause. _"Uriel!"_ Setsuna realised. At the same moment, Kushin seemed to snap out of his murderous rage.

He could not help. He had to go. To preserve the image, he had to trust that Kushin could get all of Weiss out in time. Which idiot started the damn fire anyway? He ran.

^i^

1, outside

Good, it was all going according to plan. Mirai watched the church burn. Pretty, pretty fire. He sighed. He was sure that Weiss would make it out okay, Uriel included. The only thing he missed was whether Setsuna was on Weiss's side or Schwarz's. That would make all the difference in his next stage of planning. If Mei was going to taunt him with the brother he could not have, he was going to meet her damn challenge and kill her as well as her bloody tool.

________________

A/N: Um… semi-cliffhanger moment? Please review, I'm starving. Btw, I've broken 50 000!! Current overall word count = 50 266 words! Yay!

4501 words

~Aries Draco 020403


	30. Interlude 1: A Taste of Sin

Weiss II: Interlude

#1: A Taste of Sin

By: Aries Draco

A/N: A little tidbit to keep people happy. A little bit of Ryan angst, delving into his past. Oh, who am I kidding? A whole lot of Ryan angst, a little bit of Sünde angst and a healthy dose of shounen ai. Oh, by the way, the ^i^ is supposed to be an angel. I saw it somewhere a long time ago, when ffnet was still young, being used by someone whom I have forgotten. But it's a nice angel. Right? 

^i^

He knew he was lucid at that point in time because he looked into the mirror and saw a monster. Angelic azure eyes gazed at him coldly from the looking glass. Long, jet-black hair tumbled loosely around his shoulders, framing the face of a sixteen-year-old. Oversized clothes hung off him, making him seem a child playing with his father's shirts. Angrily, he grabbed the object that was nearest to him with the intention of shattering the brutally honest glass. Then he paused, looking at what he had grabbed in his moment of anger.

It was a clock, one without hands or numbers on it. A gift from a long time ago, from someone who was very dear to him. It had been presented to him on his birthday with a smile. _"See, Ryan? I made time stop for you!"_ Gently, he put it back on the desk. It was too precious to him to waste in breaking a mirror, even though it was a useless clock.

He glanced at the mirror again, perhaps faintly hoping that the image would change. It did not. He was presented with the image of a monster once more. Why was it that everything he created ended up like that?

When he was still in R&D, his area of expertise was genetic manipulation. Of course, his job was to create super-soldiers, killing machines and stuff like that. More often than not, the results were not pretty to look at, though they did the job well enough. It simply never occurred to him to create something beautiful. Everything that passed through the hands of Doctor Ryan Crawford ended up a monster.

Should he be surprised, then, that he had degenerated into *this*? He was left with the body of a sixteen-year-old and a rapidly degenerating mind. Anger flared in him again. Tobias could have helped! Tobias could have prevented all this from happening if he had agreed to help in the first damn place. Instead, his little brother told him, effectively, to go and die.

Perhaps Tobias would not have been able to help anyway. When he had recreated his body, he exhausted the list of checks he had to do and did all of them twice. If it was doomed, it had been doomed from the start. 

Sighing, he glared bitterly at the looking glass. The mirror did not lie, did it? Well, he was sick facing the truth. He grabbed a paperweight and flung it hard at the mirror. The tinkling sound of breaking glass made him laugh as he climbed onto his bed. There, the monster was gone, gone from his sight, at least. Ouch.

Flustered footsteps sounded in the hallway, pausing at his door. A knock.

"Come in," drawled Ryan lazily, pulling the piece of glass out from his arm. It stung, blood welling up in the small cut. 

The door opened and the person gasped to see the mess. No, wait. He was staring at Ryan's bleeding cut. 

"You're hurt," said the person, not daring to raise his voice. He stepped toward Ryan, the thick soles of his boots protecting him from the splintered glass. Gingerly, he knelt down in front of the bed, away from the glass shards, of course, and licked the blood off the wound.

Ryan could only watch in fascination. To feel that rough tongue against his hurt skin, the soft lips pressing lightly in a kiss… "Sünde," he murmured. To his disappointment, the boy backed off, apologising. 

He was beautiful, that boy. Why had Ryan ever named him 'Sin'? If sin were so lovely to view, heaven would be empty. It was hard to believe that this angelic creature had passed through Ryan's hands. It was so hard to believe that he had any part in shaping this divine beauty. Yet he did.

Eight years, it was eight years ago, before he realised that there was something seriously wrong with his recreated body. He was taking a break while working in Germany, so he decided to go for a stroll around Berlin. That was when he heard the voice screaming. It was a soundless screaming, wordless but expressing a single, desperate emotion: the desire to live. He has searched for it until he traced it to its source, a faceless child.

It was lying in a gutter, unable to move, hardly alive. Yet it clung tenaciously onto what remained of its pathetic life, its small heart kept beating by sheer willpower. He had drawn the pitiful creature into his arms, letting his body heat warm it. Then, he hailed cab to go back to the lab because there was only one thought in his mind: save this child.

The faceless, sexless, ageless creature in his arms changed even as they moved through the city streets toward the research facility. Perhaps it had been influenced by the person who picked it up, who knew? By the time they reached the labs, Ryan was carrying a small boy with fully formed features and a head full of thick gold hair.

The child woke briefly, long enough to see the face of his saviour, before descending into unconsciousness once more. It was one of the most difficult things Ryan did but he managed. He managed to snatch the boy from the hands of death. 

There was one catch, though. His employers did not look well upon his using company equipment and resources to rescue a brat off the street. When they found out that the boy was a shapeshifter, however, they insisted that he implanted a control device, then hand the child over once he was well enough, to train him to become one of their agents. He was not pleased with the arrangement but the alternative was to let the poor kid die. In his spite, he named the child 'Sünde'.

For a few weeks after that, he nursed the child back to health. As he somehow expected, the child was affectionate toward him and a fast learner. Then, he was taken from Ryan to undergo training. What they did to him, he would never say and Ryan never asked. All that mattered was that they were reunited within six months.

Ryan guided him selfishly, keeping everyone away from the child. He wanted to be the only one to influence the child. He wanted to be the only person that the child loved. And he got that wish. It was the happiest moment of his entire life and he wished that time would stop there and then, that there would be no changes to that state of existence. 

__

"Happy Birthday, Ryan!" Smiling so joyfully, the child, presenting the gift.

"What's this?" Looking down at the odd clock. A beautiful thing but totally useless.

"See, Ryan? I made time stop!" The earnest voice, truly believing that by making a simple clock stop, time would seize flowing. 

"Ryan, what happened to the mirror?" asked Sünde, looking at the scattered fragments of glass. 

"There was a monster in it so I broke it," replied Ryan seriously. The glittering splinters and pieces on the floor, totally shattered. It would never be whole again. (Like his mind?)

"What monster?" echoed Sünde, trying to sound irritated but failing. That child was frightened, frightened of the answer, perhaps? "It was just a mirror, Ryan. Now I have to clean it up."

He grabbed the child, pulling him onto the bed. Fear? Oh yes. His child was deathly afraid of him. Of course. He could still remember what he had done. Regret would help nothing at all. "Let the housekeeper do it," he whispered.

__

"How do I know if she will clean it up properly, every shard of glass? How do I know that you won't get hurt again while I am not here to watch over you?" Those were the first thoughts that flitted through his beloved's mind and it hurt him to know that he had done this angel harm.

He leaned over to plant a kiss on his angel but the child jerked away sharply, almost instinctively. _"How do I know that Ryan won't hurt me again?"_

"Kasen, will you sleep here with me tonight?" he asked, pleading, using that name that he had given the boy long ago. Pure. The name that he had not spoken in years. Sünde was shocked, that he could see. "Kasen, please?"

The look of fear in his eyes melted into pity and love. He nodded soundlessly, eyes downcast. Angel, beautiful, innocent angel. So willing to comfort even if it hurt him.

"Ryan!" cried Sünde, shocked when the ex-scientist threw himself into his arms and started to cry. Without even thinking, he drew the sixteen-year-old body closer.

The one beautiful thing he had a hand in creating… the angel he had tainted… the child whose kindness taught him to love… He cried, knowing that Sünde would give anything for him and hating it. Because one day, when he was not so self-aware, he would demand that Sünde prove it. He would have sent Sünde away when this madness began… but he was just too selfish. He had thought that Sünde would not be able to live without him. Now he knew.

He was the one unable to live without Sünde.

"Kasen, if you ever leave me, I will die," he whispered, voice muffled because he was pressed tightly to Sünde's chest. "Do you understand me?"

"Ja."

More important than anything else in the world. Ryan lifted his head at see the sad face of his child gazing down at him. Tentatively, he moved closer. He felt a stab of fear emanating from the child but it stilled. Hands caressed his face, guiding him closer to the lips that he was seeking. A kiss, so soft, so chaste and gentle.

It was a taste of sin. Sweet and intoxicating, the fleeting taste that left one longing for more. Then, Sünde kissed him. For once, Ryan stopped trying to control the situation. He had lost that ability a long time ago. Sünde felt so good against him, ravaging him with shocking passion that he had never known the child possessed. When they broke off, he was lying under the child, panting.

A look of disbelief and desperate love was painted on Sünde's face, then he looked away. He climbed off the bed.

"Kasen," whispered Ryan, begging. 

"I'm not leaving, Ryan," sighed Sünde. "I just want to clean up the broken glass for someone gets hurt." _"Before you get hurt…"_ "I'll be back soon."

Ryan bit his lip to keep himself from crying out again. He turned away, unwilling to watch Sünde leave. Even if it was only for a little while, in his interest. Silent tears flowed down his face. He had fallen so far but Sünde made it almost bearable. The taste of sin lingered on his lip and he tried to burn it into his failing memory. 

It did not matter. He would get more. Even if he were a monster, his angel would always be there for him. A look of childish delight spread over his face and he sat up and stared at the door. Yes, Sünde would always come back to him, and hold him and comfort him. All he had to do was wait. Wait…


	31. If My Love Is Blind

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#8: If My Love Is Blind

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I can't let Ryan die too soon though someone will eventually kill him. *insert evil grin here* Just a note, "Crucify My Love" is a cool ballad by X Japan, written by the great Yoshiki. The previous chapter borrowed its name from the song and this chapter gets its name from line two of the song. 

By the way, the interlude should happen sometime *after* this chapter. I was just a little impatient.

Warning/s: language, insanity, shounen ai, implied lemon

___________

"Setsuna! You're okay!"

Great, bloody great. He dragged that bastard out of the fire kicking and screaming to safety and Ryan only cared about Setsuna. Not one fucking word of gratitude. Sünde gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Fine, he was jealous. Insanely jealous. That was to be expected, was it not?

The ex-Weiss smiled at Ryan though the smile never reached his eyes. "I'm fine," he told Ryan. "Let's go home, ne?"

"Home…"

Fucking Weiss.

^i^

How they managed to get out, they never found out. All they knew was that they awoke outside of the blazing church unharmed. 

"Jesse," whispered Uriel. "Can you take off this blindfold?"

Kushin got up wearily, then froze. The blindfold *was* off.

"Jesse?"

He reached out, waving one hand in front of Uriel's open eyes. No response. No. It could not be.

"Kushin," called Yami, helping Yue over to them. His eyes were cold. "Give us the antidote, now."

Yue, however, was more interested in what Kushin was doing. After all, they still had a couple of hours. "What's wrong with Uriel-kun?" he asked, eyes wide.

Uriel turned his head at the voice, eyes wide open but unseeing. "What wrong?" he echoed, panic crawling into his voice. He reached up and touched his face, felt his open eyes. "I… I…" 

"Uriel!" shrieked Kushin, catching the man as he fell over in a dead faint. They needed to send him to a hospital. Poor child. "Yami-kun, help me get him into the car."

"No."

Kushin paused mid-step. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Why was Yami glaring at him so coldly? "Why not?!"

"Give us the antidote," repeated Yami. He was trembling in rage. To have someone he considered a friend do something like that… unforgivable. "Siberian, hand it over!" He ran forward, grabbing Kushin by the collar and shaking him.

"My, my, this won't do at all," commented an unfamiliar voice. This made everyone turn to see whom the newcomer was. 

A guy, clad in a tank top and mini-shorts despite the chill with knee-high platform boots. A mask obscured the top half of his face. Red hair was tied in a high ponytail except for a single thin braid. "You need to send Uriel to a medical facility immediately or he'll bleed to death here. As for the poison, Siberian was lying," he explained.

"Kimi wa dare?" asked Kushin. "And how did you know about Siberian? And Uriel?"

The person looked at them arrogantly. "I saw," he said simply. "Now hurry unless you want him to die."

Mirai hid a smirk as Weiss ran off. That was simple. They did not even think it could possibly be him. Thanks to his 'strong suggestion', they did not even really question what they were doing. Perfect. He took off his mask, then turned to the spirit. "Well?"

__

"Weiss are idiots."

"Agreed."

^i^

The child sat on the chair, swinging her legs carelessly, deep in thought. Her long auburn hair had been tied into two braids, ending off in black ribbons. Emerald eyes looked up sharply at the person's entrance.

"Was _he_ there?" she demanded, sitting straight up. "Ryan?"

Ryan cocked his head at her. "My, you are an impatient one," he remarked coolly. Seeing that she was about to throw a fit, he laughed. "Hai, hai, Mei-sama, give me a moment. _He_ was not there, as far I as remember. _He_ did not interfere with the plan at all. Happy now?"

Mei threw him a dirty look. "No. You don't know Mirai," she told him acidly. "Are you sure that nothing went awry?"

"Wait." The plan was going off without a hitch, except the… "The church caught fire before we could finish Weiss off."

"I knew it," whispered Mei, smiling. "He couldn't resist. That means that he saw some use for Weiss against me. Ryan, we must get rid of Weiss soon."

"That's a little hard, Mei-sama," Ryan pointed out. "Seeing that you had me kill so many of the people whom I could have used against them."

A cold, frightening smile spread over the little girl's face. "Why, Ryan? Feeling guilty about it?" she asked maliciously. "Recall that I *suggested* that you get rid of these traitorous souls. I didn't force you to listen to me."

Ryan bit his lip to keep himself from lashing out at the girl. His eyes narrowed angrily, sorrowfully. "You would even have me kill Sünde," he accused. "Because you want me all for yourself."

"And why not?" asked Mei, smiling innocently now. A devil in an angel's guise. Ryan shuddered, backing off as she got off her chair. "From the moment I saw you beside my bed, I felt that you were the one. The only person capable of waking me. Even though you did it for aniki, I can forgive you. In fact, that is why I'm willing to give you what you want."

"For that wish, you asked a lot of me," said Ryan. He froze when the girl held up one lace-clad finger to his lips.

"Ryan, you must trust me," she whispered, eyes wide. "I will give you what you most desire _after_ you help me get rid of my pesky little brother. Until then, you _must_ do whatever I tell you to, otherwise Mirai will win this game and Mirai will never help you, not anymore."

"Game? You call this a game?" spat Ryan. "You're a heartless demon, Mei-sama! I wonder what Setsuna ever saw in you."

Fury flashed in the girl's eyes before it was replaced by a look of utmost innocence. "I don't like to be insulted, Ryan," she said in a singsong voice. "You had better apologise. You have not experienced the anger of a GOD before, have you, love?"

The man turned away and looked down at the floor, unwilling to face the girl. A god. Yes, she was a god. She had demonstrated it by healing Sünde's heart. She was capable of unthinkable deeds. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I can't hear you, Ryan," called Mei mockingly. 

"I'm sorry, okay?!" 

Mei feigned a look of fear, then chuckled. "You don't have to shout," she said, voice filled with amusement. "If you're unhappy fulfilling your part of the bargain, we can call this off. You can just degenerate back into an embryo and die."

Ryan continued staring at the floor. "Iie, Mei-sama," he said softly. "I don't want to die."

"Good. I don't want you to die either, Ryan," said Mei, walking over to him. She took his face in her small hands, forcing him to look at her. "Because your body is my property now. Remember that. You are mine."

The man nodded tersely, then pulled away from her. "I shall be going now, " he whispered. "Mei-sama."

"Byebye, Ryan," she called brightly as he left. 

Ryan nearly slammed the door shut behind him. What possessed him to sign a contract with her anyway? Oh, yes. He was insane most of the time nowadays. It was a deal with the devil… no, worse. It did not matter. He would let the insanity take over and wipe all the cares from his mind. She promised that she would stop his reverse ageing and degeneration so he would look to that. Anything that stood in his way… could be eliminated.

^i^

"How is he, doctor?" asked Yue anxiously.

The doctor paused, then pushed up her spectacles, clearly stalling for time. "He has lost a lot of blood but is currently in a stable condition. Fortunately, none of his wounds got infected." She paused again, eyes softening. "However, healing would be a long and painful process. He's been through a lot."

"How about his eyes?" asked Yue. "He said that he could not see. What's wrong?" 

The doctor frowned. "Ah, yes," she murmured. "There's nothing physically wrong with his eyes, except for slight damage to some nerves not very essential to sight. However, they cannot be the cause of total blindness. The only logical conclusion is that it is a psychological problem. Only time will tell."

"Oh," said Yue softly, letting the doctor be on her way. He sighed, sitting down on a hard, uncomfortable plastic chair. Whoever that masked guy back at the church was, he was correct. Had they dallied, Uriel would have died. Also, there *was* no poison in them at all. Kushin had lied.

Suddenly, he was slapped, hard. "Itai!" he yelled, then looked to see who it was who dared to… "Yami…kun…?"

The older man was glowering at him. "Kushin is currently in the psychiatric ward receiving treatment and you're here worrying about the enemy?!" he demanded. "What kind of friend are you?"

Yue scowled. "At least Uriel never tried to poison me," he bit out. "Unlike our _friend_, who has been a little psycho since awhile back."

Yami clenched his fists, ready to strike his younger team-mate. "Aren't you even a little worried for Kushin?" he asked, trembling.

Yue's eyes narrowed. "And who was ready to kill him to get an antidote?" he shot back cruelly. "Yes, I'm worried about his mental health. He could get us killed. However, since that's being taken care of, I'm worrying about Uriel-kun because he has no one left to care about him."

"You would put your enemy over your friend?!"

"He *is* my friend, Yami-kun," explained Yue, getting more upset as the quarrel went on. "They're both my friends. And it's not like I can rush over to Kushin and hold his hand and tell him everything will be fine. Because it will not be. He needs help, professional help. Otherwise, we'll be locking him up between missions in a straightjacket just to make sure he doesn't slit our throats during the night."

"You may still have to, at least for the time being," sighed Kushin, dropping down onto the chair next to Yue. He looked down at his hands, then shut his eyes. He heard them arguing and it pained him to know that he was causing their quarrel. Plus, what Yue said was perfectly true. Even he was frightened of himself.

"Ku-chan…" whispered Yami. He could see that the younger man was highly upset at the happenings. He took a seat next to Kushin, putting one arm around his team-mate. "I don't think we have to resort to those measures."

The single violet eye turned to him grimly. "If you don't, I will," stated Kushin. "I cannot bear to imagine hurting either of you. You've been my only friends since forever and I don't want to wake up one day to find the both of you dead because of me. In fact, I should never have rejoined you after… after the incident." His voice began to crack up and he faltered.

Yue glanced at him, then sighed loudly. "I need a break," he announced, standing up. "If you need me, I'll be in the cafeteria, getting coffee."

"Yu-chan, coffee will stunt your growth," called Yami.

Yue raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that risk," he said simply, trying very hard to keep himself from laughing.

Kushin smiled tiredly at Yami. "You've always had the talent to cheer him up," he commented lightly.

"I wish I could do something to cheer you up too, Ku-chan," said Yami quietly. "I'm sorry about just now, back at the church…"

"Iie. I should be the one apologising," interrupted Kushin. "That… that _he_ wanted to poison you…" He found himself cut off by a finger on his lip. Gold eyes fixed him in a piercing gaze.

"Ku-chan, it wasn't your fault," murmured Yami. "Just forget about it okay?"

"Ha… hai." Kushin felt a blush creeping over his face at their proximity. Yami was standing over him, leaning down to his eye level, hands place on the wall on either sides of his head.

Yami stared at the blushing Kushin. Gently, he reached out to touch the patch of black that covered up Kushin's right eye. He felt the younger man flinch. 

"Yami, what are you doing?" asked Kushin nervously. 

"Do you mind?" whispered Yami, sliding one finger over the black velvet. He hooked one of the bands that held it in place. Slowly, giving Kushin time to stop him, he slipped off the eye-patch. It scared him to look at it but he forced himself to. Gently, always gently, he ran his fingers over the closed lid.

Kushin stifled a sob. That was his reminder, his ever-present reminder that he was not in full control of his body. "Yami-kun… stop…" he begged, tears escaping from his remaining eye.

"Gomen," apologised Yami. He covered the entire area with his hand, then captured Kushin's lips in a tender kiss. "I just wanted to see," he murmured against the soft lips. "So that I know every part of you. Because… I love you." He found himself shoved back sharply but caught himself before he fell. "Ku-chan?"

He was avoiding looking at Yami, casting his gaze on the ground instead. Chocolate brown strands covered the right side of his face, obscuring what was there. His hands were clasped, resting on his knees. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I cannot allow you to."

"Why not?!" demanded Yami. "If it's because of this insanity thing, I can deal with it. I think that now, more than ever, you have to know this. I love you."

"That's not the problem, Yami-kun," sighed Kushin. He stood, facing Yami fully. "You are my best friend but we can never, ever become lovers because I'm straight."

"What?" asked Yami, voice coming out in barely a whisper. Then, he started laughing. "My god, you're kidding, aren't you, Ku-chan? Tell me that it was a joke, please!"

"I'm sorry, Yami-kun…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell me that you're lying!" begged Yami, grabbing onto the younger man. "Tell me that it's not true."

Kushin looked at him, sorrow splashed all over his face. "I'm not," he said gently. "I cannot bring myself to love a man in that way. I've never said anything about it before because I was afraid that it would hurt you."

Yami stared, then back away slowly. "How long have you know? That I loved you?" he asked, voice almost accusing.

The brunette lowered his head. "At least half a year," he answered finally. He glanced at Yami, then snapped his head up in shock. Tears were running down his elder team-mate's face. "Yami-kun…" He moved closer, only to be drawn into an embrace.

"Tell me," whispered Yami, voice choked. "Tell me that you are sure you cannot love me. Then, I will accept this and go back to being just a friend."

"There is no such thing as *just* a friend," argued Kushin. He pulled away slightly, forcing Yami to look at him. "It is not that I do not love you, it is merely that I love you as a friend, nothing more."

"You are sure of this?"

"Hai." It hurt to see that he had broken Yami's heart but it was necessary. It was the truth. 

"Can I hold you like this for a little longer?" there was a hint of cheekiness in his wavering voice.

Well, perhaps it had not hurt him as much as he thought. Kushin smiled slightly. "Of course."

^i^

Ryan stormed into his bedroom in a very, very bad mood that night. He had spent all afternoon trying to come up with some plan to get rid of Weiss but for some reason, he had a mental block. Growling, he slammed the door shut behind him, then paused, gaping.

The room was illuminated by candlelight from candles placed around the bed. The floor and bed were sprinkled with generous amounts of rose petals of various shades. 

"Well," purred a voice by his ear. "Someone's having a bad day. Can I kiss him and make it better?"

Ryan turned around to see Setsuna smiling lovingly at him. He took in the red-haired beauty's outfit, breath catching in his throat. A loose shirt half unbuttoned to reveal his smooth chest coupled with a tight pair of snakeskin trousers that would be wonderful to strip off.

"Like my clothes?" asked Setsuna laughingly. "I spent most of the day preparing this, you know."

"Setsuna…" Ryan was speechless. He had spent so much time trying to coax Setsuna into loving him and this…?! Had it actually worked? Well, he *had* been too busy lately to spend any time with Setsuna…

The redhead pouted slightly. "Not happy?" he asked.

"Of course not, darling," replied Ryan quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about your clothes." Nicely saved. He took Setsuna into his arms, smiling. "About how they would look much better on the floor."

Setsuna could hardly hide his smirk of triumph. So, Ryan was like every other guy on earth, susceptible to seduction. He pulled the man into a kiss, drawing on every skill he had ever learnt to ravish him until Ryan was trembling against him. Then, torturously slowly, he pulled away, still sucking on Ryan's tongue.

"Come on, Ryan," he whispered huskily. "Let's go over to the bed."

"Where did you learn to…?" asked Ryan weakly, allowing himself to be led.

Setsuna laughed. "I know a lot more than that, love," he purred wickedly. "Wanna find out?"

"Hell, yes!"

^i^

"Hikaru?" whispered Uriel. "Are you really dead?"

"Yes," replied the boy quietly. "This is only a dream, Uriel."

"Oh. Then you're a figment of my imagination?" 

"Yes, dear."

Uriel nodded gravely. "Can you keep Ryan away from me while I sleep?" 

"Of course," said Hikaru softly. "That's why I am here. Because once more, I failed to protect you and this time, I have no more chances. I will watch over your dreams and ensure that you sleep in peace."

Uriel smiled sweetly, then rested his head against Hikaru. "Good night, then," he murmured.

"Hai, koibito, oyasumi."

^i^

Tobias looked at Mirai sharply. _"Mi-chan, daijoubu?"_ he asked. The boy had become pale, eyes widening in seeming fear.

"Iie… uso da yo…" [no… it's a lie…]whispered Mirai, obviously seeing something that Tobias could not. 

__

"Mirai?"

The boy was breathing hard, gasping for air. His gloved fingers dug into the pillow he was clutching. "Aniki! What are you doing?!" he screamed. "Se… Setsuna!"

__

"Mirai!" He cursed his ghostly limbs. He could not even snap the poor kid out of it. He felt totally useless. Why did he even bother hanging around Mirai anyway? _"Mi-chan!"_ He reached out, plunging his hand into the boy.

Mirai jumped, falling back onto the bed, eyes shut tightly. He was trembling, fingers gripping the pillow as if to hold on to a final shred of reality.

__

"Mirai, are you okay?" asked Tobias, worried. 

One eye cracked open. Amethyst. Good. Tear-filled. Not good.

__

"Mi-chan…"

"My brother…" he started to explain, hiccuping and blinking back tears.

__

"If you don't want to, don't," interrupted Tobias firmly. _"Go to sleep, Mirai."_

"But that's what I've been doing for most of the day, Tobias!" exclaimed the boy. "And I'm still tired. Why?"

Tobias looked at him sadly. _"Your body is trying to repair itself,"_ he explained. _"For that, you need a lot of fuel and rest. That's why you're so tired… and probably hungry too. What I did to you… your body considers it bad, so it's trying to repair the damage done. Take *it*, Mirai, and spare yourself the pain."_

Mirai shook his head, biting hard on his lower lip. "A little longer," he murmured. "I still need this body."

Tobias scowled. Damn it, he wanted to see Mirai as a kid again before he departed into the realms of the dead. Because Mirai was so beautiful that he had not originally wanted to experiment on him. Because he wanted to see his last good deed. Because he had come to love this freaky child.

"By the way, our brothers are screwing."

__

"WHAT?!" And sometimes, he just really, really hated him.

^i^

"You seem to love my hair more than you love me, Ryan," laughed Setsuna, reaching for the glasses of wine he had left on the bedside table. He sipped from one, then handed the other to Ryan.

Ryan chuckled softly, running his fingers through the fine red hair again. "I could," he admitted. "After all the things you did to me with it." Setsuna was… the most amazing thing to have ever graced the earth. He had such in incredible tolerance for pain, not to mention extreme flexibility and a great imagination.

Setsuna smirked, then kissed Ryan softly. "Drink up, love," he coaxed. "Then we can have another round, if you're up to it."

Ryan nearly choked on his drink. Another… round…?! He felt blood rushing up to his face, then rushing down somewhere else. He swallowed the wine quickly. "Are you serious, Setsuna?"

The redhead laughed, refilling his glass for him. "Of course I am," he said dismissively. "I'm never not serious about this kind of things. By the way, remind me to raid your wine cellar more often. This is good stuff."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "So that's why this looked familiar," he remarked. "Stolen from right under my nose."

"Haven't you punished me enough?" pouted Setsuna, feigning innocence. He chuckled when Ryan moaned.

"You seem to hunger for it, little thief," whispered Ryan, burying his head in that mass of red hair. Suddenly, he paused, dizziness overcoming him.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" asked Setsuna, sounding worried. He hid a smile as Ryan let go of him. "Can't hold your drink?"

Ryan blinked groggily. Something was amiss. He had only had about two glasses. What was wrong with him? "Setsuna, I don't feel too well," he muttered.

"Of course you don't darling," said Setsuna mockingly. "I just fed you some sleeping draught. You should be out till high noon tomorrow."

Setsuna…? He… poisoned the wine? After what they had done…?! "Setsuna, how could you?!" demanded Ryan, grasping the hair in his hands tightly.

"Very easily," replied the redhead flippantly. 

"I thought… I thought you finally loved me…"

A cold smile spread over Setsuna's face as the turned to face Ryan. "Never," he pronounced cruelly. "I would never fall in love with you."

Sleep was beginning to take him over. With a snarl, Ryan tightened his grip on the red hair. "You… you…!"

"You love my hair, don't you?" inquired Setsuna, pulling his katana out from under the bed. "Well, you can keep it. As a… memento of our night together." He slashed upward, cutting off his long, flowing hair.

"How… could… you…?" The last thing Ryan saw was Setsuna pulling on his clothes. Then, to add insult to injury…

"By the way, Ryan? You sucked."

^i^

"Hello, Persia?"

"…"

"I know you're there."

"Is this line safe?"

"Hai."

"Identify yourself."

"I am… Abyssinian."

"Abyssinian?!"

"Hai. I'm currently within the Schwarz headquarters. I have passed a copy of all the information I have collected here to my team-mates. If you don't believe me, I know you are tracking this phone call even as we speak. Send someone to check this out."

"Don't worry, we will. Abyssinian, where have you been and what the hell have you been doing?"

"…"

"Well?!"

"Research."

"Research?"

"Hai. On Schwarz."

"Without telling anybody where you went?"

"I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? With no ransom, no taunts, no threats?"

"Hai."

"You're lying."

"Hai. But since I am currently your only source of information, you'll have to trust me."

"Iie. You are not the only source."

"NANI?!"

"But we have confirmed that you are in the Schwarz headquarters."

"Who else was your informant?"

"…"

"Well?!"

"You do not need to know this, Abyssinian. If you are still loyal, go back to the Koneko. Your team-mates will be informed."

Setsuna stared as the line was cut. Well, that blew. He made a face at the phone. Fine, he was planning to go back in any case to find out what exactly happened to Kushin. It was just that… well… it hurt to walk. Wincing, he rubbed at his lower back as he started to make his way out.

___________

A/N: Another long chapter done in a short time. Let's check on the word count. Including the interlude, 56 159 words. Wow. Maybe I can break 70 000? Or will I just be torturing you? Pls review and thanks in advance.

4011 words

~Aries Draco 060403


	32. Healing

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#9: Healing

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Damn. Break is extended for another frikin' week. I never thought I'd say this but, I want to go back to school!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah well, it's good for you readers. More break = faster updates. By the way, did anyone notice that I dated the previous chapter wrongly?

E~to… FYI, Setsuna's hair is hip-length so he can, in theory, slice it off easily with a katana. 

Warning/s: shounen ai, angst, perverts

Dis/claimer: All the characters in this chapter belong to me. Including the gay hairdresser.

This chapter is dedicated to healing, a break from killing and hurting. It is supposed to be a little more lighthearted than the previous few. But before we start…

OMAKE!

#1: That has got to chafe… 

Ryan: (drool, drool) (stripping Setsuna) "EH?!"

Setsuna: (giggle) "It's my chastity belt."

Ryan: (sweatdrop) "You have the key, right?"

Setsuna: (giggle) "Nope."

Ryan: (falls over) "May I ask why you're wearing that ridiculous thing in the first place?"

Setsuna: "To stop bad men from taking advantage of me." (grin)

Ryan: "And how about when you're trying to get someone to screw you?"

Setsuna: "You can work around it."

Ryan: O_O

#2: You perverts!

Yami: "I heard that you screwed Ryan."

Setsuna: "Yep!" ^_~

Yami: (sweatdrop) "And I heard that he sucked."

Setsuna: "No he didn't!"

Yami: "Eh? Then why did you leave him?"

Setsuna: "Because he didn't. Suck."

Yami: O_O

#3: To tame a Siberian kitten…

Or, how to get Kushin into your bed.

Setsuna: "You knock him out then knock him up!" XD

Yami: "You take the sweet approach." (holds up platter of exquisite sweets) "Literally."

Yue: "Forget the kitten and go for the gold-eyed cat." (eyes Yami predatorily)

Hikaru: "I'm dead. DEAD. Don't ask me. He'll probably agree if I asked him anyway."

Uriel: "Can I sleep with you tonight?" (innocent look) "Please?" (even more innocent, vulnerable look) "I'm scared…" (puppy-dog eyes)

Kushin: "Of course, Uriel." (smiles, ruffles Uri's hair, leads him off to bed)

Everyone else: "…"

#4: So that's why… 

Or, SETSUNA no HENTAI!

Yami: "Let me get this straight. You didn't even like Ryan, you found him freaky, then you seduced him and slept with him."

Setsuna: "That's definitely not straight behaviour, ne?"

Yami: _ "That's not the point!"

Setsuna: ??

Yami: "What I'm trying to ask is why? Why did you sleep with Ryan?"

Setsuna: "Ano… You know what they say about gaijin men."

Yami: "Huh?" (mind does a little processing) "SETSUNA!"

Setsuna: (pout) "Well, you asked. Anyway, I found something out."

Yami: (twitch) "I'll regret asking, won't I?"

Setsuna: (ignoring Yami) "It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it."

Yami: (falls over)

Ryan: (cry)

END OMAKE!

__________

"Gah! What did you do to your poor hair?" shrieked the hairdresser. He poked at the unevenly cut back, wincing as if it caused him physical pain. "It looks like you took a kitchen knife and sliced it off."

"A katana," corrected Setsuna, smirking. "I had to. I mean, that guy was grabbing onto it even more tightly than he was holding on to me."

"Ah… Possessive lover?" asked the hairdresser. 

"Insane one night stand," replied the redhead. "So, what do you want to do with my hair, Yo-chan?"

The hairdresser pouted, eyeing the slashed hair. "It looked lovely in a long and flowing sheet down your back," he sighed. "But we'll work with what we have."

"Ano… I have a little request," said Setsuna. He whispered it to Yoshiki, who giggled madly. Setsuna scowled at the hairdresser.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing," gasped the hairdresser. 

"You can do it?"

"Hai!"

^i^

Slowly, his lips parted, letting his pink tongue out. He leaned over it, licking the tip tentatively, just tasting it. A soft sigh of pleasure left him, then he took the whole tip into his mouth and started sucking on it gently. Tobias watched with wide eyes as he ran his tongue up and down the length before resuming his sucking.

__

"Mi-chan, remind me never to watch you eat a popsicle again," moaned the spirit.

Mirai raised an eyebrow. "But I'm hungry!" he protested in between licks.

__

"That's not the point," snapped Tobias. _"The point is that… ah… I'd better not say it."_

The boy smirked, knowing exactly what was on the spirit's mind. He continued sucking on the ice pop. Damn, he was hungry and running out of money. Maybe he could convince Tobias to give him some. He glanced at the spirit. 

Tobias continued staring at Mirai's mouth. _"I hate being dead,"_ he muttered to himself. _"My *dear* brother gets to screw that hot redhead and I stuck here staring like a pervert at his brother eat an ice pop. Damn nice mouth, though. And the licking and sucking…"_

Mirai bit down. He saw the spirit cringe away. How fun. Even dead men thought with their balls. He giggled softly, unable to help himself. 

__

"Oi, you brat! You're doing this on purpose!"

"Whacha gonna do about it?" challenged Mirai, sticking out his tongue.

__

"You…! Bastard!"

"Perverted old man!"

__

"Slut!"

"Hey! You're the slut! I'm still a virgin!"

__

"Nya!"

"Nya?"

Tobias would have blushed if he had been alive. _"Please ignore that,"_ he said, laughing nervously.

"Nya?" repeated Mirai. "What are you, a cat?"

__

"No! I… ah… well… that…" Tobias stumbled over his words, then gave up. _"Nya!"_

^i^

The world was black. His eyes were open but the world was black. He saw nothing. But he felt. Pain was his constant companion, centring on his back where the whips had cut deep. It reminded him so much of… what did it remind him of? He could not recall. Most of his past had been forgotten once Hikaru came along. Hikaru.

Like an angel descending down. No, an angel who fell. It was not light that swept away his pain but darkness that engulfed it. Hikaru. Was dead. He did not like that thought so he moved on.

Violet eyed angel. No, just a beautiful specimen of the kindness of humanity. He did not shine but it was enough. A presence by his side to comfort him and hold him. Once more, fragments of memories flitted around his head. He ignored it, turning his thoughts away.

Red, like blood spilling over his fingers. Death walking. One who killed remorselessly, even if he did not know it himself. A terrifying creature, death in an angel's guise. But he was gentle and loving when he put his mind to it. A paradox. A beautiful paradox. Green eyes filled with a sorrow he was never meant to bear. He was not suited to grieve but he forced himself to, to deny himself because he enjoyed it. Paradox. Confusing.

Uriel shut his eyes. It was not like he could see anyway. He was alone in this room, on this bed. Everyone, everything was too far away. It did not matter. Sleep stole over him and he welcomed the blackness.

^i^

Uriel was still unresponsive, even after three days. He was awake, yes, but he seemed unable to connect with the world outside. He had retreated deep into his mind and no amount of coaxing would get him out.

Kushin held his hand, pressing a small kiss to it. He was worried but the doctors could do nothing. All they could do was wait and hope for the best.

It was only natural, he guessed, that Uriel would want to hide away. Kushin saw the marks of Ryan's torture. Some of those wounds would never heal while others would remain as scars, as reminders of the pain. He stood, leaning over Uriel. Gently, he kissed the sleeping man's forehead. Was it wistful thinking? The pain on that innocent face seemed to have faded somewhat.

The doctor came in and chased him out. That was okay. It was time for him to go see his psychiatrist anyway. Bidding Uriel a silent goodbye, he left.

^i^

Black coffee, no sugar, no milk, just coffee. He had drunk so much of it that he was getting a little tired of the taste. Yue glanced up briefly to acknowledge Yami, then went back to staring at his coffee. He blinked when he found it snatched away. "Yami-kun!"

The older man smirked, then took a sip. The look on his face was priceless. Yami choked and spluttered, nearly dropping the cup. He glared at it as Yue doubled over in silent laughter. "People actually enjoy drinking this crap?!" he demanded. 

On hindsight, he should have brought a camera. Yue chuckled, snatching the cup back from Yami. "Most people drink it with milk and sugar. You might want to try it."

Yami glared at the cup again, then shook his head. "I'll stick to tea," he said lightly, sipping from his own cup this time around. 

They were at the hospital. Again. For the third time in three days. Oh sure, the visits were necessary but it did not mean that Yue liked them. In fact, he hated hospitals. They gave him the impression of death. He was an assassin, he dealt with death on a regular basis yet hospitals just freaked him out. Perhaps it was the sterility of it all, the clean and wholesome image hiding the death and disease inside. 

"Yu-chan, you're not listening to me."

"Sorry, what did you say?" 

Yami stared at him over his sunglasses. Such lovely gold eyes he had. Like a demon's or a wolf's, that unnatural shade.

"I asked if you were interested in going for a walk outside," said Yami in a slightly scolding tone. "Well, do you?"

"Why are your eyes gold, Yami-kun?" The question just slipped out. They were not contacts, that was for sure. But no human being had gold eyes. As soon as he asked the question, he regretted it.

Yami pressed his lips together, as if displeased. He pushed up his sunglasses, then got up. "I'm going out for a smoke," he said, voice cold and flat. 

Yue got up as well but did not move to follow. Perhaps that was not the best question to ask. Yami was awfully sensitive about his past so it was no wonder he just upped and left. Still, it hurt to be left just like that.

^i^

There was no one in the room. He had made sure of that before slipping in. Setsuna ran one hand through his now short hair as he sauntered over to the bed. Gently, he touched the slumbering Uriel. A wave of pain, fear and despair hit him at once, confused thoughts zooming around the disturbed mind at a mile a minute.

"Uriel, wake up," he whispered softly. 

Silver eyes opened wide and Uriel gasped, as if drawing breath for the first time in ages. He cried out as the pain became so real.

"Hush, Yuri-chan," murmured Setsuna soothingly, reaching into the child's mind and dulling the pain. He probed around a little, then blocked off some of the more confused thoughts, leaving Uriel with a clearer mind.

"Setsuna?" called Uriel softly, as if unable to believe it. 

"Hai, Set-chan desu!" laughed Setsuna quietly. 

"You're here…"

"Of course I am. I have to wake you up, don't I?" He gazed down tenderly at Uriel. "How are you feeling, Yuri-chan?"

"Happy…" replied Uriel, smiling wanly. "Because Setsuna is here."

Something was wrong. Setsuna frowned as he waved one hand over Uriel's eyes. Blindness? Uriel was reaching up for him so he took the hand and held it tightly. Then, the shocking thing happened. Uriel smiled, a sweet, innocent smile, as if for a moment, he could forget all his pain and sadness.

"How did you escape?" asked Uriel, grasping Setsuna's hand with both of his own. 

"Easily."

Suddenly, Uriel looked worried. "Ryan…"

"Is not here," said Setsuna, cutting him off. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Setsuna… You would…?"

"I will protect you," said Setsuna seriously. He sat down on the bed beside the child. "I swear it." He leaned over, kissing Uriel softly on his cheeks. "In fact, I'm so serious that I brought you two gifts."

"Gifts?" Uriel turned to where he thought Setsuna would be. He had presents? Real presents? Tears of gratitude welled up in his sightless eyes. He had never received presents before from anyone.

Setsuna wiped away the tears. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain set with small red stones. "Here, this is an anklet for you," he told Uriel, pressing it into the child's hand.

"It feels pretty," commented Uriel, sniffing slightly. 

"Shall I put it on for you?"

Uriel nodded. He let go of Setsuna's hand so that the redhead could do his work. His sheets were lifted from him and he felt the chain being put around his ankle. Then, the sheets were drawn again and he hugged them to himself.

"Thank you, Setsuna," he whispered, suddenly shy. 

"Don't thank me yet, lovely," chuckled Setsuna. "I have another present. I shall have to leave soon, at least for now."

"Leave?!" Uriel tried to sit up, to reach out for Setsuna. He found a hand and held it tight. "Stay with me, please?"

Setsuna bit his lip. It was so hard to resist. "I'm sorry, Yuri-chan," he said softly. "I can't stay too long. Weiss thinks I am their enemy… with good reason." The look of utter sadness on Uriel's face was almost too much to bear. "Don't worry, lovely, I shall leave this bunny here to protect you in my stead." 

It was a soft toy, a stuffed rabbit with a big heart on its stomach. Uriel received it, a look of wonder spreading over his face. He cradled it as if it was something very precious, then hugged it tightly. It smelt like Setsuna.

"Is that okay with you, Yuri-chan?" asked Setsuna, grinning at the effectiveness of the soft toy. He had bought it the morning after he left Ryan and had been keeping it with him, waiting for a chance to visit Uriel.

"Hai!" Uriel giggled softly, cuddling the bunny. "Soft…"

"Sayonara, Yuri-chan," said Setsuna. He patted the silver-haired child on the head. "Be good, okay?"

"Sayonara, Setsuna," echoed Uriel. He felt the assassin leave but he did not mind that much. After all, he had his little bunny. He hugged the toy, relaxing on the bed. "I think I'll call you 'Set-chan'."

Somewhere down the hallway, Setsuna sneezed. He blinked, then shook his head. Must be the air conditioning.

^i^

He tripped and fell, then cursed colourfully while looking for the person who had tripped him. However, instead of finding the person, he found himself straddled, a hand pressed to his throat to keep him from making a sound. Reflexively, he lashed out to free himself, then froze. His mouth parted but he could not speak.

"Hello there, _Shirokawa_," said the person pleasantly. "Nice haircut. I trust that you still remember who I am? I nearly didn't recognise you. But that's the point, isn't it, Setsuna-kun?"

Setsuna stared wide-eyed. He wanted to say something, anything. The hand on his throat pressed down, cutting off his oxygen. He struggled against his assailant to no avail. Slowly, black spots swam around in his vision and he passed out. 

Yami sneered down at the unconscious assassin. Well, well, the traitor was back and in his grasp. There would be time enough for interrogation when they got back to the Koneko.

^i^

"I'm hungry," whined Mirai, sitting on the park bench. "Damn you, Tobias! I hate you! I want ramen!"

__

"You know, most people can't see me," Tobia pointed out. _"So you look insane."_

"I don't care," pouted the boy. "I've been in institutions since I was four. I'm just hungry now." He looked around the park. "How do ducks taste?"

__

"Mi-chan!"

"I was kidding!" Mirai sighed, the continued brooding over his lack of food. Sure, he could go and buy some but he was seriously running short of money. "Tobias, what's your bank account number?"

__

"It's… hey!"

"I need food," whimpered Mirai. He turned and looked at the spirit with his best puppy-dog eyes. "Onegai? I'm so hungry."

Tobias cringed. Damn. How could he resist? And it *was* his fault in the first place. _"Fine. Let's go to the bank."_

"Setsuna-kun!" called a voice suddenly. Both the boy and the spirit looked up. Running toward them was a longhaired bishounen. Dark blonde hair was braided loosely in a single braid down his back and he was dressed casually in a sweater and jeans. 

Mirai held up one hand, making the person skid to a halt. "I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person," he told the bishounen. "But, by any chance, are you referring to Shirokawa Setsuna?"

The blonde looked at him, a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, yes. I cut his hair yesterday," he muttered, almost to himself. Then, he beamed at Mirai. "Yes, he told me his name is Shirokawa Setsuna. My name is Nimura Yoshiki, you are…?"

Tobias sniggered. _"Sounds like your typical ditzy blonde."_

"A pleasure to meet you, Yoshiki-san," said Mirai politely. "I am Setsuna's brother. May I inquire what business you have with him?"

"You're Mirai?" blurted the bishounen. 

Wait. Mirai narrowed his eyes. "My brother spoke of me to you before," he said softly. "Who exactly are you?" Setsuna hated mentioning him in front of anyone.

A blush spread over Yoshiki's face. "Ano… I… well… I'm his lover," he admitted. "We met in primary school and we've been together since then. Well, actually, we separated for a couple of years after his sister died but now, we're back together."

__

"How touching," sighed Tobias. _"Young love."_

"You just think it's cute because they were kids," retorted Mirai mentally. _"Paedophile."_

The spirit stuck out his tongue at the boy, who had to restrain himself from mimicking the gesture. "Setsuna had a lover?" he wondered aloud. 

"Not so loud!" hissed Yoshiki, still blushing. "No one is supposed to know. He doesn't want people to find out about me."

"Suck to be you," comment Mirai not-too-kindly. 

The bishounen sighed softly, looking away. "I don't want people to find out either," he said sadly. "I don't want people thinking that I'm just after him for his money."

Mirai gazed at the blonde curiously. "You really like him, don't you?" he asked, pulling off a glove. He reached out and took Yoshiki's hand. "I suggest that you leave him immediately. Despite what you may feel, he does not feel the same way to you. The only person he truly loves is himself. If you stay around him, you will die."

Yoshiki looked up, shocked at the proclamation. Then he dropped his gaze. "I know that I am merely a passing fancy. I know that Setsuna is never a faithful lover. However, I just can't stop loving him," he said softly. "And I know that if I continue like this, I will die. He's in some dangerous situation, isn't he? So I must help him now more than ever."

The boy stared at Yoshiki, then shook his head. "You are a fool," he told the bishounen. "But they say that love is blind. Will you buy me dinner?"

"Eh?"

^i^

"Jesse!" greeted Uriel once Kushin stepped into the room.

Kushin nearly dropped his cup. "U… Uriel! You're awake!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to the bed, taking Uriel's hand. "You're awake."

Uriel grinned widely. "Hai! Yuri-chan desu!" He hugged his bunny tightly, then held it out to show Kushin. "Meet Set-chan, Jesse!"

__

"Set… chan…?"

"Who gave it to you?" asked Kushin, suddenly serious. 

Uriel shrank back slightly, frightened. "Setsuna gave him to me," he replied, returning the stuffed toy to the safety of his arms.

"Setsuna was here?!"

"Jesse, you're scaring me!"

Kushin blinked, then calmed himself. Wait. There was something he was forgetting. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. A disc. The one that Setsuna gave him. "Uriel, I have to go. I have a very bad feeling about something." With that, he rushed off.

"Byebye!" called Uriel cheerfully. Soon, the nurse would be in with dinner. He was starving! He had not eaten in days. 

^i^

He woke, neck feeling bruised and sore. Groggily, he tried to get up… only to find himself restrained by ropes. He had been tied to a chair in a very familiar basement. 

"Welcome back to the world of the waking, Setsuna-kun," greeted Yami, smiling. "Once the rest return, we can start talking."

Setsuna stared at his ex-team-mate. Oh, so that's what happened. Damn.

He had promised Yo-chan to be back before five. Given the current circumstances, he would be lucky to leave by that night.

__________

A/N: shorter than the previous two but, hey! I have no idea where Yo-chan sprang up from but he insisted on being in the story so there. Let's see, what issues have I to address?

Oh, yes. One interlude coming up. This time, most of Schwarz will be featured. Since they've almost disappeared from the story altogether, here's a chance for them to show that they're still alive and kicking. 

Next, a short explanation of names and where they came from.

Setsuna - He was inspired by Fujimiya Ran(WK) and Mikagami Tokiya(FoR) as well as Mudou Setsuna(AS). So you have an angsty swordsman who is obsessed over his sisters. After the initial character design, he somehow morphed into this somewhat amoral pervert.

Yue - He's kinda like how Omi might have been. A precocious child with a dark side. Yum. Name was nicked from AS.

Nakata Kushin - was made in the image of Ken. Nakata was taken from the name of a Japanese soccer player (if I got it right…) After creation, I realised that he 'looked' like Asato Tsuzuki (YnM). Also, there's a little bit of Omi in him (dark past, etc.) but he's starting to remind me of Farfie.

Yami - inspired by Yohji but now he's taken a life of his own. Anything I'm tempted to include here would equate to spoilers since I really haven't touched much on him. 

Hm… my team of Weiss is starting to remind me of the original Schwarz. We have a slutty redhead, a one-eyed psycho, a precocious child and… uh… Yami. Right.

Ryan - I just happen to like that name. He was recycled from previous a fanfic attempt. Personality inspired by Rociel (AS).

Sünde - name means 'Sin'. Instead of become a Schuldig copy, he became the most human of the entire Schwarz team. I thought that it would be fun if he happened to like soccer. His personality was influenced by Katan (AS).

Hikaru - name means 'light', he controls shadows. For the irony of it. The fact that he's not human was caused by my liking of reversing seme/uke positions, i.e. shorter/younger one gets to be on top. 

Uriel - 'Angel of light', dealer of death. Emotionless therefore remorseless and sinless.

Heh. Schwarz reminds me more of Angel Sanctuary.

Mirai - I love insane children.

Mei - refer to previous.

Kurenai - direct ripoff character. There for the sake of Setsuna having someone to angst over.

Yoshiki - XD like I said, he just appeared. It's half a joke.

There. That's about it.

2992 words

~Aries Draco 070403


	33. Piece of Heaven

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#10: Piece of Heaven

By: Aries Draco

A/N: I know I promised an interlude here featuring Schwarz but I decided to write a chapter instead. Too many things to cover. My carefully laid plans are rapidly spiralling out of control. Well, I must admit that lots of the stuff in the entire story is quite spontaneous, like who dies, who is in love with who and such. Even the final pairings are shaky, inclined to change as I feel like it. What can I tell you nice readers right now? 

This fic is supposed to end at chapter 27, which is this chapter. However, as I said, there are just too many things to cover. It'll probably extend to up to 30 or more chapters. That's not too bad but… well… am I torturing you by dragging this out?

The confirmed pairings, the ones that definitely will NOT change, go as such: Brad x Schu, Nagi x Tot, Yue x Yami, Ryan x Sünde. 

Does anyone have an opinion as to who should be with whom? I'm just interested to know.

Warning/s: Setsuna ('nuff said)

__________

Yoshiki put down the phone, sighing. Three days. That was how long Setsuna took to remember that he had someone waiting anxiously for his return. However, to tell the truth, he was not too worried about Setsuna, not after he met Mirai. Honestly, that was a kawaii little boy (though he looked about Setsuna's age). He had no idea why Setsuna hated his brother so much. 

After their initial meeting, Yoshiki had brought the starving boy to a small restaurant for a meal. It was amazing how easily they hit off. Also, it was amazing how much that kid could eat. Yoshiki remembered it with a wry smile. He could not remember when he had last spent so much money on food. When he had voiced his worry on Setsuna, the boy brushed it off. He told Yoshiki that Setsuna was not in any grave danger.

"Yoshiki-san, ohayo!" called Mirai's voice. "I bought some breakfast."

Why on earth did he let Mirai stay with him in the first place? Well, it had its perks. Having two bishounen in the shop helped speed up the business, even if Mirai was just helping out. 

"I'm in the back. Setsuna just called, by the way," said Yoshiki. He cast a glance at the phone, then sighed. "He just related to me tearfully that he had been tortured over the past three days by his friends but it was okay because he got back their trust. Also, he said that he would not be coming back here for awhile since he got his room back. And… oh yeah, he said that if I had to look for him, I should go to a flower shop called 'Koneko no Sumu ii'."

Mirai gave him a weird look. "Why are you telling me this?" he inquired. 

Yoshiki shrugged. "For the sake of it? Anyway, what did you buy?"

A wide smile spread over Mirai's face as he heaved the bags onto the table. One could almost see the sweatdrop forming on Yoshiki's head. Make that two. Or a dozen. Or enough to fill a television screen.

"I bought lots of things to eat! I got rice, waffles, bread, jam, cakes, ice cream…"

"Ice cream?" interrupted Yoshiki, eyebrow raised. "I don't think so, young man."

Mirai pouted. "Why not?" he whined. "Ice cream is always good."

"Ice cream is not breakfast food," chided Yoshiki. "You can have it after lunch."

"Demo…" Mirai pouted even more, eyes tearing up.

"No 'buts', Mirai-kun," said Yoshiki firmly, ignoring the acting. "After lunch."

Mirai made a face, then put the ice cream away in the fridge. "Yes, _Mother_," he muttered.

The hairdresser merely laughed. Mirai was definitely very, very kawaii, though it was sometimes creepy to watch him speak since he was sprouting his childish nonsense with Setsuna's face and voice. In fact, the brothers were very alike, both possessing an overdeveloped sense of melodrama. Only… Mirai was so much sweeter and more considerate. Even though he sometime acted childishly, he could seem very mature.

Yoshiki watched as Mirai laid out the food, tucking in while he did so. Kawaii… He sat down, content to watch as Mirai happily ate the food like he was a fire devouring everything in its path. 

"Aren't you eating, Yoshiki-san?" asked Mirai between bites. "You can have anything you want."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said softly. _"Even if I am, it's not for food,"_ added the hentai part of his mind.

Mirai cocked his head at the man, then shrugged. "Suit yourself."

^i^

Before this, he had never thought any member of Weiss capable of torture. How naïve he had been. Of course they had to know the basics of torture. They were assassins.

Actually, he had never thought Yami of capable of causing so much damage. After all, it was Balinese who caught him. Who tied him to a chair and conveniently 'forgot' about him for the rest of the night while the heater in the basement was turned off. He would have planned revenge if he did not think he deserved it. It was punishment, he guessed. 

"Earth to Setsuna, do you read me?" yelled Yue.

Setsuna jumped, then scowled at the boy. "What?!" he demanded, annoyed that he had been disturbed form his semi-angsty moment.

"Yami-kun needs help at the store front," said Yue calmly. The look in his eyes was enough to tell Setsuna to get his butt out there or else.

Setsuna blew his bangs from his eyes, then sauntered out, sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair, still unused to not having the comfortable weight of it hanging down his back. "Set-chan is here to save the day," he announced, stepping up next to Yami. They were dealing with the morning crowd of students, those who came by before school started.

"Setsuna-san, will you go on a date with me?"

"No," replied Setsuna, smiling. "I've already got a boyfriend."

Dead. Silence. Why? One, it was the first time in awhile that Setsuna was at the storefront… and he was grinning widely with the air of a cat that had eaten some cream. Two, he had just announced that he had a boyfriend. Boyfriend.

"Se… Setsuna-san, you have a… boyfriend?"

"Hai!" Grin. Oh boy, it was going to be fun.

"Who is he?"

Setsuna shot them all a dazzling smile. "He's legal," he said simply. "And anyway, even I'm not attached, I won't go out with any of you. You have to be over eighteen for me to consider. And preferably male."

Yami stared at Setsuna as if he had gone mad. Yes, they got their Abyssinian back. Yes, they had proof that he was loyal. Even more, Persia has authorised his readmission into Weiss. However… was this really Setsuna? Mr 'I have a huge stick shoved up my ass'? The ice prince who chased girls out with a hose? Frequently?

Honestly, he never expected Setsuna to be… well… gay. He had always thought that Setsuna was obsessed over his elder sister. Sure, he *did* admit to sleeping with Ryan but he made it seem a tactical move rather than something motivated by lust. Okay, make that, he never expected Setsuna to be such a slut.

"Ya~mi~kun," whispered a voice by his ear. Yami jumped away, rubbing at his ear, hard. 

"Damn it, Setsuna, was that necessary?!" Still, he was getting (god help him) turned on.

"What do you say about putting on a little show for those yaoi fangirls currently staring at us?" breathed Setsuna, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "Come on, it'll be fun."

He could hear some of the girls squealing in delight. And Setsuna… was utterly beautiful, of course. As if there had ever been a doubt. One hand snaked over to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Perhaps… well… it could not be *that* bad… after all, this was Setsuna…

"Setsuna," called a voice lowly, laden with malice and hatred. "Step away from Yami-kun right now." 

Setsuna pouted. "No," he said. Then, facing the girls. "Do you want me to kiss him?"

A chorus of "Yes!" and "Go for it, Setsuna-san!" echoed in the shop. 

"Okay!" said Setsuna cheerfully. He leaned forward, then cried out as Yue grabbed him by his hair, pulling him physically away form Yami.

Yami watched wide-eyed as Yue performed this highly out-of-character move. If it was even physically possible, his eyes went even wider when the boy grabbed him and frenched him. In front of the cheering crowd of girls. Then, a watch somewhere beeped and the girl left regretfully to go to school. Yue still refused to let him go. When they finally parted, Yami was gasping for oxygen.

Yue shot a dirty look at Setsuna. "See what you made me do?" he demanded.

Setsuna merely smirked. "Well, at least it's obvious who's going to be seme in this relationship," he laughed. It was amusing how Yue could get when embarrassed. Of course, he had this more or less planned. It was so simple to dip into their thoughts and find the mutual attraction, though Yue was much, much more interested in Yami than the other way round. Then, to set this up… heh. Simple. 

One thing bothered him, though. Yami had shields. Mental shields that he could summon at will. Most normal people could hardly hope to block their minds from a telepath, especially one as powerful as himself but Yami could do it flawlessly. How? That had to wait because a more pressing worry made itself known to him.

"Where's Kushin?" he asked. Despite all his pleas, Kushin refused to let him look into his mind. He knew that something was seriously wrong with his favourite team-mate but he had no chance to investigate.

"He went down to the hospital to get Uriel out," replied Yue. 

"You let him go out ALONE?"

It was Yue's turn to smirk. "Read my mind, smartass. He's perfectly safe around Uriel."

"I'll take your word for it."

A soft moan reminded them that Yami was still with them. His eyes were slightly glazed over, lips parted. 

Setsuna sniggered. "Wow, Yu-chan, I never thought you had it in you."

There was a positively evil grin on the boy's face. "Of course. I don't believe you can do better."

A matching grin appeared on Setsuna's face. "Oh yeah?"

Yami took a deep breath, finally recovering from the kiss. He blinked, then paled as he saw Setsuna advancing upon him. "What are you…?"

^i^

It was raining and the sun was still shining brightly. What a lovely practical joke. He was getting drenched while the sun mocked him. Sünde sighed. The only reason he was out in the sun shower was that Ryan was in one of his moods. And they were out of chocolate ice cream. Also, he found out that a sixteen-year-old Ryan could do that puppy-dog eye thing very, very well. Not that he would not have come out anyway to get the ice cream. He was just annoyed to be caught in the rain.

After what Setsuna did to him, Ryan had been having violent mood swings. It did not help that the rate of degeneration seemed to be speeding up. That slut. Sünde felt a wave of rage swell up in him. When he got his hands on Setsuna, that Weiss kitten would PAY. 

He could still remember the look of utter sorrow on Ryan's face, pleading eyes gazing up at him. _"If you ever leave me, I will die…"_ Sünde shivered. The mirror that lay shattered on the floor, a cruel reflection of what had happened to Ryan. He could pick up the pieces and treasure them but he could never fix it again. Suddenly, he felt the need to hide. It was his intuition, which was seldom wrong. Indeed, he had to hide because someone had just walked into view.

^i^

He was dressed in white, a long-sleeved turtleneck and sweatpants. Nestled in the crook of one arm was a stuffed toy rabbit. His other arm was threaded through that of someone else, someone guiding him.

Uriel sighed happily. He could feel the warm sunlight on his face and hear the rain falling on the umbrella. Though he was still sightless, he was glad to be out of the hospital. More than that, he was glad to be with the violet-eyed boy of his dreams. Also, Setsuna was waiting for him. He knew that they both loved him in their own ways and that thought alone was enough to make him smile.

Kushin watched Uriel. To think that he had been afraid of this gentle boy. Of course, that was before he saw the weaker side of Uriel. It made him oddly sad to see Uriel so happy. Cruel whispers of dark deeds echoed in the back of his mind but he ignored them. He would never harm Uriel, ever.

"Kushin, is the sky blue right now?" asked Uriel suddenly. "I bet it's a brilliant blue because there is a sun shower."

Kushin peered out from under the umbrella. "Yes," he replied quietly. "It's a beautiful blue sky. However, we should hurry and get out of this rain. You might fall sick."

At that, Uriel laughed, voice as clear as bells. Sweet child. He could still enjoy the world as if nothing had ever happened to him. Kushin had an idea.

"Uriel, let's go shop for some clothes for you before we go back to the flower shop," he told the man. "You need some anyway." _"Not to mention I want to keep you a little longer before having to share…"_

"Okay!"

^i^

Uriel. He had never heard Uriel laugh before. How could someone so tainted and corrupted sound so pure? Then again, the old Uriel was dead. Ryan made sure of that. Sünde watched the two of them walk on, slightly jealous of the umbrella, amongst other things. He had to hurry home; the ice cream was melting.

Perhaps it was better this way. Despite everything, at least Uriel managed to escape relatively unscathed. _"Good luck to you,"_ he whispered quietly in his mind. _"My friend."_

^i^

Uriel jerked his head up suddenly. 

"Uriel, what's wrong?" asked Kushin, worried. He was even more alarmed when silent tears began flowing down Uriel's cheeks. "Uriel!"

He was happy, so happy. "Sünde…" he whispered. Sünde was near and Sünde cared about him. Everyday he was finding more and more people who cared about him. He was not insignificant and worthless. 

"Uriel, are you okay?" cried Kushin, frantically wiping away the tears. 

"I'm fine," replied Uriel softly. "I'm just so… happy."

^i^

"Come on, Yoshiki-san, take the rest of the day off," urged Mirai. "Come have lunch with me, then we'll go see a movie."

It was such a tempting offer. Going out and spending someone else's money for a change. Relaxing for the entire afternoon… with Mirai. Somehow, he felt something for the boy. It was different from what he felt for Setsuna, but it was still love. Perhaps it was just because Mirai really knew how to pamper a person. Whoever ended up being his lover would be smothered in his affection.

"Or, if you want, we can go find aniki?" suggested Mirai. "Just come out of your little shop for awhile, Mr. Hairdresser."

Yoshiki laughed, slightly disturbed. Sure, he wanted to see Setsuna again but he had this feeling that it would not be good to look him up. In fact, Setsuna was most likely pursuing some other love interest at the moment. A stab of jealousy went through him but he ignored it. No matter what, he knew, Setsuna would not abandon him. "Okay, I'll go have lunch with you."

"Yatta!" cheered Mirai. Then, he sobered. "I still can't understand your obsession with my aniki. Even now, I can tell you're thinking of him. What can I do to convince you to stay away from him?"

Yoshiki merely smiled. "Nothing."

"Not even if I tell you he's been sleeping around?"

"I already know that," replied the blonde bishounen placidly. "He's always had an appetite for that kind of things."

Mirai stared at Yoshiki, then shook his head. "You're not human."

"Shall we leave for lunch? And what movie would you like to watch, Mirai-kun?"

^i^

Kushin had a feeling that he should not have let Uriel choose his own clothes. Sure, Uriel could 'see' the clothes through someone else's eyes but somehow, it still seemed a wrong decision. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Uriel was looking for skirts. Or perhaps it was because all the clothes he chose were mainly white. Hm… Definitely the skirt part of it. And the tights. White tights, like a little girl! However, Kushin had to admit that it looked good. More than good.

It worried him. They had bought quite a few articles of clothing and Uriel had changed into one of them, a frilly white skirt with lavender lace trimmings paired with a long-sleeved white blouse with a rounded collar and gathers at the wrist plus ruffles down the front. The skirt happened to be a little short for Uriel so it fell barely past mid-thigh. His long legs were encased in white tights, ending in lavender Mary Jane flats. Hugging his stuffed rabbit with one hand and holding onto Kushin with his other hand, he was the perfect 'little girl'. 

Kushin was worried, very worried. Men were leering at Uriel. Some were trying to peer up his skirt. Kids were staring in awe and disbelief. Mothers were shooting them disapproving glances. Worst of all, he felt like he was going to snap and try to kill all the people present. They had to leave.

"Can we go home now?" asked Uriel quietly, a hint of unease in his voice, as if he, too, could see the stares they were getting. Oh, wait. He could do more than that, he could feel the malice, lust, etc. emanating form the various people around him. He did not like coming to the shopping centre at all.

"Yes, we'll go… home," replied Kushin. Somehow, the word 'home' did not fit but since Uriel used it… 

^i^

The sign on the door said "CLOSED". However, any curious passer-by peering in would be treated to a free show.

"Tell Yu-chan that he's too young to mess with Setsuna," ordered the red-haired assassin. "I kiss much better than him."

Yue glowered at Yami, as if the man would actually dare. "Tell that slut I can do it better than him even though I've hardly ever done it before, unlike _someone_ who had plenty of practice," he growled.

Yami blinked at the two of them, still dazed. He had just been assaulted by both of his team-mates, one after another after another, each demanding that he pointed out the better kisser. "Why don't you just kiss each other and find out?!" he yelled finally, scooting away from them. 

Yue looked at Setsuna, who looked straight back. Without another word, they launched themselves at each other. Yami could only gape as they locked lips, each fighting for dominance. He pitied whoever was Setsuna's boyfriend. Whoever had to deal with such a slut deserved his deepest sympathies. 

__

"I heard that," commented Setsuna mentally.

Oh, yes, he almost forgot. Setsuna was a telepath to boot. A damn annoying one.

__

"I heard that too."

"I know. You were supposed to." Yami smirked as Yue took advantage of the distraction and totally dominated the kiss.

Setsuna pulled away, scowling. "Damn, you *are* good," he conceded. "But loverboy here was distracting me."

Yami chuckled softly. Well, that was that. Now, he could go safely to lunch. Instead, he found Yue blocking his way. "Now, Yami-kun, that wasn't very fair, was it?" asked Yue in a coy tone of voice. "What do you think, Setsuna?"

Setsuna caught on quickly. "Hai. Yami-kun has been a very, very bad boy," he purred, wrapping his arms around the startled man.

"Yue-kun…?"

"Bad boys ought to be punished, ne, Set-chan?" whispered Yue huskily. 

"Hai."

Yami barely had time to think when Yue ravished him. At the same time, Setsuna was busy groping him, licking at the back of his neck. He trembled between the two hot bodies, legs getting weaker by the second. Oh god! Hands were freely roaming his body though his own dangled limply at his sides. He heard a whimper, filled with desire, then realised that it came from him. 

"Yu-chan, Setsuna," he whimpered. "onegai…"

"What are you doing?" demanded a voice sharply, causing all three men to pause. "Well?!"

Yami quickly tried to extricate himself from between his two captors, blushing furiously. "Ku… Kushin!"

Kushin looked from the smirking Setsuna to the embarrassed Yami to the smug Yue, then shook his head. If he was the resident psycho, why did he feel like the only sane person in the team? Then, the implication of the scene sank in. "You're… you're all… GAY?!" The last word came out a shriek.

Setsuna looked miffed. "Don't sound so upset, Ku-chan," he said, pouting. "You make it sound like I'm planning to rape you in your sleep."

"Can you honestly say that the thought never crossed your mind, slut?" asked Yue, smirking widely. 

Setsuna stuck out his tongue. "Mean!" Then, he noticed the someone standing shyly behind Kushin. "Yuri-chan!" he called, delighted.

Uriel grinned upon hearing his voice. "Setsuna," he replied. He stepped out from his 'hiding place'.

Three mouths fell open, gaping at his attire. Setsuna was first to recover, running forward and hugging Uriel tightly. 

"Kawaii!" he squealed in a totally un-Setsuna-like manner. "Yuri-chan, this really suits you!"

Uriel blushed, leaning into the embrace. "Thank you," he whispered. "Setsuna, I missed you."

"Me too, lovely," laughed the redhead. 

On the side, Kushin was fuming silently. He had a measure of what Setsuna was like and he definitely did NOT like the idea of Uriel being so close to him. And those nicknames! 'Yuri-chan', 'lovely'! "Setsuna," said Kushin as calmly as he could force his voice to sound. "Can I talk to you… in private?"

"Sure! Be right back, lovely," he told Uriel. Then, he followed Kushin down to the basement.

Once they were out of sight of the rest of the team, Setsuna found himself slammed into a wall. One baleful violet eye glared at him.

"I know what you're trying to do," growled Kushin. "But I will not let you toy with Uriel like you have toyed with your one-night-lovers for the past few days. If you even _think_ about getting him into your bed, I will castrate you." His steel claws (he picked them up earlier) slammed into the wall, right between Setsuna's legs, freaking the younger assassin out.

To his credit, he did not scream. Instead, he met Kushin's eye with an amazing calm that he did not feel. "Don't look down on me," he snapped. "I may be a slut but at least I have *some* ethics. I only do those over eighteen and willing."

Kushin nearly fell over. "URIEL *IS* OVER EIGHTEEN, BAKA!" he yelled.

Setsuna smirked, though it seemed his heart was not in it. "Yuri-chan will forever been sweet sixteen to me," he said quietly. "He's untouchable. Even without your threat, I would rather kill myself than harm him."

Their eyes locked, then Kushin looked away. Setsuna was not lying. He pulled his claw away from the wall, causing Setsuna to breathe a sigh of relief. "Let's go back up. I don't want them to think that I killed you," he said lightly, already ascending.

The sounds of a minor argument wafted down the stairwell. 

"Ano… I don't feel good if one of you have to give up your bed for me," came Uriel soft, sweet voice.

"You can't bunk with me coz I'm a terribly light sleeper," said Yue, reasoning it out. "You can't bunk with Yami because…" He glanced at the older man. "Because."

Yami felt his face heat up. "I'm not yours," he hissed softly.

"You *want* to sleep with Uriel?" Yue hissed back.

Good point. As much as the rest trusted the ex-Schwarz assassin, he did not. Not enough that he would willingly share a bed, anyway.

"How about Kushin?" asked Uriel timidly. 

Yami shook his head. "Not now. He's on medication and has to be chained to the bed at night," he explained. "It would be unsafe."

"Of course, we can't let you sleep with Setsuna," laughed Yue, as if cracking a joke. 

"Why?" asked Uriel, curious. "Setsuna is nice."

"Yes, I think it would be okay if you slept with Setsuna for tonight," came Kushin's voice.

Yue stared. "Are you kidding?!" he yelled. "You'd let Uriel-kun sleep with that hentai?!"

"Trust me," drawled Setsuna as he reappeared. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him. Anyway, if Ku-chan trusts me, it means that I must be trustworthy." He smirked widely, throwing one arm around Uriel.

"More like you're my last resort," muttered Kushin under his breath.

^i^

Ryan was asleep. Sünde blinked as he realised it. The man had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up comfortably. He looked so peaceful and… vulnerable. Quietly, Sünde made his way to Ryan's side and sat down on the floor beside the couch. He swept one errant strand of black from Ryan's too-young face. Beautiful. Should he wake the boy (for he was but a boy now, was he not?) or should he let him sleep on?

Ryan had not been getting enough sleep as of late due to his psychotic mood swings. He would let him sleep. Sünde grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the sleeping form. Then, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan's forehead. 

"Sweet dreams," he whispered softly, stroking the silky black hair. "My most precious father."

__________

A/N: Another chapter done! *cheers*

Current overall word count = 63 295 words

Hm… I have this feeling that even 70 000 words is not enough to contain this story. And that's excluding authors notes, profiles, extras, etc. but including interludes.

4144 words

~Aries Draco 100403


	34. Interlude 2: All That Glitters

Weiss II: Interlude

#2: All That Glitters

By: Aries Draco

A/N: This interlude is dedicated to one of the more under-developed characters so far: Yami. 

Warning/s: Shounen ai, angst, incestuous thoughts

^i^

His eyes were lovely. Golden orbs half hidden behind long black lashes. It was surely a sin to cover up something so beautiful and rare with sunglasses. 

They were sitting side by side on the roof, trying to see the stars in the night sky. Yue, however, found himself staring at the person sitting beside him. "Ne, Yami-kun," he said softly, as if afraid to break the relative silence. Gold eyes turned to him curiously. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Long, lanky limbs rearranged themselves so that he was facing Yue.

"For what happened this morning in the flower shop," sighed the boy. "I didn't mean to just… kiss you like that. I had absolutely no right to be so possessive. And you are right. You don't belong to me…"

Yami laughed quietly, looking back up at the sky. Those annoying sunglasses were still perched on his nose. Yue felt a sudden irresistible urge to yank them off and fling them off the roof. Just to see those beautiful gold eyes.

"You remind me of a cat, Yu-chan," said Yami, smiling. "A Balinese cat, actually. If I do not recall wrongly, they are quieter then their short-haired counterparts but equally affectionate."

Yue raised an eyebrow. What a great way to change the topic. "And you look like a Bombay cat," he blurted out, not really thinking. "Maybe we should ask for a codename exchange?"

At that, the older man laughed again. "Maybe," he admitted. Then, he looked a little more serious. "But what do you mean I look like a cat?"

"Your…" utterly beautiful, mysterious, shining, gorgeous "eyes…" This was called courting death.

The temperature seemed to drop suddenly to below freezing. Yami stiffened, then stood, making as if to go back downstairs.

"Yami-kun!" cried Yue, frustrated. He wanted to yell at the man and demand that he sat down and they had a nice, long talk like they used to. However, he was cut off before he could say another word.

"They are a demon's eyes," said Yami flatly but his coldness could not mask the pain in his voice. "They're cursed."

"Yami-kun, come back here and sit down!" yelled Yue. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you mean by that!"

The older man paused in his step, a shiver going through him. Then, he made a decision. He turned around and walked back to Yue's side. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "This is your last chance."

Their eyes met, locked in a contest of wills. Finally, Yami looked away.

"Very well," he whispered. He walked over to the very edge of the roof… and jumped. 

A shocked cry left Yue as Yami disappeared over the edge. "YAMI!" He rushed over, peering down… only to be met by gold eyes. A second cry left him as he stumbled back, frightened. 

Yami took of his sunglasses, dropping them into the alley below. Bathed in the moonlight, he seemed unreal, a spectre, hovering in mid-air beside the roof of the flower shop. A slight gesture from his hand and he landed lightly back on the concrete roof, beside Yue. 

"You're… you're a telekinetic?" asked Yue without looking up. 

"Hai," answer Yami, a small smile on his face. "Amongst other things. Do you want to hear me out?"

Yue tilted his head upward. "I want to know… everything."

"Everything? That's gonna take awhile…"

"We have all night."

"Very well. Where shall I start?"

"At the beginning?"

"Hai, the beginning is good."

^i^

My father was my mother's brother, though I did not find out till much, much later. I had always been a precocious child and because of that, my mother's husband hated me. They would take me to the carnival, whenever it came by, and leave me. But I always found my way back.

My mother was a very lovely lady. I remember her quite well, even though… no, that comes later. She was a petite little thing, raven black hair swept into a bun, black, almond shaped eyes. She was very beautiful and I loved her very much, even though she hated me to the guts. 

I was never abused, no. Neglected, sometimes, but physically abused, no. They knew better than to leave scars or telltale bruises. Over time, I grew to accept it. So long as they were taking care of me, that was fine. I did not know why my 'father' detested me so much but I tried hard to make myself more likeable. Then, one day, I overheard them arguing.

"Damn it, can't you get your brother to take that bastard off our hands?" screamed my father. "I can't stand it anymore! His eyes, like a demon's, staring at me all day, all night."

"It's not like I haven't tried," argued my dear mother. "You've seen what happened when we tried to get rid of him." She shivered and a look of intense hatred crossed her lovely face. "He should never have been born. That child, he's a reminder of what my brother did. He's a demon sent to torment me."

"To torment US, you mean," snarled my father. "Just because your asshole of a brother is too frikin' rich, he thinks that he can shove this thing to us. I bet he wants to get rid of it as much as we do, he just doesn't want to do the dirty work."

My beloved mother got up at this, for they were seated around the kitchen table. "You don't know the worst of it," she whispered, shuddering. "It's a demon. His eyes… but that's not it. Did you know? He was born with feathers. Fluffy black feathers. He was sent to punish us…"

"Yukiko, what are you talking about?" demanded her husband. "Feathers? Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true," cried my mother, eyes wild with emotion. "He's the devil's child! Just because my brother slept with me…"

I was standing at the doorway, listening. Perhaps it was ill fortune or just fate but they happened to notice me. Immediately, my father seized a knife and rushed at me. He grabbed my face in his rough hand, raising his knife with the other.

"Stop looking at me," he growled. "I'll make sure you can't curse another person with those eyes of yours."

I was five. I was frightened. I threw him across the kitchen, impaling him on his own knife. My mother was screaming, screaming so loudly, so frightened. She ran away from me. 

The next few days were a blur but I remember that I was sitting at the front door, making sure that Mother did not leave. Then, _they_ found me.

I finally went to school. Graduated in six years, one of the youngest graduates they had ever seen. They wanted me to work for them so I hacked into the system and deleted my records. All I wanted to do then was to find my mother again. 

I found her, of course. It was simple. In fact, I bet I can hack any system faster than you can. I found my mother in an asylum. That was the first time I saw my real father, her brother.

He struck me as a very cold man. The first thing he said to me was, "You are the reason why your mother is here." Despite all my training, he frightened me. I believed him.

"What can I do?" I asked him. I felt guilty for causing my precious mother to go insane. He knew it and he exploited it.

"Come with me and repay your debt," he told me. 

I did. I used all the skills I had picked up in the academy to help him improve his business. I helped him hack into his rivals' systems and crash them. I helped him steal sensitive information. In fact, by the time I was twelve, I was helping him kill off his business rivals. Without guilt, without remorse, I would just find the person and do away with him or her. I perfected the art of killing before I turned thirteen. I had to use a weapon, of course. It gave the police something to chew on, even though I preferred to just squeeze them until they popped.

I honestly thought that I was helping my mother by listening to her brother's every command. Then, one day, despite all his threats and warnings, I sneaked into the asylum to see her. She was in the common area on the roof. However, once she saw me approach her, she started screaming and running from me. I chased her, begging her to listen to me.

"Get away from me, you demon!" she shrieked, vaulting over the railings. She was crying as she fell to her doom. I killed her.

Her brother saw me. That was when I learnt how much he loved her, even though she was his sister. While I grieved my mother's death, he beat me up. I did not, could not resist. That was when I was fourteen. Then, I ran away. 

I knew that I could not longer have ties with my family so I created a new identity for myself. 'yami + kaze', Yamifuu. I liked the meaning of it. Dark wind. It reflected my abilities. I became a freelance assassin, because it was all I knew how to do. I earned myself quite a reputation in the underworld. They called me the 'wind of death' because I could get into any place and kill any target without leaving a single clue of my existence, just as a wind could blow through a building.

Eventually, people got smart. I was ambushed during one of my missions. Not that I really minded. Kritiker found me so I ended up here with this lovely little team.

^i^

Yue stared at the older man. Was he telling the truth? Had he really been keeping so many secrets? "Yami-kun, who is 'they'?" he asked, struck by the thought.

A truly cold smile spread over Yami's face. "Rosenkreuz."

"WHAT?!"

"Maa, maa, don't get so worked up," said Yami cheerfully. "I trained there, that's all. No lingering connections, no nothing."

"Why have you never used your powers before?"

"It's too tempting," replied the older assassin quietly. "I'm… actually quite afraid of it. When I was freelancing, I used it so often that I ended killing more people than necessary. It's quite addictive." 

When had he ever seen Yami so pensive? Never. It was mind-boggling but he understood. Somewhat. And he trusted Yami. 

"Yami-kun…"

"Hai?"

He stood, moving over to Yami. Gently, he cupped the face in his hands. "You have the most beautiful eyes," said Yue honestly. "They are like molten gold, a precious liquid that could drown someone if they lingered too long."

The blush that spread over Yami's face was definitely cute. Yue tip-toed, pressing a tentative kiss to the older man's lips. 

"This time, I want your consent," he whispered, pulling Yami down onto the floor of the roof. 

"Is that all you have to say to me?" asked Yami softly, turning his head away. "After I shared my life story with you? You're not afraid, not disgusted."

"And why should I be? Darling, I've seen the devil's face and it ain't you," said Yue forcefully. "The past does not matter. What matters is the present. And presently, I want you to quickly say yes so I can kiss you again."

Yami stared at the younger boy for a long while, then started laughing. He grabbed the startled boy by his shoulders and kissed him. The response was immediate. Soon, he found himself pinned beneath his younger team-mate. 

"I want you," whispered Yue huskily. "I've been wanting for a long time."

"You're not legal."

Yue's eyes narrowed. "Do you think it's going to stop me?" he demanded. Then, he grinned.

Yami gulped in fear. "Yu-chan… what's going through your head?" he asked hesitantly. 

The boy smiled. "I want this to be consensual," said Yue calmly. "And I would rather not have to take 'no' for an answer. Of course, you won't get into trouble. I'm the initiator and I'm seme."

Yami's eyes widened. "Yu… Yue?!"

"Say yes."

It would be a sweet surrender. "Hai," he whispered, blushing and furious about himself doing so. 

^i^

Setsuna's eyes shot open. His lips curled into a pout. "Damn," he cursed softly.

"Wha wron, Set?" mumbled Uriel sleepily snuggling up to him. 

"Yue and Yami are having sex on the roof… and they didn't invite me."

"Dun leave Uri…" 

Well, that was simple. Since Uriel said no, he would have to make do. Scowling, he started plotting. He would get his revenge on Yami (for torturing him by forcing him to watch *certain* videos as well as physically doing it).

^i^

A/N: OKAY!

2139 words

~Aries Draco 120403


	35. Sun Showers

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#11: Sun Shower

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Just a little thing about the title of this chapter. Originally, the previous chapter was supposed to be called "Sun Shower", which is why there is reference to at least one in it but I decided that the more important part of it should be here so here it it.

Poll. I have two endings in mind for Weiss II. One is short and painless and will be done in a few chapters. The other is definitely longer but becomes less related to Weiss Kreuz as it goes along. Which would you prefer, reader? *has a plan in mind but would like to know your opinions first*

rant I hereby announce that I do not support RanKen or YohjiOmi because those pairings are just too common. Or maybe because I think that Omi should never be paired with anyone except maybe Nagi. RanKen gets boring but YohKen is fun. Of course, WeissXSchwarz pairings are fun too. I could go on all day about my preferred pairings but that would just be cruel. /rant 

OMAKE!

The Eternal Question: Boxers or Brief?

Target 1: Yami + Yue

Yami: Black silk briefs. Simple, stylish and comfortable. No to mention easy to remove. *grin*

Yue: White boxers. I don't care. Whatever there is, I'll wear it. No one will see it anyway.

Yami: I do! *grin, grin*

Yue: -_-;;;

Target 2: Sünde + Ryan

Sünde: I wear whatever he buys for me.

Ryan: I don't. *grin*

Target 3: Kushin

Kushin: Usually, I wear simple boxers of various… ahem… designs. However, I once made the mistake of letting Yami buy me underwear. *holds up a set of bra and panties* //_-;;;;; Not that I wear them, of course.

Target 4: Hikaru

Hikaru: Why do you even care? I'm DEAD, for crying out loud! If you're that interested, ask Uriel! *mutters* Perverts.

Target 5: Setsuna

Setsuna: Hm… Let's see. What am I wearing today? Let me check. *unbuckles belt and slowly lowers pants, smirking* Well, well. It seems that I'm wearing a thong. ^___________________^ But I can, of course, easily remedy that. *smirk*

Target 6: Uriel

Uriel: Um… You're asking about Hikaru? He um… didn't. Wear undies. Yeah. And I um… well, I… I didn't use to coz Hikaru said it wasn't necessary. Then, Kushin said it was so I bought these. *holds up a pair of lacy bloomers* Then, he said that I should not be wearing things like that so he bought me some of these. *holds up a pair of sensible boxers* But Setsuna bought me something else to sleep in coz he says it's more comfortable. Let me look for it. *rummages around a drawer* It's so hard to find sometimes. I wear it with a t-shirt to go to sleep. There! *holds up a skimpy black g-string* Um… that's all. *runs away*

Kushin: *twitch* Se~tsu~na… *twitch, twitch* *unsheathes bugnuks*

Setsuna: Eep! 

Target 7: Mirai

Mirai: Well, I didn't use to because the men in white told me that I didn't need them. They told me it's easier to strip me without them. Now, I use Tobias's. He's dead anyway. He doesn't need them. 

Tobias: *pouts* Mean!

END OMAKE

Warning/s: angst

______________________

Red, make it red, darker red, blood red. Long, make it long and silky. Sünde stared hard at the mirror, eyes narrowed. Eyes. Green, make them green, dark green, like the leaves of evergreens. Make the skin creamy ivory, the lips touched with pink. His body changed as he willed it to and he watched the image of Setsuna appear in the mirror. "I hate you," he told the reflection. It was childish and definitely useless. But it felt good. 

Footsteps. Ryan. In half a second, Sünde was back to his standard self. Standard, because it was the form he had taken since Ryan picked him up so long ago. He did not even know his true name or face. Frankly, he did not care, not anymore. 

The door swung open and Ryan stepped in. A child of sixteen with long, raven black hair that fell to his mid-back, left loose. Blue eyes regarded Sünde solemnly. "We're out of ice cream again," he said, eyes wide. "I told you not to let us run out of it!" 

Sünde collapsed on his knees, gasping in pain as Ryan sent out a telepathic attack. "Ryan, I was planning to go out today to get some because I know we're running out," he choked out. The agony lifted though his head continued throbbing. 

"Really?" asked Ryan, voice quiet. He went over to Sünde, kneeling beside him and laying his head on his companion's shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I can't wait for you to bring it back for me. Let's go out and eat together."

Together? When was the last time they actually did that? A few years ago, most likely, when Sünde was much younger and Ryan, older. 

"Sünde, are you angry with me?" whispered Ryan, a tremor in his voice. His blue eyes filled with fear at the thought of it and he grabbed onto the shapeshifter.

"Of course not, Ryan," said Sünde quickly, soothingly. "Yes, it's a good idea. Let go out and have some ice cream. Why don't you go change up?"

Ryan looked down at what he was wearing. A sheet, drawn tightly around himself. Oh, wait, he had his pyjamas on beneath that. Still, very inappropriate attire for going out. "Okay," he said cheerfully. "I'll go change then we can go out together."

Sünde watched the boy leave. He felt like crying. 

^i^

It had been almost two weeks. Two WEEKS since the last major event caused by Mei. Mirai bit down on the popsicle stick thoughtfully. It was disturbing how quiet it had been though everyone appreciated the time to rest, whether they understood or not. She was planning something. Somehow, he just had that feeling. He had been plotting some courses for the future but few evaded Mei's powers of premonition. It was not that he did not want to strike first, it was that every plan he tried to follow through was effectively screwed.

So he was left sitting on a bench eating ice cream while watching Yoshiki style someone else's hair. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing but it was definitely a waste of time. Why was he even here?

When he had first met up with Yoshiki, he had read the most probable future that would occur and sensed that this innocent would be dragged in. His first instinct was to protect him, to get him out of the mess. However, as time went on, he could see that it was impossible. The timelines were too tangled. Now that there was a new piece on the board, he could not remove it. Only Yoshiki could remove himself from it but he refused. 

Mirai dropped the stick into the bin, then got up to get another. He had been spending half of his days sleeping and the other half eating because he was just so tired and so hungry. He would eat until he was too tired to function, then sleep till he was too hungry and the whole cycle would start again. However, no matter how much he ate or rested, it was never enough. 

__

"Kid, you're really worrying me," said Tobias, floating behind Mirai as he walked to the back of the shop where the fridge was. _"If you don't take your medicine soon, you'll fall asleep one day and never wake up."_

"I could guess," muttered Mirai in reply. Then, sometime struck him. "Can I take it in doses? A little at a time? That way, I can last a little longer."

__

"NO!" yelled Tobias. He was agitated, upset. _"Mi-chan, it's all or nothing. You must take it before your body gives up or you will die."_ He reached out, one ghostly hand attempting to caress the boy's face. 

"How long?" sighed Mirai. "How long do you reckon I have?"

__

"At most a week," replied Tobias. He frowned. _"But don't you dare try to hold out till then! Because if there is any mistake at that point in time, nothing can be done."_

Mirai nodded. "I understand," he told the spirit quietly. "When I see that I might die without it, I will take it. I won't wait until the last minute."

__

"You'd better not, bastard. This is my last good deed in life, don't you dare screw it up!" snarled the spirit but anyone could see that his heart was not into it. The truth was that he was just concerned about the boy. Like it or not, it seemed that he had, somehow, fallen in love with this odd creature. And he was dead. Damn.

Suddenly, Mirai just collapsed. _"Mi-chan!"_

"Mirai!" cried another voice. Yoshiki. He was running over to the boy. "Mirai, are you okay?"

He lay on the floor, curling up, arms wrapped around himself, shaking. His skin was pale, almost white and the colour was gone from his lips. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting into his lower lip. "Hurts…" whimpered the boy. 

Yoshiki stared, not knowing what to do. He reached out, touching the boy's forehead. He drew back his hand in shock. "Mirai, you're having a fever! I have to send you to a doctor now!" He got up, ready to get his car keys. A hand grabbing his stopped him.

"No… doctors…" gasped Mirai. "Give me a painkiller."

"But…"

"Yoshiki-san, please!"

Through pain-blurred eyes, he watched the hairdresser go look for some painkillers. He had not expected it to happen this soon. Tobias was calling out to him but he could not hear what the spirit was saying. Pain. Fire raging through his body. He had to fight it. He needed to keep this body, at least for a few more days. _"Please,"_ he prayed silently. _"Give me a little more time. I will right this wrong in my body, but please, let me remain like this for a little longer. I have things to accomplish…"_

Two pills were slipped into his mouth and he swallowed them dry, not patient enough to wait for water. It was forced down his throat anyway. Vaguely, he felt someone picking him up. So cool, the fabric of the person's shirt. Mirai lay his head against it, sighing softly as the heat lessened. He was very sick and he knew it but he had to fight. He had to. 

Sheets, blessedly cold sheets against his naked skin. He could not be bothered to open his eyes anymore. The drug was working and the pain was rapidly fading. The fire within him was cooling down as he fell into a deep sleep.

Tobias watched as Yoshiki pulled the sheets over Mirai. He felt jealousy as well as guilt. He wanted to be the one to soothe the pain but he was the one who caused it in the first damn place. _"Mi-chan…"_ he whispered, frightened for the boy.

He would have to close the shop for the day. Yoshiki touched Mirai's forehead again, then winced. He would need to get some iced water and a towel. Mirai suddenly collapsing like that… it scared him. However, he would respect the boy's decision… for now. If the fever did not go away by the next morning, he would have to insist sending Mirai to a doctor. 

^i^

It was raining and the sun was still shining. What a nice day to go out on a walk. However, none of the Weiss boys were free to accompany him. Yami had accompanied Kushin to the psychiatrist, leaving Setsuna and Yue to tend the shop. Neither could leave the shop untended. Perhaps, they would allow him to go out by himself. That was an idea! Only… Kushin did not like it. It was Kushin who insisted that Uriel was not allowed to go out alone. But he could take care of himself well enough!

"Yuri-chan?"

"I want to go for a walk in the park, Setsuna," said Uriel. "Please? Can I go alone?" He pouted ever so slightly, both hands behind his back in a totally innocent pose. 

Setsuna hurriedly pinched his nose. He did NOT want to get blood all over his apron. Uriel looked very much like a paedophile's wet dream come true. He was dressed in a white dress that came down almost to his knees, the skirt fluffed and smothered with lace. It had a collar with rounded edges left unbuttoned to reveal a slender neck encircled by a choker with a cross pendant attached. Beneath the skirt were white tights going into his favourite pair of Mary Janes. An anklet went around his right ankle, clicking soft with his every step. A dream, definitely, and since he was legal, it could possibly be a dream come true.

__

"Bad, bad Setsuna!" he chided himself. _"Stop thinking hentai thoughts. Yuri-chan is special!"_

"I'm bringing Set-chan along so I should be okay," continued Uriel, showing Setsuna his bunny. "So, can I go out?"

Aw, damn. It was so hard to say no to Uriel. But the boy was right. Setsuna knew that Uriel was keeping a knife inside that doll and he trusted that the child knew how to defend himself. Uriel had been an assassin, for goodness' sake! "Okay, Yuri-chan, but you must bring an umbrella."

"Thank you!" cried Uriel happily, hugging Setsuna. He grabbed an umbrella and started heading for the door.

"Call for me if you get into trouble, okay?" called Setsuna as the boy waltzed out of the shop into the rain. 

__

"Okay!" came the reply. Ah, dear Uriel. It took so little to please him.

^i^

Why did they have to bring _her_ out? Sünde had a hard time keeping himself from snarling at the girl. She was looking outside, oblivious to the hatred practically radiating from the German boy. How innocent she seemed to most eyes yet he felt only malice. 

Ryan was happily devouring his triple-chocolate sundae. The smile on his face caused the blazing hatred in Sünde to melt away. It was hard to remain angry when Ryan looked so peaceful. Sünde licked at his cone absently. Ryan actually remembered what he liked, peppermint ice cream. 

"Ryan," murmured Mei distractedly.

"Hai, Mei-sama?" replied Ryan, smiling. He was in a very good mood because he had ice cream and he was eating it with Sünde. 

Sünde bit his lip to keep from saying anything. It was so degrading for Ryan to address Mei so respectfully. What was so special about that damned girl anyway? Oh, right. She was _Setsuna's_ sister. 

The girl looked over at Sünde, eyes raking him critically, nose wrinkling in distaste, as if looking at a piece of trash. _"Must remain calm. For Ryan."_

"Send him away," demanded the girl. "I don't need him here when I talk to you."

What?! How dared she…?!

"Sünde, get lost," ordered Ryan, still smiling sweetly.

Oh, that was just great. "But…"

"I'll meet you back at home," said Ryan with an air of finality. "See you later."

Sünde stood up quickly and ran out of the door. If he had not, he would have screamed. _"It was not Ryan's fault,"_ he reminded himself. _"He cannot help it. He's sick."_ Still, it hurt. Even if Ryan did not do it intentionally, he always found new ways of hurting Sünde. Oh, just perfect. It had to be raining. And the sun had to be shining. Someone above was really mocking him.

^i^

The feeling of the rain falling against his skin was wonderful. Uriel laughed happily as he strolled though the semi-deserted park. Usually, it was a bad idea to go out during a sun shower because the weather conditions made it easy for someone to fall sick. However, he was just having a bit of fun in the rain. It would not hurt him. 

Someone was crying. Uriel paused, then proceeded forward toward the sound. It was coming from a young woman who was about his age but much younger.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked gently.

"Tot lost her Rabbi-chan," sobbed the girl. "And her Nagi-kun too."

Uriel nodded solemnly. Poor girl. If he ever lost Set-chan, he would be very upset too. So, he made up his mind. "How about this? I'll help you look for your bunny, okay?"

"Okay!" cried the young woman named Tot. So, they started looking.

^i^

"Toto! Toto, where are you?" called Nagi. She had run off abruptly after realising that she had dropped her precious rabbit somewhere. Well, he found it but he could not find her. "Don't look so amused, Schuldig. Why don't you help me find her?"

"She's *your* wife, not mine," laughed the German, obviously enjoying Nagi's predicament. He was almost back to normal, now that he had spent time with Brad and Nagi. Of course, there were still the nightmares and lingering fears but that was getting better too. Best of all, he had a lover to help him heal and it was the best medicine he had ever tasted.

"Toto, there you are!" cried Nagi, exasperated. 

"Nagi-kun!" squealed the young woman. "Look, look, I made a new friend! Yuri-chan, come meet Nagi-kun!"

Schuldig rolled his eyes at the childish antics of that annoying Schreint girl. Then, he froze as her new 'friend' stepped into view. Silver eyes met his in shock.

"Schuldig," whispered the silver-haired person. There was wonder in those frightening eyes. 

No, not this, not again. Schuldig hid behind Brad, trembling. "Uriel…" he choked out. 

Crawford glanced back at his lover, then glared at the person before him. There was no doubt about it. That was the Neu Schwarz member who tortured poor Schuldig for five long years. He attacked.

Uriel did not expect it, receiving the brunt of the blow in his stomach. He cried out as the wind was knocked out of him. A second punch landed, this time impacting with his cheek. He fell over, gasping in pain. "I understand," he whispered, even as another blow fell. He remembered well enough. That orange-haired one had been one of his victims and now his lover was taking revenge for him. 

There was no retaliation. "Brad, stop," called Schuldig shakily. He reached out tentatively and touched the silver-haired assassin's mind. To his surprise, there were totally no shields up. 

__

"I'm sorry. I hurt him before, I remember… It hurts. This is punishment. This is repayment. I… it hurts. I wish he would stop hitting me but he must continue. It is punishment. I did so many bad things before…"

Could they have got the wrong person? No, that was definitely Uriel. However, his thoughts were totally different than when Schuldig remembered. 

__

"I forgive him for causing me harm. I am sorry for having caused it in the first place. I forgive his anger, even if revenge is meaningless. I brought this upon myself. I forgive them for hating me. I have done many terrible things. Forgive them. But I cannot forgive myself…"

"Brad, STOP!" he cried, grabbing onto his lover's arm.

Crawford stared. "Why?" he asked. "He was the person who drove you mad. In fact, I would have killed him if I had my gun with me."

Schuldig shook his head. Usually, heck care whatever, he would enjoy taking his revenge. However, the sheer innocence of those thoughts coupled with his lingering fear of the silver-haired assassin made him want to forget about it. 

"Why did you stop?" asked Uriel softly. Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, but apologies must mean nothing to you, after what I had done. I accept this punishment. If it makes you feel a little better, you can do whatever you want with me." He turned his sightless eyes in their rough direction. "I know that nothing can compensate for what I have done before. I do not ask for forgiveness, only that you punish me as you see fit."

He was blind? Sitting on the concrete, skirt and tights torn, hugging a stuffed rabbit in one arm and holding an umbrella tightly in the other. "I'm sorry," he repeated miserably. "There is no excuse. I've been so terrible." Through the holes in his tights, scars could easily be seen.

"Damn," muttered Crawford. It was like hitting a little kid for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Of course, this could all be an act to gain sympathy. "Fine. I won't fight with an unarmed person."

"But I'm not unarmed," said Uriel quietly. He hiked up his skirt slightly to reveal the stilettos he kept on a garter. "You can continue now, right?"

"No," snarled a voice. 

The three ex-Schwarz members looked up in surprise. It was one of the new Weiss boys. Nakata Kushin.

"How dare you?" demanded the Weiss boy. "Can't you see he's harmless now? Can you really bear to hit him again?!"

"Kushin…" whispered Uriel.

"And you!" snapped Kushin, spinning around to face him. "This is the reason why I refuse to let you come out on your own. If you meet anyone with something against you, you're just going to lie down quietly and let them beat you to death!"

Uriel reached out, grabbing Kushin's shirt while kneeling. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "Don't be angry with me."

"How can I not be?!" shouted Kushin. "You are practically inviting death! Are you that tired of living, Uriel?!"

The ex-Schwarz members watched in shock as Uriel sank down onto the ground, sobbing at Kushin's feet. The Weiss assassin looked back at them. "Leave," he ordered coldly, his single visible violet eye glinting with malice. "You have no more business here." His fists clenched and unclenched, as if trying to find his bugnuks, which were not there. It was plain to see that he was struggling to control himself.

"Kushin," whimpered Uriel pitifully.

"Get up. We're going home."

^i^

"Sünde…"

"Shut up, Uriel." 

Uriel fell silent, stifling a sob. A hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he heard Sünde sigh.

"Where are you staying now or is it too dangerous to tell me?" asked Sünde. "And can you find your way back on your own?"

"Why did you help me?" asked Uriel, totally ignoring the questions. With those emotions radiating off the younger man, he had almost thought it was his Kushin saving him but no. It had been Sünde. Sünde whom he had cared about even when he had been divorced from his emotions. 

"Why shouldn't I have helped you?" returned Sünde. He touched the forming bruises on Uriel's face, causing the silver-haired man to flinch. "You are my friend, aren't you?"

"Friend…" Uriel put his hand over Sünde's, holding on tightly. "Come with me. Come home with me, away from Ryan."

"What?!"

There was a determined look on Uriel's face. "You're in pain," he said matter-of-factly. "So I must help you. I must bring you away from Ryan." He spoke with the earnestness of a child. "Because… you are my friend, right?"

Leave Ryan? "I can't, Uriel, I can't ever leave Ryan," explained Sünde quietly. "And you know this. I cannot be without him."

Uriel looked downcast. "Yes, I know that," he sighed. "But I can dream, can't I? That I can save you… but I can't. The only person who can save you now is yourself."

"Uriel…"

"And there is something you have to realise, Sünde," continued Uriel. He turned his head to face Sünde fully. His unseeing eyes seemed to glow with some unearthly light. "You can be without Ryan but Ryan cannot be without you. He needs you more than you need him. Is it love or fear that keeps you by him? You have to know this."

Sünde stared for a long while at Uriel. Was it love or fear that kept him by Ryan? He would be lying if he said it was merely love. On the other hand, it was not purely fear. 

"I have to go home now," announced Uriel, a small smile spreading over his face. "I promised to be back before Kushin gets home. Bye bye, Sünde."

Sünde watched him leave, then turned away. It would not do if he found out where Uriel was staying. It was better that way. At least Uriel had a second chance at happiness. He deserved it, actually. Uriel, the guiltless angel of their team who never asked to kill anyone. All he did was follow Hikaru, just like Sünde followed Ryan. They were alike in that way except that Uriel had broken away. Uriel was free and Sünde… would never be.

^i^

"I'm going to MURDER you, SHIROKAWA!" snarled Kushin. His violet eye glinted with malicious intent. "How dare you FUCKING let URIEL out on his own?! He'll get himself KILLED!"

"Ah, stuff it," muttered Setsuna. He smirked at the assassin who was currently 'trying on' his new straight-jacket and chained to the basement stairs. "Don't worry, Yuri-chan is a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"If he comes back hurt in any way, you had better pray I never get out of this," warned Kushin, eye narrowed. "For the sake of the children you might never have."

Setsuna grinned. "Never planned on having any," he told Kushin.

"How about sex?" came the retort. A positively insane grin was painted on the restrained assassin's face. "Planned on having any?"

"What? With you?" Always a clever reply on hand.

Something flickered in that one violet eye. "Never," declared Kushin flatly, sounding oddly lucid. "I don't even like men."

"What? Haven't you ever considered?" teased Setsuna. To his surprise, a blush spread over Kushin's face.

"Actually, I have," admitted Kushin. "First, with Yami because he likes me so much and he was always so nice to me. Then, with you because you seemed so depressed…"

Setsuna stared. "So basically, you're saying you aren't gay but you would give people a sympathy fuck."

"Basically. If you want to put it that way."

Hang on. "You're straight?"

Kushin sighed. Right, he was feeling nice and sane at the moment with Setsuna trying to drive him mad. What was their problem? So he was straight, probably the only straight guy in the whole team but so what? He nodded in reply to the question. And Setsuna, that bastard, laughed. "Aw, damn it, Setsuna! Isn't it obvious?" he snarled. "You remember how I reacted when I found the three of you… doing unmentionable stuff!"

"But, you can't be straight, Ku-chan," laughed Setsuna. 

"And why not?"

"Because… well, you've always seemed so gay!"

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, from the very first time I met you, I felt that you had to be gay. In fact, you're so gay, you can set the standard for gayness."

"SHIROKAWA! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN I'M LET OUT OF THIS JACKET! I SWEAR IT, SETSUNA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

^i^

Uriel dropped the umbrella the moment he stepped into the shop. He could sense one very agitated mind in the basement. Quietly, he slipped downstairs, only to hear Kushin screaming death-threats at Setsuna. 

"Kushin?" he called softly, uncertainly. 

Two heads whipped around to look at him. Kushin stared in horror at Uriel's state of being. There were angry bruises on the poor guy's face. Mud stained his white clothes and his tights were ripped. "Uriel!" he cried. "What happened?" Note to self: Kill Setsuna later.

Uriel bit his lip. "I… fell," he lied. 

"You fell?" echoed Kushin. He shook his head. "Uriel, who did this to you?"

"Nobody," protested Uriel immediately, a little too quickly. "I fell. On my own. I tripped."

Setsuna glanced at Kushin, who was shaking his head, then looked back at Uriel. "You're lying," he said matter-of-factly. 

Kushin gave a sudden giggle. "Fine, go on and lie!" he told Uriel. "I care about what happened to you but obviously, you don't." His smile turned into a snarl. "Get out of my sight, Uriel! Get out! GET OUT!"

Uriel took a step back, frightened. He… he could not tell! If he did, those people would get into trouble! "Is Kushin mad at Uriel?" he asked in a soft, trembling voice. 

"Yes," came the flat reply. "Go away. If you don't care, just go. Setsuna will clean you up."

"Please don't be angry at me?" whispered Uriel.

"Go. Away."

Uriel burst into tears and sprinted upstairs, leaving Setsuna agonising whether to remain to scold Kushin or to run after the poor boy. Of course, good sense won out and he left the basement.

______________________

A/N: And I end it here. I am now officially winging it. Be afraid. 

4222 words

020603


	36. Memories

Weiss II: Interlude

#3: Memory

By: Aries Draco

A/N: Sigh. I have decided, more or less, who lives and who dies. Some deaths, I'm rather eager to write, yet I wish for them to stay alive… how paradoxical, ne? Anyway, this interlude/side story is… something I've been wanting to write. It explains the relationship between Uriel, Hikaru, [Jezebel] and Kushin. Have fun. 

This story alternates between two different times. One is somewhere in Europe at about 1900's or so. The second one… goes in chronological order.

Warning/s: religion bashing, child abuse, violence, shounen ai (duh)

________

"Brother Jezebel?" called a soft, shy voice. 

Jezebel turned around, smiling. "I'm not a brother, child," he explained. 

"Sorry," whispered the child, ducking his head in shame. He looked down at his bare feet, silver hair falling all over his face. His small frame was clothed in a simple brown tunic with an orange rope belt. Beautiful white arms were folded; he was hugging himself. 

"Is there something you want?" asked Jezebel. The child cringed. Oops. "There's no need to be frightened of me. You can say what you wish."

The kid looked up at him and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from gasping. The child was gorgeous. Silver eyes met his violet ones and in them, he saw a sadness that no child should have been forced to bear. He had never seen this boy before. 

"Doctor Jezebel, there are some children who have fallen ill. The Father wishes for you to see them for he does not know what ails them," said the boy, dropping his head once more. 

"Ah, I will come immediately," agreed Jezebel. He gazed at the child curiously as they made their way back to the orphanage. "Child, what is your name? I've never seen you around before."

"It's Uriel, sir," replied the boy shyly. "I… just came here a week ago, with the other boys."

Ah, yes. The orphanage had to take in the boys from another children's home as that had closed down. "How old are you, Uriel?"

"I'm six this year, when my birthday comes," answered the child, blushing. Why? Because an adult was talking to him? 

Silence hung between them as they continued walking. Uriel obviously had something else to say for he was fidgeting even as they strolled along. Finally, he could not keep it in.

"I think you're very pretty," he declared.

Jezebel raised an eyebrow, causing the child to shrink back, as if expecting to be hit. Well, he was not that bad looking but 'pretty'? He was more often described as 'exotic', just because his father decided to marry a Japanese woman and had him. His chocolate brown hair was kept very long and neatly tied at the base of his neck. He was not as tall as most young men his age due to his mixed parentage but that, coupled with his delicate features and long, dark lashes, served to make him appear rather feminine. But no one had dared to call him 'pretty' before.

"Thank you," he said lightly, not wishing to alarm the poor kid. "But I think you look prettier."

A bright red flush bloomed on the child's white cheeks. "Th… thank you, sir," he stammered, covering his burning cheeks with his hands. "Le… let's walk a little faster? The Father is expecting us back soon."

~+~+~+~

A boy lay dying in a gutter, victim of a screwed up ritual. His parents did not care; they had conducted the ritual. His brown hair was messed up, covered in mud and blood. Brown eyes stared at the sky. He started to laugh.

Up there was a heaven that he would never reach. He never wanted to reach it. After all, heaven was where God resided… and God was not his goal. He was only interested in the Devil. The Devil who walked with a beautiful face, temptation personified. He was… proud to give his life over, even if they *did* screw things up. He was on his way to hell!

Then, that creature came along, just as he was about to die. That cursed creature that looked at him in pity and longing. It claimed to be a devil. Not THE Devil but one of hell's minions nonetheless. It gave him a choice, a contract to sign if he was interested. It would prolong his pathetic life in exchange for a place to reside in his body. It would live within his mind. 

He jumped at the opportunity… only to find himself deceived. Instead of living once more, he was trapped in his own mind, sealed off from everything else. But he bided his time, waiting, waiting for that demon to slip up…

~+~+~+~

"Here, something for you," said Jezebel, pulling out a single wine-red rose and handing it over to the startled child. "A pretty flower for a pretty little girl?"

The kid took it, then beamed at him. "Thankyu, Doctor Jesse," she called cheerfully. "I feelin' much better now."

It had been a mild case of food poisoning, nothing too serious, fortunately. Now, after a few days, most of the kids were up and about again. Jezebel looked out at the courtyard, smiling. He loved children, really. They were so adorable and innocent. Watching them run around in their little games made him feel younger again. Then, something caught his eye. 

He strode briskly over to the sprawling tree in the corner of the yard. "Hello there," he called softly, hoping that it would not startle the boy too much.

Silver eyes flicked up to his face, a flicker of… fear? Then, it was gone and the boy adopted a neutral look. "Good afternoon, Doctor Jezebel," he greeted politely in that mellow voice of his. 

Jezebel smiled at Uriel though his heart was not in it. What was wrong with this picture? A boy sitting alone in a corner staring into space on a warm spring afternoon when the sun was shining and everyone else was playing games. And why did the kid seem frightened of him, even for a moment? He sat down next to the boy and looked up.

Sunlight streamed through the leaves, dying patches of ground gold where it hit. It was a lovely scene, yes. Such a lovely afternoon.

"They're better now?" asked Uriel suddenly. "Those who were sick?"

Jezebel nodded.

"Good," said the boy, whispering to himself. His eyes were shut and hands loosely clasped. "Let them all be safe."

Jezebel stared at the child. He had a sudden desire to hug the kid and coo to him that everything was fine. Of course, he could not. He was just a doctor, after all. So he settled for second best. "Don't worry your pretty head over it, Uriel," he said, offering a comforting smile. "They are all fine. It was just a mild case of food poisoning."

Uriel stared at him blankly before finally nodding. "Thank you," he whispered, blushing bright red.

Jezebel nodded back at him, then got up to leave. He had to get back to his practice soon. A soft sound made him pause and turn. He almost thought that Uriel had said something but the boy merely smiled at him. 

_"I think I could like you…"_ was what the boy had whispered. Jezebel did not hear but it was okay, Uriel heard. That was enough. 

~+~+~+~

Betrayed into watching a clueless boy control his body, his life. He snarled and paced in his mental prison but that devil was ever so watchful. He was trapped, good and truly trapped. It was such a wonderful job that the boy landed with. Too bad he could not enjoy it. He would have loved it, revelled in the bloodshed. However, that stupid, innocent boy merely cried over it. 

Well, boy! Don't you know? The gates of heaven has long been closed to you because you don't even fucking exist! This is my body, my soul. You are just a control measure, do you hear me?! That devil made you so he could control me! You are nothing, do you hear me?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

And the boy dreamed uneasily.

~+~+~+~

Every time he visit the orphanage, he would end up talking to Uriel. That little boy intrigued him greatly. He seemed to have been of noble birth but that hardly mattered. Most nobles were only in name by then; there were few with fortunes to back their rank. 

He was holding the boy's hand as they took a stroll around the small garden. In the few short weeks, they had become sort-of friends. Uriel would wait eagerly for Jezebel to visit and would pout and coerce the doctor into staying longer than he planned. Most of the time, Uriel was his usually sunny self but today…

"What's wrong?" asked Jezebel as they stepped into the shade of a tree and were hidden from the rest of the yard. 

The boy seemed so morose and sad. He raised his head to look at Jezebel and the doctor was surprise to see traces of tears hiding in those clear silver eyes. "I…"

Jezebel knelt down so that they were face to face. Gently, he stroked a stray strand of silver from the boy's face. "What's wrong, Uriel?" he asked softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It hurts," whispered the boy almost soundlessly. He looked down, biting hard on his lower lip. 

"Where does it hurt?" asked Jezebel, getting a little worried. Was Uriel sick? Did he injure himself? Did someone hit him?

"Here," replied Uriel, pressing one hand to his chest. He gazed at Jezebel with tears in his lovely eyes. "It hurts here. My heart hurts."

Now the doctor was very, very alarmed. A heart problem?! "When does it hurt?"" he inquired further, trying hard to keep his cool. What was wrong with poor Uriel?

"When you leave," was the whispered reply. "When night falls and the cock crows thrice [1]. When I am alone." 

Jezebel nearly laughed in relief. So that was it. 

"Will you stay longer, Jezebel?" asked the boy softly. "Please? Will you stay forever?"

"I'm sorry, kid, I've got a job to do, you know," replied Jezebel, smiling slightly. So this was another delay tactic. His smile faded when the boy turned away and began to cry. He shook his head, then patted the boy's head. "I'll be back tomorrow, I always am."

"But that's too late…" 

Such cryptic comments from such a young child. "What do you mean by that?" asked Jezebel, frowning now. Uriel started to answer, then abruptly fell silent, staring at someone behind the doctor. Jezebel turned. 

"Good afternoon, doctor," said the smiling Father. "Having a chat with one of the boys, I see?"

"Yes, good Father," replied Jezebel smiling ever so faintly. "Just talking, don't worry. I'm going off soon anyway."

Uriel hid behind him, grabbing tightly onto his coat. Jezebel looked back in annoyance. "I know you like talking to me but I really have to go."

"But I have something important…"

"Tomorrow, Uriel, tomorrow," said Jezebel firmly. He glanced at his watch and shook his head. "I really must leave now or I shall be late. See you!"

He totally missed the shattered look on the boy's face.

~+~+~+~

He loved churches. It was fun to listen to the lies being preached. The boy liked churches for another reason. He hated the boy. Stupid creature. As if God has ever loved his creations. And that monster disliked churches. That was the only reason why he did not mind that stupid boy visiting churches. It annoyed the demon. 

Looks like the boy isn't such a great avatar, huh?

He laughed, a cruel, malicious sound. The boy shivered slightly but did not know that the cold came from within.

~+~+~+~

He had left some important documents at the orphanage. Jezebel cursed himself as he hurried back. It was already near midnight, damn it! He should have been more careful with those things. However, he was always distracted when he was with Uriel. Laughing cynically to himself, he scaled the wall, since the gates were locked at this time of night. In the distant, a cock was crowing, once, twice, three times…

A strangled sob made him pause in his step. What the…? He softened his tread instinctively, falling back into the deep shadows. The moon was waning but the semi-circle provided just enough illumination for Jezebel to navigate the familiar grounds. Carefully, he walked toward the origin of the sound. It was in the main building. He crept in silently. Shock.

In a patch of moonlight, there lay a creature that might have come from the moon itself. Long, silvery hair tumbled loose over the slender, pale body. However, there was a pool of dark liquid beneath the ethereal creature and it seemed to be crying. Like a fairy straight out of a storybook or a nymph… no, it was a child. Beside that beautiful angel was a man, dressed in the brown habit of the monks who ran the orphanage, finishing his dressing. What had gone on prior to Jezebel's arrival? The young doctor could guess.

"Hey, you!" he called, running forward. The dark figure seemed to start at his voice, then sprinted away, as swift as a deer. Jezebel would have followed but for the fact that there was a child bleeding and naked on the cold stone floor. He knelt before the child and the kid looked up.

There was such sorrow in those silver eyes, coupled with fear. "Uriel…" Jezebel felt sick, terribly sick. Was this what Uriel had been trying to tell him? Was this why Uriel wanted him to remain? And he had just brushed the boy off. He was such an insensitive jerk. 

"It… it hurts," whispered the boy faintly. "Jezebel, don't leave. Make them stop…"

"Who?"

"Take me away from here… "

A noise startled Jezebel and he spun around. For a moment, he thought he saw the fires of hell and blood red feathers. There was a boy there, watching them. He looked about fifteen with jet-black hair that hung dead straight down to his shoulder. From his dressing, he was rich. Who? Why was he here?

"You're here…" Uriel was now staring at the youth. In his eyes shone such joy and adoration, love.

"But it seems that I am too late," said the youth softly. His voice was filled with sorrow and regret, a silky sound. Then, he faced Jezebel. "And you…"

"Who are you?" demanded the doctor, moving into a defensive position.

"You can call me Hikaru," said the youth quietly. "Now step aside. He's mine."

Jezebel's eyes narrowed but Hikaru just brushed past him. He spun to protest but the words died before they reached his mouth. He stared in disbelief and awe at the vision before him. 

An angel with pure white wings lay on the cold floor reaching out to a demon with a single red wing. Their hands met and clasped each other desperately. "I'm sorry," whispered the creature known as Hikaru. Uriel gazed up at him then suddenly turned to face Jezebel, reaching out with his radiant hand. It was over. The vision was gone. The dead child lay on the cold stone floor, the youth staring morosely at the corpse.

Jezebel was kneeling still, staring at the pair of them with wide eyes. His mind was blank save for one thought. _"He's dead."_

"Jezebel," called Hikaru. He sauntered over, flicking off the silent tears rolling down the doctor's face. Violet eyes slowly raised up to look at him. A curious expression crossed his face for a moment, then, it was gone and he spoke. "Did you love him?"

"Yes," came the strangled reply. "As I would love my own child."

"Do you want to be able to protect him?"

Thoughtlessly, recklessly, Jezebel gave his answer. "Yes." He was making a deal with the devil. That, he knew perfectly well. "I want make up for what I failed to do. I want to keep him from harm." Who cares? Uriel was worth his soul. 

A strange sort of smile spread over Hikaru's face. "Come with me."

So he went.

~+~+~+~

That monster was pissed but could not do anything about him, not anymore. That stupid boy was cracking and he was regaining some control. It amused him to scare the shit out of that gentle boy. Well, being a professional killer did wonders to allow his release. Soon, that boy would be no more and that monster would have to find a new host. He smirked, mocking the demon.

I will get rid of you yet!

~+~+~+~

"Are you the devil?"

"Hell, no! Pretty nice fellow but he's always bitching and whining about having been cast out of heaven," replied Hikaru, laughing.

Jezebel shook his head. "I don't see how you can be so happy after Uriel… after Uriel died," he said quietly. "And how is it that he's an angel? And why do you even care? You're a devil, aren't you? Not THE Devil but A devil?"

"Smart boy," commented Hikaru, still sounding very amused. "Yes, I am a devil or demon from Hell. As to why Uriel is an angel and why I care, that's going to take a little explaining." They were both sitting in his coach, going God knows where. Oh, wait. Perhaps that should have been 'devil knows where'? "By the way, love, you're already bound. I'm just bringing you home to make you a little comfortable before I proceed with the next step of it."

Next step? Of what? Did it really matter? No. Jezebel merely nodded, then stared into space.

"He's being punished," explained Hikaru, voice suddenly sombre. "Once, long ago, Uriel was one of the sweetest and purest of angels. Then, I met him. If I had not fallen, it would have been, literally, a match made in heaven. He was accused of… how should I put it? Fucking the enemy." Jezebel winced at the choice of words. "But he was still pure, mentally, spiritually, if not physically. They could not just let him fall. Instead, they decided to be 'merciful'. They sent his soul down to earth to be reincarnated over and over again. In each life, he dies young and violently."

"That… hardly sounds fair," interrupted Jezebel tentatively. "If heaven is filled with love, why would they punish love?"

"Two logical fallacies there, my dear doctor," corrected Hikaru, smirking. "One, heaven is loveless. How else would they keep things in order up there? Two, of course they would punish love! They just slap a title to the 'love', calling it lust or greed or gluttony, then declare it a sin."

Well, he had never seen it that way before. "Please, go on," he urged politely. "With you tale?"

"What more is there to say?" sighed Hikaru. "I search for his soul life after life in an attempt to keep him from harm. Sometimes, I succeed but his form now is only human. Death is inevitable."

"One more… make that two more questions? One, why have we stopped? Two, what are you planning to do with me?" asked Jezebel. It was… a sad story. Poor Uriel. 

"Want a simple answer? One, we're here. Two, something."

"That explains A LOT," snapped Jezebel sarcastically. Hikaru looked at him from under his black bangs. 

"I am not obliged to explain anything," the demon pointed out. "But out of respect for you, I am explaining. However, I still have a choice of how much I want to say to you."

He could say nothing about that. Silently, Jezebel followed Hikaru into the huge mansion sprawled before them. They went up the stairs to the second level and down the hallway. A few confusing turns later, they were at a gigantic bedroom. Jezebel stared at the lavish decorations, a little envious. Hikaru shut the doors behind them with a soft click, making Jezebel turn to face him.

"Before you start asking questions again, my dear doctor, I will be explaining what I'm planning to do with you. Have a seat," said Hikaru, gesturing to the bed. Once he saw that Jezebel was comfortably settled, he continued. "I want to bind your soul to Uriel's so that you will be near him wherever and whenever his is born again. I will give your soul immortality and a limited ability to heal whatever body you are in. You will be able to seek out dying people and take over their bodies with their consent and utilise the body until Uriel dies or until the limits of you healing ability is reached."

"Wait a second! You're saying you're going to turn me into some kind of wandering spirit?"

Hikaru met his eye coolly. "Yes," he answered firmly. "Not that you have a choice in this matter." Suddenly, Hikaru was standing over Jezebel, shoving the doctor onto his back on the bed.

"What are you…?!"

"Hush, my dear doctor," whispered Hikaru, staring down intensely into Jezebel's eyes. The doctor shivered. "Step one was your verbal contract. Step two is the conversion. Hold still, this may hurt…"

~+~+~+~

I want to grab him and fling him down and rape him. Something so pure exists to be corrupted. I want him crying, screaming under me. I want to hurt him, to whip him, to cut him, to kill him. Spread red blood on his lovely white skin…

The boy is disturbed at the thoughts. He laughed at the stupid boy. Poor little figment of imagination. The monster was not pleased. He merely laughed some more. That lovely creature standing by the bed was the object of all their desires. It was how they desired him that differed. The devil was surprisingly loving toward the moonlit nymph, like a parent watching over a child. The boy, despite his protests, was definitely falling in love. And he, of course, he desired to corrupt the innocent darling.

I want him.

~+~+~+~

Jezebel took a few deep breaths, trying hard to stop himself from crying again. Hikaru was stroking him apologetically. It helped, a little. At least… at least the worst was over.

"Lovely, are you feeling all right?" inquired Hikaru. "I must say, you took that rather well."

"I think I am fine," whispered Jezebel hoarsely in reply. 

"Good, we can now move onto step three."

Step… Three?! Jezebel stared up at the demon. A hand plunged through his ribcage and he screamed. It wrapped around his heart and…

He stared down at his body laying dead on the bed. He… died?

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, my dear doctor?" asked Hikaru, looking up at him.

"You killed me…" murmured Jezebel in shock. "You just…"

"Of course I did," said Hikaru, brushing the comment off. "Now, get back into your body and start practising."

~+~+~+~

He called himself Siberian when taunting the boy. Of course, he had been around far longer than the name 'Siberian'. The devil called himself Jezebel. That moonlit nymph seemed to recognise the devil, even hidden within the boy. He fought to take over the body, just for awhile, as the beautiful creature sat down on the bed beside him. 

~+~+~+~

"Is Jezebel still angry with Uriel?" asked Uriel timidly.

"It's 2 am, Uriel. What are you doing here?" demanded Kushin. Truth be told, he was uneasy with being alone with Uriel. Something in him was screaming for him to hurt the dear child and he was not sure that he could contain it.

"Sorry," whispered Uriel, biting his lip. "I didn't mean to…"

Kushin sighed. "It's okay, Uriel," he said gently. "I'm not angry with you, not anymore. I can't be angry with you. As for earlier on, I was just upset that you would lie to me."

"I won't do it again, I promise," said Uriel very, very quietly. "I'm sorry." He lay down beside Kushin, in spite of the straps criss-crossing the bed. 

Jezebel said: It's okay.

Kushin said: Sleep now, love.

Siberian said: *nothing* He wasn't allowed to speak.

Two bodies and four people lay on the bed that night.

Goodnight.

________

A/N: And that's all. Next chapter in my head, screaming to be written now. See you guys soon.


	37. Yume to Akumu

Weiss II: Interlude 

#4: Yume to Akumu 

By: Aries Draco 

A/N: This was supposed to be the next chapter. Unfortunately, it wouldn't fit. Be patient and wait a little longer. I am reluctant to write the ending to this fic but it is coming soon. Warning: disturbing scenes, Mirai-centric, shounen ai

_______________

Tobias gently stroked Mirai's damp red hair. Or tried to. It was almost as if the boy had fallen into a coma. Damn it! If only Yoshiki could see him. Then, at least Mirai could get his medicine. Angrily, he slammed his hand down, right into Mirai's head. A curious feeling engulfed him. What the...? Tentatively, he got on top of the sleeping boy. What if... what if he could possess Mirai? He shut his eyes and prayed that it would work.

~+~

__

"Give me a bit more time..."

"And why should I allow this to continue?"

"Please, I need to..."

"I know what you need but you are hurting yourself."

"Help me." 

"I am you, Mirai. Of course I must help you." 

"Thank you." 

"But there is only so long before something snaps."

~+~

A cool hand rested on his forehead. Mirai opened his eyes gratefully, seeing Yoshiki. But... why was Yoshiki crying? Streaks of red stood out in stark contrast from his porcelain cheeks. The hand caught fire, flames slowly licking up Yoshiki's arm. Mirai could only watch in silent horror, unable to move or cry out, as the searing heat melted the flesh right off, revealing bones that were swiftly charred black. Yoshiki merely looked down at the spreading fire with a peaceful look on his face. 

The smell of burning flesh was revolting and Mirai finally found the strength to scream. By then, the fire had caught hold of Yoshiki's hair and face, causing his features to be distorted grotesquely. He was screaming too as Mirai tumbled away from him. It was pain that permeated his voice. He fell to his knees, reaching out pleadingly for the boy. 

"Don't leave me like this," he cried. "Don't make me suffer like this! Kill me, please, Mirai. Please?" 

Mirai backed away from the burning figure, eyes wide in fear. "Yoshiki," he whispered helplessly. 

"Help me, kill me, Mirai... Don't leave me like this..." 

Trembling, Mirai made up his mind. He walked over and embraced the burning Yoshiki tenderly. "Let me end this," he murmured softly, gently. "Let me take away your pain." 

"Arigatou." 

A corpse lay in his arms, complete, untouched by fire. But it was not Yoshiki. It was his father. Already rotting, vivid green eyes stared up at him. Mirai screamed again, dropping the corpse. The body gave a shuddering moan, then picked itself up painfully. There was a pitying look on its face. It lurched over to Mirai, who stood rooted to the spot. Slowly, one bony hand caressed his face. 

"Forgive me," breathed the corpse. "But don't forgive the one who killed me, no matter how much you love." 

"Otou-san..." 

He was no longer in Yoshiki's apartment. Instead, he was in one of the white rooms he was so familiar with. He was restrained and the white men were coming. Whimpering, he backed into a wall. 

"Come on, little boy," cooed the faceless man in white. "No one is going to hurt you. Let's all play a little game."

"But I don't wanna," whimpered Mirai, pressing himself against the wall, crying. "I like my jacket and my clothes." 

The faceless men only laughed, their laugher harsh and metallic, echoing about the small white room. Mirai shut his eyes. 

"Mi-chan?" 

"Aneki?" whispered Mirai, unable to believe his eyes. "You're... really here? To see me?" 

Kurenai smiled gently at the boy. "Of course I am. You are my brother after all," laughed the young woman happily. "And I brought your brother along too." 

"Hontou ni?" 

Kurenai shook her head. 

"Of course I'm lying, my dear brother. I'm dead," she said simply, erupting into flame. Wings of fire spread from her back as she wailed, drowning out Mirai's anguished cries. 

~+~

"Mi-chan! Mirai!" 

So warm and safe, enveloped in pure love. Mirai was afraid to even open his eyes. Instead, he opted to speak with his eyes tightly shut. 

"I had a very bad dream," he whispered. 

"You had a few," murmured the soft voice. Soothingly, a hand ran through his now-tangled hair. "But it's over now. I won't let you fall back into them." 

"I'm scared," said Mirai very, very quietly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I want to wake up." 

"I'm sure that will happen soon enough," assured the voice. "Now, look at me, Mirai." 

"I'm scared," repeated the boy. However, he slowly tilted his head up and opened his eyes. 

Tobias felt a breath catch in his throat. God, Mirai was beautiful! Liquid amethyst pools fringed with long, dark lashes dusted with tears. These were set on a flawless ivory plane and coupled with a pert nose and soft pink lips. Red hair the colour of blood framed this enchanting face, tumbling off his narrow shoulders and spilling down his back like a magnificent waterfall. It was strange how he had never noticed this child's beauty before, or never saw so keenly the loveliness that was Mirai. Hesitantly, he leaned close, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. 

"Tobi-chan," breathed Mirai, drawing in a sudden breath. "Then I'm still dreaming." 

"Hai." He had never seen Mirai so fragile, so child-like before. With a start, Tobias remembered that Mirai was only twelve. He had almost forgotten after all that had happened. Here, in the dream, Mirai was in his original body, his proper one, suiting his age. If he were still alive, Tobias would have spared no effort in pursuing Mirai. But he was dead. And the only time they could touch like that was in a dream. The boy lay quietly in his arms, not fighting his tightening embrace. 

"Mirai," he murmured, recapturing the boy's attention. 

"Hm?" 

"I love you," said Tobias sincerely. For one who had cheapened those words, he was shocked to find that he meant it. He meant it as he had never meant it before. Sure, there had been love between him and his previous lovers but that was temporary, more like lust than true love. However, this feeling he had for Mirai... incomparable. "Ai shiteiru." 

He felt Mirai stiffen up. In shock? In horror? Who could tell? Sadly, Tobias started to pull away but Mirai held onto him. "Mi-chan…" 

The boy was crying silently. So beautiful, even in such sorrow. Each tear shone like a crystal, shattering into dust upon contact with the ground. He could not resist kissing those tears away. 

"Tobi-chan, I... I'm sorry," whispered Mirai miserably. "I don't, you know? I don't think I know myself well enough to proclaim that I love anyone except for my immediate family." 

"It's okay, darling," comforted Tobias, though he could not help but feel a little disappointed. "I'm dead anyway. Why waste your affections on me? In any case, you are still very young. You need to give yourself time to grow up." 

How nice it would be to have this sweet beauty lying beneath him, red hair fanned out on black bed sheets, sheer blankets obscuring areas of pale skin? How divine would it be to hear sounds of pleasure leaving those tender lips as they lay together in unity? But he could not. It would only be in dreams. 

"I have such weird dreams sometimes," sighed Mirai, looking down at the dream ground. Suddenly, the dreamscape changed into one of a white room. Plain and simple with a window high up, allowing in a small square of sunlight. "Of things that were... things that are... and things that have yet to be. Because I can read the very fabric of time, I dream of these. They are not always real, not always so vivid, but always, always they scare me."

"Even the happy dreams?" asked Tobias, rocking the boy.

"It is not the dreams I fear, it is the power from which they stem," said Mirai darkly. "When I am asleep, I cannot control it at all. That is why I want to wake up. Now. ." 

"I... see..."

They sat together silently. If only he was still alive. If only he had realised earlier how special a child Mirai was. But even if he had, he would still have had to die. "Mi-chan, what happens now?"

"Hm?"

"About Ryan..."

Mirai shook his head. "It'll be soon," he said simply. "I know it. In fact, Mei should be making her move within the next 24 hours. And... well, perhaps I should not say it. There is always a chance that I might be wrong."

"About what?"

But that was the end of the conversation. Mirai was waking up. Tobias had to leave.

~+~ 

"Mirai, you're awake!" cried Yoshiki happily. He touched Mirai's forehead and was pleased to feel that the fever had broken. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

The boy looked up at him calmly with those odd amethyst eyes. "No, thank you," he said politely. "But I must apologise."

Yoshiki smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to."

A curious look crossed the boy's face. He looked away from Yoshiki. "I must apologise for what will be happening within the next hour," he said quietly. "And I shall take my leave now."

Before the startled man could say a thing, Mirai had thrown him onto the bed. Calm eyes gazed at him, filled with... what? Pity? Then, a sharp prick on his neck.

"Goodbye, Yoshiki-san," said Mirai softly as the man fell unconscious. "Thank you for everything. I wish you luck." And he was gone.

_______________ 

A/N: I love Mirai.

1 567 words

100703


	38. One Love

Weiss II: Closing Arc

#12: One Love

By: Aries Draco 

A/N: After a period of prolonged absence, here is the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end. I might have said this before, though... Ah well. This is for my dear kitty. You know who you are.

_________________

He watched in detached amusement. Part of him, the part that was still 'Nakata Kushin' was afraid for his friend but he was just amused. So amused that he laughed aloud, causing the katana to be buried in the wall right beside his head. Deep green eyes flashing with fury met his.

"Do you find this funny?" hissed Setsuna. "If I didn't know you're completely CRACKED, I'd take your head for this."

He merely smiled an infuriating smile. Then, he lost control as the drugs kicked in. Setsuna was left staring into one sad violet eye.

"Gomen, Setsuna," whispered Kushin. "I'm sorry. It must be terrible…"

"What would you know of it?!" Then, as if all the fury had left him, Setsuna deflated and sank to his knees, sobbing quietly. "Why? WHY?! He had nothing to do with any of this!"

"It's always the innocents…"

Setsuna hugged himself tightly, trembling with barely suppressed fury. 

"Let it go."

He screamed. He just screamed while Kushin watched him in silence, in pity. Yami and Yue came running but he didn't care. He couldn't stop screaming or he would go mad. It took one of Yue's tranquillisers to silence him and he welcomed the blackness.

~+~+~+~

"Why don't you like your name, Set-chan?" asked the boy, cuddling up against him. They were hiding in the gardens, trying to avoid being found by Setsuna's sister. If she found them, she'd yell at them, "Have some self control, both of you! You should be doing your work! For goodness' sake, you're only fourteen!" 

Setsuna scowled darkly at the question. "You know how I feel about my father, ne, Yo-chan?" he said, frowning. "I don't want ANYTHING from him, not even that stupid name."

Yoshiki giggled softly. "I liked your name, Hi-…" He found his mouth covered by one strong hand, Setsuna glaring at him.

"Don't you dare," warned the red-haired boy, dark eyes narrowed. "Only my family uses that name now but as soon as I turn eighteen, I'm going to remove myself from this family and cut all ties."

"Yes, yes. And we'll elope to America and get married," laughed Yoshiki, having heard Setsuna's rants all too often. He didn't really believe the last part, of course. Setsuna and marriage were not ideas that could be used in the same sentence unless it went something like, "Setsuna will never marry so long as he can help it." And of course, they were boys.

Setsuna heard his thoughts and made Yoshiki face him. "Yo-chan…"

The blonde boy merely smiled, a rather strained, tired smile, which did not escape Setsuna's notice.

"But you know that I love you, right, Yo-chan?"

Affirmative. But…

"But what?"

Yoshiki shook his head. "We're a little young for love, I think," he remarked lightly. 

Setsuna stared at his boyfriend for a long time, puzzled. Then, he sighed. "I don't know. I *do* know that I like you very much, though," he admitted honestly. "And whatever happens, I know I can always come back to you."

He had thought those were comforting words. At that time, he had not understood the look of intense sorrow that crossed Yoshiki's face. He had merely wiped it off in his own, straightforward way. 

Now he knew.

~+~+~+~

_ "You're so heartless, Mirai…"_ whispered Tobias.

The boy did not even spare him a second glance. "The events have been set into motion," he said neutrally. "But the outcome is something that even I cannot guess." He was lying in Yoshiki's bed, staring at the ceiling. "Except for one thing…" And he fell silent, burying his head in the pillows. He breathed in the subtle scent that identified Yoshiki and smirked at the thought that his brother did not have the chance to do this.

Tobias misread the smirk._ "So you don't even care that Yoshiki is a nice guy even though his taste is a bit lacking when it comes to boyfriends…"_

"I care," said Mirai quietly, pointedly *not* looking at the spirit. "But I also _know_ what is going to happen."

_"And you're not going to try to stop it?"_

At that, the boy hesitated. A tremor went through him. "There are more important things to consider at this point in time," he said finally, voice controlled. "Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

_"The good of what?"_ retorted Tobias bitterly. _"So that you'll get a chance to get rid of your twin once and for all? So that you can get your revenge on your brother? Don't give me shit about saving the world! I think I see now. All the deaths are in vain. Ever since you started running the show, it was all about you, wasn't it?"_

"Shut up!"

_"Oh, hit a nerve, have I?"_ mocked the spirit. He gasped when Mirai put a hand through him, into him and held onto _something_. The boy's eyes were glowing red.

"Understand, little ghost, that I have the power to unravel all that holds you together," said Mirai coldly, distantly, as if speaking from far away. "I can make it so that in 'Tobias' never existed as far as you are concerned. All you are now is a conglomeration of memory and will. If I take away the 'memory', there will be nothing left for you to hold on to." And he tightened his grasp in warning before drawing away.

Tobias was shaken. This power… it was as if Mirai was a different person altogether. He stared warily at the boy's back as Mirai crawled back into bed.

"Why have you lost your trust in me?" asked Mirai softly, sadly. This, this was the boy he knew, not that… that creature of immense power. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was to get into bed with the boy again. But he couldn't. He shook his head.

_"*What* are you, Mirai?"_ asked Tobias. Once more, Mirai was Mirai. How could he ever have thought that Mirai was doing everything for a selfish reason? Had he not seen the pure stream of Mirai's mind? No one could control their dreams for if they did, those were not considered dreams. And dreams revealed the most of a person, their darkest secrets and deepest fears. The truth.

Now the boy was facing him, a small smile on his face. "*What* am I? I assume you don't mean 'who'," he said lightly. "But no matter how it may seem, what I may be, I am also a boy. A human boy."

_"Hai…"_ A human boy…

~+~+~+~

"Yo-chan, meet my 'baby'!" called Setsuna enthusiastically. The blonde looked up, putting away the razor blade he had been toying with. He was smiling, which Setsuna took to be a good sign. Yuri-chan was so much better than some of the people he had hooked up with before, but in this case, he wasn't doing anything to Yuri…

"You must be Uriel," greeted Yoshiki, extending a hand. But the man shied away from him.

"What's wrong, Yuri-chan?" asked Setsuna, concerned.

The silver haired man began crying quietly, alarming the other two. "So… so much pain…" he whispered. "Why… why do you hurt yourself?"

Setsuna looked at Yoshiki sharply but the blonde firmly avoided his gaze. "Yo-chan, I think we need to have a talk…"

"About what?"

"Hurting yourself."

Yoshiki looked up at Setsuna, eyes masked. Of course, it would have been simple to just delve into his mind but they had an agreement. "Setsuna, I do not hurt myself," he said calmly. "Don't worry about me."

"Not that way…" said Uriel softly, stepping forward. "Yoshiki-san…"

"Enough," whispered Yoshiki just as quietly. "Go home, both of you."

Setsuna watched the two people speaking silently to each other. He could tell that Uriel was conversing mentally with Yoshiki and he did not really like it. He never liked not knowing. But he had promised Yo-chan never to meddle with his mind and Yuri-chan had no problems shutting him out. Argh.

"What do you mean by 'not that way', Yuri-chan?" asked Setsuna finally, unable to contain himself. The silver haired man shook his head. "If you didn't understand it, you don't have to," he replied softly. "And now that I've promised, I can't tell you."

Setsuna looked from one smiling face to another, then growled, defeated. "Fine, keep your secrets," he grumbled, then became serious again. "But tell me truthfully: have you been hurting yourself, Yo-chan?"

Yoshiki shook his head and Uriel nodded, agreeing. Setsuna sighed. Yes, he was well and truly defeated. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand these guys…

~+~+~+~

It was all too fucking obvious now. Setsuna moaned, struggling against his bonds. "Iie, don't…" he mumbled, half snarling, half sobbing. "Yo-chan…" Why did he feel like he had been ripped to shreds? He had never felt like this before, not even when onee-sama died. Now, there was only anger, anger and helplessness. And sadness and fear. 

_"I know I can always come back to you."_

It was more than possible that that would not be true anymore. Even if they both made it out alive, he just couldn't face Yoshiki again. He knew what Ryan was like. He knew what would happen. And he was powerless to stop it.

"Kami-sama, no!"

There had been a note when he went over to Yoshiki's and found the entire place packed up very, very neatly.

__

"Dearest Setsuna,

Do you love me? Or do you love him more? What if he's no more? Then will you love me?

Come join the party this weekend, love. Bring all your friends. It'll be a night you will NEVER FORGET.

Hugs and Kisses,

Ryan

He somehow managed to stumble home before unleashing his rage on the basement.

Now that the rage had faded, somewhat, all that was left was emptiness. A frightening emptiness that threatened to consume him. And he… he wanted it to. He wanted to let the millions of voices wash over him, past his shields, and drown him out. So he wouldn't be himself anymore. So he wouldn't have to feel anymore. It would be like suicide, only more painful and much more final.

He yelped as a bucket of cold water was thrown over him. "What the FUCK?!"

Yami looked at him coolly. "Are you awake?" he asked, lips twitching in apparent amusement.

Setsuna glared back, then reached out for Yami's mind so that he could turn the smirking assassin into a blubbering pile of… wait. Shields. Damn it.

"I learnt that from Yue-kun," said Yami, looking Setsuna up and down.

"What, this bondage? I always knew you'd be uke."

The older assassin merely smiled infuriatingly. "Well, yes, that too," he admitted with way too much pleasure. "But I was thinking of the water. Are you sane yet?"

"Define," snapped Setsuna, still feeling rather pissed at the water and the fact that his insult seemed to have just slid over Yami's head.

"Still gonna kill yourself once I set you free?"

"…" He was speechless, for the first time in a long while.

Yami put away his sunglasses, then walked right up to the bed. He looked down at the bedraggled red-head and couldn't help smirking. "Suicide is never the answer. If you love him, take up Ryan's offer and take him back. Though I'm not sure if he'd want you back if he sees you like this. You look like something the cat dragged in!"

Setsuna hissed angrily at the jibe. But at least Yami was talking sense. He would take up the offer. If he could not protect Yoshiki, he could at least try to rescue him and get him back before too much happened. "Let me go," he said, lips pressed together grimly. "I won't do anything rash… for now. But when I meet Ryan, I'm going to make him eat his fucking cock."

Yami nodded. "Hai, leader-sama," he laughed, undoing the ties on Setsuna's arms and legs. "I don't suppose you want to kill him too?"

"Kill? Death is too good for him…"

"Then?"

"… I'll think of something…"

~+~+~+~

He had to go change before he caught his death of cold, but Yami had heeded his orders. Orders. He was in charge again, Kritiker be damned. His teammates were waiting in the kitchen. Kushin was leaning against one wall tiredly but spared Setsuna a smile when he entered. Yue and Yami were seated in chairs and Uriel was sitting on the table.

"Yuri-chan…"

"I'm not coming along," said Uriel, cutting Setsuna off. "I will be more of a hindrance." He looked sad, hands clasped on his lap. "I don't think I'll be able to raise a knife against Sünde anyway. But I would like to know what you plan to do."

Setsuna nodded briskly. "And the rest of you are coming along with me?" He got looks of silent assent. "Why?"

"For Uriel," replied Yue softly, glancing at the silver-haired man briefly.

Yami merely smiled, not giving a reply.

Setsuna took a deep breath. "Then it is settled. We'll go for Ryan's 'party'."

And Kushin smiled and it was not a nice smile.

_________________

A/N: This was a little confusing, wasn't it? In short, Yoshiki got captured to lure Setsuna out. Next, the 5 part finale…

2183 words

130204


End file.
